Precious Bonds
by Keyote
Summary: sequel to Her Sanctuary. The bonds we form are precious and must always be protected. For it is from those bonds that we find our meaning in life. NaruHina, SasuSaku, ChouIno, hinted ShikaTema and NejiTenten!
1. Genin Test

I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have left with Sasuke and been trained by Kabuto, Hinata would have started training with Tsunade, and Naruto would have realized Hinata's feelings for him when they talked before his fight with Neji and they would of started dating after Naruto got back with Tsunade.

This story is the sequel to my first fan-fic story Her Sanctuary. It will cover from the Genin to Sasuke Retreival Arc. Though we all know those stories by heart and have probably heard them told and retold a thousand times by now, I will try to make my retelling a little different and make it interesting with a few surrprises mix in.

I'm sorry for any spelling error's on my part, my spellcheck won't work for some reason.

Also, I would like to thank everyone who read Her Sanctuary, reviewed it, and added it to their favorite stories list as well as putting me down for auther alert. I honestly wasn't expecting this from my first story and now I'm a little nervous that I won't live up to your expectation's of me for the sequel though I'll try my best. If there is anything happening you either don't like or feel can be better, let me know as I dedicate this story to all of you. Well, lets get started.

______________________________

Precious Bonds

chpt.1: The Genin Test

They had first met the night she had been abducted by the ninja from the Cloud village. Everyone had been told that she had been rescued by her father on the Hyuga clan grounds, but only a select few new she had actually been saved by the village "demon" near the village gate. After that, they had their second meeting a year later when she found him after one of the many attack's he suffered by the villager's. They had learned each other's nanes at this time as she helped him recover. They soon became the best of friends.

When her mother died, he was there for her and she needed him to be her strength. Then when she was seven, she was cast out of her clan and once again, he was there for her by offering a place to live. It was at this time he revealed his closely guarded secret: his mother's blood limit, the Reikigan or Aura Eyes. She also gave him her first kiss as he did her. They new they had to tell the Hokage about this, so they went to get some sleep. Though they slept apart at first, before the night was over they started to share his bed and found they liked being close together.

The following morning, they had breakfast followed by a trip to the Hokage tower. Along the way, he got the usual hate filled glares from the villager's though some where being sent torwards Hinata. They couldn't understand why some one with such a high standing as a Hyuga would sully themselves by being seen with him (they don't know about her exile yet) and felt he was trying to corrupt her. They soon arrived and soon came face to face with the old man.

Sarutobi was surrprised to see them together at first (anywhere away from the park is a surrprise to him) and they told him what has happend. The old Hokage was angry at they Hyuga clan for casting Hinata out and was happy to see Naruto do such a kind service to her. When the third told her he would find a good foster home for her, she declined as she had already found one with Naruto. He wasnt sure if this was a good idea and she then told him that even if she were to be placed with another family, she would just run back to stay at Naruto's as much as she can. He sighed and agreed to them living together.

Over the next several weeks, the village learned of Hinata's exile and her living with Naruto. This started a fury among the villager's who demanded she be kept away from him. The last thing they needed was the "demon" having a girlfriend. One day while walking around, Naruto and Hinata were attacked by a drunk villager who was focusing his effort's on hurting Hinata. By chance, Asuma happened to be walking nearbye and came to their aid. When they third learned of this, he was able to get a law passed protecting them from future attack's. If anyone broke this law, they and their family would be heavily punished.

Asuma talked to Might Guy who got Naruto some training weights to wear in order to help him become faster so he could better protect Hinata. Though the attack's stopped, the two would still hear the villager's call Naruto a demon and would refer to Hinata as the demon's whore under their breath. They ignored them as best they could. Sarutobi had Kakashi give Naruto some side training and a young woman named Kureni would work with Hinata to get them ready for the academy. When the time came, they started their schooling with the other village kids (despite the protest of the village). When they where introduced, the class gave Naruto their own version of their parents death glare and when Hinata gave her last name as Uzumaki, that confused everyone to no end.

Several months past before the two made some friends. Shikamaru and Chouji decided they weren't that bad and started to hang out with them and soon after, Ino broke off her friendship with Sakura over their battle for Sasuke and became friends with Hinata since she wasn't interested in the Uchiha heir. The only condition Hinata put up to Ino was she had to be Naruto's friend too. She agreed reluctantly but soon was glad she took the time to be his friend as Naruto was an ok guy, not to mention good with coming up with praticle joke's to play on Iruka and the other academy teacher's.

Soon after, the Uchiha clan was wiped out except for Sasuke and his brother. When Naruto offered a hand of friendship to Sasuke, it was slapped away as Sasuke wouldn't sully his families good name by being seen with him. Naruto didn't offer again. Instead he, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino would hangout and help each other. For Naruto, Hinata help him learn chakra control, Shikamaru help with his education, Chouji and him would spar to improve their taijutsu, and Ino helped him how to behave himself and know how to treat girls (though Hinata said he already did).

Shikamaru was actually motivated to try thing's with them and not be so lazy and he wouldn't want to sit and watch clouds with anyone other than them. Chouji was happy more people excepted him and he loved having ramen eating contest with Naruto.  
Ino was happy to have Hinata as a bestfriend and she injoyed teasing her about her relationship with Naruto. And she had come to think of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji as brothers. And Hinata was just happy to have gained a new family with them.  
Several years went by and soon the day for the genin exam had arrived.

The five of them were sitting at their desk talking about the exam and wondering what teams they would be on when Iruka and Mizuki walked in and called for the classes attention.

"All right everyone, calm down." Iruka said as everyone got settled into their seats.

"We will now begin the test. It will start with a written test followed by sparring with either me or Mizuki and finally the clone jutsu test." Iruka continued. Mizuki handed out the written test and everyone got started.

The written test was easy and even Naruto (thanks to Shikamaru's tutering) passed easily. The sparring went well as also with everyone getting good marks. Finally, the clone test was up and one by one, the student's were sent into a side room and performed the test then given their forhead protector's if they passed. Soon it was Naruto's turn and as he entered the room, he felt confident as he could make 15 clones without any trouble thanks to Hinata and her knowledge of chakra control she learned durring her time as a Hyuga.

Mizuki smiled at Naruto and called him over. "So, you ready for this Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be" he replied.

"I don't know, you look a little tense. Here, drink some of this herbal tea. It'll calm your nerves." he said as he handed Naruto the class. Naruto took a sip, then smiled and thanked Mizuki for his kindness. He sat the class down and took his position before the two men. "All right Naruto, all you have to do is make 3 clones and you'll pass. Simple right?" Iruka said. Naruto made the right hand sighn and yelled "Clone jutsu."

A puff of smoke appeared revealing a single clone that was pale and had a look that said it had fallen into a wood chipper. Everyone, including Naruto, was shocked. 'What happened?' he thought as he looked at his clone. He had been practicing for weeks and had got it down perfectly. Hadn't he?

"Oh brother." Iruka sighed as he looked at the clearly frustrated Naruto. "Naruto, since you did well on the other two test, I'll give you one more chance." he said. Naruto got a serious look on his face. Putting all his focus into his chakra, he tried again only to make another single clone that made the first one look good.

"I'm sorry Naruto/ I'm afraid you fail." Iruka said looking at Naruto who looked as if he was about to cry. What had happened. Iruka had seen Naruto do it perfectly before, so why? As they left the room, neither noticed the small smile that crossed Mizuki's face. 'Sorry demon, but lord Danzou needs you to fail so we get you where you need to be' he thought to himself.

Later, the families of the newly named Genin were cheering their childrens success. Naruto was sitting on a rope swing over in the corner with Hinata trying to comfort him. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji and their families watched the two and wished there was something that could be done for Naruto. When it came time to go to the Akamichi home for a group dinner, Naruto said he'll be there later, he wanted to be alone for a while. Hinata wanted to go with him, but Inochi stopped her and said he just needs some time.

As Naruto walked along the path, a figure came from around the corner and spoke to him.

"Naruto, do you still want to make genin?" asked Mizuki.

"You mean, there's still a way for me to pass?" he asked in surrprise.

"Let's take a walk Naruto and I'll tell you my plan." he replied with an evil grin.

_________________________

Next time: A forbidden scroll, a dark secret, and the genin teams.


	2. Demon vs Curse Seal

I do not own Naruto, but I so own my friends at Ultimate Ninja Storm.

A/N: I will try to put out at least two or three chapter's a week so you all won't have to wait long for updates. Trust me, I know how annoying it can be to have to wait on new chapter's for stories you like (espesially ones that take months to release).

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chpt.2: The Released Power

As Hinata watched Naruto walk away, her Byakugan activated without warrning allowing her to see his chakra network.

'Why did my blood limit just activate?' she wondered. As she was about release it she noticed that Naruto's chakra was shrinking and growing in an unstable way while every couple of second's, she would see sudden burst occur at point's along the charkra network. She new enough to know that something wasn't right.

"Mr. Yaminaka?" she said to Ino's father. He looked at her and replied "Yes?"

She told him what she saw and asked what it could mean.

"Well, if what you described is accurate, then a person who's chakra is desturbed like that would have trouble focusing their chakra and performing even the easiest jutsu."

Realization filled her mind as she thanked him, then left saying she be right back as she just remmembered something she left at the accademy. She just hope's that Iruka-sensei was still there.

(15 minutes later)

Naruto and Mizuki were standing atop the Hokage Monument looking out over the village when Naruto broke the silence.

"So, what do I hve to do ta make Genin sensei?"

"Ok, here's the deal. Me, Iruka, and the Hokage decided to set up a field test for you. Your mission is to break into the Hokage tower's archival chamber, enter into the hidden room, steal the largest scroll inside, escape, and find a spot to learn at least one jutsu from the scroll. Do this and you'll make genin. Easy right? Oh, and before I forget, you need to avoid being seen and caught by the chunin on guard in the tower."

"Well sounds easy enough. Wait, how am I sappose ta find a hidden room?"

Mizuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"Well, I shouldn't be doing this, but I want you to pass. So to help you, just follow what I have written down on this paper and you'll do fine. It not only tells you how to find and access the room but also the movment's of the chunin om guard."

"I don't know, it sounds like a good deal but it seems that I'm getting special treatment just like Sasuke always get's. And I'd rather earn everything through hard work as apposed to letting it get handed to me on a silver platter like Sasuke does."

"Well, if you'd rather wait another six month's to take the test again, that's fine. It's a shame though. I mean, there's a good chance that Hinata could end up on Kiba's team and that would give him a chance to get Hinata to like HIM." Mizuki said knowing that would clench the deal.

Naruto froze at the comment. He was well aware that Kiba had his eye's on Hinata for a while now and that Kiba was always looking for an chance to break them up so he could date her and if they where on the same team, well he didn't want to think about that.

"Ok, I'll do it." As he started to move, Mizuki stopped him.

"One more thing, well two more actually. One, you have until midnight to complete this test. And two, you should go to the old shrine near the training grounds. I'll be there at around 11:30 and if your still having trouble learning a jutsu from the scroll, I'll help. Oh, you might be hungry so eat this. It will give you some energy 'and get your charkra stabilized'  
for the task ahead."

Naruto ate the food pellet. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei, for all you've done for me." Naruto lept away.

'No, thank YOU Naruto, for all that your doing for ME!' Mizuki thought as he watched Naruto head to the Hokage tower.

(At the academy)

Iruka was finishing up some paperwork when he noticed that Mizuki had left his herbal tea sitting on the table. He sighed as he went to pick it up. As he was about to pour it out the window, he was stopped by Hinata's voice.

"Iruka-sensei, are you here?" she called out. "Over hear Hinata." he replied.

She entered the room and he asked what the problem was. She explained what she saw when her Byakugan activated and detected his disturbed chakra flow and what Inoichi told her. Iruka thought on this for a moment till a thought came to him. Before Naruto tried to make his clones, he had taken a sip from Mizuki's herbal tea. 'No, he didn't?' Iruka thought, would Mizuki actually do that? Ther was one way to find out.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and watch my chakra flow." Hinata activated her blood limit as Iruka drank the tea. Almost instantly, his chakra became distorted as well.

"Your chakra is also disturbed like his was now." she said.

Iruka pulled a medical pellet from his vest and ate it to get his chakra normal again.

"Ok Hinata, you go find Naruto and bring him to the Hokage. I'm going on ahead to let him know what's going on."

She nodded as they both left. Iruka hoped that Mizuki wasn't planning something bad for Naruto.

(30 minutes later)

Iruka arrived at the Hokage tower only to see the 3rd and about eight Anbuu standing outside. With a wave of his hand, the Anbuu vanished in a swirl of smoke.

"Iruka, is something wrong." asked the old ninja. Though out of breath, Iruka told him what he and Hinata had learned. Inturn, the Hokage related what had happened at the tower. The both agreed that Naruto must have been tricked by Mizuki. Iruka took off to find Naruto.

(11pm that night)

Naruto was laying on the ground, panting heaviley. It had taken some effort, but he had succeeded in learning a jutsu from the scroll. After a few moment's to calm himself and get his lungs filled with oxygen again, he sat up and debated if he should try to learn any other jutsu from the scroll. He opened the scroll and started to look at all the other jutsu listed. He finally found one that caught his eye. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down the info on the jutsu. Once he had some rest, he would try to learn it.

Just then, a figure appeared before him. It was Iruka who was relieved to have found him. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, your earlier than your sappose to be?" he asked.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Mizuki-sensei said I had till midnight to learn a jutsu from the scroll. Good thing I'm a quick study cause I just finished learning a new jutsu. If you give me a minute, I'll show you and then you can make me a genin."

'So that's what Mizuki was planning. But why?' Iruka thought to himself.

"Naruto, there's something you should know." he said and explained everything about the drugged herbal tea, the fake mission, and the truth about the scroll.

"That...that can't be true. Please tell me your joking Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm afraid it is true Naruto." came a voice from behind them. They both looked to see Mizuki standing there wearing ROOT battle armor. "I wasn't expecting you to be here Iruka. I'll just have to kill you before I take Naruto back so he can be punished by the counsil, unconsious of course."

"Why are you doing this Mizuki?" Iruka asked as anger started to fill him. Naruto was in shock from what was happening.

"Naruto is a demon, not a human. My boss hopes to turn him into a powerful weapon to use for the greater glory of the village. And in return for helping, I get a position of power when the time comes." He then looks at Naruto. "Hey kid, wanna know why everyone calls you demon and monster?" Naruto came out of his shocked state and looked at Mizuki.

(not far away)

Hinata was getting frantic and scared. It had been several hours since she started looking for Naruto and she was running out of places to look. She was about to head off and search another area when her Byakugan spotted Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki several yards away. As she arrived, she hid heself in a bush and watched. She wanted to run to Naruto, but seeing Mizuki in battle armor made her decide to stay hidden just in case a surrprise attack was needed. She prepared herself for a possible fight.

"Mizuki, don't say it. He not ready to learn that yet." Iruka shouted, pleading for him to reconsider. Mizuki ignored him.

"As you know, twelve years ago the nine tailed fox attacked the village and killed many innocent people and shinobi. The 4th gave his life to defeat it, but he couldn't kill it. To save everyone, he sealed it away into the body of a new born baby who became the human form of the fox. And you are that child, you are the nine tailed fox reborn." Mizuki said before laughing at the thought of seeing Naruto devistated at the news. But instead, he got a laugh and a grin from the boy.

"What, is that all Mizuki?" Both chunin looked at him in surrprise. "How dumb do you think I am? I figured that out a long time ago. Everyone knows a tailed beast can't be killed, only sealed or driven away. And considering how everyone allways called me demon and monster and the fact I'd get people telling me that I was a murderer on my birthday's, I put two and two together and figured it out. That truth helped me to figure out why I was able to save Hinata from being kidnapped, why I heal quickly, and why my sences are better than average."

"What about Hinata then? How will she handle the truth?" Mizuki asked.

"She's been handling it quite well actually. It makes her more angry with the village for their treatment of me and it has made her even more protective of me as well. Plus, she thinks having a boyfriend with demonic powers is actually kind of cool." he said as he looked over at the bush she was watching from. He had seen her looking at him from her hidind spot since the moment she arrived. She nodded her agreement with him.

"No matter, I still plan and killing you Iruka and taking Naruto back for punishment." Mizuki charged Iruka and the two came to blows with their kunai sparking from contact. Naruto, pulling out his own kunai lunged at Mizuki when he saw an opening. Mizuki saw him coming and managed to dodge in time though Iruka caught him offguard and sent him stumbling back. As the two charged him, Mizuki made a couple of hands signs and yelled "Earth style: Piercing Stones." At that moment, several pepples ripped from the ground and shot torwards them. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and took the hit.

Though not injured, Iruka was stunned long enough for Mizuki to run over and cast a paralysis jutsu on him.

"Well Iruka, it was fun but in the end, someone has to die and that someone is YOU." He raised his kunai and was about to finish Iruka when Naruto shouted to him.

"What is it demon?" he said alittle annoyed. Naruto glared at him and with venom in his voice said "Touch my sensei, and I'll kill you."

"Well, if you think you can then try." he challenged. Naruto smirked, 'Always give them what they want' he thought.

He made a hand sign and yelled "Shadow Clone jutsu" and about 50 Naruto's appeared. Mizuki was shocked that Naruto could use this move. He tried to defend himself, but the onslaught of Naruto's was more than he could handle and was sent flying into a tree. Naruto ran over to Iruka who was ok. He just needed a few minutes for the jutsu to wear off. Hinata started to get up and go over to them when she noticed Mizuki's charkra was changing. "Naruto, look out." she cried.

He turned around and saw Mizuki standing. His body was surronded by purple/black colored chakra, and tiger like stripes covered his body. A seal was glowing on his forhead. "You think you've won demon? I'll show you what power is all about." With those words, he began consentrating his chakra more, causing his curse mark stripes to glow and grow, covering his body till he trasformed into a monsterous man/tiger creature. Naruto was shaking at what he saw, unable to move or even think. And Hinata, though still hiding, was only able to watch, unable to move herself.

Mizuki smiled at Naruto before lunging forward at such a speed he was already before Naruto before the boy had even seen Mizuki move. With a single kick to the gut, Mizuki sent Naruto flying back at such a speed, he shot through seven trees before making contact with the ground and even then, he continued moving for another 50 feet leaving an ever deepening ditch behind him till he finally came to a stop. Naruto started coughing up blood, his whole body was racked with pain, he could tell he had broken ribs, several deep cuts from hitting the trees, and he couldn't feel his right arm.

Mizuki arrived and started walking torwards Naruto. "You know, I'm sappose ta let you live, but I think killing you would be the best thing for everyone. Hell, I'll be a hero in this village for this." As he was prepared to strike, Hinata landed before him and immediatly started attacking Mizuki. She managed to drive him back but he recovered quickley and grabbed her with his speed and started to choke the life out of her. "Poor little outcast, trying to protect her love. Don't woory, he'll be joining you in a few minutes." With those words, he squeezed hard and felt her neck snap as the life faded from her eyes.

Naruto watched as Mizuki killed Hinata followed by the sound of his own scream. Without warrning, he was pulled into another place. He found himself standing in a field of blood red flowers and sky filled with fire. Before him was a mirror. He was drawn to it and in it he saw himself, only with fiery red hair, larger darker whisker marks, and blood red eyes. His mirror self spoke "Do you want power? Power to bring your love back? Power to make her killer pay?" "Yes, give me the power" Naruto asked his mirror self.

A small orb of red light emerged from the mirror and Naruto took it in his hands. "Remember, this is only a small piece of your true power. The rest you'll earn over time. So use it well, Manamin." his mirror self said. Naruto didn't notice the different name he was called. All he could think about was what he had to do. He pressed the orb into his chest as the world erupted in fire.

Mizuki was standing over Naruto about to plunge the Kunai into his heart when a burst of chakra greater than any Mizuki had ever felt launched him into the air and backto where Naruto had first landed after the attack. He looked torwards Naruto and almost pissed himself. Naruto was standing, all injuries were gone, his body was radiating red chakra with such intensity that it was distorting the air around him. His whisker marks had darkened greatly, his teeth and finger nails had sharpened, his eyes were red with slits, and his hair was wild and a tint of red along the edges. Pure rage covered his face.

Mizuki quickly regained his confidence. "Not bad demon, but my power is still greater than yours." And with that, he lauched himself at Naruto with the same speed he had used before, but this time Naruto intercepted the attack with ease. Mizuki continued attacking but each attack was easily blocked. With a final move, he tried to strike at Naruto's heart, but Naruto grabbed his hand in mid thrust and brought Mizuki's face close to his and said "I'm tired of playing with you." And with that, he chucked Mizuki into the air.

Naruto then sent a barrier of red chakra around Hinata's body to protect her from wht he was about to do. He then lept into the air, grabbed Mizuki who scream to be released as the red chakra burned his furred skin. "Now you pay FOR WHAT YOU DID TO IRUKA-sensei AND HINATA." Naruto screamed as he flipped them both over and started spinning rapidly. "Hidden Leaf Style: Primary Lotus." he yelled as he and Mizuki slammed into the ground with so much force it created a shock wave that was felt for miles away. When the smoke cleared, only Naruto came out of the 100ft deep crater.

Mizuki had reverted back to human form and though he was alive, he would never fully recover from this fight. Iruka arrived at last only to see Naruto kneeling before Hinata and taking her into his arms. With tears falling down his face at the sight before him, Iruka called to Naruto but didn't get a responce. Naruto leaned in close and said softly into Hinata's ear. "I know your still in there. I not letting you go that easily." He then started pourning a mixter of red and blue chakra into her body as he gently kissed her lips.

Her body began to glow with a blue/white light as her and his aura's became visible to the naked eye. Iruka started to move to them, but was stopped by the 3rd who told him to leave them be. Color started to return to her body as she started to breath again. Slowly, her hands rose up and wrapped around he neck as they drew themselves closer to each other. Finally, the glowing stopped as Hinata was fully healed and Naruto returned to normal.

They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another.

"I thought I'd lost you there Hinata?" Naruto said lovingly to her.

She rubbed the edge of her nose against his and said "You will never lose me my brave fox. Your stuck with me for all eternity."

"I guess your right, my angelic princess."

"Oh, Naruto. One more thing." she said looking at him. "What?" he asked back. "That was THE best kiss you've ever given me."

The two started laughing happily before finally passing out from exaustion. Both Iruka and the Hokage picked them up and took them to the hospital while Anbuu delt with Mizuki.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Hinata spent a day in the hospital. Despite everything that happened, they both where in perfect help. Naruto was made a genin and wnt to celebrate with his friends. As for Mizuki, he was discovered that his curse seal was not perfect and activating it's second state power had damaged his chakra network. He would never use jutsu again, not that it mattered as he was also thrown into a coma from Naruto's attack. Despite evidence that placed Danzou in on this event, the old war hawk was able to escape punishment as the civilian counsil members were on his side. The investigation was dropped in exchange for Naruto being freed from any blame and punishment in the incident.

Several day's later, while Naruto was traing Konohamoru how to use the Sexy Jutsu, Iruka arrived at the Hokage tower with the team listing's. After several hours, they came to a final decision and the Hokage went to inform the Jonin sensei's on who they had to work with.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day for the teams had arrived. Everyone had their own hopes as to who they wanted to be with.

"I'm going to be with Sasuke, Ino-pig." Sakura screeched like a banshee.

"Forget it billboard brow, he's going to be with me." Ino retoted.

Everyone watched with ammusment, wondering who would get the first punch. Iruka entered the roon and called attention. Everyone took their seats as Iruka called out for Teams 2,3, and 5. Finally he came to team seven.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yaminaka under Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8: Chouji Akamichi, Shino Abarame, and Sakura Haruno under Kurenai Yuhi." "Team 10: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi"

Next time: Second test and elements.

A/N: Mizuki got the curse seal from Orochimaru at some point in the past. However, since it was still an experimental seal at the time, it was unstable and dangerous to use unlike the ones that the Sound Five have and Sasuke has in the series.

Orochimaru and Danzou are allies, this will have an effect during the chunin exam story line later.

Since Hinata was cast out of the Hyuga clan, she can't use Hyuga as her last name anymore. So she's legally added Uzumaki as her last name, not that she minds though.

There is a reason why Naruto's mirror self called him Manamin. But it's going to be a while before I explain why.

I'll explain why the teams are set up as they are next chapter as well as who has who for a jonin- sensei. Can you all take a guess as to why though.

As far as Naruto's insane power, I was inspired by the scene from .hack//GU vol.1 Reirth when Haseo meets Azure Flame Kite for the first time. I always used that scene of complete powerlessness against an opponent for some fights. Don't worry though, I'm not making Naruto god like powerful. That was just a heat of the moment kind of power. Though, since the fox is the strongest of the nine, Naruto dominating enemies with it's power isn't all that surrprising. Don't worry, it'll be awhile before he has that much power again. 


	3. Teams

I don't own Naruto, but I do own many different story and character ideas that will most likely go with me to the grave. Unless, of course, I get really lucky like Kishimoto and other such writers.

A/N: To answer a question on how Naruto revived Hinata, think of it like this. Imagine your life force as a chain that links the body and soul together. As you age, that chain weakens till the point the force that is trying to pull your soul into the afterlife is more than the chain can handle, thus breaking. However, in Hinata's case, her chain was broken before its time and as a result her soul lingered in her body for a few minutes after death. Naruto was able to use the fox chakra to restore the chain before her soul fully left her body, thus reviving her.

As for how this event will effect Hinata, we'll see what the future holds.

Chpt.3: Prove Yourselves

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yaminaka." Iruka said.

'As long as they don't get in my way, I don't care. But I will kill them if they do.'thought Sasuke.

'Damn it. I wanted to be on Hinata's team. How am I sappose to win her over when I'm stuck with that stuck up blond and that ass Uchiha.' thought Kiba with an angry growl.

'Alright, thank you Kami. I get to be with Sasuke heh heh. Take that billboard brow.' thought Ino happily.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IRUKA?" screamed Sakura. everyone noticed that she didn't use sensei after his name. "I'm sappose to be with Sasuke, not that FAT PIG!"

"WHAT DID YOU...." Ino started before Iruka cut her off.

"Sit down and shut up NOW SAKURA HARUNO." he yelled back with enough anger that made even Sasuke cringe. Sakura quickly shut up and took her seat. "The teams are set up as they are for a reason. If that is not exceptible to you, hand over your forhead protector right now and get the hell out of this class. And if you do, don't bother coming back as you will never be a ninja again."

"Now moving on. Team 8: Chouji Akamichi, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aberame." he continued.

'Man, it's bad enough I'm not with Ino and Shikamaru, but to be stuck with Sakura. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I've lost my appetite. Oh well, at least Shino isn't all that bad.' Chouji thought.

'Chouji might be exceptible to work with, but I may be forced to take extreme action against Sakura if she acts like this on missions." thought Shino.

'No, this can't be happening. Stuck with bug boy and that fat ass. My mom's gonna hear about this. It's that damn Naruto fault. If he hadn't made genin, I would be with Sasuke. I'm gonna get you for this you demon.' Sakura thought in a rage. (Sakura's mom is on the village counsil and is among the worst of Naruto's detracters.)

"And finally, Team 10: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished.

'Alright, me and Hinata get to stay together. I got to thank Iruka and the old man later. And with Shikamaru, I know I won't have ta worry about my brain going to rot.' thought Naruto.

'Naruto, we get to stay together. I'm so glad. And Shikamaru rounds us out very well." Hinata thought with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

'I was hoping to be with Chouji and Ino, but having Naruto and Hinata is certantly not a drag.' thought Shikamaru.

"Now as far as why the teams are set up as they are, it's simple. For Team 7, Sasuke is adept at both ninjutsu and taijutsu making him a good fighter, Kiba and Akamaru are skilled tracker's with their superior scence of smell and hearing, and Ino can gather intel with her mind transfer jutsu."

"For Team 8, Chouji with both physical strength and expansion jutsu making him a strong brawler, Shino's bugs can track enemy movments making him a good tracker as well as being good at both offence and defence when needed, and Sakura has unsurpassed chakra control and is a potential genjutsu master in the making which is good because your Jonin-sensei is the best genjutsu user in the village.'

"For Team 10, Naruto is a fighter through and through plus his Reikigan can help identify hidden enemies because you can't hide your aura like you can your body, Hinata has her Byakugan which can see in a 360 degree field of vision as well as see through solid objects making her a excelent tracker, and Shikamaru can use his shadow jutsu to ensnare enemies and imobolize them for capture and interigation." Iruka then listed the reason for the other three team's pairings.

He then told them who their Jonin-sensei's would be before giving them free time to know their teammates better. They had to return to the class room by 1pm though when their sensei's were to arrive.

(1pm)

One by one, the Jonin sensei's came and got their teams. Team 10 was taken out to the academy's training yard with Asuma to begin introduction's. Once the three teens were sitiing, Asuma started to speak.

"Ok you three, this is the point we do formal introduction's. To that end, pretend you don't know each other and give out your name, likes, dislikes, and your dreams for the future. I'll start. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. My likes are my family and friends, my dislikes are people who think only of themselves, and my dream is to share my life with my long time girlfriend and make up for a mistake I made years ago."

Naruto: "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Hinata and my friends, ramen, training, and gardening. My dislikes are people who judge you without knowing you and the few seconds you have to wait for instant ramen to cook. And my dream is to be Hokage and gain everyones respect, one day beat Shikamaru at shoji, and marry Hinata." Hinata blushed at that last part. Shikamaru couldn't but grin and Asuma felt this reminded him of another genin you said a similar line years ago about his teams kunoichi.

Hinata: My name is Hinata Uzumaki. My likes are Naruto, my friends who are like family to me, cinnimon rolls, drawing, and of course Naruto. My dislikes are people who disrespect others for any reason and guys who can't take a hint (refering to Kiba.  
And my dream is to be a strong kunoichi and marry Naruto." Asuma chuckled at this. 'If only Kurenai had been that receptive back then. Oh well, at least she's with me now.' he thought.  
Shikamaru: "My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are playing shoji with my dad and Naruto, hanging out with Chouji, watching the clouds with all my friends, and sleeping. My dislikes are anything that requires any serious effort and having to carry Ino's bags when she goes shopping." Naruto jumped in and said "Yeah, me too. I can't believe I forgot that." Both Naruto and Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of what Ino does to them and Chouji. Hinata giggled at that. "And my dream is to live a normal, plain life with an average wife and hope my kids are more active and motivated than me."

Asuma smiled at them. One thing was fore sure, this was going to be interesting. "All right you three, I want you to be at training ground 10 at nine in the morning to take the second test."

They all looked at him in surrprise. "What second test sesei?" Naruto asked.

"AS you all know, you take a three part test in the academy to see if you have what it takes to be Genin. The second test, given by your Jonin sensei, test to see if you three can work together as a team and if its worth my time to train you. Just because you made Genin dosen't mean your ready to do Genin task and I don't want to waste either mine or your time if you guys aren't ready for whats ahead of you. Anymore question's?" They shook your heads. "All right, dissmissed."

(next morning. training ground 10. 9am)

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru arrived to find Asuma waiting for them, apparently injoying his cigarette.

"Ok you three, this is how its going to work. You will have 30 minutes to fight me and show me your skills. You may defeat me and you may not, beating me isn't the point. What I want to see from you is how you'll act and react to a battle situation. Remember to come at me with the intent to kill, got it?" The three genin nodded. "Ok, begin."

They vanished from Asuma's sight and for the next ten minutes, he stood there waiting for any attack to come. He new they most be forming a strategy, which was good. It showed they wouldn't rush into a fight they new was coming without thinking about a plan of attack first. Just then he heard a noise from behind him. He spun around readying himself for battle.

From out of the tree's and bushes emerged 50 Naruto's coming at him from both the front and the sides. He pulled out his chakra blades and poorded his chakra into them. He started to attack the shadow clones and taking them out one by one. After several minutes, he finished the last one and was about to start a counter attack when he saw a black shadow racing torwards him. He started jumping back to keep some distance be tween him and the shadow as more clones appeared and followed as well.  
He was about to make a move when he suddenly found himself leaving the ground, falling backwards.

'What the hell?' he thought as he hit the ground. Then he saw the reason for his fall. Another Naruto clone (or maybe Naruto himself) had gotten behind him and lowered himself onto the ground so as to trip Asuma up, and it had worked. Asuma cursed himself for neglecting to watch his back. Just as he got up, he was caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession jutsu and was now frozen. He could still move because Shikamaru was still just a beginner, but it was extremely difficult. "Hinata, now." yelled Naruto.

The young girl appeared before Asuma and started hitting all the chakra points in his arms and legs with her gentle fist style, rendering them useless. He fell back to the ground with a look of shock on his face. They had actually beaten him. The three gathered in front of him smiling. "Heh, how was that Asuma-sensei?" Naruto said with a big grin on his face and his arms around the back of his head. Both Hinata and Shikamaru were also smiling.

He continued to look at them for another few seconds before giving off a happy chuckle. "Well, well, isn't this a surrprise. I wasn't expecting you guys to actually out smart me. I have a feeling we're going to be a great team." This got a cheer from Naruto, and a nod from both Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata then undid her attack and Shikamaru released him. "Ok then, we still got 11 minutes left. What do you say we see how you handle being on the defensive now, shall we?"

(after the fight)

"Ok guys, good work. It looks like Team 10 going to be together for a while. Now before I dismiss you all, there's one more thing to take care of." Asuma then pulled out three strips of paper and handed one to each of them. They looked at the paper confused and asked what they were for?

"This is chakra paper, we'll be using it to determine the elemental affinity of your chakra. As you all know, there are six types of chakra. Neutral, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. All people have neutra; as it is the regular state for your chakra. But each person has elemental chakra mixed in with neutral chakra. Most only have one element. Evert now and again though, a person might have more than one. This usually means that a person as a blood limit that allows them to mix the two elemental types together to create a special sub-element. The 1st Hokage, for example, had both Earth and Water and was able to create the sub-element Wood as a result. Now poor some chakra into the paper and lets see what you got."

They did as asked and afterwards he told them the meaning. "Ok, Hinata, your a water type which is a good choice for a healer. Shikamaru, your an Earth type, good for defence. And Naruto, your a wind type which is good for close range fighting. Now so you don't have to ask, it is possible for you three to learn jutsu that are a different element from what you naturally have. But for now, it's best to focus on your main element. That's it for today. Be here a at 9am and we'll start training and will have our first mission in a week. Dissmissed."

As they started to go, Asuma called out to Naruto. "What is it sensei?"

"Naruto, it's a good thing I'm your sensei."

"Why's that?"

"Besides you, I'm the only other shinobi in the village with wind type chakra. That means I'm the best choice to help you train and learn how to use it." Naruto nodded as he went to join his friends.

Over the next week, they started training and each one learned at least one elemental jutsu and several non elemental jutsu. Naruto upgraded his training weight's (for the third time) and Asuma sent out a special order for a chakra sword for Naruto to train with. He learned it was because his mother had been a kenjutsu master and he would most likely be as skilled as her. Till it was done however, he would train with a kendo sword. Hinata was finally able to master 8 trigrams 32 palm and Shikamaru perfected his Shadow Possession jutsu.

They spent the next month doing D-rank missions and showed exceptional growth in both skill and ability. Finally, Asuma decided they deserved a reward. So one morning, while at the Hokage tower, he decided to ask for a C-rank mission for his team.

Next time: The Wave mission?

A/N: When I first started thinking on the story line for Precious Bonds, it was much different than what your reading now. I had originally planned for Danzou to stage his coup shortly after the end of Her Sanctuary and kill the third. Naruto and Hinata were going to fake their deaths (with some help from the 3rd's loyal ninja) and be taken from the village. They would have been sent to Jiraiya and Tsunade to have them be trained to become the 2nd generation Sannin. Fugaku Uchiha would learn of his son Itachi's betrayal and prepared to fight him. He would also be revealed to have gained the Mangekyou Sharingan,

Hiashi and the other clans were going to aid Itachi and take out both Danzou, the Uchiha clan, and anyone else who sided with them. However, Danzou learns of this and decides to make orangments to have all the other clans wiped out except for one female from each clan who would be placed under a mind alteration jutsu and made subserviant to the Uchiha who would eventually breed a new generation of Uchiha that would not only have the Sharingan, but the other blood limits and clan jutsu at their beck and call. Safe to say, the second rebelion fails and Danzou and Fugaku are victorious. Itachi escapes.

There's more, but I'll only talk about the rest of my plan's for this stoty if I'm asked. 


	4. Wave 1

I don't own Naruto. I got nothing!

A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter. The reason I'm going with this story as the sequel to Her Sanctuary as opposed to the original planned story. Well, the original was getting way to dark when I was thinking about it. Plus, a lot of cross over's would have occured with other series during Naruto and Hinata's journey. I wanted to keep the story more pure and innocent for a while. I might use the original planned story in another fan-fic I'm thinking about doing that has a crossover with Trinity Blood.

Important: Some editing done to chapter since original posting.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.4: C-ranked

Team 10 enters the Hokage's office to get their new mission. Asuma is pleased with their progress and decides it's time for a reward.

"Man, I hope we don't have to find THAT cat again. I'm getting tired of that thing and it's claws." said Naruto.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriends complaint's. Not that they were without reason. That little demon that the wife of the Fire Daimyo called a cat was a real hand full. Even Shikamaru was tired of chasing that thing over and over again. Asuma smiled and told them that wasn't going to be a problem this time.

"Fath...I mean lord Hokage, I would like to request a C-ranked mission for me and my team."

The old Hokage looked at his son with surrprise. "Why do you wish to have a C-ranked mission, may I ask?"

Asuma looked back at his team and managed to hold back his grin at the shock he saw on their faces. He looked back at his father and said "They have all progressed much faster than I expected them too. I feel they need a challenge to see if my training is really working as well as I believe."

"Well, between teams 7,8, and 10, yours has shown the most skill and ability and over all growth. So tell me young ones, do you feel up to the task?"

Naruto: "I think we can handle it. We definately improved over the last month. Believe it!"

Hinata: "If Naruto thinks we're ready, than I do too."

Shikamaru: "It'll probably be a drag, but I guess it might be fun."

"Very well, I got just the mission for you then. CAT, go get are client and bring him here." the 3rd said to the Anbuu standing by the door. The young woman bowed then dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what kind of mission is it anyway's?" asked Asuma.

"It's a combination of escort and guard duty. Your team is to guard the client, a Mr. Tazuna Motao as he makes his way back to his home town where he is currently over seeing the construction of a bridge that will link the island the town is on to the mainland in the Land of Waves and make life there easier because they currently have to spend money to pay for the shipping of goods both to and from the town. Once there you will remain and assist him as guards for the contruction crew due to several attempts at sabotage on the prodject by a man named Gato, a local land barren who also controls the shipping line."

"So if the bridge is finished, this Gato will loose valuable revenue and at the same time help the people of Wave?" asked Asuma. The 3rd nodded. "Yes, Gato is in control of most everything there already and also has put a heavy tax on the people of Wave. It's so bad that most are just barely making enough money to keep their families from starving. This bridge is the hope of the people and the bane of Gato."

"Well, why dosen't someone deal with this Gato guy? Wouldn't that solve the problem?" asked Naruto.

"That would make things easier. Unfortuately, he is a powerful man and getting him punished for his many crimes against the Wave is hard considering he and his men are the law in Wave. And since Wave is so small, no one will entervine and bring him to justice unless he commits a crime outside of Wave." said the Hokage.

"Hoe long should this mission take?" asked Shikamaru.

"As long as there aren't any delays due to construction trouble or Gato's men interfering, the prodject should be finished in a month. So I suggest you all pack accordingly." said Sarutobi.

The three 12 year olds stood their shocked that they would be gone for that long. Asuma chuckled and thought 'Welcome to the world of C-rank my young charges.'

The door entered and a man of 55 or 60 entered smelling of hard cheap booze. Tazuna looked at Asuma and was impressed at his build, he would definately be a good guard. He then turned his attention to the three genin and a look of doubt and amusment came on his face.

"What is this?" he slured his words looking at the kids. "You got to be joking old timer. You think these little brats can help me with the bridge? I mean look at them, one looks like a cluless idiot (Naruto clenches his fist as a vein pops onto his head), one looks to delicate and sickly to be able to do anything (Hinata fought back the erge to activate her Byakugan and show him just how delicate and sickly she was), and the last one looks so lazy he'll probably fall asleep stand up on the job (Shikamaru dosen't here him cause he's half asleep already)."

"I can asure you sir, they will do just fine." Sarutobi said with confidence.

"Alright fine, if you say so. I'll be waitng at the front gate." Tazuna said before stumbling out of the room.

"Ok team, go home and pack your things and meat at the front gate in one hour. And remeber, we'll be gone a month so pack accordingly." Asuma said before leaving.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

One hour later, Shikamaru and Asuma were standing by Tazuna waiting for Naruto and Hinata. They soon arrived and as the started to leave, Shikamaru noticed something different about Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what's with your jacket? You usually wear that beige one, but your wearing a dark blue one with a coller, why?"

Hinata blushed and said "Well, the Land of Waves is cold this time of year so I thought I'd dress warmly for the duration of the trip."

Shikamaru nodded and was about to let it go when he noticed a little red mark just barely visible under Naruto's jacket collor. He smiled as he realized why Hinata was wearing a jacket with a coller and why they were a minute late.

"So tell me Naruto, how much time did you and Hinata spend packing and how long did you two spend having a pre-mission make out session?" He laughed as Naruto went white as a sheet and his left hand shot up to cover his hickey while Hinata's whole body turned blood red from embarressment knowing they had been caught. Asuma sighed knowing his team just embarressed themselves in front of the client. He looked to see Tazuna's reaction but noticed the man appeared to be very nervous. Something wasn't right. He had a feeling Tazuna hadn't told them the whole story.

About two hours passed when Asuma called Narutp to him. "What's up sensei?" he asked.

"Naruto, I want you to use your Reikigan to check the surronding area." he said with a wisper.

Naruto nodded. He too had seen the off color rabit just moments ago and felt something was off. Consentrating his chakra into his eyes, he activated his blood limit. His irises and pupils were replaced an ever shifting pattern of rainbow colors as he started looking for any aura signatures. He quickly spotted two figures hidden with a transparency jutsu.

Speaking with a low, quiet voice "Two figures at one-oh-clock sensei." Asuma turned back to Hinata and Shikamaru and gave them the look that they all recognized as meaning prepare for trouble. The two got closer to Tazuna, ready to defend him if needed. The two assassin's were about to make their move when Naruto and Asuma launched themselves at them with blinding speed. Asuma pulled out his chakra blades and managed to take out the first one before he could react. Naruto held his training sword in his hand and struck at the second one, who managed to dodge just barely.

The man shot some kind of bladed chain at Naruto, hitting him in the shoulder. Naruto cried out from the pain but managed to pull it out before launching hi own attack. "Wind style: Air Cutter." he yelled as he gathered his chakra into the sword and swung it, releasing a wave of pressurized air that hit the enemy ninja before he could move. Asuma moved in and finished him off before he could recover.

As soon as they were sure the danger had passed, Hinata ran to Naruto as she cried over seeing him hurt.

"Are you ok Naruto?" asked Asuma as he walked over to the two genin. Hinata was already putting her med ninja training to use as she started working on Naruto's shoulder.

"You know me sensei, nothing's gonna stop me before I fullfill my dreams so I can't die yet." Naruto said smiling.

"There was some poison on that weapon, but it's nothing I can't remove." said Hinata as she focused her attention on Naruto.

"Well, that certantly was unexpected." added Shikamaru.

Asuma couldn't help but think that the attack seemed a little suspicious. He was about to ask Tazuna if there was more this mission than he had said, but the old man told them they needed to hurry. The longer they take to arrive, the more likely Gato will try to permanately remove the bridge. He decided to hold off for the moment as it was most likely just a random attack. Those did happen alot. He just hopes he won't regret that decision.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

The next day, the group had made good progress. At their current pace, they would be at Wave by night fall. As they walked, they noticed a dense mist started to form around the area. A little to quickly for Asuma's liking.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and see if you can spot anyone through this mist." said Asuma.

The girl complied and activated her blood limit. "There's a man standing about 30 yards ahead of...everyone, get down NOW." she shouted. The did as she asked and a good thing too as a large sword came shooting through the mist nearly hitting them. The blade spun around like a boomerange and embedded it self into a tree. As the group stood, a man with grey pants, a bare scar covered chest, and a mask covering his face and nose appeared standind atop the sword.

"Very impressive. I didn't think you'd see that coming in time. Oh well, means I get to have a little more fun then." said the man. He jumped off the sword, grabbing the handle and releasing it from the tree.

"Team, defencive formation." shouted Asuma as the other's surronded Tazuna with kunai drawn. Asuma pulled out his chakra blades and channeled chakra into them. "So, who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Zabuza Momochi and I'm here for the bridge builder."

"Why do you want the Tazuna?" asked Asuma.

"I was hired by a man who sees him as an obsticle to his financial gain. So hand him over and I'll spare your lives. If not, then you and the brats will die."

"Sorry, can't do that. Leaf shinobi never abandon a person in trouble just to save ourselves." Asuma knew he heard of this man before, then it came to him. "So, I take it your the Zabuza Monochi. A former Mist ninja who was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?" Zabuza nodded. "Your name is featured prominately in the bingo book with a large bounty on your head for attempting to kill the Mizukage and seize control. Your now a rouge looking to gain both money and power so you can go back and try again, am I right?"

"Correct. But enough of this talking. I got a mission to do and I don't feel like wasting any more time."

Asuma and Zabuza charged each other, both with the intent to kill with each strike. After several minutes, Asuma managed to hit Zabuza only to find he was a water clone. The real Zabuza emerged close by and said "I'm impressed. your much better than I would have guessed. But lets see how you like this. Water style: Dark Lake." As he pressed his hands to the ground, a black liquid shot out and quickly covered the whole area. He then sank into the water, leaving everyone looking around for him.

Naruto and Hinata activated their blood limits and started scanning the water, trying to find Zabuza.

"Asuma-sensei, behind you." they both shouted at once. Asuma turned and just managed to block Zabuza's attack. Then a water clone appeared behind him and made several hand signs. "Water style: Water Prison jutsu." The clone exploded and the water wrapped around Asuma, trapping him. The real Zabuza planted his left arm into the water bubble to keep it active. Asuma tried to free himself, but found he couldn't move.

"Shikamaru, try using your shadow possession jutsu on him." said Hinata.

Shikamaru tried but the water made his shadow technique unusable. (the water is black in color so the shadow move is negated)  
Naruto stepped forward and pulled out his sword. "Ok guys, I'll take care of this." said Naruto.

Hinata tried to stop him but he told her that there wasn't much choice. He has to try and rescue Asuma. Shikamaru told him to focus on getting Zabuza's hand out of the sphere. That should break Asuma free. Tazuna wished him luck.

"Shadow Clone jutsu." yelled Naruto and 20 clones emerged and charged Zabuza. Another water clone appeared and managed to take out 12 of Naruto's clones before it was taken out itself. Naruto and the remaining clones attacked Zabuza who was able to finish off the others and knock Naruto back with his right hand. 'Only one trick left.' Naruto thought. He lept into the air and pulled out two giant shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken." he yell's as the sends both at Zabuza. Zabuza catches the first one and jumps over the second one.

The second transform's into Naruto who launches a kunai at the man but Zabuza is just able to dodge it. "Nice try kid, but you'll have to do better than..." he's cut short as the large shuriken he's holding transforms into another Naruto. Before he can react, the second clone makes a hand sign and say's "Shadow Clone Explosion." The clone explodes sending Zabuza flying back and hitting at the edge of the black water. Asuma is freed and congradulate's Naruto on his quick thinking.

Zabuza get's up, wincing in pain as his right arm is pretty torn up. "So tell me Demon of the Hidden Mist, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a genin." Asuma ask as he charges Zabuza. "Water style: Water Dragon jutsu." Zabuza manages to unleash his stonger jutsu but is quickly beaten when Asuma counter's with a powerful wind jutsu that cut's through the water dragon and sends Zabuza into a tree. Just as Asuma moves in to finish the job, several senbon fly out and hit Zabuza, killing him.

"My appalogizes, I did not mean to enterupt your fight. I was sent by the Mizukage to kill this man and bring his body back for study." said a masked figure who appeared and grabbed both Zabuza and his sword before dissapearing again.

"You alright sensei?" Naruto asked as he and the other's ran over to him.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is over."

"What do you mean Asuma-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"That person who was just here wore the garb of a Mist tracker ninja, but trackers tend to destroy a body on sight, not take them away. And I find it odd that he would be ordered to take the body back to the Mist village. I think Zabuza is still alive and that tracker was his ally. We may run into them both again."

"You mean we might have to face that guy again? Man, this mission is turning into such a drag." Shikamaru commented.

"Possibly, but before we go any further, I would like you to tell me the full story of what's going on Tazuna or else me and my team will return to the village now."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Truth, Land of Waves, training and a little spice for NaruHina fans.

A/N2: Last chapter, I said next time mission to wave?, what I meant by that was I wasn't sure at that moment if I was going to do the wave mission right away or if I was going to have them do another mission and as they were coming back, they would be pulled into the wave storyline. I finally decided to just do the wave mission so I could get it out of the way and move on to the chunin exams, which will be alot of fun since because of the different team set ups, it will make the exams a little different. And the other mission I would of had them do before the wave mission was the one from the first Naruto movie.

Also, in regard to Naruto and Hinata's love life. As you all know, they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend at this point. They still live together and still sleep in the same bed. However, they are both still virgins. They agreed that they won't have sex until they are both at least 16 or older and are married. Right now they just settle for dating, hugging, kissing, major makeout sessions, and occasional groping at home. They keep it all from the waiste up though I'm sure if you were to ask them, they would probably say that waiting till they are 16 or older and married before cosumating their love for each other is more difficult than any test or any enemy battle could ever hope to be. I wonder if they can hold out? 


	5. Wave 2

I don't own Naruto, Hinata does and vice versa :) Some guy named Kishimoto just pays them money to use them in his ninja stories, or so I hear.

A/N: It's now time to talk about Naruto's blood limit, the Reikigan. The name comes from the fact that Reiki is the japanese word for aura, and since the Reikigan is the Aura Eyes in the story, it makes sincr to call it that. As for the word gan, well all doujutsu end with the word gan so agai it works.

It's power allows Naruto to see the aura light that surround's all living thing's. The strength of a person's aura helps to determine if they stil have a long life or if they don't have long to live. Note, this does not take into acount dying in battle from injuries, only your natural life span. The color of a person's aura tells you what they're feeling at the moment. I will bring up color's and their meaning in a later chapter if asked, though several of the color meaning's have already been told in Her Sanctuary.

Finally, there is a second level to the Reikigan (I believe that both the Byakugan and Rinnegan also have second levels, just like the Sharingan) and the second level will help make Naruto's Sage training alot easier. What can the Reikigan do in it's second state, how is it gained, and how will it make Sage training easier? You'll have to wait till I get to telling the Shippuden/act 2 stories.

Important: Some editing done to chapter since original posting.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.5: Before a Battle

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna inocently asked.

Asuma sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this. "Alright, if that's how you want it, fine. Ok team, where heading home."

As Asuma started to walk away, the three Genin looked at each other for a second then started to follow their sensei.

"Wait. Alright, alright all ready. I'll tell you what I left out." Tazuna said as the four ninja stopped and looked back at him. "Everything I told you was true, I just left out a few important bits of information."

"Well, lets hear it." Asuma said still a littile annoyed.

"What I failed to mention was that Gato has hired a rouge ninja who was once from the Hidden Mist Village as well as several ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village to deal with any bodyguards I might get to help with protecting the workers and making sure the prodject is finished."

At hearing Cloud nin being mentioned, Hinata stiffened in responce. A look of fear appeared on her face. Naruto noticed this and wrapped his arms around her, quietly telling her that he would not let her go through that again. Tazuna noticed this and was a little worried. "What's wrong with the girl?" he asked. Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded letting him know it was allright to talk about it.

"When Hinata was three, more specifically on her third birthday, she was kidnapped by a cloud ninja who planned on taking her back to his village so they could one day use her as a breeding slave in order to give them her former clan's blood limit to use. The village was told that she was saved by her father before the man could get her away from the Hyuga clan compound, but the truth is he almost got her out of the village and make his escape but I was luckily present and managed to save her." Naruto said. Hinata hugged him tightly, silently thanking him again for saving her from that dark and sick fate.

Asuma smiled at knowing Naruto would protect her with his life. Shikamaru was shocked by this information. He had heard of the kidnapping, but he had been told the same story as the rest of the village. This unexpected revalation was something he would have never guessed possible. And the fact that Naruto was able to stop a Jonin ranked ninja at the age of three made him even more impressive.

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that. But please understand me and my people's situation. We are a poor village as well as a poor nation and Gato takes most of what little we actually have. I knew that we didn't have enough to pay for protection if I was to tell you the truth, so I hid the details and said it was only local troubler maker's. Please forgive me and please don't leave us hanging. This bridge is important as it's the only thing that can save us from Gato and finally help us become prosperous again." Tazuna pleaded as he humbly kneeled down and bowed to them.

"Well, I can understand your need. If you had been completly truthfull, this would be an A-ranked mission easy with what I now what we're dealing with. However, I also need to think of my team as well. They are only a month into their training under me and though they have shown themselves to be exceptional, I doubt they're ready for this kind of mission." Asuma then turns to look at his team. "I leave it to you guy's to decide. Now knowing this is A-rank, do you three still want to do it as you all could be killed and with Cloud ninja involved, Hinata will be targeted if they learn of her."

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was obviously frightend, but she nodded her ok to continue then hugged Naruto even tighter for comfort. He brought his hand up and ran it through her hair letting her know he would not let her be kidnapped again. He then looked at Shikamaru who returned the look and said it was up to him. Naruto then looked at Tazuna and said "Alright, will still help you so long as their is nothing else your hiding from us." Tazuna shook his head and with that, they continued on with their mission.

There was no trouble for the rest of the day. Soon, night started to fall, so they set up camp to eat and rest as they would arrive by lunch in the morning. They soon retreated to bed with Naruto and Hinata went to one tent while Asuma, Shikamaru, and Tazuna went to the other. When Tazuna asked about Naruto and Hinata, Asuma told him about their situation and why they both had the same last name but looked nothing alike. Tazuna felt bad for them and promiced to make it up to them. Later that night, Naruto awoke to find Hinata gone. Concerned, he went to go look for her.

As he looked around, he noticed a sound he hadn't heard before. Currious, he headed off in the direction of that sound. He soon arrived at the source of the noise, a giant waterfall. It was a breathtaking sight to behold and the moonlight reflecting off the cascading water gave the whole area a lumminent glow. It was then that he saw a sight that truly took his breath away. Hinata was moving along the water like she was dancing, her arms and her whole body moving with a grace that left him mezmerized. Then he noticed something that floored his whole being, she was completely nude.

He looked at her for so long that he lost all awarness of himself. Sure, he had seen her in a state of undress before. But never this much. The closest had come to seeing her like this in the past was when she would step out of the bathroom after taking a shower wearing nothing but a towel. It nevered bothered either of them as he would do the same thing, it was just a natural thing for both of them as they were already so close. But this was the first time he had ever seen all of her. She was beautiful, he had always known that but seeing her perfect body fully exposed truly reinforced that belief.

He suddenly realized he had all these preverted thoughts and urges running through his head. There was so many things he wanted and was tempted to do right now, he almost let himself give in. Instead, he bit down on his tongue hard and ran back to the campsite before his desires took control and he did something that they would both regret (and definately enjoy). About 30 minutes later, she return and laided down next to him. He felt her lean over and kiss his cheek before she drifted off into slumberland. He continued to fake sleeping, but was afraid to fall asleep cause he knew just what kind of dreams were waiting for him.

The next morning, they continued on their way. Despite him mentally saying other wise, he had to ask. "Hinata, where did you go last night? I woke up and found you gone." She looked at him surrprised, she had hoped he wouldn't notice. "I just went out for some fresh air. I'm sorry if I worried you." That's alright, I knew you'd be ok. Oh, by the way" he said as he got in close so only she would hear him "I think that dance of yours at the waterfall was really HOT." he said and laught as her whole body turned red and she passed out on the spot. He picked her up and told everybody not to worry, she was still a little tired.

By mid-day they had arrived and were being taken over to the island based town by boat as the bridge needing alot of work. Upon arriving, Tazuna led them to his home and offered it up to them as a means of repaying them for his lie. That also met his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari, who wasn't quite convinced that they could be of help. This left Naruto and the boy at odds. Tazuna said that they would start in the morning so they should rest and explore the village and see the sites, well what littel sites the village had to offer.

Zabuza had finally awoken and was being berated by Gato for failing to kill Tazuna and his escort's. Haku made Gato know that he had better watch his words as they could be his last. Gato left them while trying to think of the perfect way to finish them off once they were no longer needed. Zabuaza was of a similar mind about killimg Gato and taking his money. But he would deal with the one's who had defeated him first.

(1 week later)

They had finished guard duty for the day and went on to do some training. Asuma had them learning the tree walking exercise to help them with perfecting their chakra control. After finishing up, they went to do their own things. Shikamaru went to get in a power nap, Hinata went to help Tsunami with dinner, Asuma went to check around town for information on Gato's organization, and Naruto went out into the forest to practice his kenjutsu. After several hours, he had collapsed in exhaustion. After resting for a few minutes, he decided it was time to head back.

As he sat up, he saw a beautiful girl wearing a pink kimono gathering herbs. He decided to go and talk to her.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just gathering herbs to use in making a medicine to help an injured friend."

"Oh that's cool." He then nelt down an examined the plants. "Yeah, this could definately be used to make a stong medicine."

Haku looked at Naruto with a look of surrprise. "How do you know?"

"I'm into gardening as a hobby. I may not look it, but I'm actually pretty good when it comes to recognizing plants and how they can be used for medicinal purposes. My girlfriend Hinata takes some of the plants I grow to make healing cream for our team and our friends team's."

"I see, so why are you doing here now?" asked Haku

"Getting in some extra training time so I can be at my best to help protect the men working on the bridge prodject."

"I see, you wish to become stronger to protect people. That's very noble of you." Haku said smiling at Naruto. "So tell me, is their anyone who's precious to you? Someone who you would risk everything for?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment. 'What does she mean by that? What about precious..." his mind froze as images started to pour in. Iruka-sensei, old man Hokage, old man Ichiraku and his daughter, Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and finally Hinata all appeared in his mind smiling at him. He smiled at the thought. 'Yeah, they are all precious to me. For them, I would give everything. Risk everything, just to keep them safe.' Haku saw the look on his face and smiled. Obviously, this boy truly had precious people in his life that he would do anything for.

Haku got up and started to walk away before turning around and looked at Naruto. "As long as you fight to protect those who are precious as well as train for them, you will be strong truly strong." Haku then walked back over to Naruto and surrprised him with a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto blushed as the girl started to leave again. He couldn't help but wonder if this would considered cheating on Hinata even though she kissed him. Haku turned back one more time and added "Oh, by the way, I'm a boy!"

Naruto stood there for a second and let this new information sink in before his eyes bulged as a look of horror crossed his face. 'I just...got kissed...by a...guy...and I actually liked it a little. Gggggggaaaaaahhhhhhh." he screamed as he ran to the nearest bush and started vomiting uncontrolably into it. Haku watched the whole scene with a happy smile. 'I wonder if I should tell him I was lying? Yeah, I think I will....but I'll wait a few more minutes as watching his torment as actually kinda funny.'

After Naruto got over the incident and returned to Tazuna's place, he decided to tell Inari about his goal's in life. This had led the kid to yell at Naruto and say that thing's like heroes don't exist and he's stupid to think such thing's. Tazuna heard this and took Naruto and the others off to another room and told them about Inari's father and how his death at the hand's of Gato changed Inari from a hopefull child to the person he currently was.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: the bridge battle.

A/N2: Last chapter I refered to Wave as being a country and Tazuna's home town as being on an island. I believe that is the case as Tazuna refered to the town being on an island and Inari refered to Wave as a country. I will admit that I could be wrong but there is evidence to support that his home is on an island at least. The biggest one is the need for a bridge. If the town was on the mainland, then what purpose would the bridge serve and why would Gato be so desperate to see it destroyed. This is also the reason why I said that Gato owns the shipping industry in Wave since. If the bridge is completed, then he will suffer financal loss and for a guy like Gato, that's unexceptable.

Also about Haku's gender in this version of the story. I'll leave it up to all of you. Is Haku a guy or a girl? I hope for Naruto's sake Haku is a girl, otherwise he is gonna need some serious therapy when he gets home. (He probably should have seen a therapist in canon to help him get over that Sasuke kiss back at the beginning of the series. That scene was obviously meant to be a joke, but that scene is also the main reason why many fans think that Naruto and Sasuke are gonna end up together in the end. That and Naruto's obsession with finding and bringing Sasuke back seems a little to needy for his own good. I personally hope he'll end up with Hinata since she deserves to be with him way more than Sakura ever will.)

Finally, I hope you all liked that little omage to the waterfall scene from the bug storyline from the anime. It's one of my favorite NaruHina moments. I will say that if this fic was rated M, I so would of had alot more fun with them at the waterfall. Who knows, if asked, I might do a special one shot that could be a more spicy version of that scene from this story. Maybe? 


	6. Wave 3

I don't own Naruto.

Note: chpts. 4 and 5 have been slightly edited for several corrections.

A/N: Like I stated last chapter, I'm leaving Haku's gender up to you the reader's. Is Haku a guy and mentally scarred Naruto for life with that kiss, or a girl who played a mean trick on Naruto? I'll let you decide.

I'm sorry for the slight delay. I was gonna have this chapter out Saturday but between Thanksgiving, getting sick from eating my aunt Bunny's cooking (I swear she trying to kill me), and my computer erasing all my stories on the Notepad, I've been really busy. I went back and corrected several error's in chapters 4 and 5 (I coulda sworn that Tanzaku Town was the name of Tazuna's home) so there shouldn't be anymore mistakes in them, I hope? I had to rewrite them from scratch cause of the problem, again causing this chapters delay. As far as the fight scenes in this chapter, I appalogize if they come off as weak and bland (among other things). They were alot better in my first write of this chapter. But since I had to rewrite this part from scratch as I didn't have an emergency print out for such an occasion (I'm gonna start doing that now), I forgot what I had originally wrote. Plus, I really want to get to the chunin exam and let the fun begin so don't be mad.

If there are any fights you'd like to see happen in the prelims and the 3rd round, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I've already decided on one match up that will happen for each, the rest is up in the air right now.

Finally, about the dream. It might seem pointless right now but trust me, there is a reason for it. Though you'll have to wait till we get into act 2/Shippuden era stories before it starts to come into play. Until then, enjoy the little tibits about Manamin and Yamania as they happen in future chapters as they have a connection to the promised ones/destiney child stuff. Plus, it's always fun to try something different, right?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.6: The Heroes of Wave

Inari was sitting at the window in his room, looking out over the ocean. He was lost in thought, thinking about his dad. He was drawn from his thought's by a knock at the door. "Come in" he said as he looked to his door to see who it was. He regretted it after Naruto entered. He turned back to looking at the ocean for a few seconds till finally, with a little anger in his voice, said "What do you want Naruto?"

He didn't get know responce, instead there was only silence. After a moment, he turned to see what Naruto was doing only to find him standing next to him, also looking out over the ocean. "You got a good view from here, dont't cha?" he asked. Inari nodded before turning back to continue his own gazing. "Yeah, I like looking at the ocean. It's calming." he said. Naruto smiled and said "It is isn't it. I like it here actually. I think I might come to live hear when I retire as a Ninja. There's something about the smell and sound of the ocean that set's me at ease. The same goes for Hinata too, on both counts."

After several minutes of silence, Naruto finally decided to get down to business. "Inari, your grandfather told me about your dad." Inari stiffened at this as Naruto continued. "I'm sorry for your loss, I really am. But you should know, I see your father as a hero. He stood up for what he believed in and didn't back down. He thought till the very end and never once chose to give up and run away. That what makes him a true hero who'll always be remebered."

"What do you know Naruto. You don't know how hard it is not having him here. I could care less how everyone else will see him. The fact remains that he chose a path that led him to an early death instead of one that kept him with me and mom. Though I'm happy you think of him as a hero, what good are hero's if they leave their families behind to suffer."

Naruto looked at Inari for a moment then gave him a sad smile. "Your right Inari, I can't imagine what it must be like to have a family then have one of them taken away." He turned and headed for the door. As he started to leave, he looked back at Inari one last time and said "Inari, ask yourself this, what would your father want you to do?" He left leaving Inari confused at his words and something he saw. 'Was that a tear I saw on his cheek?' Inari wondered.

"There's something you should know about Naruto." came a voice from behind him. Inari turned to see Asuma standing by his window. "What do you mean?" he asked. Asuma told Inari the story about Naruto's life and all the hardships he's been through. He told the boy everything except about the fox. By the time Asuma was done, Inari had a new found respect for Naruto and decided that he would appalogize to him tomorrow and maybe try to learn how to believe in something again.

Elsewhere, Zabuza was standing near a window himself as Haku came to stand by his side.

"So, whats the plan Zabuza?"

"Tomorrow, we will put an end to Gato and his organization once and for all."

"That's rather kind of you. Are you feeling pity for the towns folk?"

"Hardly. It's their own fault that Gato is as powerful as he is. No, I'm going to kill him for the crap we've had to put up with from him. The his entire fortune will be ours and we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal."

"What about the Leaf shinobi?"

"We'll fight them first. I don't know if I'll actually kill them yet but I do want another shot at that Leaf jonin and that blonde haired kid. I'm sure you would like to challenge him yourself." Haku smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's funny though, that kid looks familiar somehow. I can't quite place it, but he looks like someone I met years ago. I'm just not sure who though."

Zabuza decided to think on that later. For now, he and Haku had plans to make if everything was to go off without fail.

The next morning, Team 10 heads to the bridge to start their daily duties except for Naruto who has over slept and they decide to let him rest. As they head away, they fail to notice two of Gato's men heading torwards the home.

They soon arrived at the bridge only to find it deserted. They looked around but could not find any of the workers.

"What's going on here? Where are my men? asked Tazuna.

They got their answer as the bridge began to be covered in mist. Asuma knew right away what was going on. "Hinata, Shikamaru, guard Tazuna. We got a fight on our hands." The two genin pulled out their kunai and got to either side of Tazuna. Asuma took a few steps forward, pulling out his chakra blades and sent chakra into them. "Come out Zabuza, I know your hear."

A laugh was heard coming from the mist. "So, you know I'm still alive. I guess Haku didn't do a convincing enough job. Oh well, it won't matter when I'm through with you." Zabuza appeared to Asuma's left, swinging his large sword down going for the kill. Asuma managed to block it just in time but was forced away from his team by Zabuza' s strength. As the two clashed, Asuma didn't notice Zabuza slowly moving him further and further away from the others while another figure came closer to them.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

He found himself walking down a long corridor. The walls were made out of a bright white marble that looked really impressive to his eyes. There were also small flower shaped crystals hanging along the wall every ten feet that were glowing with a soft light that illuminated the hallway. He walked for several minutes before arriving at a large double door made of silver with golden symbols etched into the door. He had never seesn this place or anything in it before and yet it all seemed all familiar.

'Where am I?' Naruto thought as he saw his hand come to rest on the door handle and slowly opened the door. He noticed that he was not in control of his body. It was as if he was looking through another person's eyes and was going along with the flow. He entered the room which was really large. There was rows upon rows of benches leading up to a large pedistal with a large statue and stained-glass windows behind it (as well around the entire room). As he moved forward, he saw the figure of a girl standing with her back to him in front of the pedistal.

She had long, light blonde hair that reminded him of the morning sun, she had fair colored skin that reminded him of Hinata's, and she wore a light green and white dress that looked like something a princess would wear. He finally came to a stop just a few feat before her and got down on one knee, bowing in respect. "I am here at your request, Lady Yamania." Naruto was wondering just what is going on as he found himself looking up at her. The girl named Yamania turned to look at him with a smile. Naruto gasped as he saw her face. 'Hinata?' he thought. No, it couldn't be her.

She spoke with a voice that filled him with both love and warmth. "I've been waiting for you, Sir Manamin."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he sat up and placed his hands against his throbbing forhead. 'What the hell was that about?' he wondered as he sat up and went to change. He looked at the clock and groaned. Why hadn't anyone woken him up. They probably went to the bridge. As he was putting on his clothes, he thought back onto the dream. That was the second time he had been called Manamin as he remebered the first time being in his mindscape and talking with his mirror self. And what about that girl, Yamania was it. Why did she look like Hinata? And what was he feeling when he....

A scream followed by a sound of class shattering broke him from his thoughts. He heard screaming coming from outside. He raced to the window and saw two men carrying Tsunami and Inari off. Without a moment to spare, he opened the window and lept down. Using both speed and stealth, he managed to get to the man holding Inari and took him out with one hit from his training sword. The second man saw Naruto and dropped Tsunami as he pulled out his katana and charged him. Gathering his wind chakra into the sword, Naruto dodged the man's attack and hit him with an attack of his own that sent the man into the lake.

"Are you guys ok?" Naruto asked.

They both nodded. Naruto told them to go alert the town to be prepare for a possible attack by Gato. As he started to leave, Inari stopped him and said he wants to believe again and Naruto tells him that he'll save the village and prove that a belief can lead to a positive end. He turned and started torwards the bridge. 'Guys, I'm on my way.'

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

As Hinata, Shikamaru, and Tazuna watched the fight between Zabuza and Asuma, they failed to notice Haku standing right behind them. A fact that was about to cost them.

"A wise shinobi never focuses on one thing at a time you know."

The three jerked around as Haku made a hand sign. "Forbidden jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirror's."

Before they could react, they were completely surronded by a massive dome made up of multiple mirror's made of ice.

"You are now trapped within my prison and there is no escape." Haku said while entering one of the mirror's. Suddenly, Haku appeared on every mirror and started lauching senbon at the three. They managed to dodge a few of the slower ones but each was hit by one that left them numb at certain parts of their bodies.

"Hinata, see if you can find the real one." Shikamaru yelled as he dodged another round.

"Byakugan." she said as she started to look around. After a moment, she responded "It's no good. This guy's chakra is all over the place. I don't know which one is real."

Outside, Asuma was trying to get a moment to help his team but Zabuza wasn't letting up and to make matters worse, a water clone was made that was now lauching water jutsu at Asuma keeping him even more on the defencive. Haku had started to move from mirror to mirror, attacking with each attack was hitting more precisly and they were stating to fade. "I'm sorry, but I must end this." Haku through several kunai at the three when an orange blurr intercepted the attack. Naruto landed before them, his Reikigan activaed and took up a defencive position.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Well, its about time you got here kid." Tazuna complained though he was happy to see him all the same. 'Naruto, thank goodness' thought Hinata. 'Man, what a show off. What does he think this is, a movie were the hero has to arrive at the last second?' thought Shikamaru.

"Tazuna, that Gato guy sent men after your family. Luckily, I was there to save them." Naruto said. At hearing this, Tazuna was both conserned and relieved for his family. "Shikamaru, Hinata, get him out of here. I'll take care of this guy."

"Naruto, you can't. He's too strong to fight alone." pleaded Hinata, hoping he was only joking. Haku took the oportunity to attack. Just as the senbon were about to hit, Naruto dodged them and they hit harmlessly on the ground. "Don't worry Hinata. He may be able to fool the Byakugan with his chakra, but only one image has an aura around it. Now go guys."

They nodded and took Tazuna outside the dome. Haku tried to stop them but Naruto jumped in and blocked the attack. 'Good, now that they're outside, I can use it without having to explain to Shikamaru and Tazuna what they would've saw.' Naruto thinks as he starts focusing on the power he needs.

Several feet outside the dome. "You two don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine on my own. Go help your friend." said Tazuna. "No can do. If Naruto says to watch you, thats what we'll do." Shikamaru replies. Hinata nodds. "I don't think anyone is going to be ok. It's time I did a little remodeling around here, don't you agree Tazuna?" The three looked around and saw Gato and about 50 men (including two Cloud Ninja) with their weapons drawn and preparing to fight.

Meanwhile, with Asuma and Zabuza. "Ok Zabuza, I gotta ask. Why did you and the other swordsmen of the hdden mist betray the Mizukage?" Zabuza smiled beneath his mask. "Well, thats the funny thing about it. We didn't." "What do you mean?" Zabuza brought his sword up and said "Beat me and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Inside the dome. "What are you planning on doing? Even if you can detect my presence inside the mirror's, that still won't help you beat me." Naruto smiled as the change started. "I know. That's why I'm gonna take out the mirrors." Haku watched as Naruto's hair became wild, his fingernails became claw like, his whisker marks became larger and darker, and his eyes went from blue to red with slits. "Rage mode" Naruto said. Haku was mistified as to what happened. Naruto thought for a moment on what to do. 'Not as much power as last time, but it'll do for what I need of it.'

"I better end this now before he can attack. Ice style: 1000 Frozen Needles of Death." Haku yelled as a thousand projectiles shot out from the mirror They all hit Naruto making him look like a pin cushin. 'I got him.' Haku thought as Naruto wavered. However, Naruto just smiled and with a blast of red chakra, he sent the needles right back into the mirrors. Haku was surrprised by this and had to quickly jump to another mirror as Naruto charged forward. His punch shattered the mirror. Haku tried to attack him from behind, but Naruto grabbed him (her?) at the last second and brought Haku close. Naruto kicked Haku with such force that the young nin shot strate up and shattered the top most mirror.

Naruto surronded his body with red chakra and sent it blasting outwards. The wave of energy hit and destroyed thr other mirrors with a single hit. Haku fell back to the ground and was caught by Naruto. Haku awoke to see Naruto holdind a kunai to his throat. "This fight is over. Agree to surrender and I'll spare you and Zabuza. Don't and, well, see what this power can really do." Haku nodded. The young nin got on his feat and removed the mask. "You!" Naruto said in shock.

The blast of chakra Naruto unleashed dispersed the mist covering the bridge. Shikmaru used his shadow possession jutsu to stop Gato and most of his men while Hinata took out the rest leaving only the cloud nin. Just when they were about to attack, both Asuma and Zabuza appeared and finsied them off. "What are you doing Zabuza, finish them." Zabuza smiled at his former employer and said "I think not. I've grown tired of working for you. This is much better as I can take half your fortune and the rest can be returned to the citizens of Wave. Everyone wins, well except for you that is." Soon, the rest of the towns folk arrived taking Gato and his men into custody. Zabuza and Haku agreed to stay and help with the bridge.

Over the next two weeks, Team 10 learned that the hidden mist swordsmen turned against the Mizukage because the current 3rd Mizukage isn't the real one. The real one was killed and an imposter has taken his place. And this fake is stronger than all 7 swordsmen combined. So they chose to become rouges as apposed to serving a false leader. They each are exploring options on how to take the standin out. Asuma had severl more sparr's with Zabuza as did Naruto had with both Haku and Zabuza. Hinata learned some water jutsu from the both of them while Naruot got some special kenjutsu traing from Zabuza.

Finally, the bridge was completed and it was named the Great Heroes Bridge (yeah, I know its sappose to be the Great Naruto Bridge. But for this telling, it makes more sence.) and a plauge near the bridge had the names of all those who help in its creation, including Team 10 and Zabuza and Haku. The former mist nin and his student decided to continue their own mission, but promised to keep out of trouble (yeah right) and said maybe they'll cross paths with Naruto and the other's again some day. The job completed, Team 10 set out for home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: A change for the teams? and the chunin exams begin.

A/N2: Again, sorry if this is a little more crappy than the last few chapters. I know it could been better but I was really tired and I didn't have it in me to try and redo this chapter as it originally was from what little I could remeber. Having to retype chapters 4 and 5 with several corrections being done didn't make things any easier. At least I had the printouts for those so they'll more or less be the same as the originals except with the corrections. Plus, I really want to do the chunin exam as soon as possible. You all understand right?

If I have time in the future, I might go back and completely redo this chapter and try to get it closer to my original version. But for now lets just focus on the Chunin Exam arc.  
As for why I kept Zabuza and Haku alive instead of killing them. I plan on using them in the future as it's Madara Uchiha that has stepped in as the false 3rd Mizukage. Umm..., should I have said that yet? Oh well, no biggy. What harm can it do. 


	7. Anniversary Date

I don't own Naruto or the song they dance too during the date. I'd tell you the name of the song, but I don't know it. The song is from vol.5 of the Tsubasa anime and is sung by Oruha of Cafe Clover.

A/N: Naruto's Demon Modes: In my story, there is 10 modes Naruto can enter using the fox chakra (the same as in canon). The first mode is called Rage Mode (it just sounds cool to me plus he's usually angry in that form. Stage two is the One-tailed Mode obviously. The rest should be easy to figure out. One difference that will exist in this telling is that Naruto's transformation into a more demonic state (4th tailed), though normal in the anime and manga, will instead represent in this story that he has gone berserk do to not being ready to access that power either mentally and/or physically.

When he has mastered that state and is truly ready for it, he will still appear human with the demon cloak and normal tail numbers with all the power that comes from the change. Once he has mastered all nine, he'll get the power to enter full demon mode (full sized nine-tailed fox) or hanyou mode (nine tails but still mostly human in apperance) at will.

Important: I have set up a poll on my profile and am asking some important questions for this story. Make sure you vote for your prefered choice or I might do something you might not like, or will?

Also, chpt.0 of You're Not Alone act 1 is now readable on fan fiction. It's Naruto and Hinata, rating T. Please read and let me know what you think.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.7: 5 Years

Four month's have passed since returning from the Wave mission. In that time, Team 10 has done several more D and C ranked mission's. The most recent being a mission to the Land of Snow. They had been hired as bodyguards/extra's in a movie. But they soon learned that the lead actress was also the lost princess of Snow. After a battle with her tyranical uncle and his ninja forces, they help the princess regain her throne and activated a machine that would simulate spring time weather in the kingdom for a few months during the year. Thus came the rise of the Land of Spring and Snow.

They had just passed the gate, having completed the mission when they were stopped by Asuma. "Ok you three, good work out there. Especially you Naruto. It seems you have a habit of doing crazy things that get's you into serious trouble but at the same time, makes you really popular with entire nation's and helping our village gain both respect and powerful allies."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and said "Well, what can I say Asuma-sensei, I work hard and have a way of making people love me." Hinata beamed with pride at Naruto. She agreed with him, especially about the loving him part. Shikamaru just grinned as he thought 'Yeah sure, you may have away to get people outside the village to go gaga over you, but you also have away of getting the rest of us nearly killed half the time too.'

"Ok you three, you have the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow. Feel free to do what you want. The day after, meet at training ground 10 and I'll tell you what out next mission will be." Asuma said as he went to report to the Hokage.

"It's a good thing we have tomorrow off, right Hinata?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and smiled. 'He did remember.' Shikamaru looked at them and asked "Why? What's going on tomorrow?"

"Well Shika, tomorrow just happens to be mine and Hinata's 5 year anniversary of the day she came to live with me and when we also became boyfriend/girlfriend." Hinata kissed him on the cheek and said "We were afraid we'd be on a mission and not be able to celebrate it."

Shikamaru nodded. "Well guy's, lets go find Chouji and Ino and see how they're doing." "Yeah. I need to speak to Ino anyways." Hinata said. Naruto looked at her and said "Um, Hina-hime, are you sure you want to ask Ino for a dress? You could go buy one yourself." "Why Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Well, no offence to Ino or anything, but considering her normal clothes, wouldn't her more date based clothing be...I don't know...kinda...slutty?"

Hinata looked at Naruto with a shocked look on her face. "Naruto, how can you say that about one of your friends?" Naruto jumped behind Shikamaru and said in his own defence "I'm not saying Ino's a slut Hinata, I would never say that. I'm just saying her choice of clothing is in question. Help me out here Shikamaru, PLEASE?" Shikamaru looked at him and said "No way, I'm staying out of this one. You're on your own buddy."

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Naruto was finally able to get Hinata to forgive him. Shikamaru laughed on the inside as he had never seen Naruto look more pitiful as he begged and pleaded for Hinata to forgive him. She had already forgiven him 2 minutes into the whole thing, but kept him hanging for the remaing 13 cause it was fun to torture him from time to time. Thet soon arrived at Chouji's favorite eatout, the Beeth Bowl. They saw him sitting on a bench outside of it, but something was off.

First, his hands had been expanded to a large size and they were in front of his body like he was hiding something. They also heard what sounded like moaning comimg from him. And lastly, he had FOUR legs. Naruto grinned. "Well, what do you know guys, Chouji finally got himself a girlfriend." At hearing this, Hinata lit up light a christmas tree and had to surrpress a squeal as they watched their friend making out with some girl. "I wonder if Ino knows about this?" she quietly asked her team. "Who knows, but I say we find out who he's got hidden away." Shikamaru said.

The three silently walked up to an unaware Chouji and Naruto asked "So, what or should I say who are you doing Chouji?" At hearing a familiar voice, Chouji's face shot up and looked at the other's with a look of surrprise and fear on his face while an eep was heard from behind his hands. "Oh hey guy's. When did you get back?" Hinata smiled sweetly at him. "Just a few minutes ago. So, who is the girl your trying to hide from us?" Chouji hesitated for a moment before looking at the hidden figure. He nodded as he ended the jutsu revealing his makeout partner.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru stood there shocked as the person was revealed and at he same time, shouted "INO?" The blonde kunoichi was blushing madly at having been caught by her friends like this. Chouji was trying not to run and hide. The quickly got up and looked into the eyes of their friends. Seeing how nervous they were, Shikamaru said "Guys, guys, calm down. It's ok, we're not about to go crazy or anything. We're just surrprised is all."

Ino and Chouji relaxed as the realized that their friends wern't offended by this, just understandably confused. "So guys, gonna tell us how you went from just friends to having a tongue war in the streets? I mean, I thought you were still chasing Sasuke, Ino?" asked Naruto. Both blushed as Ino decided to be the one to reveal the start of their relationship.

"Well guys, you remeber how my team was sent on our first C-ranked mission just before you left to work with that actress?" They nodded and remembered how Ino freaked knowing they where going to have a cameo in the new Princess Yukie movie. "Well, while on the mission, we ran into some Stone ninja and got into a battle. Me and that asshole Uchiha got supperated from Kiba and Kakashi-sensei during the fighting. We were facing three chunin ranked opponents and Uchiha was fighting two while I handled the last." The others were shocked to hear hatred and disgust in Ino's voice while talking about Sasuke.

"During the battle, his Sharingan activated and he unleashed a large fireball jutsu at his opponents. They dodged and the attack was coming torwards me and my opponent. It was coming in faster than I could dodge; I thought I was going to die. Then my opponent shot forward and pushed me out of the way saving me. He died as a result. After Sasuke finished the other two, I went over and asked what he was thinking; trying to hit me along with our enemies. His responce was that mine or anyone elses lives don't mean a thing to him. If a person can't help him gain power, then they're better off dead."

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were both shocked and angry at this and all thought the same thing 'That Bastard.' "When Kakashi-sensei and Kiba finally found us, I told him what happened and he told me he'd have a talk with Sasuke. That of course, in my mind means that nothing is going to be done about it." Naruto scowld at this "That dosen't surrprise me. When Sasuke is involved, he's always in the right. Both the teacher's at the academy and the village counsil are always sucking up to him and giving him what he wants. I won't be surrprised if he one day ditches this village if it means getting more power."

The other's nodded. "Well, anyways after we returned from the mission about two and a half weeks ago, I asked the Hokage to switch me and Sakura. He said no at first but I convinced him to a least ask her and Kurenai-sensei. If he didn't at least do that, I would quit being a ninja. About 30 minutes later, they arrived and the question was asked and Sakura begged for the switch. Kurenai-sensei was more than willing to do it because apparently, Sakura has been nothing but a right queen bitch to her team and sensei from day one. So, I'm now on team 8 and she's on team 7. I do feel sorry for Kiba, but at least he's happy working with Kakshi-sensei and learning about working with a dog partner better."

"After joining team 8, I was told by Shino that Chouji liked me and always talked about me. I guess I always knew but just looked the other way. So I decided that in order to fully get over Sasuke, I asked Chouji on a date and I'm glad I did as it was the most fun I ever had and the rest is history." Ino finished as she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Well, what can I say, Ino's worth it to me. I'll do anything to make her happy. I'll even lose some weight." said Chouji. Ino had him look at her and said "Don't even think about it. I don't mind your size as it's just more of you for me to love."

The five friends talked for a while as they got caught up on everything that was going on. Eventually, Hinata asked Ino if she could borrow a dress for tomorrow. After learning of the reason, Ino grabbed Hinata and dragged her off to her home to get to work. Naruto decided to see Iruka and ask for help while Chouji and Shikamaru entered the Beef Bowl to eat.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

"Now that everyone is here, it's time to talk of an important matter." said Sarutobi as he adressed the gathered Jonin before him. "In 3 days, our village will be hosting the 94th annual Chunin Exam. To that end, I'd like to know if any of you would like to put your team up for the task?"

Kakashi was the first to step up. "I would like to recomend Team 7 for the challenge, lord Hokage." The other Jonin in the room looked at him in surrprise. "Are you sure about that Kakashi?" asked Might Guy, his self proclaimed rival at all things.  
"Your team has only been active for a few months and recently went through a change if I'm not mistaken. Even with my teams impressive skills, I waited for them to at least have a years worth of skill before this." Kakshi looked at him and smiled through his mask. "I believe they can handle it." he said.

"Well, if thats how you feel, then I'll put my team up as well. It will be like another of our contest." Guy said as he gave him the hero's pose. Everyone sweardropped at this.

"I would also like to recommend my squad, Team 10 for the challenge. They have shown impressive skill and growth and I believe they can handle it." Asuma said. Kurenai looked at him and smiled remember what he has told her about his Genin. "I too wish to put my team up for the task." said Kurenai. Several others also spoke up. Finally, Sarutobi said "Very well, make sure your teams fill out these forms and get them back to me in 2 days. Dismissed."

Meanwhile at Iruka's, Naruto was asking his fomer teacher for some help getting ready. Iruka knew how important this was for both Naruto and Hinata so he called up a friend to help with a dinner plan and helped Naruto find something nice to wear as well as some music to help set the mood. Iruka promised his friend had no hard feelings about Naruto and his secret. Sonn, everthing was planned out and Naruto started getting tips on how to act for this important occasion.

In Ino's bedroom. "So Ino, you got anything that I can wear that will impress Naruto?" asked Hinata. Ino was going through her massive sized closet looking through her date section. Hinata noticed something that scared her a little. For a second, she swore she could of seen a black leather bondage dress mixed in with Ino's clothes. "I must be seeing things. Maybe Naruto is right, maybe I should just go buy som...' her thoughts were interupted with a "Perfect" from Ino.

"Oh Hinata, you are going to love this." said Ino as she walked out of her closet and showed Hinata the dress. At seeing it, Hinata's whole body turned deep red. "Ino, you can't be serious. I can't wear a dress like that." she stammered. Ino looked at the dress then back at Hinata and said "What are you talking about. This is perfect for you. I promise seeing you in this dress will rock his world. He'll be chasing you and wanting you for all eternity after this." "I don't mind Naruto but every other guy in the village will be of the same mindset when they see me in that and I don't want our anniversary date ruined because of some pervert hitting on me and Naruto fighting hordes of horny guys trying to get to me." Hinata cried.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You guys will be fine, trust me." Ino said as she grabbed Hinata and dragged her into the bathroom so she could try on the dress. As soon as Hinata was in there and the door closed, Ino got an evil look in her eyes.  
"Alright. Phase one of Operation: Get Naruto and Hinata to have sex is now complete. Moving on to phase two." After a few minutes, Hinata emerged in her date dress and even Ino was tempted to hit on her. "Oh baby, I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face now." Ino said as she laughed like a maniac. Hinata was afraid something bad was comimg.

The following morning, Hinata left after breakfast to go to Ino's and get ready. Naruto noticed she was alittle nervous. He left soon after and went to see Iruka. Together, they went and saw Iruka's friend who had everything set up in the back garden of his restaruant/home. Naruto put a CD into the player and programed it to play the songs he wanted in the correct order. He then returned to Iruka's and bathed. Upon getting out, Shikamaru and Chouji had arrived to help. By 5:30pm, Naruto was ready to go. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket that was opened in the front (think how Reno from Final Fantasy 7 dresses). Together, the four of them went to the Yaminaka Flower Shop.

They were greeted by Ino's parents and Naruto noticed both Mrs. Yaminaka and Iruka were holding camera's. Ino finally appeared and said "Damn Naruto, aren't you looking fine tonight." Naruto blushed at her comment. Ino called out to Hinata who walked into the room with her cheeks burning with a deep pink color. When she was in full view Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Iruka, and Inoichi all blushed madly at the girl and had a little nose bleed. She was wearing a sparkling red dress that opened along the sides of the shirt showing off her legs. (Think of the dress Jessica Rabbit wore in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.  
Now for fun, imagine Shippude Hinata wearing said dress and try not to faint from loss of blood.)

"Hinata" Naruto stammered near speechlessness "You look amazing." Her blush deepend even more if possible. "Thank Naruto. You look very hansome yourself." Inoichi handed Naruto a small box. Inside was a special lavender colored rose that the Yaminaka worked hard to make. He walked over and placed it in her hair and kissed her cheek. He then put an arm around her while she had her hands clamped together in front of her in that shy way while pictures and home video recordings caught the whole thing. Finally, it was time to go and they said their goodbyes. Little did they know that Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru followed to record the whole thing in secret.

"That was a pretty decent day of training, huh Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he walked down the road on his way home. The small puppy barked in agreement. "Ya know buddy, I've been thinking. Maybe I should give up chasing Hinata. I mean, she seems really happy with that idiot and the truth is Naruto isn't all that bad." Akumaru barked his agreement reminding him that his sister's student Chisa. who was only a year younger than Kiba seemed to like him and he should take her out on a date.

"Your right buddy. There's no point in chasing a girl who'll never be interested in you. And Chisa does like me." He thought for a moment till he made up his mind. "Ok, its decided. I, Kiba Inuzuka, on this day both declare and vow that I..." he was stopped mid sentence as he saw Naruto and Hinata walking down the opposing street talking. Well, he didn't see Naruto so much as he saw hotness that is Hinata in her super sexy dress. Kiba continued to stare until they were out of site and finally said "I...I...I will NEVER let that LOSER have Hinata. I will do all I can to win her over as my girlfriend no matter what. Lets head home and come up with a plan for VICTORY." As Kiba walked off, Akamaru groaned thinking how badly this was going to end.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

They soon arrived at the restaraunt. It was a little Italian place (sorry, I don't know if they'd have a different term for it in the Naruto world) and the owner Luigi (sorry again) showed them to the garden in the back. Hinata was dazzeled by the sight. Obviously, Naruto (with a little help) had made sure everything was perfect. Naruto did the whole gentleman routine with the chair and the two of them sat down and talked while awaiting their order (I'm not all that familaiar with Italian food so if any of you are, think of something to eat that would be romantic). Luigi soon brought them their food along with alittle wine (non-alchiholic of course) and they had a good time. The stars were now shining as they finished. Naruto got up and turned on the CD player then went back and offered Hinata his hand.

She happily took it as she got up and they went over to a small ring of flowers and held each other close as they danced to the music. Nearbye, Ino was watching and recording the whole thing with stars in her eyes, Chouji was enjoying watching Ino, and Shikamaru was star gazing, not really conserned with Naruto and Hinata's date. The 1rst song finally came into the speakers.

{Floating beyond time is a city made of wind}

{Please dear take me there}

{Where dreams draped in white flowers}

{Come true}

repeat

{Holding anxious hands, cover me with a kiss and then}

{Please dear, guide me there}

the song continues for a while

As they continue to dance to both this and the other songs on the disc, they find themselves more and more into the moment. They finally pull apart enough to look into each others eyes. Not waiting even a second, they kiss each other passionately. Ino squeals at this, knowing everything is going perfectly. The date soon ends and the two return home. Luckly, they have little trouble from the villagers. After arriving home, Naruto unlocks the door then picks Hinata up bridal style and takes her into their home and closes the door. Ino and the boys head home, anticipating the story they'll be told in the morning about the soon to be wild night those two are about to have.

Little did anyone realize, this whole evening was being observed by a figure wearing a white cloak and hood. He smiled as the two love birds entered their home. 'Well, this makes things easier.' he thought as he faded away.

The next morning, Ino was livid that NOTHING happened after they returned home. They, apparently just went to bed and fell asleep right away. Hinata even allowed Ino ito her mind to comfirm it. 'All that work for nothing' she wined to herself. They ran into Shino as they were all heading to Trainground 10 to see their sensei's. Along the way, they ran into Konohamoru and his two friends Moegi and Udon. After some talking, Konohamoru angered Ino who gave chase only to run into two unkonwn ninja.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Chunin exam no.1, I promise. (sorry, this chapter feels long enough and the whole anniversary date was a last minute addition to the chapter. Next chapter, we'll get a little Sasuke, Sakura, Team Guy, and the Sand ninja so be ready)

I have set up a pole on my profile. If you like this story, please vote as the result of the pole will affect the story post Tsunade arc as well as the Shippuden storyline. The pole will remain open until Dec 21 at which point my second important poll will be up. I'll talk about it when the chapter closest to the change comes up.

For the current poll, the two questions being asked are:

1. Should Hanabi come to live with Naruto and Hinata? Yes or No

2. If yes, should Hanabi... think of Naruto as an older brother figure or should she fall in love with him making a NaruHinaHana romance during the Shippuden stories. Make sure you vote other wise I might do something with the story you all might not like, or will. Who knows? 


	8. Chunin Exam 1

I don't own Naruto and neither will you!?!

Poll update: For those of you wondering about the polls, currently it looks like Naruto's going to need a bigger apartment. He already has a super cute girlfriend and now it looks like he's going to be getting a bratty kid sister to make his life even more crazy too. Poor guy, he dosen't know what he's in for. Well, he still has 10 days left before his fate will be decided. Do you think he can handle two Hyuga girls in his life?

A/N: Just in case anyone was wondering, the reason for the whole Hanabi coming to live with them thing is do to something that will be happening while Naruto is off with Jiraiya looking for Tsunade. What is it? Can't say but I'm sure at least some of you might have an idea what part of it will be about. And as for asking if Hanabi should see Naruto as a brother or future lover, I figured if she comes to live with them, might as well ask. I figured even if the two sister's were polar oppisites in thier personalities and abilities, they'd probably have the same taste in men at least.

And if Hanabi does end up thinking of Naruto as a brother, then she will be hooking up with Konohamoru in Shippuden stories.

Also, chpt.1 (or 2 depending on how you look at it) of You're Not Alone act 1 will be out Saturday or Sunday. Who will train Naruto to sence and use chakra? The answer may surrprise you.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.8: Chunin Exam 1-Written Test

"Save me boss. This chick is crazy." yelled Konohamoru as he ran for his life. Ino was only a few feet behind him screaming for his blood. Naruto and the others were moment's behind her hoping to get to Ino before she can kill the young boy in a very painful manner. What did Konohamoru do that was so bad. Well lets just say be careful about jumping from a tree. You never know when you might crash into a girl and accidentally rip her top off, exposing things that she dosen't want exposed.

Konohamoru turned a corner only to crash into a male teen of at least 14 or 15 with a larged object rapped in bandages slung over his back. Next to him was a girl around the same age with a large fan strapped to her back. He wasn't sure why, but the sight of them filled him with fear. The other's caught up and stopped at the new arrivals. Naruto removed his jacket and handed it to Ino so she could cover her exposed chest. She quickly excepted finally remebering she had been running while giving random passerbye's a peep show.

"Hey, watched where your going you little runt." the red headed boy said. Kono backed away as Moegi and Udon ran up to him and help him up. The three then ran and hid behind Naruto and Hinata. "Oh look what you did Kankuro, you scared the little brats." said the girl. Kankuro looked at her with an annoyed expression and said "Can it Temari. Little punks like these need a liitle fear in their lives to teach them respect."

"Just who are you guys? From the looks of your forhead protectors, you guys aren't Leaf Shinobi." Naruto said.

"It would appear that they hail from the Hidden Sand Village." stated Shino in his usual emotionless voice.

"Sand Shinobi? What are they doing here in the Leaf Village?" questioned Chouji.

"They're here for the Chunin exam; am I right?" said of voice from above them. They all looked up and saw Sasuke standing on a tree branch giving the two sand ninja a menacing smile. Ino scowled at seeing him as she remebered the mission he had almost killed her while attacking enemy ninja.

"Yeah, that's right. And who are you?" asked Kankuro.

"He is Sasuke Uchiha. Someone I look forward to killing." came a voice from behind Sasuke. Everyone looked to see a boy with red hair and dark rings around his eyes. "And who are you?" asked Sasuke. "I am Gaara of the Sand." he turned to his teamates and said it was time to go. The three sand shinobi left without incident. Sasuke jumoed down from the tree and watched them depart. 'Hmm, Gaara of the Sand huh. I might have to check this out. He may actually be a good opponent.' thought Sasuke.

"Hey SASUKE." yelled Sakura as she and Kiba walked up. "Oh look, its the loser squads. Marveling at the awsomeness that is Sasuke?" she asked. "Nah, why would we do that Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Seeing what it has done to you, I think we'd be better off jumping into a volcano that risk becoming a stalking banshee like you." Sakura was about to attack Naruto for that when Kiba reminded them that they were all sappose to meet their sensei's for some reason. The three teams split up though Naruto noticed Kiba checking Hinata out as he left. He had to fight the erge to rip the guys eyes out.

Later, Asuma was talking to his team.

"Alright guys, the reason your here is so I can ask if you three want to take part in the Chunin exam?" They looked at him with surrprise in their eyes. "You serious?" asked Shikamaru. Asuma nodded. "Kakashi is putting his team in so both me and Kurenai decided to as well. I personally think you all are ready for this challenge. Between teams 7,8,and 10, ours has shown the overal most progress and has the highest number of missions completed. Now, you should all know that the exam is dangerous and though mesures have been taken to ensure the safety of the genin during the exam, it is possible that you could all end up dead. So, what will you do?"

The three Genin looked at each other with questioning looks in their eyes. Yes, it was a great opportunity to gain experience and be upped in rank, but this was not like another mission. There was more at stake here. "We'll do it!" shouted Hinata to the surrprise of both Naruto and Shikamaru. "I mean, we can do it, right guys? Look at what we've been through so far. This is nothing we can't handle." Naruto looked at her with pride in his eyes. "That's my Hinata. Always looking to make our team stronger." said Naruto as he hugged a blushing Hinata. "This is such a drag, but I've got nothing better planned this week so might as well." added Shikamaru. Asuma smiled and handed them the forms to sign. After getting them back, he said "Ok guys, be in room 301 at the academy at 9am tomorrow morning. If your even a second late, you'll be kicked out of the exam and you'll have to wait six month's for the next one. Now if there are no more questions dismissed."

As the trio started to leave, Asuma added "Oh Naruto." Naruto looked back and asked what was up. "Your chakra sword should be ready in about three weeks. When it's done, I'll get it for you and you can start learning how to really use your wind chakra with a weapon." Naruto nodded then rejoined the others as they went to eat at Ichiraku's.

(The next morning)

Team 10 was making its way through the academy when they were stopped by a boy dressed in green. "Hold it right there. Are you by any chance Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the kid. Naruto whirled on the guy and yelled "Do I look like an emo ass? No, I'm not Sas-a-gay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru looked at the person before them. In addition to having horrible taste in clothing (even worse than Naruto, if possible), he had a salad bowl hair style and unhumanly giant eyebrows. "I see, my appalogies then. I guess my search shall continue. Oh, and by the way, my name is Rock Lee of team 9." As Lee started to leave, Hinata stopped him and asked "Why are you looking for Sasuke anyways?" Lee smiled and said "I have heard that the Uchiha have a most excelent fighting style. I was hoping he'd honor me with a spar."

"Hey Shika, how long do we have till we need to be at room 301?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru looked at his watched and said 45 minutes. "Well Lee, I'm no Uchiha but do you wanna fight me in a match?" "No offence to you Naruto, but why would I do that"  
asked Lee. Naruto smiled as he stuck out his chest and proclaimed "Because I will one day be Hokage of this village so this would be a great chance for you to test yourself against me." Lee looked at him for a moment before saying "A future Hokage you say? Yosh, that will make for a perfect challenge. I except."

"Hey, Naruto. We really don't have time for this." reminded Shikamaru.

Naruto smiled and said "This won't take to long and beside's this will be a good warm up for the exam, right Lee?"

Lee nodded as he and Naruto walked torwards the gym. Hinata and Shikamaru sighed as they followed. They soon arrived and both Naruto and Lee took up positions . After several seconds, Naruto charged forward attempting to land a punch. Lee ducked down and sweeped Naruto's legs from under him then another kick sent him spinning torwards the wall. Naruto managed to jump back to his feet with a little pushoff with his hands only to see Lee charging him. Naruto dodged and grabbed Lee's extended arm and thru him into the air. Lee righted himself and shot back torwards Naruto.

Naruto dodged again and a good thing as Lee's kick left a small crater in the ground. The two charged each other as both kicks and punches sounded across the room. Final, just as quickly as it started it was over as the two boys bowed at each other before shaking hands. "That was actually pretty fun." Naruto said as he worked to catch his breathe. Lee nodded and said "Yosh, I agree. A most enjoyable match. We must do this again." Naruto nodded before Lee added "I must ask. Do you wear training weights?" "Yeah, I started wearing them about four and a half years ago. I never take them off unless I'm upgrading to a newer, heavier set with the exception of the weight vest which I take off when I either shower or sleep." 'Because Hinata likes to use my chest as a pillow.' he mentally added.

Lee and Naruto exchanged friendly banter while Hinata could only laugh at just how much they are alike. Sasuke appears looking for Lee as he was told Lee was looking for him. Kiba Sakura join team 10 and watch as Sasuke and Lee fight.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Lee and the two teams arrive outside of room 301 after Might Guy showed up and reminded them of the penalty for being late. They were greeted by team 8 and Lee's team. "Lee, you moron. What were you thinking? Are you trying to get us kick out before the test even starts?" asked a very angry Tenten. "I am sorry my friends but I got to have a fight against two most worthy opponents." Lee stated before Tenten decked him. Kiba, Shikamru, Naruto, Ino, and Chouji could only think the same thing 'Please Kami, not another Sakura.' Naruto noticed Hinata was very nervous. He looked to see what was causing her to be frightend and saw the answer quickly. Her cousin, Neji Hyuga was staring her down. Naruto remebered what she had said about him once when she talked about her family. He was about to speak when a person appeared and said they'd better hurry.

They all entered the room to see about 30 or so additional genin talking and checking out the other teams. The boy who had ushered them in introduced himself as Kabuto of team 12. They learned that he was in training to be a med ninja and had special info cards on all teams present. He warned them to look out for not only the sand ninja team but also the sound ninja. Dosu, the leader of the team attacked Kabuto but failed to hurt him though it did give the others a chance to see how sound ninja fight. It was then that Ibiki Morino entered and had all genin take a number to their sitting arrangments.

As Naruto sat down, he looked to see where the other were at. He looked to his right only to come into eye contact with a guy with pale blue eyes, silvery white hair, light skin tone, and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, white pants, and a gray colored scarf. "Hello, I'm Naruto. Who are you?" he asked. The guy smiled and said "My names coyote of the Hidden Light Village. Nice to meet you." Naruto thought for a moment before saying "Never heard of the Hidden Light Village. Where is it"  
"It's far to the north of here in the Land of Aurora's"

Ibiki informed them of the test rules and said they had 1 hour to complete the test. The test began and Naruto quickly realized he was screwed. Disspite having Shikamaru help ing him with his education, he couldn't figure out how to answer any of the questions. Luck soon came to him 20 minutes into the thing when Ino mind transfered into his body and wrote the answes down for him. He mentally thanked and promised her anything she wanted as a reward. (He will come to regret saying that to her in the future, trust me) 45 minutes into the test, Ibiki revealed to 10th question. Several teams bailed out but thanks to Naruto challenge to Ibiki, most stayed feeling confident.

As a result, the remaining teams passed and Anko arrived escorting the passer's to the next stage of the exam. The Forest of Pain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: The Forest of pt.1

A/N2: I know I went through the written part of the test rather quickly but lets face it, there isn't much to say about it right. Everyone uses the same tricks to get their answers in this version as they did in the original story. The only exception is Coyote sitting next to Naruto instead of Hinata (for obvious reasons) and Ino helping Naruto by entering his mind and writing down the answers for him (again, for obvious reason being they're friends.) So I figured no need to waste time and space right?

Finally, about Coyote. He is an original character that I put in from a series I created called Impulse. Coyote is the best friend of the main character Wyven and he is similar in personality to Fai D. Flowright from Tsubasa: Resovoir Chronicles. He is very laid back and injoys to have fun, Why is he hear? Well, I'm not telling yet. But I will say that he a Kabuto will fight each other in the prelim rounds of the exam. (Yes, Kabuto will actually fight instead of dropping out in this version)  
And as for the Hidden Light Village, that will be expained in a few chapters. 


	9. Chunin Exam 2

Naruto: "Keyote dosen't own the Naruto series. If he did, he told me I would've been able to keep my promise and brought back Sasuke after our Valley of the End fight and I would be Hokage by now. Believe it."

Keyote: "Naruto, don't lie to the reader's now alright. Just go eat some ramen or something."

A/N: I noticed I refered to the Forest of Death as the Forest of Pain last chapter. I don't know why? Guess I need to be more observant huh?

Once the Hanabi poll is done, their will be a poll about Kiba's roll in the coming story. I will discuss it more in either chpt.11 or chpt.12 so be prepared.

Precious Bonds, at the moment, will most likely have about 25 chapters give or take. The act 2/Shippuden era stories will be under a different title in order to help keep the timeline easier to go by.

Not to get too ahead of my self, but I've already started to write the Naruto/Sasuke fight for the Valley of the End. I know it's way to early to be doing that now but I got tons of ideas that I don't want to forget about. The biggest one being how it will end. Since there are over 170,000 Naruto stories currently on fan-fiction, its kinda hard to be completely original but all the stories I've read that have said fight have never ended with the ending I have in mind so be ready for it. I think you'll like it.

For anyone who is worried about OC characters, don't worry. I'm not going to have Coyote get more read time than Naruto and the other cannon characters. And I promise his role does fit into the larger story that I have planned, though most of that will not come into play until later in the act 2/Shippuden stories. But besides Coyote in the present and the dreams about Manamin and Yamania, the only other OC's that I have planned for this story is a girl named Reverie who will be seen from before the 3rd round of the Chunin exam and until after the battle for the Leaf village as well as Coyote's two teamates. They will naturally be leaving after the exams, though they will be seen again later on as they are needed.

Finally, in the manga. Is it believable that Naruto taught Konohamoru the Rasengan back in act 1 and we are only finding it out now? If this is the case, I wonder what else Kishimoto might say has been happening behind the scenes. Who knows, maybe Naruto and Hinata have been secretly dating the entire time. Wishfull thinking I know, but it would be so cool if it happens plus it would really cheese off all the NaruHina haters out there which would be a nice bonus.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.9: The Chunin Exam 2- In the Forest of Death

Within his personal chamber's deep inside of ROOT headquarters, Danzo was not the happiest of people right now, not that he's ever happy of course. It seems that every one of his plans has always suffered some sort of complication that led to the plan failing. The first time had been during the Kyuubi's attack. He had gone to great pains to set up everything so that he would be named the 5th Hokage after Minato's death, but instead Sarutobi had found away to be reinstated as 3rd Hokage once again. The next set back had been his inability to get Naruto placed under his PERSONAL care.

He had then tried to make sure the boy's life was as horrible as possible in order to get him started being brought into the proper mindset for his eventual placement into ROOT's care. Then another complication came when the outcast Hyuga girl Hinata came to live with him and showed him a world filled with kindness, friendship, compassion, understanding, and of course, love. Love, he snorted to himself, its such a disgusting word. Completely useless in the world he envisioned. That added to making friends at the academy started turning HIS weapon into a caring little thing. Truly disgusting in his eyes.

He had wanted the little bastard in the academy because he had hoped that being around other's his age but still being treated like a monster would futher push him in the proper direction needed, but once again, that had backfired. Even his attempt at sabotaging his education with help from Mizuki and other teacher's who hated him had ended in failure. And these months as a skilled Genin in an exceptionally skilled team had further hampered his plans. But the Chunin exam had presented an opportunity he couldn't pass up. After all, his "ally" was personally overseeing the planned events.

He had to play his cards right. He was being carful, planning for any possible occurance that could happen and planning away to get around it to meet the desired goal. To that end, he had to get things in motion. One of his loyal men stood waiting as he finished writing the message to a "certain person" with instructions on what needed to be done. What he was asking for would be considered inhuman to most people, but he didn't care. For the realization of his life long goal, any sacrafice would be worth it.

He finished the message and handed it to his agent. "You know who to give it to?" he asked.

The figure nodded. Danzo waved him away and the man vanished in a puth of smoke. Danzo, not one to rest when there was still more to do, began working on the next part of his plan. Failure, this time, was not an option.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

The remaining teams had arrived at a large, open field outside a massive forest surronded by a massive wall. It was obvious that whatever was within the forest, obviously, it wasn't the place any reasonable person would want to go. But then again, who ever said that Genin were known for being reasonable? As the teams gathered around Anko, she prepared herself to give them a proper good scare.

"Alright all of you, listen up. This is how the exam will work. Behind me is the Forest of Death, a place that is usually used to help train Anbuu agents though it is also used for the Chunin exam whenever it is held here in the Leaf Village. When I'm done talking to all of you, your teams will each proceed to that tent over there where you will be given both a scroll and a number. Once all the teams have done this, your team will go to the gate that has the same number on it as you were given. When the gates are opened, all of you will proceed into the forest and will have 5 days to make it to the tower at the center of the forest alive. Do you all understand so far?"

After seeing the various teams nodd, she continued. "Now simply getting to the tower is not enough. The reason you are also being given a scroll has a part to play. You will either recieve a Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll. Before you enter the tower, you must possess one of each which means that you'll have to find a team that has the scroll you don't have and take it from them. Only teams that have both scrolls and enter the tower safely will pass and move on to the next round. Also, do not open either scroll until you enter the tower or you will be severly punished and your team will fail the test."

She looked to see if anyone had any questions or looked confused. Seeing that there was none, she decided to finish so they could get started. With an evil, maniacal grin grossing her face she said "Now the other teams you'll be facing off against aren't the only danger's you will be facing. The forest is home to many man eating beast and deadly monster plants that are just as likely to kill you than anything else. And the surrvival rate inside is pretty crazy. The last time the exam was held in are village, I believed over half the teams that went in never came out alive and not because they battled each other if you catch my drift." She smiled at the sight of some of the genin now looked scared enough to wet themselves.

"Oh well, I'm sure you all will have a lot of fun in there. But, a word of advice. Just don't die! After all, it'll make me look bad if I nearly wipe out another group of promising Genin again. Can't have people thinking I enjoy it now can I?" she finished as she roared with laughter causing everyone present to pale, well almost everyone. Naruto leaned over and wispered to Hinata and Shikamaru "Man, is ths chick crazy or what?" They didn't get a chance to nodd as a kunai shot past Naruto's face leaving a small cut along his cheek.

Anko suddenly appeared next to him, her arms around his waste to keep him from running as she said to his ear "What did you say blondy?" Before he could answer, she licked the trickle of blood from his cheek causing him to shiver nervously and the others to back away in fear. He meekly answered "Umm, I said that you were....crazy." She giggled seductively as she turned him around to face her. "Oh, I am huh? Well, if you thought I was crazy before, what about now?" He was about to ask what she meant when she forced her lips onto his in a rather violent kiss.

Ino and Chouji had to hold Hinata back from rushing over and killing Anko from violating her Naruto infront of everyone. Shikamaru cringed at the sight but was to afraid to help him. Sakura actually felt bad for him. Well, first time for everything. Kiba coundn't help but think 'Poor kid, even I think he needs to be this messed up for life.' Sasuke wasn't sure what to think. Naruto tried to free himself until Anko did something that completely destroyed his innocent's. She shoved her tongue into his mouth. After several more seconds, she released him from her death lock and watched what was about to play out.

Hinata finally broke free as she and their friends rushed over to see how he was doing. He had curled up into the fetal position, shaking violently as he wispered over and over "She violated me. She violated me. So dirty. So dirty." Hinata, while attempting to comfort him, looked back and said "Why did you do that for? What did you do to him?" as her desire to kill this woman was building up. Anko smuggly remarked "HMMPH, if he can't handle a simple kiss from a woman like me, he has no chance at a happy, productive sex life now huh?" Seeing Hinata's reaction was enough to make her laugh again. "Alright, enough of the fun already. Lets get this show on the go."

About ten minutes later, Naruto was finally back to normal thanks to Ino going inside his head and using her families mind jutsu to block out what Anko did as well as left a mental command that would keep him on guard around her from now on. Hinata swore she would pay Anko back for trying to mentally scar Naruto for life. Shikamaru and Shino had gone and got their teams scoll's and numbers. As they waited to be told to head to their assigned doors, the Light ninja came over to chat.

"So, you feeling better Naruto?" Coyote asked with an amused smile on his face. Naruto shrugged as he introduced Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru to Coyote. Coyote in turn introduced his teammates, Galf and Peatra who nodded but didn't speak.  
As soon as the last team got a scroll and number, Anko yelled out for everyone to go to their assigned gate. Team 8, 10, and the Light ninja wished each other luck as they went to the gates. Once all teams were ready, the massive doors opened and the second round officially began.

About 9 hours into the forest, Team 8 located a group of Stone ninja and launched a surrprise attack. They managed to beat them easiley and as luck would have it, the Stone ninja had the scroll they needed. As they set off for the tower, they only hoped they would arrive with losing anyone and would avoid the other teams who might take one or both scrolls. The next morning, Team 10 awoke and started looking for any team that might have the scroll they needed. Not far from their camp, a figure wearing a white cloak and hood (same one from chpt.7) placed his hands on the ground and said a few words in an unkown language. Two human shaped beings appeared that were black in color with no physical features on them likes eyes or a mouth.  
He smiled and said "Go and test them but don't kill them." The creatures nodded as the left.

Team 10 was just about to move when Naruto picked up an enemy presence. "Guys, we got company." As he said that, one of the creatures appeared before him and attacked. He managed to block with his kendo sword but the strength of the creature caused him to be brought to his knees. Hinata saw this and moved to help when the second one came from behind her and Shikamaru and knocked the lazy ninja out with a swift blow to the back of his head before he could even react. It the charged Hinata; unleashing a fast series of attacks. It took all her skill just to block each one.

'Damn, what are these guys? I don't remeber seeing them them before. Are they from the forest? Some kinda of Anbuu test sentries or something.' Naruto pondered as he finally managed to get his attacker off of him. Seeing Hinata was in trouble, he started to turn torwards her but was stopped as his opponent grabbed him by his shoulder and flung him against the tree. Hinata's opponent jump back and extended its arms outward, wrapping around Hinata's waste and drew her in fast. Knowing she had one shot, she focused her chakra until she was brought next to him and yelled "8 trigrams 32 palm." She started hitting her opponent until it let go and fell to the ground.

As she moved to help Naruto who was being crushed into a tree by his opponent, she felt a hand grab her leg. She looked back to see her opponent was still in the fight. Before she could free herself, it lifted her off the ground then slammed her back down, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to cough up blood as she cried out from the sudden pain. Naruto was barely able to see this as his vision was becoming blurry. Realizing that they could die here, he decided to really get serious. He managed to make a hand sign as he yelled "Wind style: Cyclone Barrier."

The sudden blast of wind swirling around him like a shield flung his opponent back. He charged torwards Hinata's attacker and called out 20 Shadow clones. One managed to free and catch Hianta while the others and the real Naruto channeled their wind chakra into his sword and unleashed a massive Air Cutter attack that ripped the 2nd enemy apart. Naruto's clones vanished as he went to deal with the 1rst opponent. It was already moving at him when Hinata got off her own attack "Water style: Liquid Bullet." she yelled. The blast of water took off the 1rst enemies left arm. Realizing it was going to losse, it turned and ran.

"Hinata, stay here and watch Shikamaru. I'm going to go finish it off before it comes back with more of its friends." said Naruto. She nodded as Naruto entered his Rage Mode kyuubi power and shot after his opponent like a bullet. After several minutes, he found it standing next to the cloaked figure. The enemy faded as if it was never there. The cloaked figure then turned to Naruto and said "I see your still just as fiesty as ever. Your a little weaker than you were before, but thats to be expected I guess."

Naruto, keeping his kyuubi power active, said "Do I know you? What were those things and why did they come at us? Was it your doing?" The cloaked figure smiled and said "They were a test to see if you and her still possessed any of your old abilities. I'm glad to say you do even if your a little behind, but no matter. That can be easiley remedied. As far as who I am? Well, you should know better than anyone, Manamin. oh I'm sorry, I guess I should say Naruto know huh?"

Naruto stood speechless for a second before saying "Ok, just who are you and how do you know that name? Are you the one responsible for those dreams I've been having? And just who is Manamin anyways? My names Naruto and only Naruto. Believe it."

The figure was about to respond when he suddenly looked to his right. He turned back to Naruto and said "Sorry, another time perhaps." He then reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. "I believe you already have the Earth scroll so this Heaven scroll should make up for any trouble I caused. Well, until next time Naruto." He then took off in the direction he had looked torwards only minutes earlier. Naruto created a shadow clone and handed it the scroll and told it to take it to Hinata and Shikamaru and update them on what was happening. He then chased after the cloaked figure.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Team 7 had found themselves with an easy target. a lone Grass ninja was before them and by chance, had the scroll they needed. Kiba was the first to attack as both he and Akamaru used the Fang Over Fang attack against the Grass nin. However. this perso was stronger than he expected, a lesson he learned the hard way as the two of them were flung to the side and knocked out by an attack from the enemy. Sasuke then charged in and started sending punches and kick's at the Grass nin who managed to block each one. A final punch was noy only blocked, but the nin grabbed Sasukes arm and dragged him closer till they were face to face.

Sasuke tried to break free but was stopped when something in the ninja's eyes caused his whole body to become paralyzed. Sakura screamed as she saw Saskue collapse to his knees and the Grass ninja loomed over him, ready to do Kami knows what. She pulled out a kunai and rushed her opponent to defend her love, but was knocked to the ground. The Grass ninja was now standing over her, her kunai was now in his hands. He raised the weapon up, readying it for the killer blow when an orange blurr shot past her, taken the Grass ninja with it.

Naruto had lost is intended target and was about to return to his team when he had spotted Team 7's fight and the trouble they were in. Though tempted to ignore it, that wasn't the kind of person he was, so he went to help. Though he believed this would come back to haunt him. He looked back at Sakura as he watched the Grass ninja fall to the ground and said "Hey Sakura, snap out of it. Get you and your team out of here now while I hold this guy off." She nodded, happy for once that Naruto was actually around and was the nice guy he was. Anyone else would have ignored their plight if the three member's of the team had treated Naruto the way they did back during their academy days.

Naruto turned his attention back to the Grass ninja to find him gone. He looked around to locate the guy only to have a slimey tongue wrap around his throat, choking him. He tried to break free but for some reason his body was going numb. 'There must be some sort of paralyzing substance on his tongue.' he thought. The Grass ninja smiled as he exposed Naruto's stomach to confirm his suspicion's. "Hmm, just as I thought. Your the nine tailed brat. I guess it was wishful thinking that you might have died. Oh well, might as well give you a special gift to congradulate your skills."

His five fingers began to glow as he pressed them against the edge of the 4th's seal. "5 Prong Seal" Naruto cried out as his body burned in agony. He suddenly lost his connection to his kyuubi power followed by everything going black. The Grass ninja dropped him onto the ground, then started to walk torwards Sakura who was trying to snapp Sasuke out of his trance. "Sasuke please, you got to snapp out of this. If you don't, we're all going to die and you'll never avenge your clan and kill your brother. That means he'll win. Is that what you want? Well, Sasuke, IS IT?" she screamed into his ear.

Sasuke, upon hearing Sakura's words, finally snapped out of his trance. He got up and attacked the the Grass ninja with a fury, pretending it was his brother he was fighting. He launched multiple fire ball jutsu's at his enemy and appeared to have won. The the grass ninja appeared beside him, half of his face was burned off revealing another face beneath. Before Saskue could react, the Grass ninja bit into his neck causing a curse mark to appear. He then stated that when the time came, Sasuke will come of his own free will to gain power and he will be waiting.

He then tossed his scroll to Sakura, a parting gift he said, before leaving. With Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, and even Naruto passed out. Sakura knew she had to be the strong one and protect them until the woke up. She moved the four of them down to the base of the tree were she discovered a large opening like a small cave cut into the tree and used it as shelter for the five of them. The following morning, she had awakened to see that both Kiba and Akamaru were finally awake. She explained what had happened and hoped that Naruto's team showed up soon. Maybe Hinata could help them.

Just then they heard a sound from outside and the three rushed to see what it was. The three sound ninja stood before them and demanded Sasuke be handed over to them or they would all die.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Forest of Death pt.2 and the preliminaries began

A/N: Ok, I gotta ask. Does anyone think I'm being overly cruel to Naruto. I mean I had him get kissed by Haku (Gender unknown I leave that to you to decide) and now Anko has scared him too. What next, Tsunade? Hmm, that's not a bad idea, Heh Heh Heh.

Also, sence the preliminary round starts next chapter, is there any characters you want to see fight each other? At ht very least, Coyote vs Kabuto will happen next chapter. Possibly one more as well with the rest happening in chpt.11 and maybe the beginning of chpt.12. Let me know quickly as I will start writing the prlim portion of chpt.10 Wensday with the chapter being out by Thursday or Friday.

Lastly, would any of you like me to do a Christmas story one shot with Naruto and Hinata set in this storylines universe. If I do, it would be set between Her Sanctuary and Precious Bonds. It would be about their first Christmas together. And should I have them already being friends with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, or should their first Christmas be about them alone? Let me know quickly cause if I decide to do it, I would want to put it up on Christmas Eve. Tell me through your reveiws cause I don't plan on doing a poll about it. 


	10. Chunin Exam 3

Sasuke: Keyote dosen't own Naruto. I have to ask though, why would anybody want to read about that blonde dope. If you ask me, the series should be named after me and be about my quest as an avenger to get the justice I'm owed."

Naruto and Keyote: "No one asked you, EMO ASS!"

A/N: If anyone is wondering why I have Naruto always getting kissed by other girls besides Hinata (and in fairness, they have had their fair share of kissing moments both happening during the story and implied kissing as was the case in chpt.4 when Shikamaru realized Naruto and Hinata had a makeout session prior to leaving for Wave) but let me ask you this, which would you prefer, Naruto being kissed by many girls or Naruto being kissed by Sasuke. I rest my case.

Last chapter, the Grass ninja (aka Orochimaru) gave Sakura his scroll as opposed to destroying Team 7's scroll as he did in the manga/anime. The reason for this is because if he did destroy the scroll in this version, then there would only be enough scrolls left for the teams that did pass in canon to pass here too. And since I want Coyote's team to make it as well and not remove another passing team from canon to do it, it was the only way it would work.

Chapter 11 of Precious Bonds will be out on Dec. 22 as long as nothing comes up in my personal life that interfer's with my writing time (I have a rather nasty infection in my right leg and I don't know how I got it. One of my friends joked that I might have to get it amputated. If that does happen, I'm going to have it bronzed so I can beat the hell out of said friend for jinxing me). This chapter is pretty important cause it will conclude the preliminary round of the chunin exam and who will be fighting who in the third round during chapter 13.

Also, next chapter will have the results of the Hanabi poll. Will she come to live with Naruto and Hinata and what will her relationship with Naruto be. Based on how the poll currently looks, its safe to say what I knew would happen will happen. I will also tell you about the Kiba poll that will be started on the 22nd as well. What fate will you choose? You'll find out the details next chapter. And finally, I will reveal the name of the story about Naruto and Hinata's first christmas together. Thats alot to look forward to so be ready.

Notice: The next chapter of You're Not Alone act 1 will not be out this weekend. There was too many things going on that kept me from writing it plus this story is currently my priority. The next chapter should be up next weekend unless I have more delays occur.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.10 Solitary Tower

Anko raced through the forest looking for her old mentor and crush. It has been years since she last saw him and feeling the power of the curse seal. She believed she'd finally be able to put both him and his insane ideals behind her. Her brain had told her to go warn the Hokage about this but her desire wanted to comfirm his presence in the flesh and besides, she wanted to finish old business with him.

She soon saw a person ahead of her standing on the tree branch as if waiting for her. She landed and looked at the man standing in front of her. "It's been a long time hasen't it, Anko dear?" asked the man has he slowly turned around and let her see him.

Anko growled in anger at the sight of him. "Orochimaru. I had hoped I would never have to see your face again. Yours is a part of my past I'm trying very hard to forget." She spat at him. He grinned as he gave her a surrprisingly sweet laugh. "What's wrong Anko. Aren't you happy to see me again? I know I left under less than admirable terms, but with our history together, I thought you would have forgiven me and be willing to give little old me a second chance."

"I'll show you how much I've forgiven you. Striking Shadow Snake" she yelled as several vipers shot out from her trench coats sleeves. The snakes raced torwards their opponent ready to kill, but he simply smiled as with a wave of his hand, he cut their heads off. Before Anko could make another move, she found herself pinned against the tree with him on top of her.

"Don't worry, I'm not her to force you into joining me again. Your a grown woman now who's free to make her own choices in life." he said. Then why are you here then?" she asked with anger in her voice. In truth her anger was actually from the fact he hadn't come back for her and the fact she was actually liking him being over her, which made her even more angry at herself. 'Get ahold of yourself Anko, that was a long time ago and you were both young and naive and this bastard knew how to make you do what he wanted.'

"It's simple. I came here looking for a worthy successor to my power. And as luck would have it, I found the perfect person. Would you believe me if I told he was of the Uchiha clan?" He grinned viciously at her reaction as he continued. "Let me guess, your going to tell the old man about this, huh? That's fine. Be sure to also tell him that I've placed one of my curse seals on his body to make him more capable. How ever, before you go, I think we should spend a few minutes getting.  
reaquainted." He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her as a look of horror and disgust came onto her face as well as what appeared to be longing, need, and desire as well.

Elsewhere, Hinata and Shikamaru raced through the tree line looking for Naruto. It had been over 12 hours since he had chased after the man who had sent those things to attack them. Shikamaru didn't know what to say to Hinata. He knew she was worried sick for Naruto and ever second that passed where they didn't find him was like an eternity to her. Just as he was about to ask her if they should try a different route, they spotted a figure ahead. At first, Hinata thought it was Naruto, but looked down saddly when it was not. Still, they stopped by the person anyways.

"Hey guys, is something wrong?" Coyote asked. Hinata couldn't take this anymore as she started to cry. Shikamaru placed his hand on her back for comfort as he talked. "Naruto's missing and we're trying to find him. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"Actually, yes I have." he said with a smile. Before he could continue, Hinata was right infront asking shakily "Where. Where is he?" Coyote turned and pointed to his right. "He was heading in that direction several hours ago. He looked to be in a rush. I tried to call to him, but I guess he didn't........hear me?" He looked around and saw Hinata had vanished and he just caught Shikamaru moving away, obviously chasing her. Coyote sighed to himself. "Hmm, what a rude girl. Didn't even let me finish talking before running off. She reminds me of Mana. When it comes to the boy they like, neither can think straight."

As Shikamaru caught up to Hinata, he asked "Don't you think we should have listened to him more before leaving. Just taking off like that is rather rude ya know." Hinata kept her focus ahead of her. "Right now, finding Naruto is number 1 on my to do list. After that and then the next time we see Coyote, I'll appalogize."

"There's no need Hinata. I understand the rush." They both looked back to see Coyote coming up beside them. "Would you like another pair of eyes?" he asked. They both nodded as the continued onward. "Hey Coyote, where's your Team at?" asked Shikamaru. "They went to find the other scroll we needed. They insisted I stay behind and save my strength for the next round. So what about you guys, got both yet?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well, thats good. At least I know the next round will be fun." The three continued looking for the blonde.

Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru were in a jam. They're being attacked by the sound ninja, they were nearly out of chakra, and both Sasuke and Naruto were still out of it. Yup, it was deffinately a jam. The leader Dosu just stood there watching as his teammates did the fighting. Sakura was having a Kunai fight with Kin while Kiba and Akamaru were fighting Zaku. Kiba tried to use Fang Over Fang, but Zaku's sound attack flung him off course. Akamaru ran up and bit his leg. That was met with a powerful kick from Zaku that knocked the little puppy out.

"Akamaru." Kiba yelled. Turning to Zaku, he yelled "I'm going to make you pay, you bastard." He launched into another Fang Over Fang and shot torwards his opponent. Zaku tried another sound blast but Kiba dodged it and got close enough to leave a rather nasty scratch on Zaku's face. Enraged, Zaku fired off a sound blast at point blank range, sending Kiba flying into a tree, knocking him out. Zaku then moved to join Kin. "Face it pinky, there's no way you'll win this alone now. Give up the Uchiha and we'll let you live." Kin said.

"Never, I'd rather die than give up Sasuke. He means everthing to me." Sakura shouts back. She's then hit with a sound wave that sends her flying. "Well, if she want's to die that badly, lets give her what she want's." says Zaku as he stands by Kin. As they both prepare to attack, a flash of green appears before them and with two speed kick's, the two sound ninja are knocked back. Sakura looks up and says "Rock Lee?" The boy turns around and says "Yai, it is I fair Sakura, the Leaf village's handsome green devil hear to save you." He takes up a battle stance, preparing for battle.

Dosu lauches a sound wave, but Lee dodges and appears before Dosu, kicking hin into the air. Grabbing him, they spin rapidly as they shoot for the ground. Zaku uses his own sound attack to break the fall. Dosu gets up and says "That move of your's is pretty impressive. I'll admit your attacks are fast but nothing can beat sound attacks." Lee tries to move but his use of the Lotus leaves him to tired to move at the moment. Dosu activates a sound attack so strong, it causes Lee to fall unconcious from it's intencity. Seeing how her team, Naruto, and even Lee fought hard to help her, Sakura decides to return the favor and protect them.

Before she can move though, Kin appears behind and grabs her long hair and hold her to the ground, chiding her on spending more time making herself look good for a boy as opposed to actual training. To escape as well as to prove to herself that she can grow stronger, she pulls out a kunai and slices her long hair off. Surrprised, Kin is caught off guard when Sakura punches her and actually knock's her out. Looking down at the sound kunoichi, Sakura says "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs more time training now, huh?"

Just then a wave of negative chakra is felt as the spot where Naruto and Sasuke were at explodes. Sasuke appears from the smoke, his body covered in glowing markings. He looks at Sakura and ask who did that to her. When Zaku says it was a group effort on their part. In responce, Sasuke shoots at him and with one swift motion, breaks Zaku's right arm and is about to escape when Sakura stops him telling him its enough. Sauke calms down. The sound ninja are about to attack when Neji and Tenten arrive followed by Hinata, Shikamaru, and Coyote.

Realizing they can't win, the sound ninja pull out. Neji grab's Lee and takes off while Hinata seeing Naruto half buried by the remains of the tree, runs to him in a panick. As Sakura is about to go and help, Sasuke calls to her and tells her they're leaving. He grabs Kiba while she picks up Akamaru and they leave. As they move away, she looks back one last time to see Shikamaru and Coyote free Naruto from being pinned to the ground and Hinata holding him and crying her eyes out and thinks 'Thank you Naruto, for helping us back there. I owe you one and I alway's pay back my debt's."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Hinata cradled Naruto's head in her lap as her tears fell onto his face. Her sobbs made Shikamaru unsure of how to help. He then noticed that one of her hands was stroking his face while another was clutching something hanging around her neck. "Hey Hinata, whats that your holding?" he asked hoping it might distract her from her pain a little. She sniffled as she let him see it. He was amazed at what he saw. It was an opal stone carved into a heart shape and above it was a small gold bar that said in silver letter's 'N&H 4ever'. "This was the first christmas present Naruto gave me. Since then, I have never once taken it off and the chain it hangs on is always long enough so it can rest against my heart." she said looking at her boy with unending love. Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder how Naruto could of afforded that.

Just then Coyote walks up and kneels before Hinata and Naruto. "May I try to see if I can wake him?" he ask. Hinata nodds as Coyote places his hand over Naruto's head as a wavering wisp of smoke like light begin's to dance between his hand and Naruto's head. After several moment's, he say's the word "Wasauna" and at that Naruto shoots up, ramming Coyotes hand and sending Naruto back to the ground. Hinata hug's Naruto with all her strength while Naruto tries to tell her he can't breathe (and fails miserably). Shikamaru and Coyote laugh as Naruto passes out again from lack of air and Hinata panicking again, thinking she killed Naruto.

Elsewhere, Anko was found and taken the the 3rd and tells him everything that happend with Orichimaru (with the exception of about 15 minutes worth of....stuff). Though tempted to cancel the exam, Orochimaru's warrning can't be ignored so it's allowed to continue. (The warrning came as Maru left Anko to meet his men)

Team 8 got a chance to see the Sand Ninja in action as they violently killed Cloud Ninja.

After about 12 hours of rest, Naruto was back to full strength for the most part and was ready to move to the tower. Coyote decided to go find his team. Before he could leave, Hinata stopped and asked him "Umm, would you mind telling me what you did to wake Naruto up and what does "Wasauna" mean?" "Well, in order to insure we're ready for any unexpected eventuallity, my team decided to learn both offencive, deffencive, and medical jutsu. I'm naturally the fighter, Gaf is the defender, and Peatra's the healer. But, for example, what if we're in a situation where we need healing and Peatra is either absent or the most in need of healing and can't do it herself, then me and Gaf would use med jutsu to do the job."

She nodded and he start's to leave, but stops and looks back and says "And Wasauna means "Healing Mind" where I'm from." He jumps into the trees and is gone. With nothing else standing in their way, they head out as well. They soon arrive at a small stream and decide to make camp for the night. With two nights left they should arrive in time. The next morning, they run into Kabuto who informs them of the danger's around the tower. Plenty of enemy ninja who will take advantage of a tired party and try to steal a scroll from them. Since he's sappose to meet his team there, he decides to go with them.

Hours later, Team 7 arrives at the tower. As they try to enter, a man appears from the forest and approach's Sasuke. Sakura jumps torwards him telling him to stay away, but she's swatted aside like a fly. The man stands before Sasuke and bows as he pulls a scroll from pouch and hands it over. "For you Lord Sasuke, from your ally on the inside. It is urgent you read this and only you." he says. Sasuke takes the scroll and reads it. Kiba and Akamaru try to sneak a peek, but the man stop's them. Finally, Sasuke is down and hands the scroll back to the man.

"I understand. Tell your boss I will do as he wishes. I'm actually looking forward to the pain I'm going to cause that dope."

The man bows again and takes off. Sasuke enter's the tower with Sakura right behind him. As Kiba enter's, he can't help but think 'He was wearing Anbuu armor, and yet, I don't think he belonged to the standard Anbuu sqad's.'

Team 10 and Kabuto soon came within site of the tower, but no matter how hard they tried, it never got any closer. Several hours later, night had fallen and they realized that they had been placed under a genjutsu that kept them running in circles. It was then that three Mist ninja attacked using saw water clones. Naruto surrprised them with a mass attack of Shadow clones that beat them silly. Since Team 10 had both scrolls, Kabuto took the scroll as it was what his team needed. They soon arrived and parted ways. Team 10 entered the tower.

Inside the room, they followed the instruction's written on the wall scroll and opened both heaven and earth scrolls. Asuma appeared before them and informed them of the meaning of the scrolls as welll as warned them that the rest of the exam won't be as easy, so they must be prepared for what is coming. They entered the next room which was massive, they saw the other teams qho had also passed. They chated with team 8 for awhile. Finally, the last team to pass arrived and it was the Light Ninja. With all possible ninja teams that could pass have arrived, the time had come to start the next round.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

The third was standing near the back of the room looking upon the young Genin before him. He was amazed that all three rooky teams had passed. It goes to show just how skilled they truly were. Now it was time to tell them.

"Alright everyone. I'd like to congradulate everyone who made it this far. You have all shown remarkable abilities that will make both your sensei's and home village proud. However, before we can proceed to the third round, there is something I must inform you of. Do to the number of passing teams, there are to many of you to go on to the third round. To rectify this, we will be holding a special preliminary round where each of you will fight in one on one combat with each other. The winners will be the ones to move on to the third round and a chance to make chinin, but we'll talk on that after the matches are over."

Seeing no one with any questions, he continued "And for the nessessity of time, the preliminary round will begin right now. If any of you feel that you can't go on and fight, it's best to drop out now as the only break you'll get is the one you'll have waiting for your turn to come up." At this, only two hands were raised. And those hands belonged to Coyote's teammates. Without saying a word, they turned and walked out of the tower. Seeing as no one else was going to leave, the 3rd turned to the Jonin present and started to talk.

"Kabuto, what's the deal? I thought you were planning to drop out again as ussual?" asked Yaoi. Kabuto smiled and said "I was, but for some reason, the group of Genin taking part this time has made me feel the urge to stick around."

"Hey, Coyote. Why did your teammates leave?" asked Naruto. "Well, I would guess they didn't feel they could last through this round and decided to walk while they can." he said with his usual smile.

The 3rd mentioned something to an Anbuu nearbye. The figure nooded before dissapearing in a blast of smoke. He then turned to the Genin again and said "Ok, now allow me to introduce the procter for the third exam, Hayate Gekko." A sickly man stands out and nodds. "Now look torwards the screen above you. The names of the first combatants will be displayed. Everyone else id to proceed to the stands and wait your turn."

The screen came to life as a series of names flashed across the screen. After a few seconds, it stopped. Hayate Gekko stepped forward and said "The first match up is......Kabuto vs Coyote."

As everyone but Kabuto and Coyote moved to the stands, the 3rd asked one of his Anbuu to go watch the other Light ninja and see what they do. Hayate explained the rules to the two fighters before starting the match. "Try not to hold back or anything Ok." said Coyote. Kabuto smiled and replied "I doubt I'd need to use my full strength against you, Light ninja.

The two charged each other as fist clashed with each other. Kabuto's hands started glowing as he made a strike torwards Coyote's feet, but he managed to jump out of the way. Kabuto moved in again and Coyote sent a spinning kick torwards Kabuto's face, But Kabuto dodged and managed to get close enough to hit Coyote in his left shoulder, rendering his left arm usless. He then went for his right shoulder, but Coyote managed to grab his right wrist, flinging him into the air. Before Kabuto can recover, Coyote jumps up and kicks Kabuto in the stomach, then flips and kicks his back, sending him into the ground hard.

Coyote lands and walks torwards Kabuto who quickly stands and lunges forward, hitting Coyote in the throat. The light nin falls to his knee's as he struggles for air. "Sorry about that. But my attack has made it difficult for you to get air into your lungs. You'll pass out in a few moments but you'll live." says Kabuto who then turns and walks away. A grin crosses Coyote's face as he ask "I thought I told you to take this seriously, didn't I?" Kabuto looks back and ask "What makes you think I haven't. And even if I have, your in no condition to be asking for serious now are you?"

"I was just wondering cause now I'm going to get serious." says Coyote as he quickly stands, no longer breathing hard and his left arm is moving again. "This will be over quickly." says COyote who then vanishes in a vamp of smoke. Kabuto looks to see him only to find him appear next to him, his leg flying at Kabuto's face. Kabuto tries to block it but us sent flying. Kabuto quickly recovers and is about to counter when he see's Coyote rush him, jump and land on Kabuto's shoulders, and flip/fling's him into the wall, leaving a nice dent in the thing.

Kabuto coughs up blood as he wonders were this came from. He looks up to see Coyote who has brought his hands together and a wave of red lightning is serging between them. Coyote smirks dangerously as a ball of red lightning forms at the center and grows big quickly. Kabuto tries to move but finds himself stuck for some reason. As the ball reaches it's full size, Coyote says "Don't worry, it won't kill you, but it will leave you unconsious for a few hours and will really hurt like hell. Now, Crimson Lightning Dragon." He pushes the ball torwards Kabuto and everyone watches as it shifts from looking like a ball to looking like the head of a dragon made out of the red lightning.

The attack hits and the sound of the lightning which sounds like a dragons roar easiley covers Kabuto's scream of pain. When the attack is over, Kabuto's body falls to the ground. Hayate examines him and is relieved to see he is alive, just unconsious. He looks bak and says "The winner of this match is Coyote." The medic's rush out and collect Kabuto while Coyote goes to join the other's. The Sound Jonin (aka Orochimaru) is impressed with that attack and wonders if he could get Coyote to teach it to him. Sasuke is angry because for some reason, his Sharigan wasn't able to copy it to his memory for his own use.

The Anbuu returned and talked to the Hokage and what he reported only made things more troubling. As Coyote joined Naruto and the others, they asked about his technique and his sudden attitude change from passive to serious. "Well, I'm usually passive whenever I'm happy and calm, but if needed, I can be very serious and that is usually trouble for my enemies. And as for the Crimson Lightning Dragon, it was created and taught to me by my best friend Nami." "Who's Nami? Your girlfriend maybe?" asked Ino. Coyote laughed and said "No, no. Nami is a guy, not a girl. And Nami is just my nick-name for him, one he hated very much before he.....died." said Coyote as he looked away as a tear ran down his cheek.

The others wanted to ask what happened, but they felt it might be to personal a question for him to ask. "And sorry Naruto, I can't teach you, or anyone, the technique. Nami was the only one who could ever really do that as well as the only one who could get it in its true form." said Coyote. Shino cocked an eyebrow and asked "TRUE form?" "That's right, what you all saw was the dragon's head. The full powered version was a full sized, full bodied dragon made of red lightning. Only Nami could ever take it that far and at it's strongest, the attack could turn a hiiden village into a giant crater, or so he claimed."

Before anymore question's could be asked, Hayate called everone's attention as the next two names were revealed. "Kiba vs Yaoi" Hayate says. "Hmm, an easy prey. Looks like I'm going to really one-up you to day Kabuto." Yaoi says as he enters the arena. "Alright, did you hear that Akamaru? We got ourselves an easy win." exclaim's Kiba happily. Akamaru barks in agreement. "Maybe now Hinata will notice me and forget that idiot huh?' Kiba says with determination. Akamaru just groans and think's 'Get a clue Kiba-doo, she won't ever like you.' [Sorry, had to do it]

The match had barely begun before it was over. Kiba and Akamaru used their man/beast clone technique and tried the Fang Over Fang, but Yaoi caught them and drained all the chakra from their bodies forcing Hayate to call in favor of Yaoi. "Kiba, you IDIOT. Why are you such an embarressment to Sasuke's team, CHA." screams Sakura. Sasuke had to admit, that was pretty lame. Even Kakashi was put off by this.

As the board started shuffling again, everyone watched in anticipation. When it finally stopped, Hinata pailed, Naruto clenched his fist in anger, Asuma sighed in disbelief, and Shikamaru stated this was bad. Hayate called for the fighter's.

"Hinata vs Sasuke."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DumDumDum, don't hate me, at least until the next chapter anyways.

Next time: Byakugan vs Sharingan and Reikigan

A/N2: About Anko and Orochimaru. It has been hinted at that they may have had a relationship deeper than sensei and student and the manga and anime (more so in the anime) so I thought I'd have some fun with that. Don't worry, Anko isn't going to turn traitor, but umm ok I don't know. Sorry. It just seemed like a good unexpected idea and I ran with it.

And about Coyote's power, it might seem to great for him to have (and it looks be considering he's OC created by me) but he is an ally and Naruto is going to need plenty of allies much later on down the road. I mean, look at Pein. In chapter 429 of the manga, the guy turns the whole freakin' Leaf Village and everyone in it(?) into a giant, smoking crater with just one attack. Trust me, Naruto will need powerful allies like Coyote when the time comes, especially with what I got planned later into the act 2/Shippuden era stories. And as for his teleportation/body flicker move, imagine it looking like Nightcrawler's vamping teleportation from X2: X-Men United. The way the smoke occur's when it happens.

Sorry if anything felt rushed. I was kinda jumping back and forth with this chapter and in order to insure it came out Dec.20, I decided to only mention certain events with little details given. Noy much needs to be said about those anyways as they more or less happen the same as the anime/manga just with different genin on the Leaf teams. Plus I need to start working on chpt.11 as sson as possible if I expect it to be ready by Monday and the Christmas one-shot to br ready by Wensday. 


	11. Chunin Exam 4: Preliminaries

Sakura: "Keyote dosen't own Naruto, CHA. Misashi Kishimoto does, CHA CHA. If I have to be kept apart from my precious Saskue in the manga any longer, I'll scream and hurt somebody, CHA CHA CHA!"

Keyote: "Man, I thought she had gotten better since the time skip? Shows what I know"

Last Chapter, I refered to Yoroi as Yaoi. I'm sorry about that. But you must admit, it is funny to call him that. And just for the record, I don't like Yaoi stories. Naruto and Sasuke together gives me the creeps.

The results of the Hanabi poll is in, the verdict: At a count of 20 yes to 4 no, Hanabi will be coming to live with them after the Tsunade arc concludes. As for her relationship with Naruto, at a count of 16 to 8, Hanabi and Naruto are to be brother and sister in their relationship. Though to be fair to those who voted for them to be more, I will have one little fluffy moment between the two. Don't worry though, it will be an accident and will be meant as a joke for you all to laugh at. So get ready Naruto for another girl in your life, one who's going to make it hell.

Now for the Kiba poll. Should Kiba either 1. Give up chasing Hinata and become Naruto and Hinata's friend or 2. Should he ditch the village and eventually join the Akatsuki during the act 2/Shippuden stories to get revenge for being constantly regected? The poll will remain open until Jan.3,2009.

Yes, I know its a shorter voting time than the Hanabi poll had, but the reason is because I'll be releasing a one-shot story that day that might get made into a longer story based on the votes. I will talk more about it when the time comes, but I'll tell you this much. The one-shot/possible series starts during the Bikochu mission and ask what would have happened if Hinata had not arrived when she did and Naruto used the Kyuubi's power to escape the beeswax cocoon and attack the enemy bug user's and Hinata arrived to see Naruto's secret revealed, her reaction, and Naruto running away thinking that she'll hate him now.

The Christmas story that I'm doing will be called "Under a Mistletoe". It will be out on Dec.24 or 25 (if I'm not done by end of 24). The story happens a little over two months after Her Sanctuary. The story is broken up into three parts. The first part will be set at Ino's home for a little get together, pt.2 is about Naruto and Hinata alone at their place with some sweet moments between the two, and pt.3 is a dream they both share about...well, can't tell ya yet. But it is about them.

Also, on Dec.21 yesterday, I released a one-shot story I have been working on for about 4 months on and off again. I was luckly able to salvage it from that notepad incident thank god. If you are a true NaruHina fan and/or supporter, you owe it to yourself to read it. I hope you all like it as I'm really proud of it. The title of the story is "Our Secret" and it is be rated T.

For those who have read it or will be reading it, I will tell you that there will be a sequel made sometime next year. It will be rated M so I can use the lemon I originally did for Our Secret (unless anyone wants me to release an M rated version of Our Secret with the lemon restored to the story). What I need to ask of you is this: should the story either continue after Naruto returns from his training journey and deal with their friends, families, and whole village finding out or should something happen during two and a half year journey that makes Naruto and Hinata need to meet up somewhere in secret to do you know what to be able to stay together?

Since this is the last chapter before christmas, I'd like to say umm Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you may celebrate. The next chapter should be out Friday or Saturday.

Most of the fights in this chapter that are the same in canon, I'm going to skip over and just announce the winners for both time and need.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.11: A Reason to Win

"Hinata vs Sasuke." said Hyate for the next match.

'Oh no, poor Hinata' thought Ino as she looked at her friend. She could tell Hinata was very nervous and Naruto was trying to reasure her. Both Chouji and Shino didn't know what to think.

"Hinata, look at me." Naruto said. Hinata did as he asked. "You can do this. I believe in you. I know Sasuke seems tough, but remeber he's a spoiled brat who was always handed everything he wanted. You on the other hand have worked hard to get where you are now. Just believe in yourself and you will win, believe it." The two hugged as both Asuma and Shikamaru smiled. Naruto always found away to get her confidense up. "Thank you Naruto. Your right, I will win." said Hinata as she started torwards the arena floor.

'Well, that idiot Kiba made us look bad, but at least Sasuke will redeem our team though I wish Hinata wasn't the one who had to fight him. He's going to be too brutal with her and she really dosen't deserve what she's about to get.' Kakashi was currious about how this will play out. As he walk torwards the arena floor, Sasuke smirked at the situation. 'So Danzo really did rig the fight to get me to fight her. Well, whatever. If crushing her and getting Naruto to get all darkside is what he wants, then I'll do it. Plus, I'd love to make Naruto's little whore scream for me.'

As the two took up positions, Hayate informed them of the rules and began the fight. Sasuke sent several shuriken flying at Hinata, who blocked them with a kunai. Sasuke to the opportunity to rush in and kick her back. She recovered but Sasuke was in front of her again, sending a fist aimed at her face. She dodged as her Byakugan activated and she pressed her fingers into his wrist. He jumped away, trying to rub the numness he now felt in his wrist away. Close combat wasn't a good idea at this time so he instead opted for longe range.

Several quick hands signs followed by "Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu" and a large ball of fire shot torwards Hinata. Ino yelled for her to dodge, then noticed that Naruto was smiling. She looked back to Hinata, wondering why. Making several quick hand signs herself, Hinata yells "Water style: Water Wall jutsu" and a large water wall shot up before her and took the attack. The blast covered the field in a thick fog for several moments. Sasuke took that moment to activate his Sharingan. Is it activated, he felt a stab of pain from the curse mark. He needed to end this quickly before he looses control.

Just as the fog was clear enough for him to make out Hinata and go on the attack again, she made the first move. "Water style: Water Dragon jutsu" A massive water dragon emerged and slammed into Sasuke, sending him flying back. "Woah, I can't believe Hinata is winning." Chouji exclaims, he new she was strong but this was unexpected. Shino nodded in agreement. "Naruto, how is Hinata using water jutsu in here?" asked Ino. "Well, she is a water type naturally, and at her current level of ability, she can take the water moloculs from the air and use them for her elemental justu." Naruto tells her.

Ino looks back at Hinata and yells "Your amazing Hinata. Show that jerk why girls rule." Hinata looks back at her friends and smiles. Naruto was right, she can do this. Sasuke picked himself up and was getting angry. He needed to distract her so he could move in and finish this. He lauched another fireball and Hinata once again created a water wall to defend herself while she pulled out another Kunai and prepared for the next attack. Just the, Sasuke appeared before her and kicked her into the air. After delivering a kick to the back, he landed another to her stomach causing her to smash into the ground.

He landed besides her and smirked. "Now to finish..." he was stopped mid sentence when Hinata dissapeared in a puff of smoke. 'A shadow clone?' he thought as tne kunai the clone dropped transformed into the real Hinata. Sasuke tried to move but it was to late. "Its over for you Uchiha. Protective 8 Trigrams, 64 Palm." she yelled as she started moving her hands before her creating a ever moving chakra web that shot out and slammed into Sasuke, sending him flying into the wall. When he didn't move, Hinata turned to Hayate.

"As it would appear Sasuke is out for the count, the winner is..." he din't finish as a wave of dark chakra filled the room. Several glowing markings appeared on Sasuke's body as he started to laugh. He vanished and reappeared before Hinata. Before she could react, he grabbed her by the kneck and lifted her up. He through a curse empowered punch into her stomach, causing her to cry out and start coughing up blood. Sasuke told Hayate to call the match in favor of him or the next punch will be to her heart and would kill her.

Asuma was holding Naruto back who was yelling to be let go, Hinata needed help. Sakura was scared as she had yet to tell Kakashi about what had happened for Sasuke's sake and now... Hayate looked back at the third who only nodded in hopes to get this under control. "Fine, the winner is Sasuke." The Uchiha smiled and said "Well Hinata, this was fun. And so to will this." He turned her around and before anyone could make a move, he slammed his super charged fist into her back causing her to scream in pain as a sound of bones snapping could be heard.

"HINATA" Naruto screamed as he wrenched himself from Asuma and shot down into the arena and charged Sasuke. "Let her go you bastard." he yelled. Sasuke just smiled and tossed her limb body to him before blast of pain hit him and he fell unconcious.  
Naruto caught Hinata and held her close to him. Asuma, Shikamaru, and team 8 joined him along with Hayate and the 3rd. Sakura told Kakashi about what had happened in the forest and he went down, grabbed Sasuke and took him some where private to seal the curse mark. As he left, he told Sakura that they were going to have a talk later about when to bring up important stuff like this.

The med team arrived and a scan of Hinata revealed massive damage was done to her spinal cord, all her ribs were broken, and she had internal bleeding. They needed to get her to the opperating room now if she was to surrvive. Naruto started to follow when Asuma stopped him. "Naruto, where are you going? You still have your match to fight." "Like I care about some stupid title now. Hinata needs me and that's were I'm going to be." He start's to move again and Asuma stops him again.

"Naruto, if you go now, all you'll be able to do is just sit and wait. Besides, Hinata would want you to stay and win your match for her. And if you really want to get Sasuke back for this, then you'll have to remain in the fight, right?"

Naruto sighed as he looked back. "Fine. But once my match is done, I'm free to go to her, deal?" Asuma nooded as they all returned to the stands. Ino stood by Naruto with her hand on his shoulder. Sakura walked over and appalogized for what Sauke did and told them about the curse seal. "Sakura, even if the power he had was from that curse, his mind was still his own. So the next time you see him, tell him that when we fight, I'm going to df to him what he did to Hinata." It was then that the next fight was announced.

"Shikamaru vs Kin"

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Kakashi had taken Sasuke into a private room to place a seal over the curse mark. Orochimaru had shown up and informed him of his desire to have the power of the Byakugan and promised that one day, Sasuke would come to him in search of power. He left without incident.

Shikmaru managed to win his fight with Kin by using his shadow possession jutsu on her and having her hit her head against the wall.

Next up was Tenten vs Temari. Though Tenten unleased an attack consisting of thousands of kunai and shuriken against her opponent, Temari proved her own abilities by using her giant fan and wind chakra to negate all of they attacks and take the final win.

Next was Chouji vs Dosu. Chouji tried to end things quickly against his opponent so Naruto's fight could come sooner, but Dosu and his sound attacks were more than Chouji could handle.

Kankuro was up next against Kabuto and Yoroi's teammate (sorry, can't remeber his name) and won easily with his puppet Crow.

Shino vs Zaku was up next. Zaku got in some pretty good hits and looked to be taking the win easily, but Shino was just playing him and with the help of his insect's, Zaku would never have full use of his hands ever again.

Next up was Ino vs Sakura. Sakura was fighting for the pride of her team while Ino was fighting for the honor of a friend. It was a fierce clash that ultimately ended with a double knock out.

Next up was Lee vs Gaara. At first, Lee's attacks seemed to do little to the sand ninja as Gaara's sand would automaticle rise up and protect him. Guy gave Lee permission to remove his training weights and reveal his true power. With that done, Lee was able to land hit after hit, but nothing would keep Gaara down. with no other option and with Guy's permission, Lee opened 5 of the eight inner gates and gave Gaara the single bigest beating of his life. But even after all that, Garra still wouldn't fall. Unable to move cause of his attack, Lee was now completely vunerable.

Gaara used his sand to crush Lee's left arm and leg and was about to do the same to the rest of him but was stopped by Guy who couldn't see his pupil suffer anymore. Gaara won the fight.

Naruto felt bad for Lee, but he was also growing more and more angry at the wait for his turn. He was about to turn and just forget about what Asuma said when...

"And now for the final match, Naruto for Neji." said Hayate to everyone present. As Naruto made his way to the arena, his thought was only on one thing 'About damn time. I'm going to finish this quickly so I can go to her.'

The two came face to face in the arena. Hyate gave thrm permission to begin. However, Neji started to speak before Naruto could move. "If you are smart, you'll drop out right now. Otherwise, I wont be responcible for what happens to you."

Naruto growled at the very thought of quitting. "Oh yeah, and why is that, mister big shot?" Neji snorted at that remark.

"It's simple. You are inferior to me in every way. I am well aware of your status among the academy students. You were once called dead last. It may be hard to except, but you must understand that we are all born with a destiney to fulfill, a fate we can not escape. The world is made up of two people, the geniouses and the failures. You, I can tell, are of the latter. The same goes for Hinata too."

A dangerous look came into Naruto's eyes. "And what do YOU know about Hinata, Neji?" he made sure the venom in his voice was evident when he said "Neji". Neji smiled and stated "I know she was a loser like you. It was just luck that saved her from being branded with the curse seal. She should have know better than to take on a genious like Sasuke. Not that I like Sasuke mind you, but in my opinion, she got what she desevered. What ever her current medical condition, it was fated to happen. And besides, Hinata is a Hyuga so I know more about her than you can even imagine."

"That's all total bull and you know it." Naruto shouted. "You say you know her better than me? Who was it she's been living with for the last few years, huh? Me, that's who. And none of her family ever once came to see her. She has shared with me more than you can imagine. And as for Sasuke, if he hadn't used that weird power, she would have won and you know it. You talk of fate and destiney and how you should except what happens. Well, not me pal. I've always gone against the flow of the current and in doing so, I've become much stronger than I ever would've become going with the flow."

"Are you just going to keep yapping, or are we going to do this?" Neji asked. Naruto nodded as he shot forward and sent several kunai shooting torwards Neji. Neji sent his own to counter them. He and Naruto came to blows as Neji's gentle fist style collided with Naruto's stron fist style. Neji tried to sweep Naruto's leg, but Naruto jumped and spinned in mid air, grabbing Neji's leg, and pulling it out from under him. Naruto then tried to knee Neji in the stomach, but Neji pulled out just in time and sent a kick of his own into Naruto's face, sending him across the room.

'Strange, he's better than I thought he'd be. Still, if this is the best he can do, I'll still win easily.' Naruto stood up and decided to use that combination, even if he hadn't perfected it yet. "Sorry Naruto, but now is the time for me to stop playing. Byakugan." Neji yelled as he activated his blood limit. Naruto, too activated his "Reikigan." Neji could now see Naruto's chakra network and was actually impressed. For someone who was the laughing stock of the academy, he had a massive amount of chakra in his system.

Through the Reikigan, Naruto could perseive Neji's aura. He had learned that at certain times, you could tell what a person was about to do by the flow of their aura. But something was different. In addition to his aura, Naruto could also see several nodes on his body. He was confused for a second, then he remebered. 'Those must be the aura points.' If he remeber correctly, sending a certain amount of chakra into a aura point could result in interesting things happening depending on which point you hit. He racked his brain over what does what when Neji attacked.

Neji started striking at Naruto, who just barely dodged though he could still feel the chakra from the attacks slightly affecting him. For safety, he drew his kendo sword. Neji smiled and told him that won't help because "You are within range of my attack. 8 trigrams, 64 palm." He started to strike at Naruto who blocked each with his sword just barely but each hit caused cracks to appear. When Neji sent the final strike, he shattered the sword and hit Naruto in the chest and sent him flying again.

As Naruto picked himself up, cough up blood in the process, Neji watched with amusment. "I'm impressed. You managed to block all but one of my attacks. Even I thought that impossible. But I promise it won't work again." Naruto looked at him breathing heaviley. The sound of Ino and Chouji's cheering for him made him smile. "well, what can I say. With how my life was early on, you find you learn to do alot if stuff other's would never expect from you." Neji scowld and said "And what would you know of a hard life, failure?"

"More than you know. Hinata told me about what happened with your dad. In aways, its kinda my fault as I'm the one who killed the ninja that tried to kidnappe Hinata and your father was the one given up to the Cloud Village as payment. I know the feeling of being alone in the world, better than anyone. But I'm happy to say I found people to fill up my life now so I won't be alone ever again and its for them I will win." Neji became enraged "So it was your fault I had to loose my father. If you hadn't interfered, he'd still be alive and Hinata would have been saved before they would have defiled her."

Neji shot at Naruto preparing anothe 8 trigram attack. As he closed in, Naruto remebered which aura node he needed to hit for this to work, he just had to time it right. Neji arrived and started hitting him with all his anger "2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm, 8 trigrams 64 palm" he yelled as he hit the final point on Naruto who fell to the ground. Confident in his victory, he turned to the Hyate and told him to call it, Naruto would need medical help. Just then, Neji's whole body went rigid. He started coughing up blood as he fell to his knee's. 'What the hell's happening to me?' he thought.

To his even greater surrprise, Naruto stood up, a little shaken but overal fine. "Wondering what happened Neji, I'll tell you. As you started to hit me, I pressed my index finger here" indicating a spot along his right rib cage. "I was able to send chakra into this point. Your Byakugan may be called the all seeing eye, but it can't see everything. I hit an aura point. To be more specific, the point that allows me to transfer any injury I recieve to the person I'm touching as long as I'm touch that person. So when you used 64 palm on me, all the chakra point blocking was happening to you instead. That's why you feel the way you do. Your own attack has defeated you. I'm just going to add the icing to this cake."

He jumps back and tosses a kunai into the air while saying "Kunai Shadow clone jutsu: Black Metal Rain." the single Kunai turned into 50 and landed on the ground all around Neji. "And now, Wind Style: Rapid Twister" he yelled as he started to spin around creating a cyclone inside the tower. Everyone had to grab onto something to keep from being blown away as the cyclone enveloped both Neji and the 50 cloned Kunai. Stuck within the center, Neji could do nothing but indure the pain as kunai after kunai shot past him, leaving cuts all across his body. After a minute, Naruto stopped and Neji hit the ground hard.

Hyate looked over Neji and determined he was finished with this fight. Naruto was declared the winner. As the med team came to get Neji, Naruto looked down and said "Neji, I am sorry for your father. I wish I could help him, but I can't. But don't tell me that you would have just stood there and done nothing to save Hinata if you'd have been there that night." Neji didn't respond because he knew it was the truth. He loved his cousin. Even if he could or would never show it, he did love her. Maybe more than he really should.

"Oh and for the record, I do believe in destiney and fate. I do believe we are all born with a destiney to fulfill, with a fate we are meant to have. But I don't believe that they are written in stone. We each have the power to alter our fates and destinies for the better or worse. The question is, are you willing to try. For me, the two types of people aren't the geniouses and failures, but those who except fate and destiney and those who fight it. I choose to fight and if in the end I fail, then so be it. There are plenty of things out there that are worse than deaf."

As Neji was taken to be looked at, he thought on Naruto's words. He had been wrong about Naruto and his fate in the fight. Could it be he was wrong about his path as well. It was something to think about.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

With the fighting now over, the 3rd called all passing Genin to him to begin the 3rd round selection, Naruto decided to stay just a little longer and find out who he was fighting and how long await till he could take Sasuke. "Listen up everyone, first things first. I need each of you to come up here and draw a number from the box and had it off to the person behind me.  
Then, while the match ups are being chosen, I'll explain about the third round."

One by one, each genin walked up and took a number until only ine was left and it was handed if to the absent Sasuke. As they waited for the next match ups, the Hokage continued his explanation.

"Now the third round of the Chunin exam will be held in one month from today at the Leaf stadium. The reason for this is so we can send the necessary invitations to any parties such as our Daimyo of the Land of Fire a come and watch. The purpose of this is so you all can start earning recognition for your skills and abilities. Your future prospect's as a ninja could very well be alot easier with enough word of mouth about you being out there. Also, many of you may have used your best technique's to win so a month of training will allow you time to develop a new attack to use against the enemy."

Seeing as how no one appeared to have any questions so far, he continued. "Also, keep in mind that even if you make it all the way and win the 3rd round, there is a chance you may not make Chunin. The reason I say this is because the exam is designed to test to see if you possess both the mind and the power of a chunin. So you could loose your first match and still make it or go all the way and win it all but still stay a genin. All of you could make Chunin or then again, none of you could. It all depends on if you can prove you truly deserve to be made chunin."

Just then, Hyate walked up with the match ups. "cough Ok everyone, this is the 3rd round match ups in order, so listen well.

Round 1: Shino vs Kankuro

Round 2: Shikmaru vs Temari

Round 3: Naruto vs Sasuke

Round 4: Coyote vs Gaara

Round 5: Yoroi vs Dosu"

'Me against Sasuke in the third match, perfect.' Naruto thought as he smiled. With that, the Genin were released to do what was needed to prepare while their sensei's went to meet with the Hokage. Soon, in the Hokage tower, all the Leaf Jonin were gathered about what hadnhappened.

"Ok, the first matter of buisness. Kakashi, what is the current state of Sasuke?" asked the third.

"Well, I managed to place a seal over Orochimaru's curse mark and that should keep Sasuke from usin it for a time. However, if he becomes angry enough, the curse will temporarily over ride the seal and he'll go power mad again."

"Very well, I understand Kakashi. You should know that I am of the same mind as Naruto in believing he was not under the influence of the curse mark with his last attack against Hinata, but it was something he did just to anger Naruto, but as there is no way to prove that yet, I will allow him to continue into the exam for now."

Just then, an Anbuu appeared with a message for the third. After telling him, Sarutobi grew pale and concerned. "Is something the matter father?" asked Asuma.

"Indeed, I have just learned two shocking things. The first is that evidence has been found to indicate the selection computer for the preliminaries was slightly rigged. To be more specific, Hinata and Sasuke's fight was arranged to happen."

Everyone was shocked by this. "Do you have any ideas who could have done this and why?" asked Kurenai.

"I have my suspision's. I believe Danzo may have had a hand in this as only his men could pull this kind of stunt and get away without being caught in the act. And as for why, obviously is Danzo is behind this, then it was meant to get to Naruto. Danzo has more than expressed his interest in personally training the boy and is not happy the he has been able to find happiness, friends, and has created his own surrogate family with them. Danzo believes Naruto should be a mindless, heartless weapon for the good of all the Leaf Village."

"And Danzo might get his wish, though I'm sure that if that does happen, he'll live to regret it. And what of the other matter?" asked Asuma.

"As you all know, three Genin from the Hidden Light Village from the far north came to be in this Chunin Exam, which should be impossible. The Light village and all who lived there were wiped out during the last great war. Further more, after the Light shinobi Gaf and Peatra left the tower, I had an Anbuu follow them. As he followed, they passed through a tree line and vanished with no indication that they ever even existed. And the message I just recieved confirmed that there has been on Light Jonin walking around the village either. As it stands, Coyote is the only one who is actually here."

"Do you think he's working for Orochimaru?" asked Hyate.

"It's a possibility but I doubt it. There is something about him that says he's not our enemy, but he may not be an ally either. Hyate, I want you to to observe both Coyote and the sand ninja. I get the feeling their up to something as well"  
Hyate nodd's.

"Unless there's anything else that needs discussing, then we'll end this meeting so you can go and prepare your students for what is to come."

At the hospital, Naruto was sitting in the waiting room, his hands locked together as he prayed for Hinata. Ino was right by him rubbing his back telling him not to worry. "Hinata's a strong girl thank's to you. She will pull through this, I just know it." Ino said to him as she reached over and kissed his cheeck. He thanked her. Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were there as well wondering what they could do to help. Even Sakura had comr to show Naruto her support, though in all honesty, her being there was also because Sasuke wasn't allowed any visitor's right now and Kiba was to annoying to be around cause of his ranting about how he was cheated out of a win. The fact the Naruto had come to help her in the forest had also chaged her opinion about him as well. She felt that maybe he and Hinata would be worth having as friends in her life.

Just then, a doctor came through the large double door's and asked for Naruto who walk up to the doctor along with the other's.

"How is she doctor? How's my Hinata doing?" he asked with a shaky voice. He was trying his best to stay calm and control, but after seeing her die at Myzuki's hand once and him reviving her as well as all those other close calls she's had inher short life, he wondered just how much more would she be expected to experience before she would be free from that crap.

"Well, she's in a critical, but stable condition right now. She will have to remain the the hospital for several weeks to make sure she recover's well. And you, at least, can go see her as she has you listed as her most immediate family. The other's will have to wait till a weeks past before she can have regular visitor's. However, there's something you should know."

"What's that doctor?" he asked getting more nervous.

"Well, we were able to heal most of her injuries, but I'm afraid the damage done to her spine is more than we are currently capable of handling. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but...."

"What, but what docter?" The fear and anger was evident in his voice.

"Hinata is paralyzed from the waste down. I'm afraid she'll never walk again."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know what all you Hinata fans are thinking "How in the hell could you do that to poor, sweet Hinata" or something to that affect. Trust me, I'm not happy either as she's my fav Naruto girl and in my top ten Anime/Manga/Game girl character's. The reason this happened though was because I need Naruto to really hate Sasuke both during their coming Chunin fight and the eventual Valley of the End fight. What will be come of Hinata though? I think you know.

Next time: Pervy sage, summoning, partner, test, the sword, and a book.

A/N2: If anyone is thinking that Neji might have romantic feelings torwards Hinata, don't worry, he dosen't. As a child when they first met, he might have felt puppy love for her. But now, or should I say in the future, he and her will become brother and sister in their dealings and relationship. Neji is in love with Tenten, though he's to proud to say it yet and Hinata as only one guy on her brain and heart and thats Naruto and it will be only Naruto.

And to those who have read Our Secret (it does not connect with this stories timeline), you may be wondering about what Jirayai meant when he said he had his own Hinata. I plan on sometime next year, probably late spring or early summer, doing a story called "Jiraiya's Hinata". Since Jiraiya was his generations Naruto, Tsunade was Sakura, and Orochimaru was Sasuke, I believe Jiraiya may have had his own Hinata. A shy, quiet, timid girl who has a monster crush on the guy. It would be the story on how they met, the things that happened between them, and what ultimately became of her and them as a poosible couple. If anyone is interested inreading this story, let me know as it might motivate me to do it sooner, like when I'm finished with Precious Bonds or something. 


	12. Training Month

Hinata: Keyote-kun dosen't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. I really wish Kishimoto-sensei would let me tell Naruto how I feel about him at least. I really want to know if he feels the same. I know, I'll go find him and ask him right now.

Keyote: Good idea Hinata. While your at it, ask him why you have hardly had any screen time since the start of the second act and why he kept you from being friends with Naruto back when you were kids. Naruto would have excepted you, believe it.

Naruto: WHAT? Ero-Kishi did what? Kept Hinata from being my first friend all those years ago. Does he realize how lonely my life was back then? Wait up Hinata, I'll come too. I'm going to have a few words (and a Rasengan) with him...wait, how do you feel about me, Hinata?

Hinata: (blushing) Well, Naruto. I, umm, I lov....

Kishimoto: Sorry, this disclaimer is over!

Keyote: What the, Kishimoto? How, when did you get here?

A/N: When Naruto was ten, a little over two years after Hinata came to live with him, Naruto desided to tell Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino about the Reikigan. A few days later in class, Ino accidentily blurted it out when she heard Kiba bad mouthing Naruto, saying just how pathetic he was and that he shouldn't be in the academy. She said it to stand up for Naruto and as a result, Naruto's blood limit was no longer a secret. Shikamaru reminded her it was sappose to be a secret and she had just blown it big time. She appalogized and Naruto said not to worry, it would have come out eventually.

Important: The next chapter of You're Not Alone act 1 will be out Sunday.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.12: Training Month

Sasuke stood within the central hall of the main clan building in the old Uchiha compound. He was waiting for a person to arrive. He didn't wait long as a door opened, revealing a secret passageway appeared. From this door, Danzo appeared. He stood before the boy who was his godson and awaited the question's he knew was coming.

"I did what you asked, I put a serious dent in Naruto's happy little life. Are you going to live up to your side of the agreement?" he asked.

"You did good work for me, Sasuke. And you will be rewarded. As promised, I'm having one of my men take care of Kakashi. By the time he's done, Kakashi will be more than happy to teach you his most prized jutsu, Chidori: 1000 Birds. And when the Chunin exam is over, you will be made a Chunin and I will see to personally that you are given all the training you could want. All the justu in this village will be yours for the taking. In fact, you are already a Chunin, we just need the third round to make it official." Danzo said as he revealed a Chunin vest and handed it to Sasuke.

"All the jutsu huh? Even the ones from the sealed scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"That one will take time as the seal on it is a blood seal and it can only be opened by a person who has a blood connection to the original caster and that was the 4th. And even then, it will only release if the heir is opening it of his own free will. Keep that chunin vest hidden for now. Don't want any trouble for you before my plan is complete."

"And what is your plan, Godfather?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now go to training ground 29, Kakashi will be there soon."

As Sasuke turns to leave, he stop's and ask "One more thing, I'm fighting Naruto in the next round. How should I handle that?" Danzo simple states "Do as you will, but don't kill him. He may be nothing to you, but there is something he can do that makes him needed in what is coming. Plus, he might be able to help you in finding your brother."

Sasuke was confused as to how Naruto could be of any help, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer now, so he left to go train.  
He will get his answer's soon. He just needed patience.

(Leaf Hospital)

It has been five days since the preliminaries and Naruto has stayed glued to Hinata's side the whole time. He's holding her hand in his as he looks at the sleeping girl he loves with his whole being. He thinks back to the day she had finally woken up. It was two days after her fight with Sasuke. He was th one to tell her about her condition. The memory of her reaction cut into him deeply as atear slid down his cheek. She had cried, more than any other time in her life. Through her sobs, he had heard her say she was usless now, that she was no longer good enough to be with him.

Naruto had immediately, and without realizing what he was doing, slapped her across her face. She sat there stunned as Naruto had never hit her before. She saw the pain in his eyes as he wrapped her into a loving hug and told her to never say or think that again. She was not usless and it was he who wasn't good enough for her. He loved her and no matter what, he always will. She finally gave in to his hug and sobbed into his chest as she asked him to forgive her for actually thinking in that way. He did so by giving her a passionate kiss, one she was more than willing to return.

He promised he would find away to help her. She would walk again. He was drawn from his thoughts as the door opened and Asuma entered the room. "So, how she doing right now?" he asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment before returning his attention to Hinata. "She was awake a few hours ago, but she was really tired. She seems to spend most of her time sleeping these days. I am worried though, There's a part of my mind that can't help but think she might be loosing her will to live. I've heard her mumble in her sleep that she thinks she's going to be a burrden to me, which is leading me to have those thoughts."

"Naruto, I can understand your fear. But remeber, she's a strong girl and she would never leave you like that. Now is the time your faith needs to be its strongest." Asuma said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and said "I know, she's just like me. She is far to stubborn to throw in the towel just like that, not my Hinata." He then turns his full attention to his sensei. "Now tell me the other reason your here."

"I'm being sent on a mission and will be gone for about three weeks. When I return, I'll help you finish your training for the 3rd round. Until then, I've asked another to handle your training while I'm gone. Shikamaru is already getting help from his father and I know..."

Naruto cut him off suddenly. "I'm sorry sensei, but I'm not leaving her side until she's released in a few weeks." Asuma looked at him and said. "But your training..." "Damn the training, I know what my 1rst priority should be and thats Hinata. I'll deal with Sasuke when we fight. But for now, Hinata is number one on my list." Asuma couldn't help but smile. Naruto was truly devoted to her, but he knew what was needed now.

"No offence Naruto, but do you think Sasuke is just going to stand around and do nothing in this time. No, he's going to train and as things stand now, you and him would be evenly matched. If he trains this month and you don't, you'll have no chance at beating him and he might do to you what he did to Hinata."

Naruto's rage was building up inside. 'Did Asuma-sensei just say that I'm doing nothing? That Hinata is nothing? That son of a....' He was pulled from his thoughts by her voice. "Naruto?" she said weakly. He turned back to her and asked "Hinata, are you ok? You need anything?" She nodded as she said "Yes, I need you to go and train." He looked at her insurrprise. "But Hinata..." A serious look came across her face.

"Naruto, Asuma- sensei is right. If you don't spend this month training, you may get hurt like I was and that would hurt me more. Please Naruto, do it for me." she begged as tears started falling from her eyes. Naruto leaned over and wrapped her into a hug which she returned. He sighed and said "Ok Hinata, if you really want me to I will. But I train no longer than twelve hours a day and after that, I'm here with you, agreed?" She nodded as they kissed each other. When he pulled away, he asked "Ok Asuma-sensei, where am I sappose to meet your stand in and who is he?"

"He will be waiting at the entrance to the hotsprings. He said something about you learning water walking to start off and the hot water there will be an insentive to master it quickly. I'll see you two in three weeks." With that, he left. Naruto said goodbye to Hinata with another kiss that lasted five minutes. She gave him her opal heart necklace he had given her as christmas present years earlier to wear for luck with his training as well as a way for her to be with him in spirit. As he left, he promised he would bring her a surrprise when he returned. She went back to sleep and dreamed of them doing romantic things.

(Hot Springs, 35 minutes later)

Naruto had finally arrived and looked around. He didn't see anyone. He was about to look around when he heard a familiar, one he hoped he wouldn't hear again. "Well, its been a while Naruto. I can tell you've become stronger since I last saw you." Naruto turned around and frowned at the person. "Just my luck, I get you closet perv. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working with Konohamoru?" Ebisu smiled and said "I'm doing this as a favor to Asuma and I decided to give Konohamoru a break. If, however, you prefer, I will go back to training him and leave you to yourself." Naruto shook his head and said "Nah, thats ok. I'm going to need help if I'm going to win and I guess you're better than nothing."

"Well then, if your ready to begin then follow me." Naruto followed Ebisu to a nearbye hotspring. He explained how one was to keep themselves standing atop water. Naruto, at first fell in but soon was able to stand almost perfectly. "Very good Naruto, you are getting the hang of it. Is there any trouble you think you need help with?" Naruto walked off the water and said "I feel kinda weird." "How do you mean?" asked Ebisu. "I don't know. It feels like something is interfering with the flow of chakra in my body. I can feel all my chakra, I'm just having trouble accessing it for some reason."

Ebisu pondered on this when he noticed a white haired man nearbye peeping into the woman's bath. Not one to tolerate that kind of thing, (dirty books are fine, peeping tom's are not) he charged the old man who summoned a frog that laid Ebisu out flatter than a pancake. Naruto was impressed and approached the man. "That was awsome. Can you teach me to do that?" The man looked at him and said "Take a hike kid, I've got important research to do." And with that, he returned to his peeping. Naruto grabbed the guy's ponytail and gave it a hard pull.

The man yelled and said. "Why are you still bugging me kid? Just who are you and what do you want?" "My names Naruto Uzumaki and I need you to train me since my last teacher is now no longer avaliable, you have to take over." The man looked at him for a minute before finally saying "Your name is Naruto and you want training?" Naruto nodded. "Alright, then follow me and we'll see if your good enough to be trained by me. By the way, my name is Jiraiya, Toad Sage of Mt. Myobokuzan." Naruto looked at him and said "Ok, I got it. I'll call you Pervy Sage."

The next 20 minutes were filled with random arguments over the name Pervy Sage as well as Naruto explaining his reason as to why he needed to be trained. They finally arrived at their destination.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived at a small river that ran thru the village forest. "Ok kid, do what it was you were doing before." Before Naruto started to move, he began to undress until he was only in his boxers. As he walked to the water, he asked "Hey Pervy Sage, why'd you bring me out here instead of staying at the hot spring?" Jiraiya smiled as he saw the boy struggle to stay on top of the water. "Well, I figured if we came to a place like this, it would be easier for me to give you my undivided attention where as the hot spring, I would be going between watching you and peeping into the girls section."

Naruto nodded as it made sense. After about a minute, Jiraiya had Naruto come back over to him. "Ok, now Naruto, I heard you say to the other guy that your connection to your chakra felt off. I want you to gather and focus your chakra around your body and I'll see if I can determine what the problem is." Naruto nodded as he placed his hands together and focused. Jiraiya saw the seal appear on his stomach. 'So, this is the seal formula Minato used to contain the fox. You truly surrpassed me as a seal master haven't you boy?' Just then, a second seal appeared on Naruto around the first.

Jiraiya frowned at this. "Ok Naruto, I see the problem." Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya. "What is it?" "It would appear that someone has placed a seal over the nine tailed fox's seal on your body." Naruto face paled at the mention of the fox. Jiraiya saw this and smiled. "Don't worry Naruto, I don't have any hatred torwards you. The reason I know about the fox and the seal is because I'm the one who trained the fourth Hokage. As for the problem, someone recently added another seal over the first. The combination of the two is affecting the fox chakra in you and as a result, your natural chakra is also affected and made harder to tap into."

Naruto got into a thinking pose. After a moment, he said "Well, that explains why I can't access the fox chakra anymore and Rage Mode who have made that fight with Neji easier. So, can you remove the second seal?" Jiraiya nodded and said "The person who put it on you is an rookie at making seals. For me, a seal master, it will be a piece of...wait a minute, did you just say you can already tap into and control the fox's chakra?" Naruto nodded and said "I been able to tap into it since I was three, though it came as a result of pure anger. I resently learned hoe to tap into it and call it out at will to use."

Jiraiya was impressed. If Naruto has already developed this much, he would truly be a force to recon with in a few year's. "Alright kid, brace yourself as I release the second seal." Jiraiy's fingertips start to glow as he mashes them into Naruto's stomach, causing the seal to shatter. A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes light up as if he just got a burst of energy. Jiraiya had him try walking on water again and this time, Naruto stood atop the water perfectly. Jiraiya waved the boy over to begin his real training. With a few quick hand sign's, Jiraiya summon's a large frog who gives Naruto a large scroll.

"Hey, what's this?" Naruto ask Jiraiya. "That kid is a summoning contract. With it, you'll be able to make a pact with the summoning tribe the scroll is connected to. In this case, the toads of Myobokuzan. All you have ta do is open the scroll, find the first empty spot, and then sign your name in blood as well as leave your hand print using either your right or left hand, which ever one you will use for the summoning." Naruto nodded and did as he was told. When he was done, he asked "So, why did you just have me sign this? How does summoning help?"

Jiraiya laughs and say's "Now that you have signed the contract, you can summon forth toads to be your allies aand help you out like fighting, scouting, and other helpful task. Now Naruto, watch carefully as I show you the hand signs needed to perform the summoning. When I'm done, you will do it and will see if you can summon your partner. And before you ask, there are many toads you can summon to aid you, but one toad in particular will be linked to you as your partner. He or she will be the one who appears everytime you use summonig unless you mentally specify what toad you want."

Jiraiya showed him the hand sign's and Naruto nodded,confirming his understanding as he slowly made the motions with his hands. When he wa finished, he placed his right hand on ground and yelled "Summoning jutsu." When the smoke from the summoning cleared, all they could see was a tadpole flopping around. Moth Naruto and Jiraiya just looked for a moment before Jiraiya burst out laughing. When he was finished, he told Naruto not to worry as they will spend the rest of the day working on his chakra control. While they were at it, Naruto told Jiraiya about everything that has happened to him in his thirteen years of life.

As Naruto leaves for the evening, he turns and ask "Hey, I got one question for ya Pervy Sage. Since you knew the the 4th as well as trained him, can you tell me why I was chosen to hold the fox inside my body?" "Well Naruto, I can't tell you everything yet, but I will say this. The 4th felt the the power of the fox would be a great asset to the village and you were the only choice for the sealing as you were the only newborn to be born on that day. And only a newborn baby could surrvive having the fox sealed inside of it due to how flexible the chakra network is at first. Anybody else would die from having it sealed inside because their chakra network is no longer flexible enough to support the fox chakra along side your regular chakra. Now get going and meet me here tommorrow and we'll try summoning again." Naruto nodds and leaves.

Later that night, Jiraiy is looking down at Naruto as he sleeps with his head lying on Hinata's chest and Hinata has her arms wrapped around him, holding himclose to her as she herself sleeps. Ebisu arrives and talks with Jiraiya. The toad sage admits he is really thinking about just taking Naruto and his girlfriend and leaving the village after hearing Naruto say has been donr to the both of them despite the good things that have also happened to them. The next day, Naruto meets Jiraiya again and tries to summon a partner again. After the handsigns and the words, a puff of smoke appears and when its gone, it reveals....

A small orange colored frog with purple rings around its eyes and a blue cape on its back. Jiraiya chuckles as he never would have imagined HIM being Naruto's partner. Naruto smiles at his success. "Hey, where am I?" asked the small frog. "Near the Hidden Leaf Village. My name is Naruto and I'm the one who summoned you. I guess that means where partners now, huh?" The frog looks at him for a minute, then over at Jiraiya. He smiles and hops over to the old man while Naruto gets angry at being ignored. "Well, well, long time no see Jiraiya. Pops has been wondering about you."

"It's good to see you again Kichi, tell him I'll be coming for a visit soon. In the meantime, I suggest you introduce yourself to Naruto as he did summon you and as you are his first successful summon, you and him are partners." The toad looks back and hops over to a very pissed naruto. "Ah, sorry about that. I saw my pops human partner and forgot. please except my appalogizes and my oath to be your partner. And my names Gammakichi. You can call me Kichi for short." Naruto cools down and excepts his appalogy.

"So, how do we do this oath thing to make this truly offical?" Naruto ask. Kichi responds by making a few hand signs causing a large glowing seal to appear around them. "It's simple, now that we are standing inside the oath seal, just draw some blood on the hand you summoned me with and place it on the seal. I will do the same and as both our blood mixes with the seal, we will become linked so that you will always summon me automatically to you unless you either mentally or verbally ask for another. I'll explain that more later. For now, lets do this." Naruto and Kichi each make a small cut on the palm of their hands and place them against the seal. It glows wildly for a moment before shrinking and splitting in two and move until the come to rest on the right hand of both Naruto and Kichi, making them official partners now.

Kichi jumps atop Naruto's head and rest there as Jiraiya walks over. "Good job you two. Now Naruto, since you now have a partner to help you out with both your training and anything else you will need down the line, it is time for you to learn your new fighting style." Naruto looks at him confused. "New fighting style? What's wrong with how I fight now?" "Simple, your current style is all just random punches and kicks. If you want to truly become stronger, then you'll need a more developed form of fighting. It can really help you in your fight with Sasuke."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Naruto's features darken. "Ok, if it will help me pay that bastard back for what he did to Hinata, I'll do it. So what is this fighting style anyways?"

Jiraiya smirks as he puts on a grand display while saying "Only the greatest, most powerful fighting style known to both man and beast alike. The legendary fighting style known as.......Frog-fu!" Jiraiya looks to see the amazed look on Naruto's face, but instead finds a look of confusion and total disbelief on his face.

"Frog WHAT?" he asked as if he just heard a funny joke and missed the punch line.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Several weeks have passed since that day and it was now the final day Naruto would be training with Jiraiya as Asuma would be returning and would finish his last full week of training before the finals. Naruto had more or less mastered the beginning technique's for Frog-fu. In order for him to learn the advanced style, he would have to be taken to Myobokuzan and be given another special form of training that he just didn't have time to do. (That training being Sage training) Jiraiya desided to see just how good he could really control the summoning jutsu.

As Naruto was about to summon Gammakichi, Jiraiya stop's him. "Naruto, for today were going to not summon Kichi and see if you can summon another frog to aid you." Naruto looked at him confused. "What do you mean, don't I still have some more to learn about Frog-fu?" Jiraiya nodded and said "Yes, there is still more to it. But in order to learn the advanced method's, you would have to go to the home of the toads to recieve a special form of training before you can learn advanced Frog-fu. Just follow me and I'll explain the rest."

As they walked, Naruto was told as this was the last day for them, he wanted Naruto to try and use the fox chakra to summon another toad. This will help Naruto learn how to call for assistance from toads other than Gammakichi. They soon arrived at a deep gorge that seemed to fall for ever. Jiraiya told Naruto to jump in. At first Naruto said he was crazy, especially considering that Naruto knew using his chakra to latch onto the side of the gorge to stop his fall wouldn't work. Jiraiya said that was the point, with a possibility of dying being real, it would help him do it even more. Before Naruto could object, Jiraiya kicked him over the edge. Naruto's response was to yell a very nasty four letter word at the old perv as he fell.

As he fell, Naruto knew he was screwed if he didn't summon some serious help. Just as he was about to make the hand signs, his field of vision goes black for a moment. When it returns, he finds himself in a place he hasn't seen for a while, the field of blood red flowers and the sky of fire. He see's the mirror and walks up to it to find his red haired reflection looking at him from the other side. "So, why am I here this time? The last time was when Myzuki killed Hinata and you gave me the power to both beat him and bring her back to life. Just who are you?"

The mirror Naruto smiles as he suddenly steps thru the glass and stands before Naruto. "You really want to know or do you already know and just won't admit to knowing, that is the real question don't you think?" said the other Naruto. "If you really need a hint, just look into the mirror now and you will see." Naruto does so and in the mirror, he see's the sleeping form of the nine tailed fox. "I thought so, you really are the demon fox, aren't you?" Naruto says. "Yes, I am. If it will make it easier for you, just call me Kyu." said the the red headed Naruto.

"Ok, I got some question's then. One, why do you look like me? Two, why do you give me your power to use? I thought you were our enemy? And three, what is up with this place you exist in here in my mind?"

Kyu smiles and say's "Ok, for your first question: I figured it would be easier for us to talk if I looked human. If I appeared before you in my natural state, you'd probably die from fear. Two, I give you power for both our sakes. If you die, I die as well, so helping you and those you care for helps me in return. And for the record, I didn't attack the village of my own free will, I was manipulated and forced into it. The one who did it will be revealed to you when your ready to fight him and you will have to fight him some day. And as for the last question, would you rather this place look like a dirty, dank sewer? I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't."

Naruto nodds as Kyu continues. "Before you summon, don't forget to enter "Rage Mode" as you call it because right now your normal human chakra levels won't be enough to summon something big enough to save you and I really don't want to waste my time and energy healing the injuries you'd get from the fall. And one final thing, be carefull when it comes to that Uchiha boy, he's alot more unstable than anyone realizes. If he dosen't get the proper psychiatric help soon to deal with his ego and superiority complex, he will become a major headache for everyone, even you. Well, until next time, Manamin!"

As the world fades, Naruto yells "Wait, who the hell is Manamin?" He finds himself back to falling. 'Damn, guess I better do this.' He reaches inward, feeling Kyu's power and grasps it as he yell's "Rage Mode." He is surrounded by red chakra as he features become more feral looking and his eyes go red with slits. Performing the proper hand signs, he performs the summoning. His body comes to a halt as a massive body appears below him. Naruto looks on in amazement. "No freaking way, I summoned something this big?"

Just then, a thunderous voice booms throughout the gorge "Were am I? Who would dare to summon me, the chief toad lord Gammabunta to a place like this?" Figuring he'd better introduce himself, Naruto races onto Bunta's face till they make eye contact. "Sorry about this chief, my name is Naruto and I summoned you here to save me." Bunta looks at him and says "Naruto huh, I yes. I remember my son Gammakichi telling me he had gained a human partner named Naruto. So, you are him?" Naruto nodds. "Well then, hold on tight. I'm taking us out of here."

With that, Gammabunta hops out of the gorge. The force of the jump presses Naruto down on the massive frog for a few seconds. When Bunta lands, he see's a familiar face. "Jiraiya, it has been a long time. You look well." Jiraiya smiles and says "As do you old friend. I must admit, I wasn't expecting Naruto to summon you to come and help him." Naruto lands by Jiraiya and is in aw at the size of the chief. "Thanks for saving me chief toad. I owe ya one." says Naruto. "So, you are the one the fourth sealed the demon fox inside?" Naruto nodds.

"Well then kid, how about a liitle test of your abilities then. If you win, I'll make you one of my henchmen." Naruto looks at him confused. "Why would I want to be a henchman for you?" Bunta smiles and says "Because as my henchman, you would work for me and if you are in any trouble, I will be willing to come and help you out as a boss would normally do for his men."

Naruto looks at Jiraiya and ask 'Is he always like this?" "No, he's actually gotten better than the way he was when I was your age and first signed the contract." Naruto thinks for a minute, then says "Ok, I accept your challenge. What do I have to do, stay on your head till the sun sets?" Gammabunta smiles as he places his right hand(?) on the hilt of his sword. "Not exactly." Jiraiya, realizing what he is about to do, jumps as far away as he can to get out of the way. "What you have to do is simple. All you have to do is to beat me in combat. Remember, failure in this fight means death."

And with those words, moving as quick as lightning, he draws his sword and sends it rushing torwards a completed frozen Naruto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Fight Gammabunta, Naruto's new sword, a book of myths, a mystery girl, and the third round begins.

A/N: I desided to end this this chapter with Naruto fighting Gammbunta as apposed to the original planned ending with Naruto and Hinata going to the Leaf stadium for the 3rd round. I figured it would be a more cliffy of an ending.

The reason I desided to have Naruto fight Bunta unstead of the staying on his head test is because of Ultimate Ninja Storm. I thought it would be more interesting if the actually fight each other. Just keep in mind that Naruto is still in Rage Mode so he still has the advatsge of the fox chakra flowing thru him. Will he win? What will have to do in order to win? You'll find out next chapter. 


	13. Training Month3rd Round begins

Kiba: Keyote dosn't own Naruto. Ok, I've said my part. Let's go Akamaru, it's time for me to show everyone who's top dog around here!

Keyote: Well, we all know it isn't you, Muttley!

A/N: I have made a slight change to what my next poll will be. Originally, the poll that was going to replace the Kiba poll on the 4th of January was going to be for wether or not my take on the Bikochu storyline from the anime was going to be done as either a one shot or multi-chapter story. I have now desided that it will be multi-chaptered, but the actual story will not be released till sometime after I'm done with this one.

Instead, the poll that will be replacing the Kiba poll will be about the sequel to Our Secret. I will talk more on this in the chapter I annouce the result's of the Kiba poll in. It will be in chapter 14.

Chapter 14 should be out Sunday along with the next chapter of You're Not Alone act 1.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.13: The 3rd Round Begins

Asuma stepped into the Hokage's office tp report on his mission. As predicted, it had taken him about three weeks to complete and the result was as expected. He stood before his father, ready to make his report."So, what is the verdict on the matter we discussed?" asked Sarutobi.

"It's what we feared father, the Hidden Light village no longer exist. It was indeed wiped out during the last great ninja war. And in order to confirm that it haden't been reastablished elsewhere, I made a visit to the Lord of the Land of Aurora's to ask him about this. He said that there has been talk about reviving the Hidden Light village, but with all the Light shinobi having been lost as well as all the jutsu scrolls the village held, revival is difficult if not impossible."

Sarutobi thought on this for a moment before saying "Well, this both answer's a question and raises about a dozen more. If he isn't a Light shinobi, the who is this Coyote person and what is his game?" Asuma thought on this for a moment before asking "Since you brought him up, has anything been learned while I was away?" Sarutobi sighed and said "Only that there was no Light Jonin ever in the village and the other two, Galf and Peatra never existed. Coyote was confirmed arriving thru the main gates, but he was alone. He had no one else with him."

This was indeed troubling. Was Coyote a friend or a foe. It was made clear in his fight with Kabuto that he is not someone to underestimate in battle. Plus, there was that interest he was showing in Naruto and Hinata that Asuma noticed during the preliminaries. Coyote always kept looking at them and smiling as well. "As anything else happened while I was away?"

"Hayate Gekko was killed, we aren't sure by who though. Judging from his injury, we believe the Sand Jonin was responcible which would mean that the Sand village may be working for Orochimaru. We aren't sure yet, though we have them being watched by our best men. We've learned Kabuto was in leauge with Orochimaru as he tried to make a grab at Sasuke while he was resting at the hospital. Kabuto escaped and his whereabouts are unkown. His teammate Yoroi was found dead two days ago, apperantly ripped apart by some force as was the Sound Ninja Dosu. He was found dead two weeks ago, his body was crushed by something. We believe it might have been Gaara who did it."

Asuma nodded his understanding. Things were getting very complicated very quickly. "Well, thanks for updating me father. I got an item to pick up, then I'm off to find Naruto and help him finish his training. Do you know where he and Ebisu are at?"

Sarutobi smiled and said "Well, that's the funny thing. Ebisu isn't training him at the moment." Asuma was surrprised by this. "Then who is training him, or is he even being trained?" "He is and the one training him is Jiraiya. You will find them over near Impaler's Canyon, I think." Asuma stood there stunned. Jiraiya of the Sanin was training Naruto. A smile came to his face. 'If that is true, I actually feel sorry for Sasuke now. With his desire to avenge Hinata and training from the Toad Sage, Naruto is going to give Sasuke a very painful death.'

"I understand. Well, I guess I'm off to see how he's doing and see if there's anything I can actually do for him."

(Meanwhile, where we last left Naruto)

Gamabunta's sword came crashing down atop Naruto. The impact created a massive wall of smoke around the impact zone, blocking Jiraiya's sight. 'Damn Bunta, don't you think you might have jumped the gun there just a little?' As the dust cleared, it became obvious that Naruto was fine. The blade had hit to his left, leaving only 3 feet between it and Naruto. Naruto was just standing there with a blank look on his face. 'Hmm, maybe the litte squirt passed out while standing?' "Hey boy, why didn't you dodge that attack just now?" asked the chief toad.

Naruto was brought out of his dazed state and looked at the creature before him before yelling "What the HELL is wrong with you. Do you realize that could have killed me. Damn, I think I might have pissed myself too." Bunta just snorted, even though this did bring back memories of Minato, though that time, Jiraiya had to physically restrain the boy's girlfriend Kushina who was ready to attack and kill the toad for nearly killing her man. Well, she would have tried anyways and would have failed seeing as they were only 13 at the time.

"What's wrong, can't take a liitle hit like that? If you can't even handle me, then you'll fail trying to achieve any of your goals in life squirt." Jiraiya groaned, this was about to get really ugly. If Naruto was anything like Kushina, things were going to get very, very ugly indeed. "You want to see what I can do, Chief Wort, fine I'll show you what I can do." Naruto took up the battle stance of Frog-fu. Bunat grinned, this was going to be fun. "Alright squirt, it seems your finally ready to begin. And just so you know, I won't hold back this time." "You better not, for your own safety." Naruto warned.

Bunta lifted his blade and sent it crashing back down onto Naruto. Naruto dodged out of the way, then jumped atop the blade and started running up it. Bunat was impressed, the boy was definately his father's son. He tried to shake the boy off the blade as he lifted it back into the air, but Naruto remained firmly attached to it. Without warrning, Naruto lept high into the air giving Bunta a chance to try and hit him with a slash. Naruto managed to dodge in mid-air and before Bunata could try again, Naruto used his enhanced Rage Mode strength to hit Bunta's right wrist, causing him to drop his weapon on the ground.

To say that both Bunat and Jiraiya were impressed was an understatment. The attack not only caused Bunta to drop his weapon, but it also caused his whole right hand to go numb. He went to go and grab it with his left hand, but Naruto lunged forward and repeated the process on his left wrist. Jumping back onto the ground before the chief toad, Naruto grinned and said "You can forget about using that sword of yours, my attack's will leave your hands numb for at least several hours. Now give up your I'll show you some real fighting." Bunta's responce was to use his "Water style, Liguid Bullet" on Naruto.

Naruto was so taken by surrprise by this, he didn't even bother to dodge, leaving him drenched by the attack. "What were you saying squirt, I couldn't hear you?" Naruto gagged as he looking at Bunta with a combination of anger and digust. "What was that, I can't believe you just hawked a loogie on me you sick toad." Naruto complained, wishing he had a towel on hand. Jiraiya's responce was to burst out laughing. He had never heard anyone say THAT about Gamabunta's attack before. "What was that? What are you going to do about it?" Bunata inquired.

"Oh, I'll show you. Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu." Bunta was surrprised to find himself surrounded by well over 200 Naruto's. "And now, Uzumaki style, Extreme Cyclone." all the Naruto's yelled as they started running around Bunata. Using their wind chakra, they started moving faster and faster, causing the wind to pick up. Finally, a massive tornadeo (the size of an F-5) was completely ingulfing Bunta. The toad chief was at a loss, this was something he'd never delt with before. He was drawn out of his thought's as he was actually being lifted into the air by the sheer power of the move. 'No doubt about it now, this boy really is his son.'

Finally, as he was positioned about half way up, he heard Naruto yell "Alright guys, do it." That was followed by all the clones yelling "Exploding Shadow Clone Missle's" and one by one, each clone shot from the funnel, hitting him and exploding. This may not of been so bad with just a couple, but he was being hit with 200 exploding clones and that was causing some damage. When the final clone was finished, Bunta slammed into the ground. As he pulled himself up, he saw the original flying at him from the sky and landing a blow right between the eyes. It hit with a lot more power than he ever expected. Bunta groaned from the pain he was feeling and finally said "Alright, you win. I give you the victory."

Naruto jumped down next to a very stunned Jiraiya and returned to normal. He started to jump for joy at his victory. 'I can't believe, a human actually defeated Bunta in battle. Granted, Naruto was using the foxes power, but still...' thought Jiriaya. Bunta on the other hand, thought 'This little squirt actually beat me. I must be getting real old. I guess it's time to start preparing Kichi to take my place.' Just then, Naruto just collapsed onto the ground. Jiraiya ran up and examined him. "He's ok. I guess fighting you really drained him. Can't say I'm surrprised though."

"He is a very unusual child. It will be interesting to see what he can do when he truly master's his abilities." Bunta stated. Just then Asuma arrived. Jiraiya told him about what happened and Asuma looked at the boy with a new respect. They decided to take him to the hospital to get him examined and to let him rest. They agreed that they'll finish helping him prepare for the third round once he was rested. After all, he needed to get good with his new weapon.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

"...amin..." he heard the voice of a girl say as his mind came out of the darkness.

"...namin..." he heard her again. Why couldn't he wake up?

"Wake up, Manamin." He finally opened his eyes to see a pretty 14 year old girl kneeling next to him. She was wearing a white dress with a forest green cloak covering her. When he looked at her face, for a second he thought 'Hinata? No, it isn't her. Wait, I've seen her before in my dreams. I think her name was Yamania, I think?' He suddenly found himself getting up. He tried to move himself but found nothing was working. 'I guess I'm just a viewer again.'

"Ah, geez (silence). I was having a nice dream until you had to ruin it." he heard the voice of Manamin for the first time say. Yamania laughed and said "Oh (silence), what am I going to do with you. So tell me what kind of dream were you having today in the Evergrace Forest under the Onwei Tree. He shrugged and said "It was weird, I think I was walking through the Untouched Lands and you where there."

"Were we heading some place?" she asked. He nodded and said "If I remember correctly, I think we were heading to the Celestia Auria. Why we were heading there I have no idea, but we seemed to be in a hurry." She was about to say something when two figures emerged from the nearbye path. "There you are Lady Yamania and Sir Manamin, we were looking for you." said a girl wearing a white cloak and hood that covered her face. The figure next to her, a guy from the looks of it and dressed the same way said "Yeah, come on and hurry your butts up (silence) and (silence). Everyone will be pissed if the star's of the ball are late to arrive."

Yamania gasped as she realized the time. "We got to hurry (silence) or we'll be in trouble with my father."

Manamin's face went white as a ghost and said "Oh no, I don't want to get chewed out by him again, he's brutal."

The scene went black as Naruto finally, really woke up and found he was in the hospital. Hinata was in the bed next to him sleeping. "So, you finally woke up Naruto?" came a voice next to him. He turned and saw Shikamaru. "Oh, my head. How long was I out for anyways?" Shikamaru looked at him for the moment before saying "About a day or so. Asuma-sensei said that if you had finally awakened before he got back, he would get you started on training with the chakra sword he ordered for you." It was then that they felt a wave of killing intent coming from down the hall.

Naruto hoped out of bed and said "We better go see were that came from before it comes to see us." Shikamaru nodded as the two walked out of the room and down the hall till they arrived outside of Lee's room. They ran in there and found Gaara standing over Lee, about to crush him with his sand. "Hold it." yelled Naruto as he pulled out a kunai. Shikamaru was readying a shadow possession jutsu. "What do you want?" asked Gaara. "Simple, we want you to explain what it was you were about to do with Bushy Brow?" Naruto said.

"It is simple, I need to kill him in order to prove I'm alive. I need his blood to flow to show me the way." Gaara said in his lifeless voice. "WHAT, is this guy crazy or some kind of monster?" Shikamaru asked in shock as he looked at the sand nin with fear in his eyes. "A monster, huh. Well, I guess that's what I am if you wish to believe that." said Gaara. Naruto looked at him and said "So you say your a monster, huh. Well guess what, I got the real thing inside of me." "So, you have one too. That explains why I felt something familiar when I first saw you." said Gaara. 'Wait, does that mean he has an actual demon sealed inside him as well?' Naruto wondered. Just then Asuma entered the room.

Gaara decided to leave for now. The Exam Finals were six days away and he and his team didn't need another incident so close to the day. Asuma informed Naruto that Hinata was free to leave, though she would need him to help her out with certain things at home. Naruto returned to Hinata's room, woke her and helped her dress into something less hospital gown like, and soon he wheeled her out in her wheel chair. The following day, they met Asuma down by training ground ten. "So, how are you feeling Hinata?" asked Asuma.

"Like Naruto would say, I'm glad to finally be out of that hospital. The food was terrible." Hinata said with a foxy grin on her face that made Naruto proud. "So, any troubles at home you two?" he asked. "Everything is fine Asuma-sensei except for the fact we don't live on the ground floor and certain things I help Hinata with is very weird for the both of us to do." Naruto said. Hinata agreed, but the truth of it was she also enjoyed it a liitle too. Asuma understood and told Naruto it was time for his final training pre-third round.

He pulled out a scroll and released the item inside. Asuma then handed Naruto his new chakra sword and told him that he would have four days to learn how to properly chanel chakra into the sword and learn the new wind jutsu attack that would be his tump card in the battle. By the end of the fourth day, he had succeeded in doing both. Hinata was happy to see Naruto having fun again. He had been down ever since the preliminaries and her injury. As they where heading home, than ran into Coyote. "Well Hinata, are you feeling well?" asked Coyote.

She nodded and said "Yes, thanks for asking. Naruto has been taking good care of me." Coyote grinned and said "Oh really. He's been taking CARE of YOU now, huh?" He laughed as Naruto and Hinata both suffer a furious blush and looked away from each other. Coyote stopped laughing and finally said "Seriously though, Naruto, I got something for you. But first, I need to ask if you wear training weights?" Naruto nodded "Yeah, I found it will help me get faster. Why do you ask and what do you have for me?" Coyote pulled out a small wristband with a dark blue crystal on it.

"I asked because I figured if you did, you would want this. This is a gravity band. If you pour chakra into the crystal here, it will create a gravity field around your body, amplifying the force of gravity on your body. The more chakra you put in, the more gravity is hitting and pushing you down. And if you perform a kai release while toughing the crystal, all the chakra inside will be released and gravity will return to normal for you. This makes the band alot more helpful in battle than training weights as you don't have to waste time removing them and risk being attacked."

Naruto took the gift and thanked Coyote for it. Before Coyote left, he also gave them a book to keep. Said it was worth reading. Naruto and Hinata looked at the cover and it said :The Myth and Legends of the World vol.27, The Untouched Lands.  
They turned to the first page and saw it said this is the story of Manamin and Yamania, the Destined pair who saved the world along time ago. Realizing that he knew those names from his dreams, Naruto looke up to ask Coyote something only to find him gone. They returned home and Naruto read the first chapter aloud so Hinata could hear (he has told her about the dreams).

(Day of the third round)

Many people had arrived to see the event and the Hidden Leaf village was a mass of joy and fun. Naruto had awoken early to prepare. He and Hinata were now on their way to the Leaf stadium where Ino and Chouji would take over caring for Hinata while Naruto went to join Shikamaru and Shino in the fight. They decided to make a slight detour the the spot Naruto had thought Mizuki. They had time, and Naruto need a little insperation. They arrived and took in the view for a minute. As they were about to leave, they were caught off guard by the sound of a bell.

They turned to see a girl sitting in a tree slowly moving the bell back and forth. "You must become stronger you two if you are to face what is to come." she said. She was wearing a white tank top, black pants and sandals, and a red jacket. She had slightly dark colored skin, purple colored eyes, and light blue hair that was in a ponytail that reached down to he knees. "Who are you? asked Hinata. The girl smiled and said "My name is Reverie. I came to this little tournament to see a friend in action. Speaking of which, I'd better get going or I'll miss out on a good seat."

She hops out of the tree and starts to walk off when she turns back and says "You two will soon face several trials. Depending on the choices you make, things will either go happily for you or bad. It's all up to you both. Good luck." She is soon gone. Naruto and Hinata look at each other confused. They shrug it off, thinking she was just being weird and head for the stadium.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

They soon arrived and found Ino and Chouji waiting for them. Naruto handed Hinata over to them and was starting to move torwards the entrance when Hinata grabbed his hand. "Naruto, wait a moment." she said quietly. He turned and knelt down before her. He noticed a tear slide down her cheek. He reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb and said "What's wrong, my angel?" She suddenly reached out and wrapped himin a hug. "Please be carful Naruto, don't do anything to dangerous in your fights, ok. I don't want to lose you." she said as she started to cry.

He hugged her back, rubbing her back lovingly. "Hinata, don't worry. I'll be fine I promise you. Don't forget, I have your heart close to me." He ran his hand around his neck, pulling out her opal heart necklace. She smiled as she kissed the stone affectionately. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed each other. They let their love and passion for each other flow into the kiss. Both Ino and Chouji turned away to give them a little privacy. After seveal minutes, they pulled apart and rested their forheads against one another.

"I will win for you, believe it. Then I'll come back, return this to you and we'll go out on a date, is that ok with you?" She nodds happily as she finally lets him go. "Ok, Ino and Chouji, keep an eye on her. She tends to be a little trouble maker when I'm not around." Naruto says with a grin on his face. Hinata gives him a playful pat on the butt, causing him to jump. They tell him not to worry. Naruto runs into the stadium to meet up with Shikamaru while Ino, Chouji, and Hinata go to find some seats.

Soon, the time for the third round to begin. The Kazekage of the Sand village takes a seat by the third. "Well, its been awhile Sarutobi. I don't mean to be offencive, but shouldn't you be looking for a successor to be the 5th my now?"

Sartobi laughed at that. "Well, I guess that could be true. I have actually found a worthy person to be the 5th, but it will be at least another 7 or 8 years before he will be ready."

"I see, I wonder who you have chosen? Well, we can talk on this later. I'm more interested in the fights we're about to see. Especially the fight the Uchiha heir will be in."

"I agree, but to be honest, it is his opponent I'm most looking forward too." The two continue to talk while down in the stadium, all the Genin have arrived except for Dozu, Yoroi, and Sasuke. The new procter, Genma walks up and introduces himself. "Alright everyone, before we begin, I wish to inform you all that both Dosu and Yoroi are no longer in the exam. I will not say as to why they dropped out. And even though Sasuke is late, he has to his match to arrive before he is disqualified. So now, will Shino and Kankuro please step forward. The rest of you head to the waiting deck till your turn."

Just then, Kankuro raises his hand and says "Umm, I've decided to drop out of the fighting. I know I'm not ready for this fight so it will be better if I quiet now." Shino looks at him confused. Genma sighs and says "Alright then, fine. The winner of the match is Shino. Will Temari and Shikamaru please step forward." Shikamaru isn't really wanting to fight until Naruto says "Hey look man, I know you think this is a drag and all but will you fight anyways. We need some time to let emo get here so I can put him into a wheel chair." Shikamaru sighed and nodded. He really wanted to see Sasuke suffer as well.

Everyone else left to head to the waiting stand while Shikamaru and Temari face each other. Temari grabs her large fan and readies it for battle. Shikamaru places his hand on his weapons pouch. genma calls for the fight to begin and Shikamaru makes the first move. He hurls several kunai at Temari who swings her fan, sending them off target. She swings it again and Shikamaru responds with "Earth style, Rock Wall" and a stone barrier shoots out of the ground and takes th hit. Temari is wondering what he'll do next until she sees a black mass racing along the ground heading right at her.

She jumps back until it stops moving. For several minutes nothing happens until a cloud passes overhead allowing the shadow to come at her again. She once again goes on the offencive until once again it stops moving once the cloud passes. Just then, Shikamaru jumps up and sends several more kunai at her with exploding tags attached. She once more blows them away. She then notices that he is not wearing his jacket. She looks up and sees it floating over head and realizes he must be planning on using the shadow it produces to extend his shadow.

She sends several kunai herself up to hit the makeshift balloon, taking it out. She turns her attention back to her opponent only to see another kunai flying at her. It's to late to blow it away so she dodges as it hits the ground. She goes to move again only to find she can't. She looks down and sees the kunai resting in her shadow with a small tag hanging off it with weird kanji. She looks at him and ask "What did you just do?"

He starts to walk torwards her, his shadow stretching out and merging with her shadow. When he arrives, he leans down and picks up the kunai. "The tag on here is special. When it lands on a person's shadow, it will paralyze them for a few minutes. Just enough time for me to get you in my shadow jutsu." Everyone expects Shikamaru to make Temari to quiet but instead, he drops out. This takes everyone by surrprise. Naruto arrives on the field as Shikamaru leaves. But there is still no sign of Sasuke.

After a minute, Genma decides to call it when Kakashi and Sasuke arrive. Up in the stands Kiba is yelling to show Naruto who's boss while Sakura is both glad to see Sasuke arrive and worried about the curse mark possibly becoming active. Hinata is nervously pressing her index fingers together, silently praying for Naruto. Ino is rubbing her back for comfort and Chouji is so nervous, he can't eat. Nearbye, the clan heads are sitting next to the civilain members of the counsil. Hiashi looks to his yougest daughter and says "Now watch Naruto closely Hanabi, he is the one who beat Neji, so your observations will help you in your training."

She looks at him and says "Is he the one Hinata is living with and has feelings for?" He nodds, leading her to but all her attention on the blonde. Both the Hokage and Kazekage await the big match. Back on the field:

"So you finally arrived emo-ass. I was worried you had chikened out."

"What ever dope, like I'd ever need to run from you."

"So, are you ready to pay for hurting Hinata?"

"Like you can actually make me pay but I'll tell you what. Once I'm done breaking you, I think I'll have a little more fun with her. What do you think of that?"

"I think I'm going to br responcible for there only being one surrviving Uchiha after this is done."

"Let's see if you can even hit me, loser."

Genma calls for the fight to begin. After several nerve racking moment's, they charge forward ready to bring their hatred for each other to a conclusion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Naruto vs Sasuke (chunin edition), the civilian counsil's interferance, Coyote vs Gaara, and the invasion begains.

A/N: The character of Reverie was taken fro an untitled story me and my friends started back in highschool. It was inspired by various RPG games we liked. For my part, Reverie was the best friend of my main character Keyote (who's name I'm using as my fan-fic author's name). SHe is in love with Keyote's twin brother Donwen and her twin sister Ruri is in love with Keyote. When Ruri is killed, Donwen blames himself cause he was there when it happened and exiles himself as punishment. Reverie takes off to find him while Keyote runs into the nearbye mountains and starts living like a hermit, no longer wanting to be involved with the world anymore.

Years later, Reverie joins a group (made up of my friends characters) and continues looking for Donwen. When she gets into some trouble and is kidnapped, the others find and confince Keyote to return and help rescue her. Donwen is eventually found, but he's now one of the bad guys they have to defeat to save the world. And Keyote and Reverie slowly start to fall inl love. Saddly, we never finished the story, though I have been tempted to do it myself cause I've lossed contact with them since graduation.

And for those of you who are wondering why I had (silence) appear durring the dream sequence, well I won't say quite yet but I'm sure at least some of you can figure it out. But I'll give you a hint, read through the chunin exam chapters again as a hint was placed in the writing. Can you figure it out and unlock an important mystery about Manamin and Yamania's story. 


	14. Naruto vs Sasuke 1: Exams

Shino: Keyote dosen't own Naruto.

Keyote: ...

Shino: ...

Keyote: I knew it was a waste of time to have you say anything, you damn vulcan.

A/N: Sorry if anyone was peeved about not having Naruto vs Sasuke in last chapter. Well, now you got it.

The results of the Kiba poll are in and the winner is at 12 votes, Kiba will get over his crush on Hinata and will eventually become friends with them while him turning evil only got 4. So how will Kiba realize that he'll never get Hinata and finally stop chasing her? I've got two ideas, I'm just not sure which one I'll use but it will happen at the start of the Retrieval Arc.

Now for the Our Secret 2 poll. Should the sequel take place during act 2 after Naruto returns or should I forget the plot of the manga and make it more original. (Meaning have Naruto and Hinata need to meet 2 years into his training to get her pregnant so they can be together). In either case, the lemon will have them at 15 when this happens and Hinata will be 16 when she gives birth.

Also, the title of Our Secret will be changed to Our Secret pt.1: Love. The second one, which will deal with the whole pregnancy issue, will be titled Our Secret pt.2: Passion. The third and final part (yes, I'm making it a trilogy) will be about them marrying and the birth of their child and it will be titled Our Secret pt.3: Miracle. I should be able to tell you when pt.2 will be coming out once the Our Secret poll is done. It will remain up till the 11th of January. I know its just a week, but there is another poll that needs to be done soon too. Plus, the sooner Our Secret poll is done, the sooner pt.2 can be released.

This chapter is out a day early because I don't want my fans waiting for this little fight since I got done with theis chapter early and I ended the Kiba poll a few hours earlier than plan cause I knew it wouldn't change the outcome.

And now, the second biggest moment you've been waiting for: Naruto vs Sasuke in the chunin exam. So what's the first? Why its Naruto vs Sasuke in the Valley of the End fight, duh. And just so you know, this one is just to warm you up. It's the second one that will blow you away. Cause like I said in a previous chapter, I'm already writing that one to make sure I don't forget any ideas I have. And I'm very proud of what I've done so far and I think you will be too.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.14: Betrayal's

Naruto and Sasuke charged each other with the intent to kill written across their faces. When they were close enough, Sasuke immediately dropped down in an attempt to sweep Naruto's leg's from under him. Naruto jump and spun over him, landing and sending a spinning kick right at Sasuke's face. He managed to raise his hands quickly enough to block the attack. Sasuke, with his free hand, pulled out a kunai to stab Naruto in the knee, but Naruto managed to leap with his second leg, planting it into Sasuke's face, sending him flying.

Sasuke managed to recover quickly, landing on his feet and immediately ran through some hand signs and shouting "Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu." A volly of small flaming balls shoot from his mouth, racing torward Naruto. Naruto manages to dodge them and moves forward to press his attack. Just as he reaches Sasuke, he notices too late that Sauke planted an explosive tag on the ground (while Naruto was focused on dodging the fire attack) and steps down on it, causing an explosion. Sasuke jumps away in time, thinking he's gotten Naruto.

As the smoke starts to clear, Naruto shoots out from the smoke racing right at Sasuke. His right leg is missing it's clothing right above the knee and the skin is a little red from the heat. Luckily, Naruto used a wind blast to protect his leg from being blown off. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and prpares to block Naruto's attack. Naruto comes in with a right hook and Sasuke tries to block it, then at the last second, Naruto's backflips and sending his left leg flying, nailing Sasuke in the chin and sending him flying upwards.

Sasuke tries to once again recover, but Naruto jumps torwards him faster than he can move. Naruto appears atop him, making his own hand signs yelling "Wind style: Ait Cutter" as hit karate chops Sasuke in the stomach with chakra surrounding his hand. Sasuke cries out as he tumbles to the ground hitting hard. He mannages to pick himself up again, seeing Naruto land and charge him again. Smiling, he decides to unvail a surrprise. Just as Naruto is about to land another punch, Sasuke vanishes and appears behind him, sending a kick hard into naruto's back, causing Naruto to be sent flying into the ground.

As Naruto get's up, he wonders what happened. Sasuke takes up the Uchiha battle stance before bursting forward, moving like a bluur torwards Naruto. He tries to defend himself, but Sasuke is now moving to fast for him to even react to. After sending several punches and kicks at Naruto, knocking him around like a rag doll, Sasuke gets in front of him, sends him airborn with a kick and uses the Lion's Barrage attack against him. Naruto's impact leaves a small crater in the ground. He pulls himself out to see an overconfident Sasuke smirking at him. 'He wants to pit speed against speed, huh. Well I'll give that to him.' Naruto thinks as he places his right index finger on the gravity band and releases the stored chakra.

Sauke decides its time to end this and charges with the intent of taking Naruto out with one blow, but as he punches, Naruto vanishes as well. Sasuke jerks to his left, sensing Naruto there only to find empty space. As he turns to the right, Naruto hits him with a right hook that sends him stumbling back. Naruto charges in with his own increased speed but Sasuke is able to leap high into the air to dodge it. 'Damn, when did he get so fast or this good.' Getting tired of this annoyance, Sauske prepares to unleash his strongest fire jutsu.

He forms the hand signs and says "Fire style: Dragon Fla..." his words are cut off as Naruto makes his own hand signs and yells "Frog style: Tongue Whiplash" and his tongue shoots from his mouth and makes it to Sasuke, wrapping around his left knee. "What the hell." Sasuke says as Naruto jerks his head back, causing Sasuke to be sent crashing into the ground. Not wanting to let up, Naruto jerks his head again, sending Sasuke flying torwards him. Naruto's tongue releases itself and returns to his mouth as Naruto sends an elbow slamming into Sasuke's face with a loud cruching sound.

Sasuke is sent flying back, impacting the wall and leaving a large crater from the hit. Up on the stands, Ino says "Man, I didn't know Naruto could use his tongue like that, did you Hinata?" Ino sees Hinata at the edge of her wheelchair, a happy grinn plastered onto her face. Grinning, Ino says "I wonder what else he can do with his tongue, right Hinata?" in a very naughty way. Hinata turns to Ino with a look of shock on her face. Ino smirks at this, but is further surrprised when Hinata returns her attention to the fight and says quietly to herself "Yeah, I'll have to find out." Ino blinks, wondering if Hinata really said that or if she just imagined it?

By now, Sasuke is furrious. How can Naruto, someone who's completely inferior to him, be beating him. HIM of all people. He was tired of this. Screw Danzo's plans for that dope. He was going to use THAT and kill him for making him look bad. Sasuke free's himself from the wall, and moves a little ways up it. He then stops and begin's chaneling chakra into his left hand. After several moments, lightning appears serging around his hand as he continues to build up power. Watching this, Might Guy looks at Kakashi in shock. "Please tell me you didn't teach him that? The boy is too unbalanced mentally and emotionally for him to know that kind of attack."

Sakura and Kiba looked at the two Jonin, wondering what was going on. "I did, though I don't know why. I just woke up one morning and realized I had taught it to him. I guess maybe it's because he's alot like me." Guy snorted in annoyance. "Maybe he is like you in away, but you never would be willing to kill a teamate if it meant getting more power either. Once this is over, you should see a docter to see if there was any outside factor in your doing this." Kakashi agree's. "So what is this technique Sasuke is about to use anyways?" asked Sakura.

"It's the move of an assassin used to kill in one swift motion and it's called Chidori: 1000 Birds." says Guy.

Naruto looks at what Sasuke's doing and quickly realizes that whatever he's about to unleash is a lightning jutsu. 'I guess I'll be using my trump card after all.' he thinks as he reaches back and pulls his chakra sword from its sheath and begins chaneling his wind chakra into it, causing the blade to glow and a light hum to be heard around it. Sasuke wonders what he's thinking of doing, not that it matter's. This move can't fail.

Finally ready, Sasuke races down the wall, the lightning blasting a gorge into the stone. He hits the ground racing torwards Naruto who readies his attack. He has to time this just right. As he approaches, Sasuke yells "Chidori" and sends his hand flying at Naruto who waits till the last moment before swinging his sword yelling 'Hurricane Blade." The force of the two attacks creates a deathening explosion made up of lightning blast and massive wind burst. Finally, everything calms down and the smoke clears revealing Naruto and Sasuke standing. After several nerve racking seconds, Sasuke say's.

"Why, why wasn't I able to kill you?" Naruto looks at him and says "It's because you fight for yourself. You seek pwer for the sake of revenge no matter who else gets hurt. I fight for my precious people. I seek power to save lives and to keep other's from suffering. As long as you stay like you are, you'll never become truly strong." Naruto turns to walk away. "Wait, then how does one become truly strong then if not for yourself?" yells Sasuke. Naruto stops and says "Find someone precious to you and protect them with all you have, then you'll understand what being strong is all about."

Sasuke thinks for a minute before laughing. Naruto turns to look at him, wondering what's so funny. "That's it? That's the key to true strength? To protect someone? How stupid is that? How can you possibly believe protecting another will bring you power?" And with that, the curse mark activates, spreading over his body. "Let's see if what you say is true." Sasuke turns to the audience and looks to where Hinata, Chouji, and Ino are and unleashes a massive fireball right at them. Several Jonin race to intercept it, but they aren't fast enough. "NOOOOOOO" Naruto screams as he shoots forward, intercepting the attack and is hit, creating a powerful explosion. The cloud of smoke crashes into the ground. "NARUTO!" Hinata screams from the stands, tears falling from her eyes as she fears she just lost her Naruto.

Sasuke smirks and is about to tell Genma to call it when the cloud of smoke is blown away by a massive release of chakra. Naruto appear's standing, the power of Rage Mode serging thru him. Sasuke readies another attack, but it is never lauched as Naruto appear's before him, grabs him by his neck and with four quick hits, breaks the bones in Sasuke's arms and legs. Sasuke screams in pain as Naruto drops him to the ground, the curse mark retreating to his neck. Naruto bends down and says "What the HELL were you thinking? There were innocent bystander's in that area, you fool. You could have caused a major international incident with that stunt. I should do to you what you did to Hinata, but I won't lower myself to your level. I'm better than that. And don't worry about your arms and legs, I'm sure the med team will have you walking around again in a week or two. Word of warrning though, loose that arrogance and attitude of yours, they'll only lead you to a bad end."

Genma has seen enough and calls the match. "And the winner is Naruto." For several seconds after the announcement, there is dead silence, then a round of applause and cheering erupts from the whole stadium. Naruto, for the first time in a month, smiles a genuine smile.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Ino and Hinata are hugging each other, tears streaming down their faces at knowing that not only is Naruto ok, but he beat that bastard and won the match. Chouji is cheering, not caring that he's sending his food flying everywere. Shikamaru, walks up to them and gives Naruto the thumbs up. Temari and Kankuro are actually impressed by what they saw. That turns to fear when the see Gaara looking like he's going to explode. Shino and Coyote agree that the fight was deffinately inspirering to watch. Sakura can't believe Sasuke lost, but for some strange reason she's happy to. Kiba is surrprised to see himself cheering for Naruto. Kakashi wishes his sensei could still be here today to have seen this.

"Well Hanabi, what did you think and did you learn anything?" Hiashi asked his youngest. "He's more impressive than I thought father. Maybe he has and will be a good influence on big sister after all." Hiashi smiles and thinks to himself 'And maybe to you as well. I think it might be time for certain things to be revealed, to the both of them.' Just then, a man comes to Hiashi and request him to come with him. Minutes later, Naruto is heading back to waiting deck when he hears a voice from behind him. He turns to see a figure wearing some kind of Anbuu armor talking to Genma. A look of shock appears on Genma's face, followed by a sigh of defeat. The man leaves Genma to do his job.

"Attention everyone." After yelling this several times, the stadium gets guiet and Genma continues. "The Village Counsil has made an important decision. By majority vote, it has been decided that Naruto used an illegal forbidden jutsu in this fight. As a result, his victory is forfeit and Sasuke is declared the winner of this fight." Genma looks at Naruto sadly and tells him it was not his chose. The sound of boo's is suddenly heard across the stadium. Some yell that they should have know the demon would cheat to win, other's say that the counsil is just trying to suck up to Sasuke cause they think he's without fault.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Sarutobi as he shot from his chair with a vigor that had not been seen in him in twenty years. He looked torwards the counsil members, his eyes blazing with anger. He saw the clan heads who represented the shinobi portion of the counsil looking at him in sorrow. He realized that they had voted in favor of Naruto. The problem was the civilian cousil members, who all had smiles on their faces at what they had done. His old teammates, Koharu and Homura walked up and told him what has transpired. Both they and the shinobi members had indeed voted in favor of Naruto, but the civilain members with Danzo had them beat with two points, thus declaring Naruto had cheated and should be expelled.

"And how is it that he has cheated? What was this forbidden jutsu you all claim he used? Tell me now." Sarutobi demanded.

One woman with dark, redish pink hair stood up. Her name was Kanna Haruno, Sakura's mother. "Are you BLIND, lord Hokage? He used "that forbidden jutsu" to injury Sasuke Uchiha by breaking his arms and legs from the look of it. His crime is obvious and his expulsion from the Chunin Exam is the least he deserves." Sarutobi knew what she was refering to, it was the fox. He was amazed the boy was able to control it. But the current situation was giving him a headache and was making it appearant that the civilian counsil members had more power than was wise to let them have. He would deal with that later.

"And how is the power he used forbidden, Kanna? What of Sasuke, he also used a forbidden power and lauched an attack that was clearly aimed torwards the spectators. In my opinion, it is Sasuke, not Naruto, who should be removed from the exam as well as have his status as a shinobi revoked for good." She frowned for a moment, then smiled and said "I would expect nothing less from you old man (Not hiding her obvious disrespect from anyone in the stadium), putting that....boy against the shining hope of the village. The curse was obviously activated by accident and his attack was not of his own doing."

It was Danzo who now spoke. "Regardless of what you say, Sarutobi, the verdict stands. Naruto is out and I will have my personal med-team treat Sasuke so that he can continue into the exam if he wishes."

Sarutobi was ready to attack the civilian members when Naruto spoke up. "Please lord Hokage, lets not make this worse than it already is. And I'll make things easier for everyone here. I, Naruto Uzumaki, am dropping out of the exam. I forfeit my victory and give it to Sasuke." This caused everyone to stare blankly. Was Naruto serious, was he really dropping out? "Naruto, please tell why your doing this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Isn't it obvious. This little debate is making our village look bad. I mean, we have represenatives from various Lands, clans, and other powers across the land here. We have both our own Daimyo of the Land of Fire and the Daimyo from wind here. We have the Kazekage of the Sand Village, The Royal Court from Snow, the heads of Wave, the rulers of Tea and Green, and other highly placed individuals present. The actions of some here are making us and our village look bad. I don't want to play a part in that, so I'll do what needs to be done for the village and step aside." And with that, Naruto leaves the stage and heads to join Hinata and the others. Clapping could now be heard for him for what he was doing.

The Kazekage looks at Sarutobi as he sits back down in disgust. "That boy is very interesting. I can see him becoming a great leader if given the chance." Sarutobi nodds and says "He is one of a kind. You asked me earlier why I have yet to find a person to be the fifth. Well, the truth is, he is my main choice. I just need to wait a few more years till he's old enough to take the job." The Kazekage nodds before turning his attention to the arena as Genma calls Gaara and Coyote out.

Naruto walks up and kneels down by Hinata who leans forward and hugs him, congradulating him. "Naruto, why didn't you fight that. You were obviously cheated?" Shikamaru asked. "It just wasn't worth the trouble. Besides, I got something better than getting to continue further in the exam." "What's that?" asked Chouji. Naruto smiles as Hinata nuzzles his neck affectionately. "Simple, I beat Sasuke in battle and no one or nothing can take that away from me. And he won't be able to forget it either."

Down in the arena, Coyote and Gaara face eachother down. "Can you help me to feel more alive?" Gaara ask as he starts twitching uncontrolably. Coyote smiles and says "Alive, dead, what ever your prefrence Sandy." Coyote runs forward to make the first move. Gaara sends his sand shooting at Coyote, who dodges the attack and leaps into the air. His attempt to land a kick on Gaara is stopped as a wall of sand surrounds him and sends Coyote flying back. "Use that lightning dragon of yours and make me feel ALIVE." Gaara roars as another wave of sand shoots forward.

Coyote once again dodges and thinks 'Wish I could, but there's a little problem with doing that.' As more sand starts to serge around him, Coyote decides to try Nami spell no.2. Reaching out with his right hand, green particles start to gather forming a emerald colored sphere. He can;t help but curse a little. 'Why is it that I learned all his techniques, yet it takes way longer for me to use them and I can't bring them to there full power. Oh, that's right. You have to have something special for all these moves, and that is something I lack.'

Sitting in the audience, Reverie watches with some bordom. "Geez Coyote, you just have to do everything the hard way do you?" she says to herself. She figures he just trying to look the part of a, what do you call it, a Genin? Gaara is about to attack again when Coyote brings the sphere before himself and brings is other hand up and places it on the orb like the first and yells "Emerald Flames". A volly of small green flames shoots from the orb hitting Gaara and knocking him back. For some reason, the sand shield dosen't respond to the attack. After several moment's, the attacks stop.

Though still holding the orb, Coyote must catch his breath as continuess use of the flames is very draining. It is then that he notices he is surrounded by sand and he realizes that he's in trouble. Before he can move, the sand explodes onto him, wrapping him inside a coffin of sand. "And now, make me feel alive." Gaara says as he squeezes his hand shut and the sand coffin constricts until it crushes inward. Believing Coyote dead, Gaara turns around to be slammed in the cut by the emerald sphere. The orb explodes, sending Gaara slamming into the ground, covered in green flames. The sand rushes in and smothers the flames. Gaara looks up and ask "How are you still alive?"

"You could say I tele-vamped before you could crush me, Sandy." Coyote says as he charges forward, the look he had when he defeated Kabuto once again on his face. Still sore from the attack, Gaara causes the sand to encircle him until he is completely covered by a sphere of sand. Coyote stops and moves to touch it only to pull back to avoid being run trough by a wave of sand spikes. "Well, I guess I'm going to need to get you out of your shell if I'm going to win huh." He backs away and raises his right hand into the sky.

Temari and Kankuro are nervous. Gaara can't be planning on using "that" now. "Hey Hinata, activate your Byakugan and look at Coyote." Naruto then activates his Reikigan and they observe what Coyote is doing. They both agree it looks like particles of sun light start to gather around his hands. Within moments, it turns into a blade of light. Coyote runs forward, dodging the sand spikes and thrust the "Solar Blade" into the sand sphere. For a second, there is silence before the sound of Gaara screaming fills the arena.

The sand sphere falls away revealing Garra clutching his left shoulder. "So, are you feeling alive now? My solar blade will not ony pierce your shell and hit you on your shoulder, but the pain from being stabbed must be painful." Everyone is waiting on what will happen when flower petals start falling from the sky and one by one, the audience fall to sleep.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Sakura realized what was going on imediately. Someone was casting a genjutsu over the whole arena to put everyone to sleep. She imediately performed a kai release to break free before it could claim her. As she looked around, she saw unfamiliar ninja wearing either sand or sound crest appear and attack others who, like her, had escaped the jutsu. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Kakashi standing by her along with Guy and Neji. "Good Sakura, it seems you realized what was happening. Now come on, we have to round up a few more people."

"Wait, what about..." she looked over to find Kiba gone. 'Great, he must have gone to the bathroom while the last fight was happening.' (In truth, he did and since the jutsu is effecting the whole stadium, both inside and out, Kiba is now asleep on the crapper. Both disturbing and funny at the same time.) Down on the battle field, Genma fights the sand Jonin while Kankuro and Temari take Gaara some place safe to finish his transformation. Coyote just walks off, not wanting to fight now.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Kazekage?" Sarutobi screams as he learches up and grabs his sand counterpart by his collar and forces him up only to see his clothes crumble. Just then, he feels a kunai being put to his throat as the voice of the Kazekage rings in his ears. "Sorry about this, but things are changing in the world and this is just one of those things, Sarutobi-sensei." The old Hokage eyes grow wide with shock as he finally realizes who it was sitting next to him. "Orochimaru, I should have known. Where's the real Kazekage and why has he allowed this?"

"Hmm, good question. I believe the last time I saw him was in a pile of blood and guts in a small canyon near the eastern edge of the Land of Winds. And as for why the Sand is attacking, well I guess they're vert gullable now, huh?" With that, the snake sanin propelled both himself and the 3rd from the stadium to atop Kikyo Castle. Upon landing, Orochimaru lets his former sensei go. Sarutobi makes some distance between them and ask "So, why have you brought us here?" Orochimaru smiles and says "We have inportant matters to discuss and the stadium is so over crowded right now."

Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, and Neji arrive at their destination. "Sakura, wake up Naruto and Shikamaru now." says Kakashi. Sakura nodds and walks over to Naruto but before she can do anything, his head jerks up. She realizes that the jutsu must have worn off on him already. While Naruto checks on Hinata, Ino, and Chouji, Sakura goes to wake Shikamaru and hits him when she realizes he's faking being asleep. With everyone needed gathered, Kakashi explains the situation.

"Ok, you four. The sound and sand Villages have joined forces and are attacking are home. The Hokage predicted this would happen, though we all hoped it wouldn't. To that end, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, you four will chase after the Sand Genin and stop them. I have a feeling that Gaara is an important part of the invasion so capture him or take him out if capture is not an option. Understood?" The four nodd.

Naruto looks over to Hinata and both Kakashi and Guy promise to keep her safe. It is then that Hiashi and Hanabi arrive. "Don't worry Naruto, Hanabi will help her as well." Hiashi says. Naruto bows to Hiashi and says "Been awhile sir. I'm sorry I haven't been able to protect Hinata as well as I promised." Hiashi pats himon the shoulder and says "Naruto, you have done a great job in protecting her. Her injury was not your fault but Sasuke's. You've helped my daughter in ways I could never have had imagined. I'm in your debt. Once this is over, I think we should finally tell her the truth don't you?"

Naruto nodds, agreeing that she has waited long enough. Neji burst in and says "Lord Hiashi, what is going on? I was under the impression you hated lady Hinata and was glad to be rid of her?" A look of saddness and deep pain crosses Hiashi's face. "Neji, remember when I told you the truth about your father after the preliminaries, I also said that there were other regrets I have as well. Hinata is amoung those. I will allow you to here the truth as well when this is over and we can tell Hinata the whole story."

With nothing else to say, Kakashi summons Pakkun, his most loyal canine and partner and has himlead Naruto and the other's off after the sand sibs. Hanabi is left to aid in watching Hinata while Hiashi goes to join the other clan heads in clearing out the village of unwanted scum. Nobody notices that both Kanna and Danzo have gone missing, while Sasuke is currently being attended to by his godfathers best med-men. He is not happy though. He may have been declared the winner, but only because the counsil stepped in, whichis actually making him madder. But the real blow is that he actually lost to Naruto. That is an insult that can't be allowed. Someone was goin to pay for this outrage.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Kage vs Kage, Leaf vs Sand and Sound pt.1

I just had great idea for a Naruto story that came to me this morning that I just have to do. The story ask this:

1. What if Minato was the main character, not Naruto (who dosen't even exist)  
2. Minato was from another village that was destroyed by the nine tails the day he was born.  
3. Madara sent the Kyuubi there to kill Minato because he was destined to defeat Madara.  
4. He is found at age six and taken to live in Leaf Village and Kushina is the fourth Hokage (Kushina will adopted him and be a mother figure to him)  
5. He is hated by the village, not for having the kyuubi in him (it's still free), but for being an outsider because hidden villages don't trust anybody not born in the village or has a family link to the village.  
6. Jiraiya trained Kakashi, Obito, and Rin.  
7. Minato still create Rasengan and Flying Thunder God from scratch.  
8. Sasuke is the older brother who kills the clan and Itachi is the younger out to kill him.  
9. Hinata has a secret crush on Minato and is his only friend (she's an outcast in her clan, he's an outsider living inthe village, they are perfect for each other)  
10. While Naruto was known to be lacking in brains, Minato will be smart. His negative is that he's to nice and forgiving for his own good. Something that may come back to haunt him and his genin team.

Basically, Minato was born the same day and year Naruto was in a different village. Kushina was born at the normal time and came to live in Leaf after Whirlpool Country is wiped out and lives with her Uncle Sarutobi. When six year old Minato arrives in village, Kushina is the fourth in her late twenties and adopts him. So more or less, it's the Naruto story with Minato taking Naruto's place as main character, he was never married to Kushina since they weren't born at same time now, and Hinata has crush on him. If your still confused, I'll try to explain it better when chpt.1 of {Minato} is releases here soon.

Minato will be rated M for possible lemons in the future and the pairings will be MinaHina, ItaSaku and several others. 


	15. Invasion 1

Ino: Keyote dosen't own Naruto. Now its time for Ino's Dating Tips 101, so all you girls who are having trouble getting a boy you like to notice you, perk up your ears and listen. And that include's you Hinata. If you really want a guy you like to notice you, just kick them in the family jewels. They'll fall for you every time, promise!

Keyote: Hah hah hah, thats real funny Ino, very cute? (All Naruto guys shudder in fear at hearing this).

A/N: If your wondering if the civilian counsil will be punished for forcing Naruto to forfeit his victory, I'm sorry to say that they won't. But don't worry, Naruto WILL have the last laugh.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.15: Painful Reunion

(Kikyo Castle)

Sarutobi looked at his former apprentice as he sheds his Kazskage desquise. "So, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"We'll get to that in a moment, but first." Orochimaru snaps his fingers as four ninja appear before him. "Make sure we can have some privacy now. I don't want my reunion with my old sensei interupted." The four ninja nodd as they each take up position around the castle. Quickly making hand signs, a field of purple chakra emmerges like a wall around the castle roof, insuring no unwanted guest could intrude.

Orochimaru turns to his former teacher and says "Well, now that we've settled that little problem, we can get down to buisiness." Sarutobi scowled at him and demanded "Why are you here and what is it your after?" Orochimaru grinned as he spoke. "What, no hug for your favorite student? I'm hurt, I'm truly am." "Out with it." Sarutobi demanded with more anger in his voice. "Very well, what I want is the Sharigan and the full power that comes from the Uchiha blood limit. I want to see my former home washed away in the river of time for ever. And, I want to take your life of course, Sarutobi-sensei.

"As far as the village goes, it won't be as easy as you think. The ninja of the Hidden Leaf are strong and will succeed in defending their home. And you want the Uchiha power? Well, you can transplant the Sharingan eye into your body, but the Uchiha kekkei genkai itself, that is impossible to obtain with even the best medical jutsu. And killing me won't be as easy as you might think."

"Your faith in this village is impressive, but misguided. I have seen the rot and decay slowly within this village. During the Chunin Exam alone, I've seen the decadense that is forming with what the civilain counsil did. Back when I was still loyal to the village along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, you would never have allowed that sort of thing to happen. You should be thanking me for putting my men as well as tricking Sand into attacking our home, The best thing that can happen noe is to destroy the Leaf and then rebuild it better than ever with a much stronger and far wiser leader."

"And I sappose that leader will be you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Perhap's, perhap's not. Time will tell now, won't it. But before I can get to that point, I must deal with one minor obsticle, YOU. You may be third Hokage, but you are also a weak old man who has one foot in the grave already and I intend to put the reat of you in there as well." And with that, Orochimaru attacks.

(Leaf Forest)

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji race through the trees as the work to catch up with the Sand sibs. "Guy's, we have five enemy ninja following else. They are about 5 minutes behind and closing quickly." said Neji. "Well, this was expected though its still a drag. We need to either loose them or deal with them before we fall to far behind." said Shikamaru. Sakura glances back for a moment before saying "Stopping to fight isn't an option as they will delay us and what ever the three we're following are up too, we can't give them the time."

"Alright, I stay behind and fight them while you guys continue after our targets. I'll catch up when I'm done. says Naruto.

"No Naruto, I'll do it." Shikamaru says to everyones surrprise. "Look, I know how that sounds. You all must think I'm just trying to get out of the real work coming up, but I'm not. The reason for me to stay behind is simple. No offence Sakura, but I doubt you would be able to hold them off for long and both Naruto and Neji are better fighters than me. They'll have a better chance at stopping Gaara and his team if they both fight and are at full strength for the fight. Plus, my shadow possession jutsu will make detaining them easier."

"Well, whoever is going to stay behind better do it now. Those five are picking up speed." says Pakkun.

"Ok man, if your up for it then do it. Just don't get yourself killed now lazy." Naruto says with a grin.

Shikamaru breaks away from them and takes up position in a small, opened field. The enemy ninja soon arrive and Shikamaru is put to his biggest test yet.

Futher into the woods, the Sand sibs are moving quickly. "Hey Temari, we need to find a good spot soon. I can tell Gaara is nearing critical mass." Temari looks at him worried. At this rate, Gaara will transform and in his current state, he will most likely loose control of himself. A sudden explosion before them forces them to stop. When the smoke clears, Shino appears walking torwards them. "I'm sorry, but you have become a threat to this village. I am required to take you out." Shino's bugs emerge from his body and start to swarm around him. Temari reaches for her fan as she goes to mow torwards Shino when Kankuro stop's her.

"Kankuro, what are you doing?"

"Temari, you take Gaara and continue. Between the two of us, you have a better chance of protecting Gaara than I would. And besides, I owe this guy a match."

Temari nodds as she takes Gaara and darts off. Kankuro brings out crow before him and says "So, let's find out how our fight would have gone if I hadn't backed out for the sake of the attack." Shino adjust his shades as the battle between them begins.

(Chunin Stadium)

As several shinobi battle it out around the stadium, Reverie yawns from bordem at what was going on. "So, it looks like YOUR having fun, V-girl." says Coyote as he walks up smiling. "Oh can it, magic boy. This is becoming a real pain and most likely, we will be dragged into this fight by some moron looking for a fight." "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Coyote says teasingly. "Like I need YOU for protection. So are we going to do this or what?" she says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. He nodds as he says "Fine, fine. If you want to get this done then we will. But I would have thought seeing "them" again would make you happy, even if only for a moment?"

Reverie sighs sadly to herself as she stands. "They're not the people we once knew. I am glad to see them again. It's just hard, ya know." He walks over and hug's her. She stiffens at first, then relaxes and return's the hug. "I know, I know. I miss them too. But we have an opportunity here to make sure history dosen't repeat itself again. And I will do whatever it takes to help them live, no matter what the price." Reverie nodds as she and Coyote leave the stadium to finish the mission. Though the attack was an annoyance, it worked to their advantage as it would mean less sercurity around their destination.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Sarutobi watches as his former student's body falls to the ground, covered in flames. He was glad it was over as he was already exhausted. He hated to admit it, but he really was past his prime. Maybe he could start working on Naruto a little early, it couldn't hurt to be prepared. As he was about to go deal with that barrier, he heard a laugh come from behind him.

"That wasn't half bad Sarutobi-sensei. Even at your age, you're still a force to be reconed with. Unfortunately, I'm not so easy to kill." Sarutobi turns to see Orochimaru rise from the flames, unharmed. Stunned, he says "How did you survive that"  
"It was easy, the body I'm currently inhabiting had this rather interesting power to repell fire. Well, almost." Sarutobi watches as his former student turns to look at him and is shocked to see part of his face missing. Instead, the face of a woman is seen instead. He reaches up and pulls the rest of his skin off, revealing the rest of the woman's face.

"What is the meaning of this who are you?" Sarutobi asked shocked.

The woman smiles as she says "Why its just me Sarutobi-sensei. Do you remember the jutsu I was working on when I was run out of the village. This is the end result of it. I call it my Immortality jutsu. With it, I can transfer my sould, power, memories, and consciousness into another body as many times as I want. And in doing so, I gain the abilities and powers of the person I inhabit. This also is the answer to your earlier question. Using this jutsu, I will transfer myself into Sasuke Uchiha's body and gain his families all powerful bloodlimit for myself."

Sarutobi stood there stunned. He had known that Orochimaru was trying to find away to cheat death due to his fear of dying, put to actually go this far... "And that's not all I've discovered. I think you'll like this one, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru makes several handsigns, then touches the ground saying "Forbbiden jutsu: Reanimation." The Hokage watches as a coffin arises from the ground followed by another. Realizing this could be bad, he throws a kunai that stop's a third coffin from arising, sending it back into the ground.

The coffins open, sending a cold chill running down Sarutobi's spine as the two figure's emerge. "No, this can't be. I can;t believe I'm going to be facing you two!" Standing before him was Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the parents of Naruto and shinobi who skills rivaled those of the sanin. Orochimaru laughs at the pitiful sight his former sensei before him is giving off, a look of both sadness and utter defeat at what he knows is coming.

After looking around, Minato says "Hey old man, been awhile though things don't look to good now huh?" Sarutobi can't help but laugh, Minato was just as forward and blunt as his son. "I'm guessing snakey back there used some forbidden jutsu to revive for the purpose of fighting and killing you, huh gramps?" Kushina asked. Yup, no doubt about it, Naruto really did take after his parent's. He missed them both and under different circumstances, he would be glad to have them back, but this was not what he would have wanted.

"So, how's our Naruto doing sensei? Has he been treated well?" asked Minato. Kushina got a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry to say that he hasen't. He has been beaten and abused by the village for many years as well as tormented and treated like a monster...." He is interupted by an enraged Kushina. "WHAT! My little Naruto has been treated like a monster. I have half a mind to go hunting again. Give me names, old man." He sighed, even in deaf, Kushina was still quick to fly off the handle. Not that she didn't have a reason not to of course.

"Yes, unfortunately. Despite my best efforts as well as those from the clan heads, the village has been very hostile torwards him. I do regret not letting Jiraiya and Tsunade take him when I had the chance, put I never would have imagined that the civilain counsil or Danzo causing him this much trouble. Well, maybe Danzo but not the civilain's. But his life has inproved over the last few years. He has made both friends and allies within both the village and in other villages and nations where he's considered a hero for what he's done for them. There's one youg girl worth bringing up with you. His girlfriend, Hinata. She was his first friend and the two of them live together."

He pulls out a picture he has of the two he was given by Inoichi from their five year anniversary date and hands it to Kushina. She and Minato look at it, as tear's fall from their eyes. "Oh Minato, are boy is so handsome." Kushina as she chokes on her tears. "Man, you were right. He really was going to look like me. And his girlfriend is...stunning. What else can I say, really stunning." "She's beautiful. Our boy is so lucky to have such a cutey in his life. And do you recognize her, dear?" Minato nodds as he says "Hiashi lost our bet, he had a girl after all. And she's the spitting image of her mother too. So old man, how about our...?"

Orochimaru was getting tired of this reunion. "That's quite enough of this. I think it's time we got some action going don't you?" He walks behind them and pushes some kunai with paper seals into their bodies. As their wills slowly fade away, they both say their sorry for what they're about to do. Realizing his predicament, Sarutobi uses the summoning jutsu to call forth his partner, the monkey king Enma. "Well, this is going to be trouble now, won't it?" asked Enma as he stands beside Sarutobi. "Yes, but if we can take out Orochimaru, then we will win."

"You think you can do it this time?" ask Enma.

"Yes, this time there is no other option. He has to die for the sake of the village and the world." says Sarutobi.

Now mindless puppets, Minato and Kushina launch their attacks.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Pakun raced through the trees, continuing after the sand ninja when Pakun spoke up. "Guys, we got trouble just ahead of us." No sooner had he said that, a blast of sound rip through the trees right at them. They just barely managed to dodge in time. Upon landing on the ground, they saw who had attacked them. Standing before them was Zaku and Kin as well as about 20 sound ninja, all with weapons drawn.

"Hey, fancy meeting you guy's here now." said Zaku as he had both his newly healed arms held out before him.

"I guess they want to make our jobs easier, huh?" Kin said to her partner.

"Why are you interfering with us? Our target is Gaara, not you." shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, we know. We would like to see him get taken out but seeing as how we're allies, we have to help him." Zaku says.

"Man, the last thing we need is more interuptions." Naruto says as he looks around at their opponents.

"Naruto, you, Sakura, and Pakkun go on ahead. I'll deal with these clowns quickly and catch up." says Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura with concern. Neji nodds.

"Don't worry Sakura. These guys will be a cake walk for Neji. Just don't take to long man." Naruto says as he leaps into the trees with Sakura and Pakkun right behind.

"Hey, were do you think your going?" Kin yells as she goes to stop them. Neji intercepts her and sends her back to the ground. "Sorry, we were given an important mission to complete. You want my friends, then you better kill me first." Neji says as he takes up his battle stance. Kin laughs and says "You think you can handle all of us? Boy's, surround him and take him out quickly." The sound ninja come at Neji from all sides with kunai drawn, ready to kill. Neji smiles as he starts spinning rapidly. "Rotation" he yells as a dome of chakra surrounds his body, sending his attacker's flying.

After he comes to a stop, he looks to his remaining two enemies and says "Looks like your team is history. Now to deal with you two and I can then be on my way." Zaku and Kin look at each other and nodd. Kin jumps away as Zaku fires off a wave of sound aimed at Neji. He jumps and dodges the attack only for Zaku to send another at him. He once more moves out of the way only to be attacked by Kin. She manages to cut him with a kunai, but before she can do anything else, he hits her with a gentle fist to her right shoulder, disabling her right arm.

"Your not bad, but try this. Sound style, Hyper Sonic Waves." And with that, instead of a continues sound wave erupting from his hands, he now unleashes sound burst that spread out over the whole area. Neji manages to get behind a tree, blocking some of the attack, but his ears are still effected, causing his balance to become wobbly. When the attack ends and he's regained himself, he steps out and prepares to finish his opponents. "I think this is gone on long enough, now I'm..." he stopps as his vision becomes blurred and distorted. Without realizing it, he falls to his knees panting heavily.

'What, what is going on?' he thinks to him self. Why is his body becoming harder to move? "Wondering what's wrong? Why don't you tell him Kin." says Zaku. The girl nodds as she walks up to Neji, grabbs his chin to make him look at her, and says "Remember when I cut you with my kunai? Well. the was a paralyzing agent on the blade. Don't worry, it'll only effect your body for about an hour or so before you return to normal. Well, it would have returned to normal if you were still going to be alive that is. Now, let me show you my jutsu. Sound style: Banshee Shriek."

She opens her mouth wide and unleashes as massive blast of sound with a deafening wale at point blank range at Neji. The young Hyuga screams in agony as the sound attack cuts right through him, sending him falling back onto the ground. Kin smirks as she gets atop him. ready to hit him with another attack that will finish him off. 'Damn, I got to do something. But what, I can't even use my Byakugan right now. Wait, I can still move my left arm and hand just a little and I've memorized all the points on the chakra network. If I time it right.'

As Kin grabs him by the coller and halls him up to look at her, Neji pumps as much chakra into his left hand as he can and strikes Kin in her throat. Her body jerks as her eyes bulge, then she collapses on top of him unconsious. "What did you do to her?" Zaku yells as he tries to figure out what happened. "Don't worry, she'll live. I just made it harder to breath, casuing her to black out from the sudden loss of oxygen. Enough is still making it through to keep her from suffocating, but not enough to stay consious from using her attacks."

Zaku charges in in a rage, planning to kill Neji with one blow. His plan is halted when he hears someone yell. He looks up and frezzes as he sees an uncountable number of kunai and shuriken rushing torwards him. Unable to dodge, he braces himself as the attack hits. When its over, he is laying on the ground, covered in metal weapons and is unable to move. "That's what you get for hurting MY Neji." He looks up and sees a girl with brown hair tied into two buns that remind him of a panda and wearing a chineses style outfit. Taking her battle staff, she knocks Zaku out with one powerful hit.

"Hey Neji, sorry I'm late and.....GAH. You pervert, what are YOU doing." Tenten yells in a rage. Neji is at first glad to see her, but is taken aback by what she's talking about till he remembers Kin is atop him in a rather BAD position. "Tenten, I swear this isn't what it looks like. I can expl....." He is cut off by the angry girl. "Oh, you better have an explanation for this NEJI or I'm going to castrate your cheating ass." She yells. Neji sighs as he thinks 'Naruto, I'm sorry. It looks like I'm going to be delaid even longer now.'

Much further down the way, Temari comes to a stop as Gaara begins to shake. "Gaara, is it....?" Gaar looks at her and says "You might want to make some distance between us if you value your life. It's time."

(Chunin stadium)

Kakashi and Kabuto are fighting while Guy takes care of anyone who tries to jump in. 'Man, I didn't know Kabuto was this skilled. For a genin, he's impressive.' Kakashi thinks to himself as he collapses to his knees, breathing heavily.

Kabuto smiles as he moves in for another attack. "What's wrong Kakashi? Don't tell me a genin is out performing a legend like you now. But, I guess it shouldn't be a surrprise seeing as I was trained by Orochimaru which gives me abilities on par with the three sanin." He's about to strike when a voice yells "Water style: Water Dragon jutsu." The water dragon arises from out of nowhere and hits Kabuto driving him back. Kakashi looks up and is surrprised to see... "Well, it looks like you could use some help, huh Kakashi?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Allies, Jinchuriki (sp?), and..... 


	16. Invasion 2

Shikamaru: Man, these disclaimer's are such a drag. (Yawns) Keyote dosen't own Naruto.

Keyote: Are all Nara lazy or is it just you Shika?

A/N: The results of the Our Secret 2 poll are in and at 9 votes, I will be going with a more original continuation for the story while staying faithful to the manga story only got 2. So when will Our Secret pt.2: Passion be out? Look for it Feb.14, Valentine's Day. (Honestly, I probably should have waited till that day to release the original since I retitled it Our Secert pt.1: Love. But then again, what better way for Naruto and Hinata to say I Love You to each other than for Hinata to become pregnant with Naruto's child, right?)

I apologize for the latness of this chapter. I had a bit off writer's block when it came to the Sarutobi and Enma vs Orochimaru, Minato, and Kushina fight. The rest of the chapter was fine, it was just this fight that casued my brain to freeze up. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

The next chapter of You're Not Alone act.1 will not be out this week. I am currently plotting out the Priestess and the Demon's arc. Plus, I need to rewatch the 4th movie to make sure any info about that story is known to me, lest I make any mistakes in the retelling of it, apart from any changes I'll be doing to fit it into the storyline I've planned.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.16: A Battle of Jinchurriki

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Kushina said as the fiels slowly started be be covered in a dense fog. Sarutobi was surrprised. He didn't know Kushina knew this jutsu, but it did make since in a way seeing as she was from the Hidden Whirlpool village originally. But right now, it wasen't Kushina that worried him, but Minato. He looked around as Enma said "We had best be on our guard Sarutobi. With both Minato and Kushina as opponent's, our chances of winning don't look good."

"I know. I only hope that being spirits revived in false bodies weakens them to some extent and that might give us an edge in this fight." Just then, Minato appears before him yelling "Lightning style: Bolt Crash." A blast of lightning shoots from his hand right at Sarutobi. He barely manages to dodge in time as the lightning bolt shoots past him. If it had hit at such close range, it would have been very bad for him.

"Here Sarutobi." yelled Enma as he transformed into a large battled staff. Sarutobi grabbed him and charged at Kushina who reached to the ground, went thru a quick set of hand signs and touched the ground. A sword appeared and she quickly took the sword into her grasp and prepared it. He recognized the sword as Kushina's family sword, Masamune. But it was hidden away long ago. "I know what your thinking Sarutobi, but I can tell that's not Masamune, but it is a very realistic replica. We must still be carful though, even if it is a replica, it will still injure my body when hit."

He nodded as he and Kushina clashed. She was still an exceptional fighter, even if she was dead. If it wasen't for that little detail, he wouldv'e made her the fifth after Minato's death. He dodged on strong attack from her by leaping into the air and having his staff extend suddenly, hitting her and sending her flying into a section of the castle. He turned to look for Minato and froze as he saw Minato right on top of him with a powered up Rasengan only inches away from hitting his chest. Enma reacted first, extending himself into the ground and launching Sarutobi into the air, saving him from the attack.

"Thanks old friend, I shouldn't have frozen like that." he said. Enma's eyes appeared on the staff and said "Be more careful, there's no telling what they will do. Let's just pray he can't use the Flying Thunder God, other wise we won't last long." The rasengan vanished from Minato's hand as Kushina stepped up next to him. Orochimaru laughed at the show before him and said "Hmm, it's nice to know that even at your current age, you can still put on quite the performance, Sarutobi-sensei. Maybe I should join in and spice things up a bit."

Orochimaru tilted his head up and opened his mouth and a snake head popped out. The creature itself opened its mouth and a sword hilt emerged. Orochimaru reached up and grabbed the sword hilt and pulled it out. Sarutobi recognized it as the Kusinagi sword, or was it a replica also. "Well, this is going from bad to worse, huh old friend?" Sarutobi asked. Enma sighed at the scene before him. "We could really use some help here, but that's impossible as long as that barrier remains up."

The Hokage nodded as he braced himself. His opponents charged him at once, coming at him from three different direction's.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Temari stepped away from her younger brother as she saw the sand beginning to surround his body till his entire right side was covered in sand, causing him to take on a very beastial appearance. "Soon, I will feel truly alive." Gaara mused with a chuckle, then stopped as he looked to his left and smiled. "Good, my first real victim's have arrived." Temari looks in the direction that Gaara looked and sees Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun arrive. "So, it's you. The guy from the hospital who says he is the same as me. Let's see how much alike we really are."

"Wha-what is happening to him?" Sakura asked as she looked at Gaara with fear in her eyes. "Stay strong Sakura, his left side is still normal. I'll attack from the right and take his more feral side while you go after his more human looking side, alright?" Sakura looks at him for a moment before nodding. They broke away and moved to attack. Drawing his sword and channeling his wind chakra into it, he started unleashing a barrage of wind slashes that pounded into Gaara, forcing him to raise his sand arm in defense. Sakura came in from the other side, kunai drawn as she charged to take Gaara. Temari pulls out her fan and unleashes a wind blast that catches Naruto off guard.

This destract's Naruto for a moment, but it's enough to let Gaara send his own attack at Naruto and send him slamming into the ground. "Naruto, don't worry, I'll get him." She says as she jumps at Gaara. The sand shinobi looks at her and says "You are not worthy of my time, so go away." He jumps back from her attack and lauches a sand shell at her, pinning her to a nearbye tree. Naruto gets up and rushes to her. "Your not going to be able to free her, not unless you can beat me. And the longer you take, the more the sand will crush her until it kills her." Gaara says with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Then I'll just have to beat you before that happens then, huh? Summoning jutsu." Naruto plants his right hand on the ground and Gamakichi appears. "Yoh Naruto, ya need something?" says Gamakichi as he looks at Naruto. He then turns around and sees Gaara, causing him to sweat drop. "Yeah, I need you to help me use my Frog-fu to take this guy down quickly." Naruto says to his partner. "Man Naruto, we really need to have a talk about when to call me alright. Well, I guess it's a little late right now so let's do this." Kichi says as he jumps atop Naruto and links his body to Naruto's head so he won't fall off easily.

Gaara smiles at this interesting change in things, then looks back at his sister and says "Temari, don't interfer in this fight anymore or I'll kill you." Temari face is filled with fear as she backs away. She jumps atop a nearbye tree so she can avoid getting caught up in this fight. Gaara returns his attention to Naruto and yells "Now, show me your power. Make me feel alive." A massive wave of sand emerges from Gaara's right hand a races torwards Naruto.

"Naruto, are you ready to turn up the volume?" Kichi asked. He nodds as he gather's chakra into his throat as he and Kichi say as one "Frog style: Frog Song Duet." And with that, a massive blast of sound waves erupt from their mouth's, hitting the sand and dispersing it. Gaara is surrprised by this, then quickly regains himself and lauches another attack. Naruto dodges the attack, then jumps into the air and unleashes several more Air Cutter attacks against Gaara. "Naruto, what do you say we pump up the volume?" Kichi ask as Naruto smiles at the idea. "Ok, let's do it. Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu."

Over 100 Naruto/Kichi's appear surrounding Gaara, who isen't sure who to attack. "Frog Song Duet, Bring Down the House." All of them yell as the whole forest is filled with the sound of their attack. The massive sound waves slam into Garra from all directions, the shock waves reverberating across the whole area. Temari clutches her ears as she falls to her knees, crying out in pain. Pakkun pulls his paws onto his ears as well while thinking 'Good move there kid, if you can't kill them then make them death. That's a real good idea.' Saddly, his sarcasm is lost even to himself.

When to attack is done, the NaruKichi clones puff out while the original's look to where Gaara was standing, only to see nothing. "So, you think our combo attack killed him?" asked Kichi. Naruto looks around before saying "That would be a nice thought, but I doubt he will be that easy to defeat." Just as Naruto says that, the ground beneath him erupts in sand. He tries to jump away, but is caught by a sand tenticle and pulled back to the ground. Gaara appears, the sand on his body having been partly ripped off, but still covered in some area's.

Gaara pulls NaruKichi close and says "I must admit, you are the first to actually remove some of the sand once it's started to cover my body. But that was the last thing you will ever do." And with that, the sand around naruto's leg crushes in ward, causing naruto to scream in pain as he right leg is crushed. The sand start's to move to cover the rest of his body when a new voice is heard. "Ice style: Crystal Ice Mirror's." Gaara is shocked to find himself surrounded by said mirror's, then someone moving incredibly fast races past, grabbing Naruto in the process and frees him from the sand.

Naruto finds himself resting against a tree when he hears a familiar voice. "It's been awhile. Looks like you could use some help." Naruto looks up and can't help but smile as he says "Haku? Well, if your offering your assistance, then I'd be a fool to turn you down."

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

At the Leaf Stadium, Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy walk up next to Zabuza. "Well, I wasen't expecting to see you here. Sorry, but we'll have to have our rematch later. I hope you can understand why." Asuma says to the Hidden Mist Demon. "Me and Haku heard the brat was fighting in the exam, so we came to see if he had improved at all." Zabuza says. "Speaking of, were is Haku anyways?" Zabuza smiles beneath his mask and says "Gone to join said brat and help deal with that sand kid." "Is now really the time for a reunion? We have a fight to end." says Kakashi as Guy charges Kabuto with the other's right behind him.

At the Kage tower, Coyote and Reverie arrive outside the underground vault of the Hokage's. "Do you think the key stone is really in here?" Reverie asked. This trip would be a big waste of time if they came all this way for nothing. "It should be. The 1rst Hokage was the one who found it and would always wear it. Since this is where all past Hokage's belongings are stored when they die, it would be the most likely spot for it to be kept." Coyote chants a few words, then places his hands on the massive doors, which slowly open and allow the two to continue their mission.

At Kikyo Castle, Sarutobi has grown tired. He knows if he dosen't end this soon, he'll lose just from the physical exaustion he's suffering from. "Are you still able to fight Sarutobi?" asked Enma. "Not really, but we can't give up yet. I still have one final ace in the whole, the forbidden jutsu that Minato created." "Are you serious. Remember what it did to him. If you use that you'll..." Enma is cut off by the old man. "Yes, I know what it will do but if I don't then I'll die anyway. At least this way, I can take him with me."

Orochimaru smiles at how this fight is going. "Why don't you give up, Sarutobi-sensei. Your village is done and your people have been defeated. Admit defeat and I will grant you a quick death and I will spare the surrvivor's of the village." Sarutobi smiles and says "If I give up now, then al those who have already died will have died in vain. The people of this village believe in the will of fire and as long as that fire still burns, I will do my duty as Hokage and fight to protect this village to my last breath." He starts making several handsigns.

"Fine, have it your way sensei. If you wish for death is that strong, then I shall grant it to you. Kill him." And with that, Minato and Kushina rush Sarutobi. "No, its to soon. I need more time.' he thinks as the two come at him. Suddenly, Minato and Kushina stop dead in their tracks. Both Sarutobi and Orochimaru look at them in surrprise. "What are you two doing? Kill him." Orochimaru screams. The Hokage is confused as well till he hears Enma tell him to look down. He then sees it, two glowing seals have appeared below Minato and Kushina, causing them to freeze up.

'What happened? Where did those seals come from?' He ponders on this for only a moment before realizing that this is his chance. Not wasting another minute, he completes his prepartions, then says "Forbidden jutsu: Reaper Death Seal." He looks behind him and sees the reaper appear. He then rushes and grabs Orochimaru before the snake sannin can move away. Orochimaru tries to break free when his whole body goea numb and ice cold. "What happening? What did you do to me old man?" he yells demandingly. It's then he sees it, the ghost like reaper behind the Hokage. "What is that thing?' he thinks to himself.

"When I grabbed you, you became caught in the jutsu I just activated. The Reaper Death Seal is a special jutsu created by the 4th years ago and has only been used once. Can you guess when that was?" Sarutobi says. "You mean, this is the jutsu used to defeat the nine tailed fox?" Orochimaru ask as his fear begins to emerge. "That's right. Though the cost of using this jutsu is the life of the caster, I can at least take you into the realm of death with me, my former student." And with those words, the reaper begins to pull Orochimaru's soul from his body.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara as Haku reenter's the dome of ice. "My name is Haku and I'm going to finish you off for my friend." And with that, Haku enter's one of the mirror's and immediately starts lauching thousand upon thousands of ice needles at the sand ninja. Though his sand defence tries to protect him, the barrage of so many needles is more than he can defend against.

Still resting against the tree, Naruto thinks inward and ask 'Hey Kyu, quit being lazy and fix my leg up. I need to get back into this.' He hears a snort followed by "You think you can heal it faster then go ahead. Even I have limits to what I can do at one time. I'll need another minute before you can walk again so be patient." Back within the dome, Gaara's anger is growing stronger by the minute. 'Why? Why is it that since my arrival here in this village, I have been challenged by opponent's that can actually hit me. I need a kill now before I go insane.'

Just then, a voice rings inside his head. "Then give in to me. You wish to satisfy your cravings, then let me have control. I will help you feel more alive than you ever thought possible. What do you say?" 'Yes, do as you will. Just make me feel ALIVE.' Gaara thinks as he lets himself slip into darkness. Haku notices a change in Gaara. "What's going on?" Haku's question is answered as Gaara's body begins to glow as the sand races around and fully covers him. The glowwing intensifies as a low humming sound is heard and the strength of his chakra start's distorting the air.

Naruto senses what's going on and hears Kyu yell to get Haku out of there. "Haku, run. You don't want to be in there now." Naruto follows the fox's advice. Haku, knowing good advice when heard, emerges from the mirrors and moves to Naruto as the sand explodes. When the smoke clears, the both look up in aw and fear as the behold the true form of the one taile bijuu. "Naruto, I will stand by you till the end." Haku says, drawing a senbon and readying to attack. "No, I want you to go and try to free Sakura from the sand that's holding her, then get her and yourself out of here."

"But, you can't fight that thing youself." Haku says, but is cut off with a grunt from Gamakichi, reminding them that he's still there. "Thanks for the offer Haku. But this is something only I can deak with now. After all, I'm the one who has the nine tails, so fighting the one tail should be easy." Naruto says. Haku, though still not confinced, nodds and heads off to free Sakura. "Hey Kichi, you better run to. I don't want to see you get hurt as well." Naruto says to his partner. Kichi smiles and says "And let you have all the fun. I don't think so. Now, lets stop all this yapping and show this guy who's boss." Nodding his understanding, Naruto enter's Rage Mode, then launches himself at his one tailed brother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Fate of the Leaf, funeral

I'm currently working on 4 on going stories: Precious Bonds (this one of course), You're Not Alone act.1, and Spiral Traversed. I will only do three or four on going stories at a time, though I do have several other ideas for series that I will do later on in the year if I feel like doing them at that time. I also have several one shot stories that will be released as needed. The main ones being Our Secret 2 and 3. There's also Jiraiya's Hinata, which is planned to be about 4 or 5 volumes long that will most likely be released in May, if not sooner. Until next chapter, Believe It. 


	17. Invasion 3

Chouji: Munch...chew...slobber...crunch

Keyote: You can't even stop eating long enough to do a disclaimer, can you?

It's still to early to tell, but I think Spiral Traversed may very well be more popular than this story. Only time will tell.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.17: Darkening Days

"Naruto, what the heck are you thinking? You can't defeat something that big." Gamakichi yells to his partner as Naruto, enpowered by Rage Mode, rockets torwards the Shukaku. The one tailed bijuu swipes his massive sand claw at them, but Naruto manages to dodge it and continues moving torwards it's head. "It's not like we have a choice here Kichi. If we don't stop Gaara's demon, it will attack the whole village and thats something I'll never allow." Moving like a guided missle torwards Shukaku's head, Naruto prepare's to unleash a Hurricane Blade attack.

"Your in my personal space, annoying rat." Shukaku yells as he slams a paw into his stomach and yells "Air Bullet." Naruto and Kichi are to close to avoid it as the attack slams into them, sending them crashing thru several trees. Blacked out for only a second, Naruto regains consiousness and looks torwards his opponent. "Damn, didn't see that attack coming. There has to be away to...hey Kichi?" Naruto says as an idea pops into his head. "Ooh, what hit me? Huh, what is it Naruto?" Kichi replies. "Can that frog song negate that wind attack of his?"

Kichi thinks for a moment before saying "Not the whole thing, but it might do just enough to keep us from going splat into the trees again." Naruto nodds as he stands again. He looks over and sees Haku slowly turning the sand around Sakura into ice. Hopefully, that will allow Haku to save her. Turning back to face Shakaku, Naruto ask "Are you ready?" "Let's show that giant racoon what we can do." Naruto sighs and says "You know its really called a..." "I know what its called. Let's just attack already."

Gather the fox chakra around him again, Naruto launches into the air, once again shooting at Shukaku. "Oh, give me a break. That didn't work last time so why do you think it'll work now?" And with that, the sand demon unleashes another Air Bullet at them. "Now Kichi, Frog Song Duet." Naruto and Kichi unleash the powerful sound waves that slam into the wind attack. Though Kichi is right about it not stopping the attack altogether, it does weaken it just enough to keep them going. "What the...?" Before Shukaku can finish, Naruto closes in enough to unleash a Hurricane Blade attack, leaving a gash between it's eyes.

Shukaku howls in pain as he stumbles back. Naruto lands on the ground before him and smiles. "Well, at least we know we can hurt him." Kichi nodds and says "Yeah, and just a few thousand more like that and the battle will be over." Just then, they hear Shukaku give a quick laugh and say "Surprise, my whole body is made from sand. Did you really thinks physical attacks will hurt me?" As he says that, the cut between his eyes fades to nothing. "Ok, now what partner?" Kichi ask sarcastically. Naruto growls in anger while racking his brain for a solution.

Haku has nearly got the sand pinning Sakura nearly frozen, sees something bad while looking over at Naruto. "Naruto, beneath you." Haku yells. Naruto and Kichi both look down to see a sea of sand laching onto his legs. "Oh shi..." Naruto is cut off as Shukaku yells "I got you now fool. Final Sand Burial." Before Naruto can even think, both he and Kichi are sucked into the sand and after a moment, a crunching/crushing sound is heard from deep below the ground. The surface returns to normal as Shukaku laughs, then turns to head torwards the village. "Naruto." Haku yells, unsure of what to do.

(Kage vault)

"Damn, where is that thing?" Reverie says as she shifts through the stored possessions of the first Hokage. 'Could it be possible that it isn't here? If not, then where can it be? With a living relative or something?' she thinks as she starts over looking again. "Yoh, V-girl. Your gonna want to see this." Coyote yells from the other side of a massive double door. She sighs as she gets up and says "If it's not the key crystal, then I don't care." She about to go back and look again when he yells "Trust me, this can't be described with words."

Annoyed, she walks over to where he is and enter's the massive room. "Ok, this had...better...be...good." she says the last part barely above a wisper. 'This is..., it can't be?' she thinks to herself. She looks at Coyote and ask "Please tell me this IS what I think it is?" He gives her the biggest smile she has ever seen him give in a very long time. "It is. Who would have thought that "the relic" would be here. This is much better than finding the key stone." Coyote says. "Speaking of, I can't find it in his belonging's. Is it even here to begin with?" she ask.

Coyote sighs and says "I doubt it. It's most likely with that booze hound, gambling addicted grand daughter of his. But at least this trip wasen't a total waste now was it?" She shakes her head as she looks at the object before her in amazment. "THIS" would make things alot easier latter on down the road. Looking at each other and nodding, they took up position's around the object and began working on the spell needed to make it shrink enough to be taken to its original home.

(Naruto/Kichi)

"I can't believe we're still alive. How are we still alive?" Kichi asked. "Just seconds before the sand could close in, I used Kyuubi's chakra to create a chakra shell around us. It can hold for a long time, but we are dangerously short of oxygen. If we don't escape very soon, we'll suffocate down here. So, how to escape?" Naruto ponders as he scatches his wisker marks. An idea pops into Kichi's head. "Naruto, summon my dad. He's big enough that we'll be saved easy." Naruto looks at him and ask "Are you sure that will work?" Kichi shrugges and says "Well, we don't have many options now do we?"

Realizing that Kichi was right, he makes the hand signs and tries to summon Gamabunta.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Sarutobi continues to grasp Orochimaru's shoulders as the Reaper continues to slowly remove the fallen shinobi's soul. "Old man, do you really think you will win? Look at you, it's taking all that you have left just to get a fraction of my soul out. There's no way you can fully rip it from this body." As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Orochimaru was right. His remaining strength was alreadty fading and he wouldn't last much longer. Enma was unable to help as he was keeping the Kusinagi sword pinned to the ground as it tried to be recalled to it's master's side.

"Just except things as they are. The time of hidden villages is over and the Leaf shall be the first to fall. A new age is coming and I intend to be leading the world into that new age. If you give in now, though the village will still fall, I will at least spare the surrviving members of the populace and your shinobi ranks and give them a home with me and my loyal follower's." Orochimaru continued. Sarutobi snorted at this. He knew his former student would brainwash all the Leaf shinobi into being his loyal dogs and the civilians would me made into lab rats for his insane experiments.

"You underestimate your old home, the people who live here, and me most of all. All those who live in this village follow the will of fire. And as long as that fire still burns, there will be nothing you can do to win. Perhaps a new age is coming and the time of the ninja and hidden villages will fade away, but you will not become part of that new world. Even if I can't take you with me into death, I can at least ensure that you will never threaten anyone ever again." "And what do you plan to do that will stop me from becoming the leader of the new world?" Orochimaru asked.

He got his answer when the Reaper managed to pull the arms of his soul out of his body and positioned its weapon to cut. His face filled with fear as the weapon slashed down, cutting the spirt arms from his body. The howl of pain was almost deathening. With that, the Reaper smiled as he consumed the arms before fading away. "Wha...what have you done to me?" Orochimaru asked in a weak and raspy voice as his living arms went pure black and fell to the side, lifeless.

"What I've done is take away the thing you seem to value most in life, your jutsu. Now that you can no longer use your arms or hands, any jutsu you know that requires a hand sign to use is now beyond your grasp to ever use again. Goodbye my student. Though it sadden's me to think I can't take you with me, at least I know the world will be a little safer from your madness"  
Sarutobi says as his vision blurred and he finally fell onto the ground. Angry as hell, Orochimaru yells for his Sound 4 to drop the barrier and get him out of there. Though Anbuu try to follow, they manage to get away.

At hearing the news of the withdrawl, Kabuto and the Sound ninja fall back, leaving the Sand ninja confused and having no choice but to surrender. Kakashi and the others breath a sigh of relief till a chunin arrives and informs them that a massive sand beast has entered the village. They race off to assist in it's defeat. Haku finally manages to free Sakura and wakes her up. After explaining the situation, the race off to try and catch up with Naruto.

Ibiki and Anko watch as Shukaku raises one hand and smashes a building when Kakashi and the other's arrive. "So Kakashi, got any ideas on how we fight that thing?" Anko ask, hoping the copy nin has a plan. "Sorry, this is a little out of my league." Kakashi admits as he scratches the back of his head. "Well, we better think of something or..." Ibiki is cut off as a shadow crosses over the village. Shukaku looks up and wonder's 'What could be blocking the sun. There's hardly any clouds in the sky?' He gets his answer as a massive object comes crashing down before him.

Everyone present looks on amazed. For the shinobi of the Leaf, it has been twelve years since they last beheld the legendaty chief toad. "Hey, isn't that...is that the fourth Hokage on that thing?" a chunin nearbye says in disbelief. Kakashi smiles to him self as he thinks 'Sensei, he's alot more like you than even I could have imagined.' Gamabunta looks at Shukaku and sizes him up, trying to get a read on what he can do. "So chief, can you help me out with this?" Naruto ask. "Well, I'd rather not get into a fight with a bijuu, but I can't just stand aside now either. So, we'll just have to settle this quickly." Bunta says as he takes a puff from his pipe.

Naruto looks around to get an idea of where they are. Then as he looks down, his eyes bulge as he freaks out. "What's got you all excited?" Bunta ask. "Look where your standing chief." Bunta looks around and then says "What, its just a crappy old building that was probably going to be torn down soon. What's the big deal?" Naruto yells "This crappy old building is mine and Hinata's apartment complex. You just crushed our home and our things." Naruto starts crying fake anime tears at the thought of telling Hinata that they're going to be living on the streets now.

"Enough of this, I'm not going to let anyone ruin my fun day. Air Bullet." Shukaku yells. Bunat barely manages to jump in time. He unleashes a water bullet as Shukaku fires off several more air bullets. Bunta manages to hit all but one of the attacks, which hits him and sends him crashing into the Ninja Academy, destroying that as well. Shukaku does a little victory pose, but is stopped as Bunta emerges from the smoke, sword drawn, and slashes Shukaku"s right arm off. "Did we get him pops?" Kichi ask. They all get their answer when sand tendrels shoot out of Shukaku and pull his severed arm back onto his body.

"Bunta, this isn't working. The village will be destroyed before we can finish him at this rate." Naruto yells as he tries to rack his own brain for a solution. "Tell me something I don't know. If we could awaken his human host, that would force Shukaku back to being contained again." Bunta says. "Well, I do we do that?" Kichi ask his dad. "Hmm, Naruto. If you can get inside Shukaku and find his host and awaken him, then we'll have won." "And how do you propose I do that chief?" a confused Naruto ask.

"Simple, if I can grab hold of him and force him to open his mouth, you can jump in and do the rest yourself." Bunta says. "And just how do we grab hold of him. It's not like you have teeth or claws that we can use now." Naruto reminds him. Bunta grins as he says "No, but if we do a combined transformation, we can latch on to him and you can do the rest. I'll handle the change myself, I need you to decide our form." Naruto thinks for a minute, then an evil grinn comes to his face. Telling Bunta he has the perfect choice, Bunta reads his mind and transforms.

Cries of fear are heard as the form of the nine taild fox appears. "What the? Is that you bro?" Shukaku looks on in confusion. His response comes when kyuubi slams into him, causing him to stumble back. Before he can retaliate, Kyuubi jumps into the air and pounses Shukaku, pinning him to the ground. A bite to the shoulder causes Shukaku to howl in pain. With the moment avaliable, the transformation ends and Naruto leaps into Shukaku's opened mouth. He is no longer in Rage Mode, thus allowing Kichi to finally break away and rest atop his father's head. "Thibk he can do it?" Kichi ask. Bunta hops off a now frozen Shukaku and says "Maybe. All we can do his pray for him."

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Sarutobi slowly returns to consiousness. He's confused at first; shouldn't he be dead? Enma is kneeling beside him, looking him over. "Sarutobi, are all right?" asked a conserned Enma. "I appear to be alright, but I wonder why? The Reaper Death Seal is sapose to take the life of the caster, or so Minato told me." Sarutobi tries to get up, but finds for some reason his body is too tired to move. "I wish I could help, but my own chakra is depleted. I'm sorry old friend." Enma says as he fades back to his realm. Sarutobi look to see Minato and Kushina are finally free of what ever was holding them and are now walking torwards him.

"Minato, what's going on? You told me that the user of the Reaper dies after casting the jutsu, so why am I still alive?" Sarutobi ask his heir. "Minato, it looks like our time is up as well." Kushina says as she notices both their bodies start to fade away. "I was hoping we could see our two little ones in the flesh at least once." "I know, but we will see them when their time eventually comes, then we can apalogize to them for not being there when they needed us to be.

"Minato, Kushina. I know you wish to see your son and daughter, but please tell me, why am I not dead?" Sarutobi ask again. "Old man, I said that it would take away from your life, not take away your life. The price is that you loose a certain number of years off your remaining time." Minato says as he start's to fade out. "If that's true, then why did you die then?" Sarutobi ask but Minato can't answer as he and Kushina finally vanish again from this world. 'If the Reaper didn't kill him, then what did?' Sarutobi wonders. "That honor belong's to me, you old fossil." Sarutobi's eyes go wide with shock as he turns to see who spoke, fearing the familiarity of that voice.

"So, now you know the truth Sarutobi. The reaper didn't kill Minato, it just left him to weak to move. I found him in that state and killed him so I could take his place." Danzo says as he allows himself a rare smile. "You killed Minato?" Sarutobi says in disbelief. "That's right, I killed him as I killed Kushina to ensure that she wasen't made the fifth. With them gone, I would finally rise as Hokage as was my right, their son would become my sword to strike out at our enemies and their daughter would be a perfect breeding slave to create an even more powerful Uchiha clan."

"I can't believe you could do something like this. Were's your honor?" Sarutobi yells. "My honor demands I do for myself before any other. Obviously, my plans hit a snag with you returning as Hokage. But now, with you gone, I will finally get what's owed me. Don't worry, the village will grow strong under me and the boy will finally achieve his full potential and the girl with help revive the Uchiha clan and make it truly the most powerful clan to ever exist. Now, goodnight, OLD man." Danzo pulls out a seringe and jabs it into Sarutobi's neck.

The old Hokage tries to fight the feeling coming over him, but it's to much. As he slumps to the ground, the world grows black and silent. He makes one final prayer to Kami to stop Danzo some how. And then, Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage, passes from this world into the next. As Danzo looks one last time at his former rival, another person walks up. "Such a shame, really. He should have died in battle, not in this unflattering manner." says Kana Haruno. "It dosen't matter. With him gone, a major obsticle is now removed. Now nothing should appose my rise as Hokage."

"Maybe. The civilians will back me on your behalf, but the elder's and clan heads will be against you. And it dosen't help the Fire Daimyo will listen to them more than us. We'l have to play things carfully until we can convince him that you are the only option. Now, we best leave before we get any unwanted attention for being here." And with that, Kanna and Danzo leave the area so Sarutobi's corpse to be found by the other's.

(within Shukaku)

Naruto floats through a sea of never ending black. He looks around, trying to find any sign if Gaara. Then, at the corner of his right eye, he sees a faint light in the distance. He moves torwards the light and finds Gaara floating with the sphere of light. Gaara's eyes are closed at first, then he opens them and sees Naruto. "Why are you here. Did you come to offer yourself as a sacrifice to me?" Naruto shakes his head and says "No, I've come here to stop you. I won't let you destroy my home just so you can satisfy your sick desire for death in order to feel alive."

With that, Naruto lunges forward and tries to pass thru the sphere, but the moment he touches it, both he and Gaara's eyes go wide as their life's experiences are seen by each other. When Naruto pulls away, the two look at each other for a moment. 'I see why he is the way he is. I'd probably have turned out the same way except for...' Naruto's thoughts are enterupted by Gaara. "Why? Why do you defend them? You lived the same kind of life that I did. They all did horrible things to you and yet you would give your life for them. Why?" Gaara ask in a confused voice.

Naruto looks away sadly before turning back and saying "It's because I found people who became precious to me, like Hinata. They care for me and excepted me when no one else would. It for them I strive to be the person I am as well as for the hope that one day everyone will finally see me as me, not as a monster. I could have followed the same path as you, in fact I would have if not for the few you came itno my life and gave me both love and happiness. From your memories, I saw that you have poeple like that too. Your brother Kankuro, your sister Temari, and even your own Hinata named Matsuri. I know what you have sufferd is hard, but try things like I have at least once. Who knows, maybe you will find happiness yourself."

"But why go so far for those few who excepted you?" Gaara ask. "It's because I'm bonded to them. You see Gaara, the bonds we form are precious and must always be protected and it's from those bonds we find our meaning in life. As one monster to another, show your village, show the world, and above all else, show yourself that you are not a monster, but a human who protects everyone and everything from the darkness they all fear." And with that, Naruto extends his hand and offers it to Gaara. The sand ini thinks for a moment before giving a surprise laugh. "Sure, why not. I guess I can try something new. Maybe, I can finally find something to help me get over that blood lust I seem to have." Gaara takkes Naruto's hand and the world is covered in light.

Outside, everyone watches as Shukaku begins to glow and suddenly burst into particles of light. Naruto and Gaara float to the ground, both unconsious. Temari and Kankuro appear, grab Gaara, and take off to join the other retreating sand nin. As they move away from the village, Gaara awakens and apalogizes for all he's done to them and they tell him not to worry. After all, siblings always forgive each other (unless one steals the other's girl, but that's beside the point).

Three days later, the village is drenched inrain as the funeral for the third Hokage and all the fallen Leaf shinobi is held. Everyone pays their respects to the dearly departed. Soon there after, the counsil meets to discuss who will be named as the fifth Hokage. Naruto and Hinata move into their new apartment (with a little help from Hiashi in getting it). Naruto and Hinata see Coyote and Reverie off. They are surprised to learn they know each other.

"Well guys, it's been fun. But me and Reverie need to be getting home now." Coyote says. Hinata ask "Will we see either of you again?" Reverie simple says "Maybe, you never know what the future holds." "Well, just stay out of trouble till then and probably stay clear of chunin exams too." says Naruto. Coyote and Reverie nodd and turn to leave. Naruto pushes Hinata's wheelchair back into the village to head home. Her father should be coming by soon as they have some important things to discuss about the past, and maybe even the future.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Tsunade arc begins, Hiashi's revelation's.

Minato chpt.2 will be out Saturday or Sunday.


	18. Tsunade 1

Lee: The fiery Keyote burns with the the power of youth. Though sadly, he dosen't own Naruto.

Keyote: OH NO, it's that green spandex wearing weirdo. And if he's here, then Might Guy must be close by. Later (runs off)

A/N: It's time to reveal a new poll that will effect the way the Retreival arc. So here's the question. When the time comes for the individual fight's with the Sound Ninja 4 and Kimimaro, should I:

1. write out each of those fights with them fighting Chouji, Neji, Kiba/Kankuro, Shikamaru/Temari, and Naruto/Lee/Gaara or

2. skip those fights and start the Naruto vs Sasuke fight at the Valley of the End sooner. The poll will remain open till I start the Sasuke Retreival arc.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.18: The Hyuga's Secrets

Two weeks have passed since the chunin exams and the village is slowly getting back to normal. Atop the Kage Tower, Jiraiya looks over the village awaiting the two elder's to see what they could want. Though in truth, he already knew what they wanted, he just wanted to hear them say it. "So, I see you came after all. It's nice to know you've matured some what since the last time we've talked." Homura said. Jiraiya smiled as he looked back at them and said "Well, given what has happened, even I know when it's important to be prompt and on time."

Koharu looked at him and said "I assume you know of why we called for you?" Jiraiya nodded and said "I can take a guess. But why don't you say it anyway just to be safe." Homura looked at him seriously and said "It's simple. A few days after the third's funeral, an emergency meeting was held with our lands Daimyo and in that meeting it was desided that you would become the fifth Hokage of the village." Jiraiya sighed, just what he thought and didn't want. "I am honored to be given the title of Hokage, but I must decline. Why would you want me anyways? I doubt you guys would want someone with my reputaion as Hokage, right?"

The look Koharu gave him was enough to alert him to the danger. "The reason we want you is because of Danzo. He's trying to force us and the Daimyo to make him Hokage. And the truth is, we may have no choice but to give it to him if we can't find a better choice. That's why we want you as we can trust you not to turn the village into a weapon for world domination like he obviously would." "Why do you allow him to even still have power? From the sound of things, he's more trouble than he's worth." Jiraiya says to them.

"Believe us, if it were possible then it would have been done already. But despite our's, the third, and the clan heads best efforts, he's still able to hold onto power and nothing we can do will free us of his presence except for time and eventual death." says Homura. Koharu adds "So, will you except?" Jiraiya thinks for a moment, then says "I'll except on one condition. Can you give me one month to track down Tsunade, talk her into doing this, and bring her back. If she says yes, then you'll have a better choice than me. And if she dosen't, then I will asume the Hokage mantle." The elders look at each other and nodd.

"Very well, we can do that. But if either of you haven't returned by the appointed time, then we'll have no choice but to give the title to Danzo." Koharu says to him. "We will also send a group of trackers with you to aid in your search." adds Homura. "Thanks, but no thanks. There's only one person I need to take with me." Jiraiya says to them. "Who?" ask Homura. "Naruto, of course. And I don't think you need me to tell you the reason why either." Koharu smiles and says "Very well, we will allow it. I actually wish we could be there to see her face when she and Naruto come face to face."

(outside the village)

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them look torwards the Leaf Village. "It's been a long time since you've been back here, huh?" said the taller of the two figures. "It does not matter to me anymore. We have a mission to complete and the sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave this bad memory." said the smaller one. "Do you plan on checking on "him" while we're here?" The smaller one sighs and says "I don't plan on it, but when do things go the way we plan them?" And with that, the two figures begin their walk to the village.

(somewhere in the village)

Kakashi and Asuma are waiting for Jiraiya to arrive so he can talk to them about certain things. "Sorry I'm late, I had to help out an old lady cross the street and put out a fire." Jiraiya jokes as he walks up. Kakashi gives him a fake laugh while Asuma grins at hearing someone other than Kakashi make up excuses for being late. "Tell us why your really late or we can just get down to talking." Kakashi says as he leans up against the railing. Asuma takes a drag from his smoke. "The elders asked me to become the fifth." that got both of them looking at him in shock. "I asked them to consider Tsunade first and I'd only except if I can't get her to do it."

"So, why did you want to talk to us anyways Jiraiya?" Asuma asked. "I wanted to warn you about an organization called the Akatsuki. It's made up of ninja who have abandoned their villages and come together for some unkown purpose. The leadership is made up of nine S-ranked shinobi who identies remain a mystery to most anyone who has heard of them. You can tell if a person is a member from the way they dress. Black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them is the most normal clothing they wear. It has also come to my attention that Orochimaru was, at one time, a member. Though he left for unkown reasons."

"So what is the Akatsuki after?" Kakashi asked as he looks at Jiraiya. "Can't really say for sure. Maybe they want to find new jutsu to use or greater power to weild. I can tell you this, I believe that they may be targeting the container's of the bijuu." Asuma looks at him and ask "Why would they be after Naruto, Gaara, and any other Jinchuuriki?" Jiraiya thinks for a moment, then says "Well, the bijuu are known to have a near limitless supply of chakra within them. Whoever has them all would be unstopable. Keep in mind that there is no prooth of this yet, but I believe that Naruto could be a target to them. That is why I'm taking Naruto with me to find Tsubade. It's time he starts learning all that is owed to him."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

(Naruto & Hinata's new apartment)

Naruto finally awoke from an interesting dream. It had been another one about Manamin and Yamania and how they had first met. He looked over and noticed the time on the clock. He started to close his eyes till he realized what the clock said. "Oh crap, we only got 45 minutes till Hiashi arrives and has that long over-due talk with Hinata. He lifted his head up off the pillow and looked at the sleeping gitl on him. Hinata was snoozing comfortably with her head resting on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. His own arms holding her as well as he gave her a light shake.

"Hinata, it's time to wake up." he said to her in a quiet voice. Her responce was to snuggle up more on him and say "I don't wanna get up, too comfy right here." He couldn't help but smile at her, this had been the usual thing for them since the day she had come to live with him. Even though they now had a better and bigger apartment, with three bedrooms and two bathes, she still wouldn't let herself sleep without him being there with her. He figured that she had become so comfortable with living like this, she just couldn't do it anyother way. And the truth was, it was the same for him too.

"Hinata, I know you want to sleep. But remember, your dad is coming by and I doubt you want him to see us like this. Or do you?" he asked looking at her. Upon hearing this, her eyes shoot open and she ask "What time is it?" He looked back at the clock and said "42 minutes till he arrives." That was enough to get her to fully wake up and move off him. He got out of bed and picked her up and took her into the bathroom so they could get ready. With ten minutes left to go, they finally emerged from their bedroom, fully dressed , and moving to make breakfast.

Hinata rolled into the kitchen and dropped some toast into the toaster. She was wearing black, skin hugging pants and a light blue, wrap around shirt. Normally, she would not want to wear skin tight pants as she was afraid it would lead guys to stare at her butt. But since she was in a wheelchair for who knows how long, that little worry wasen't a problem. Although, she wouldn't mind if Naruto looked though as he was her everything. Naruto, for his part, was making up some OJ for them to drink as well as making eggs and bacon to eat.

He was dressed in a new outfit he had bought recently. He now wore dark blue shorts that reached down just past his knees, a dark blue sleethless shirt, a dark red jacket, and an orange scarf. The scarf had been Konohamoru's idea and he could not figure for the life of him how he was talked into wearing it. They soon finished making breakfast, and moved to the table and began to eat. About three minutes later, the doorbell rang. Naruto created a shadow clone to go answer it. A minute later, Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi entered the main room.

"Sorry about this Lord Hiashi, me and Hinata had a late start this morning." Naruto said b efore taking another bite from his toast. Hiashi smiled and said "Don't worry about it Naruto. I've been known to sleep in on occasion when ever I can." Neji looked at him agast and said "I don't believe what I'm hearing uncle. You allow yourself to sleep in and be lazy?" Hiashi smiled at Neji and said "Trust me, it's the little things like that in the world that make life worth living. You'll understand when your older."

Hanabi had walked over and hugged her sister and then said "So big sis, why'd you and Naruto sleep in, huh? Did you two keep eachother up last night with...stuff?" Hinata looked at her little sister in shock. "H-Hanabi, what are you talking about? How the heck you even know about that stuff anyways? Your only seven." "That would be Neji's fault." Hiashi said as Neji looked down in shame. "Neji, what did you do man?" Naruto asked, almost fearing what he would say. "Umm well, lady Hanabi snuck into my room recently and found my...collection of....hentai books and videos."

Naruto and Hinata looked at him for a moment before....Naruto fell to the ground laughing his ass off. "I don't believe, the genius prodigy of the Hyuga clan is a closet perv. Hah hah hah, that's rich, just perfect. Hah hah hah." He continued his laughing fit, having to hold his sides as they were starting to hurt bad. Hinata, on the other hand, was fuming. "What, how could you Neji? Do you have any idea what that sort of thing can do to a young innocent girl like Hanabi? Do you? You're lucky I'm stuck in this wheel chair or I'd kick your..." She didn't finish as she heardf something that made her freeze.

"Hey guy's, I've found bis sister's secret porn stash. She even more crazy than Neji, I mean she has her's and Naruto's faces plastered on all the pictures faces." Hanabi said as she emerged from one of the spare bedrooms holding a book. Naruto laughed even harder if possible, his face red and his eyes watering. He managed to get out "I knew it, I just knew it. Hinata has been buying that stuff. That explains why she's been making photo copies of pictures of us and then cutting the faces off. As well as all that glue buying too." Even stoic Neji started to laugh at Hinata, who looked down in shame and embarressment. Hanabi meanwhile, was looking thru the book to get an idea of just what her sister fantasized about.

Hiashi sighed. 'Great, just great. My two daughters and nephew are all closet perverts. Well, it can't be helped. Both myself, Hitomi, Hizashi, and Hianna were coset perv's too.' After a few more minutes of this, he disided enough was enough. "Ok everyone, I thinks it's time we got down to talking about a few things, don't you?" After another minute wait so that they could calm themselves, they gathered around the table. Hiashi was the first to speak. "Ok Neji, you wanted to know why I still care about Hinata even though it was I who tossed her out? And I'm sure your currious as well Hanabi, right?" The two nodded as Hinata looked at her father expectantly. Finally, she was going to learn the truth.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Sasuke was mad as hell. Of course, he is always mad as of late. He was still fumming over what happened durring the chunin exam. True, he was the winner of the fight, but only because the civilian cousil had stepped in and Naruto had given up his victory to help the village save face. He had heard from a spectator that Naruto had said that the win didn't matter to him. He had beaten Sasuke in front of the whole village as well as many foreign delegates and honoraries, and that was more than enough for him. And then, Naruto had helped save the whole viilage from the invasion and had earned alot of exceptance from villager's who had once hated him. And all the while, Sasuke was stuck in the infirmary getting his bones fixed.

'Damn you Naruto, making me look bad in front of everyone. I swear I'm going to make you regret crossing me. Where the hell is Kakashi? He needs to be training me, not reading those damn books of his.' he thought in a rage. He continued his hunt. He would become the strongest, no matter what. Kakashi, meanwhile, was standing outside the Beeth Bowl talking to Kurenai and Asuma. Sasuke walked up to them and practically barked at his sensei "Kakashi, it's about time I found you. You need to help me train so start doing your job and train me damn it." Both Asuma and Kureani rolled their eyes at his attitude.

"Fine Sasuke, head over to training ground seven and get warmed up. I need to go get something to help you out with, then I'll be right there." Sasuke stood his ground for a second, thinking that he was getting the brush off. He finally turned and walked away. As he left, he couldn't help but think he felt a familiar precense nearbye. He shrugged it off. All that mattered know was his training and if Kiba or Sakura tried to get in his way. Well, he'd have some moving target's for his chidori to hit. "I still can't see how you put up with him Kakashi? He is clearly unstable and should be put into a mental instatution and be locked up forever." Kurenai said as she watched him walk away.

"If my father could have done that, he would have done it in a heartbeat. But those damn civilian's on the counsil just have to believe he's perfect and his attitude is just aform of growing pain that he'll get over soon. I believed Naruto idea of Sasuke will one day leave this village when he no longer feels he's getting enough training results could become a reality before to long. What do you think Kakashi?" Asuma asked. Kakashi sighed and said "I know what you mean. I honestly thought that he had started to improve his attitude in recent month's. But after the chunin exam and the invasion, he's started down a very bad road. One I doubt even I can help him escape. But right now, we have another matter to deal with." The three look at the now empty seats inside the B.B. that had just moment's before Sasuke arrived, had been occupied.

(with NaruHina and co.)

"As you know Hinata, you where nearly kidnapped by the head nin from the Cloud village on your third birthday and that Naruto was the one who saved you. And as a result, my brother Hizashi was the one given to the Cloud in my place." Hashi said. Hinata nodded while Neji and Hanabi listened closely. Naruto, on the other hand, already knew what was coming. "What you and the village didn't know is that the Cloud didn't take to getting a sealed Hyuga very well. They demanded that we give them an unsealed female Hyuga or else they would declare war on us." This got three younger Hyuga to gasp at this revalation. "The village counsil, not wanting to get into another war, decided to give in and give them what they wanted. Our clan counsil decided to give them you as you were considered the weakest female in the clan and your children would most likely be failures like you, no matter who the father was."

"So you mean my father's death and sacrafice was meaningless then?" asked Neji with a mixter of rage and sorrow in his voice. "Wait, then why is sister still living in the village then?" asked a very confused Hanabi. "Yes Neji, I'm sorry to say it was. But I have made sure that future generations of the clan will know of what he did and remember him with honor. And as for why Hinata is still in the village, just a few weeks before Hinata was to be given to them, the 3rd Raikage died unexpectantly and his successor was not interested in either war or the Byakugan, so he called off the deal." Hinata looked at her father and asked "And what would have happened to me if the third Raikage didn't die or if the fourth was od the same interest?"

"If that had happened, then both you and Naruto would have been snuck out of the village before the day of exchange. It was a plan both me and the third came up with. Hinata would be sent away for her protection and Naruto would be sent to be her protector and for the fact it would save him from the villager's who wanted him dead." Neji wanted to ask why Naruto was wanted dead by the village, but figured he probably didn't want to know. "But father, that dosen't explain why sister was kicked out of the family?" Hanabi said as she moved closer to Hinata.

"Well, with the threat of her becoming a breeding slave for the Cloud, the clan elder's decided the time was right to make a few changes in the clan." "What changes uncle?" Neji asked. "Well, they decided the time had come to modify the curse seal as well as restucture the way the main and branch houses existed. The idea was that all male Hyuga would be in the main house while the female Hyuga would be in the branch house, thus making all female Hyuga need to be branded with the new seal. And it's no surprise that this was decided as all clan elder's were male."

"That's really sexist of them, huh?" Hanabi stated matter-of-factly about the whole thing. "Oh just wait, it get's even better. The new seal that all female Hyuga were to have branded on them had the same features as the original. The power to bring about mind shattering pain, instant death, as well as keeping females from passing on the Byakugan to their children unless the father is also a Hyuga and sealing the blood limit in the case of death. But it had one new power, complete and total servitude. With this, any Hyuga female who didn't do as she was told or resisted a male Hyuga for any reason, this could be activated to rob the females of their free will and and make them do anything they were told to do until it was released, no matter how vile, sick, or disturbing. They also wanted to do away with marriage in the clan thus allowing any male member of the clan to take any female as his until he tired of her and moved on to another one."

Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were shocked and sickened by this. "Please tell me that you stopped them father." said Hinata. "Well, they were planning on using you as the test subject for the new seal and they saw fit to not inform me of this. Luckly, my father was against the idea and told me about it insecret. Knowing I would not be able to stop them before you would be branded, I made arrangment's for your safety. So when I discovered the sealing would happen the day after your planned fight with Hanabi, and they were counting on you loosing in order to make your sealing legit. They would only inform me after the fact about it being a new seal. And worst of all about it, once placed, it can never be removed.

I left the night before the fight and had a talk to Naruto and asked him to wait for me at Ichiraku's at around noon so I could tell him how to find you and asked him to take you in and protect you. The next day and after the fight, I had to act the way I did to throw the elder's off my knowing of their plans. After you left, I followed you and when I found were you hid yourself in that alley way, I ran and told Naruto who found you and took you home with him. I watched as he took you to live with him just to make sure you both arrived safely. And the reason I chose Naruto was because I knew you would feel safe with him and even the elder's wouldn't try to take you from him knowing he could probably kill them as easily as he killed the Cloud nin."

Hinata sat there stunned. She had often wondered if there was more to her being kicked out, but she could have never have imagined this. And Naruto finding her that day wasen't just a stroke of luck, but something that was planned. She didn't know what to say till her father got up from his chair, stood before her, and got on his hands and knees and humbled himself before her. "Hinata, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive your father?" Hinata reached out to him and the two hugged each other. She cried into his shoulder as she told him yes, she could.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Naruto got up and walked over to the door while the four Hyuga's talked about the current situation within the clan. "Who is...Pervy Sage? What do you want?" The old sanin pushed his way past Naruto into the apartment. And soon as Hiashi saw him, he shot up and said "Jiraiya-sensei, it's been along time sir. What brings you here?" Naruto had manuvered close to Hinata, not trusting the perv to leave Hinata alone. "Hiashi, I see your still a stiff an ass as ever." Hiashi lowered his head and mumbled "I was never a stiff ass. Some one had to keep you from getting the team in trouble." Jiraiya laughed at his former student.

"I'm joking, it's good to see you again Hiashi. As for why I'm here, it's for Naruto. I would like you to join me on a mission to find a special woman with amazing abilities. I'll even teach you some new jutsu along the way. So, you in?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N2: Hitomi is the name of Hiashi's wife and Hianna is the wife of Hizashi in this version of Naruto. Hianna died on a mission two years after Neji was born and Hitomi, well that will be revealed next chapter.

And as for Jiraiya's team. It was made up of Minatao, Hiashi, and Hitomi. Kushina joined and become the fourth genin on the team when they first met her six month's into their becoming a team. It was at this time the Whirlpool country was attacked and the Whirlpool village was destroyed. Her team had been wiped out during their escape, leaving only Kushina alive. After she was found, she became a Leaf nin and was made apart of Team Jiraiya. As for how things got going for the young genin, I'll talk about it another time.

The dream about Manamin and Yamania in this chapter was only mentioned and not actually shown because the final chapter of Precious Bonds will be all about them. More on that later.

Minato chpt.3 will be out Saturday.


	19. Tsunade 2

Neji: Keyote dosn't own Naruto. You know, this is becoming really pointless. Plus, it's a waste of my time.

Keyote: Just except it Neji, this is part of your destiney. Hah hah hah

Did anyone see that Omake at the end of episode 95 of Shipuuden? That was hilarious how Hinata actually beat Naruto in a ramen eating contest. She's deffinately the girl for him if she can do that! Plus, their kids would hella cool ninja's.

And chpt.434 of the manga was nice as we finally got an interesting Hinata moment with her running out to join Naruto in fighting Pain. Though she is stopped by that Hyuga bodyguard Ko, the fact Naruto gets pulled in by God Realms gravity and has his Sage chakra stolen by Ghost Realm which appears to make him pass out, I wouldn't be surprised if Hinata does go out and tries to help him in chpt.435. After all, she's one of the only friends he has who isn't to badly injured to go and help him.

Sorry for the week long delay. This chapter had been ready to release last week, but I didn't like the second and third part of this chapter since it was more or less identical to the original version. So I reased both, and wrote the scene's you'll be reading now.

Our Secret pt.2: Passion will be out Saturday.

Spiral Traversed chpt.12 will be out Monday

Precious Bonds chpt.20 will be out next Wensday

Minato chpt.4 and You're Not Alone act 1 chpt.7: will be out either Sunday or next Saturday/Sunday. Schedule depending.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.19: Eye to Eyes

"Say what?" said Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya with a confused look. Jiraiya sighed, thinking this might be harder than it needs to be. "I said I want you to come with me on a mission to find a woman with special talent's. And I'll even teach you a new jutsu along the way." Naruto shook his head and said "Sorry, now that the Chunin Exam is over, I'm going to be spending some time with Hinata to make up for not being there with her during that month." Hinata looked at him and smiled, though she did feel he was being to hasty about this.

"Master Jiraiya, who is this woman and why is she so special?" asked Hinata. Naruto, Hanabi, and Neji looked at him while Hiashi smiled to himself, having already taken a guess. "The woman I'm seeking is a medical ninja. The best medical ninja to have ever been born. Her skills are beyond anyone I know. If I can talk her into it and get her to return to the village, she will be a great help. Plus, she may be able to do what the medical nin here in this village can't: heal your back Hinata and help that Rock Lee kid as well."

"Can she really help Hinata and Lee?" asked Naruto as he looked at the old nin, a mixter of hope and doubt on his face. "I can't make any guarentees on it, but I wiil say this. If she can't do it, then no one can help them." says Jiraiya. Naruto thinks for a moment before asking "Why me? Surely, there must be better people who can help with this?" "Well, your the only person I can stand to be around for the month we'll be gone and I feel that you might be able to convince her to return with us better than I can. After all Naruto, you have a need for her being her, unlike me. So, what will you do?"

Naruto isn't really sure, his mind is racing on what to do. "Naruto, I want you to go with him." says Hinata suddenly. Naruto is thrown from his thoughts at hearing her say that. "Hinata, are you sure?" She nodds as she says "If this woman can help the village, we should do what we can to get her to return. Plus, maybe she can help Lee. And on a selfish note, I want to walk again with you and go on missions and other stuff." Naruto smiles at her, then he reaches down and huggs her and she returns it. When they break apart, Naruto looks at Jiraiya and says "Ok, I'll go with you to find this woman. But we only have one month to do this and return. Deal?" Jiraiya nodds and tells him to get packed as they leave as soon as possible.

Neji and Hanabi take their leave as they have things to do. Naruto enter's the bed room with Hinata right behind him to help pack what he'll need. Hiashi walks over to Jiraiya and says "I have a very good idea as to why you want Naruto to go with you. Your going after Tsunade, right?" Jiraiya nodds and says "That was an easy guess, huh? I figured that he would be the perfect choice, all things considered." Hiashi nodds and says "I wish I could be there to see her face when she sees him and when she most likely kills you after, but there are things here that must be done."

Jiraiya looks at him and ask "What's going on, is there a problem?" Hiashi sighs and says "Just something I should have done long ago. The clan counsil still plans on trying to get that new curse seal in place as well as restructuring the whole clan so that males are in the main house and females in the branch. I also fear that Hinata may still be a target since counsil member Jinzo has always had his eyes on her, and not in a good way if you catch my drift. I also have recently found evidence that he and several other's were responciple in the death of my wife Hitomi."

"I see, well do you need me to help out with this problem before I leave?" ask Jiraiya. Hiashi shakes his head and says "Though your offer is tempting, your mission is too important to be held up. And besides, I have enough people on my side so we won't need any help dealing with these traitor's. Also, don't tell Naruto about this. If he was to hear that Hinata could be targeted, he deffinately won't go with you or would turn around and run right back." Jiraiya nodds and says "Agreed. You know, it's funny. Hinata is her mother thru and thru in both her looks and personality. It's like Hitomi is still with us."

"I know, it must be hard for you sensei. You had four genin under you. Me, Minato, and Hitomi from the start and Kushina after Minato found and rescued her during that mission to the Whirlpool village that turned ugly when they were invaded and wiped out. And now, only me and you are left. And Naruto is his father in appearance and his mother in his personality." Jiraiya nodds again as they continue talking about their past and what they hope to do for the future.

Inside the master bedroom, Naruto and Hinata have just finished his packing when Naruto ask "Hinata, why don't you come with us. I'm sure the trip would do you good. Plus, when we find this woman, we can have her fix you up on the spot." Hinata shakes her head and said "I want to Naruto, but I'd just be in the way. If we were to be attacked along the way, what could I do while stuck to a wheel chair?" Naruto suddenly grabs her by the shoulders and gives her a very serious look. "You would not be in the way, Hina. I for one think you'd be kicking some serious ass in that wheel chair of yours. After all, you are an Uzumaki now and we can do anything if we believe we can."

She gives him a warm smile as a tear slides down her cheek. 'I'm only an Uzumaki by a simple change in my name. But I hope I will be an Uzumaki by marriage some day.' she thinks to her self. "Thank you for that Naruto, but I'm still going to stay here. There's plenty to do in the village to help get things back to normal and I want to help." He nodds and says "OK, Hinata. Then I'll make sure to hurry and get back as soon as possible. After all, a month without you by my side is really gonna suck." She nodds in agreement as she reaches out for him. Naruto also reaches out and wrapp's his arms around her waste and she wrapp's hers around his neck.

Naruto lifts her from the wheel chair and holds her as if she was standing as the two of them kiss each other with all the passion that they can call forth. This would be their last kiss for several weeks so they needed to let the other know just how much they'll miss each other. After several minutes, the kiss ends as Naruto helps her back into the wheel chair. Both their faces are beat red from a combination of their blushing and lack of air in their lungs. Naruto grabs his bag and the two step out side and join the adults. After another round of goodbyes, Naruto and Jiraiya head towards the front gate and the start of their mission.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Itachi and Kisame continued to walk through the village as they kept there eyes opened for their target. "Man Itachi, who would have thought that trying to find one kid in a bright orange outfit would be harder than finding a needle in a hay stack. I mean, this is a nice village and all with plenty of nice spots, but I'm really getting bored." Itachi didn't respond, instead he came to a dead stop. Kisame came to a halt beside him and said "What's up?" It was at that moment he sensed what was up. Without even turning to look, Itachi said "Asuma and Kurenai, it's been a long time, hasen't it?" He turned and looked at his old friends. Kisame also turned to see the new arrival's.

Asuma took a drag from his cigarette before saying "Not long enough for my taste, Itachi. But I got to hand it to you, you certaintly have a lot of guts coming back here after what you did." Kurenai pulled out a kunai and said "It's obviously not a social call, that's for sure. So are you here for Sasuke?" Kisame reached up and put his hand on his sword and prepared to use it when Itachi said "You do realize that you have a rather nasty habit of leaving a big mess with that thing, don't you.?" Kisame smiles and says "Well, it would have been crazy to think we could do our buisiness and be gone before anyone found out about us and started a fight. At least this way, we might get a clue on our target quicker."

Asuma drew his weapon and started to channel chakra into them. Itachi sighed and said "I guess your right, but lets make this quick. After all, your technique is farely distinctive to identify you. My way, on the other hand, leaves no trace of it being me. Plus, I'd rather be done and be gone before we have more unwanted attention." Kisame nodds as he charges Asuma, his massive blade drawn. Asuma charges him as well and the two collide in a struggle of strength and sheer power. Kureani, for her part, sees an opening and unleashes a genjutsu on Itachi, inwrapping him within the roots of a giant tree. As Kurenai emerges from that tree, she says "Well, it looks like I win this one."

Itachi smiles and says as he looks at her "Kurenai, I see your reputation as the villages best genjutsu master is well deserved, but do you honestly think your abilities can out perform the genjutsu of the Sharigan?" It is then she realizes two things. One, Itachi's blood limit is active, and two is the fact that she is the one trapped, not him. Itachi goes to strike her when she manages to break free and tries a sudden, direct attack. Itach dodges and deliver's a kick to gut, sending her flying. Asuma breaks away from Kisame and manages to catch her. "Are you OK?" he ask as he puts her on the ground. She nodds and says "Yeah, now how about we....wait, who's that?"

Asuma turns his head and notices what she is seeing. A third figure has appeared beside Itachi and Kisame. "Zetsu, why are you here?" ask Kisame. "The nine tails container is no longer in the village. He and another have left, heading toward the outpost village several miles away." Itachi ask "Do you know who he is with?" "I believe he's the sannin Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Myobokuzan." And with that, Zetsu sinks into the ground, leaving the others waiting. "Sorry, I'm afraid we must cut this fight short, I'm afraid. Maybe next time." And with that, Itachi turns away with Kisame following.

"And what makes you think your leaving." yells Asuma as he and Kurenai charge forward. Itachi turns back to them and says "Tsukuyomi". This brings the two to a dead halt. For just a moment, they stand there unmoving till, without warrning, they collapse. As Itachi again turns to leave, he is once again brought to a halt as a kunai is only inches away from his face, "Kakashi Hatake, I see you knew about us as well." he says in his emotionless voice.

Kakashi looks at Kurenai and Asuma and says "Hey, are you two alright?" After a moment of silence, he ask them again with more urgency in his voice. "It's no use Kakashi, I've put them into a state that they'll never awaken from. The same as I'll do to you." At hearing this, Kakashi immediately jumps away and averts his eyes, knowing better than to look at Itachi. This is his mistake as Kisame uses that moment to attack and send Kakashi slamming into the water. By the time he returns to the surface, the two rouges have vanished. 'Damn, that was carless of me. Not even taking his partner into account.'

He leaves the water and rushes to Asuma and Kurenai's side, examening them. "Kakashi, what has happened?" comes the voice of Might Guy who lands beside him. "It was Itachi, he's back and he's not alone. Another was with him and I believe it was the rouge Mist nin, Kisame Hoshigaki. As for Asuma and Kurenai, Itachi did something to them that I can't break them free of. It has to have been a Sharigan genjutsu." Guy looks at him and ask "Shouldn't you be able to free them?" Kakashi sighs and says "If both my eyes had the Sharigan and if I had the Uchiha blood limit, then yes. But I'm not capable of releasing this type of genjutsu when it's cast by someone of Itachi's level."

Guy nodds his understanding and ask "So, what now?" Kakashi gets up and says "It's safe to assume they have left the village since their target should be gone now. I'm going to go after them and I want you to take Kurenai and Asuma to the hospital, then join me. I'm going to have my hands full with Itachi and I'll need someone to deal with Kisame for me." Guy nodds as he picks up the two downed nin and ask "So, who IS their target anyways?" Kakashi looks at him and says "Naruto, their after Naruto and the Kyuubi inside him."

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke's anger is even more furious now than it was earlier. "Where the hell is Kakashi? Does he enjoy keeping me waiting? I swear, if he wasn't the best jonin in this village to train me, I'd....." His rant comes to a dead halt as he feels "him". 'No, it can't be. Has he really returned?' A grin appear's on Sasuke's face as he starts to run at his fastest. "So brother, you have returned. I doubt I'm ready yet, but what better time to see how I've grown than to face you and make you pay."

(Another elsewhere)

As Itachi and Kisame moved thru the trees, Kisame ask "So, how will we deal with Jiraiya? We may be two to his one and a quarter (meaning Naruto), but I'm not sure I'm up for fighting a Sannin." Itachi, without breaking his line of sight, says "We will have to distract him some how. Once he's seperated from Naruto, we will move quickly and obtain him. Luckily, I know his one weakness. And his weakness is women. Beautiful, vuluptuios women."

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto and Jiraiya walk down the rode as they make their way to the outpost village. Naruto has been lost in thought for most of the trip so far. After they had left Hinata and Hiashi, they had made a brief stop at Ichiraku's so Naruto could tell Teuchi and Ayame that he would be away for a while so they shouldn't expect him for his usual visit's, though Hinata should still drop by. As they passed a road sign, Naruto finally broke the silence and asked "So tell me Pervy Sage, who is this woman we're looking for exactly? I know you said she was the best med-nin alive, but that still dosen't explain much."

Jiraiya was astonished. He had not expected a question like that from Naruto. "You surprise me kid. I would have expected you to ask about the jutsu I'm gonna be teaching you." says Jiraiya. Naruto thinks for a minute before saying "Well, I was wondering about that, but I figured I should ask the important question's first. So, tell me about this woman." Jiraiya nodds as he thinks on what to actually say. "Well, first off is that her name is Tsunade Senju. She is the grand daughter of the First Hokage and Grand Neice to the Second. She, like me and Orochimaru, is a Sannin, one of the Legendary Three Ninja who are4 said to be invinciple. Though I admit that particular assumtion is biased as I am one."

"Ok, why are we going to the Outpost village? Is she there?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya shakes his head and says "No, but there are people who live there that might have a clue about where to look. People who follow her movments for one reason or another. I think you'll like meeting her as the two of you share a connection." Naruto laughs and says "And what kind of connection is that. What am I, her grandson or something?" Now Jiraiya laughs and says "That would be the day, huh. If you were and she learned how you had been treated by the village, there would be hell to pay. No, your coneection to her is that she was the doctor who delivered you into the world."

Naruto stopped in the middle of the road, stunned. "Wait, does that mean she knows who my parents were? And do you know?" Jiraiya looks at him sadly and says "Sorry Naruto, that is something I can't answer at this time. I know that's not a good enough excuse, but I can promise you this. You will learn the truth one day when the time is right and your truly ready." Naruto wanted to demand he explain or he would refuse to go any further. Then, Hinata and Lee's faces appeared in his mind. 'Damn it, I want him to tell me what he knows, but I need to keep in mind why I'm even doing this.' Naruto thinks to himself before saying "OK, I won't press this for now. But once we return home, we ARE going to have a little talk about what you know."

(back in the village)

Sasuke had been racing around the Leaf for over two hours and still no sigh of his brother. His anger was already nearing it'd peak when he sees and hears Might Guy talking to two Anbu agent's. "OK, listen up. We know that Itachi is after Naruto and that Naruto has left the village with Master Jiraiya to find a certain person. They should be arriving at the Outpost village shortly, if their departer time is accurate. I'll be heading off to join up with Kakashi and deal with Itachi and Kisame who are most likely heading there as well. Now for you two..." Sasuke dosen't bother to listen to anymore as he has heard what he wanted to here. Moving at top speed, he races towards the gate to give chase while his thought s are 'Naruto? Why is my brother going after that loser? No matter, I'll find out soon enough.'

(the Outpost village)

Naruto and Jiraiya had arrived and started to look for the informant when Jiraiya had spotted a beautiful woman who gave him "a come and get it, big boy" look that had sent the old perv running like a loon while yelling at Naruto and telling him to have some fun. Now Naruto was trying to figure out what he could possible do. Maybe he should ask about Tsunade, but he didn't have a clue what she looked like, though she was probably and old, batty looking woman if she was Jiraiya's age.

"Man, this stinks. We have an important mission and that perv is trying to get some ass. Why didn't I just stay at home, at least then I might have accomplished something useful." Just then, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see a young girl holding a stuffed animal that looked like a fox who asked "Hey mister, you lost?" Naruto shook his head and said "Not really, I'm just looking for someone." "Who?" asked the little girl. "Some woman named Tsunade who's sappose to be a med nin with some serious skills." says Naruto. The girl gets wide eyed and says "I know were she is. I'll take you to her." And with that, she grabs his hand and starts running. Naruto thinks "You mean, she's hear in the Outpost village? How lucky is that?'

The two soon arrive at a nice secluded spot where the girl comes to a halt. Naruto looks around and ask the young girl as he looks back at her. "OK, so where is....she?" The little girl is gone. As Naruto looks around, he hears a voice from behind him. "So, we finally meet again, Naruto?" Naruto spins around and sees two figures looking at him. "Do I know either of you?" he ask while reaching for his sword, his senses tell him to be on guard. Itachi looks at him and says "Your mother was my Jonin sensei back when I was a genin. My name is Itachi Uchiha and this is my partner Kisame."

Naruto stood there in shock. Uchiha? Itachi? Does this mean he and Sasuke are related? Sensing the question Naruto asked himself, Itachi says "I'm Sasuke's older brother. I'm the one who wiped out the whole Uchiha clan." Naruto needed a second to digest this info before saying "OK, that makes sense. Why are you here now? Why did you lure me here? Shouldn't you go home and put Sasuke in his place. The guy is getting out of control." "I will deal with my brother in time. As for you, we have come on behalf of the Akatsuki to take you with us and bring you to our master."

"And what does he want with me?" Naruto asked as he prepared to defend himself. Itachi is about to speak when Kisame butts in and says "Do we really need to explain it all? I mean, he's going to be dead soon anyways. So why bother?" Now, Naruto had his sword drawn and ready to be used. "OK, enough screwwing around. Tell me what you want with me before I get mad." demands Naruto, but the responce comes from behind him. "It's not you they're after, Naruto. It's what's inside you. The Akatsuki want the Nine Tailed Fox. Isn't that right, Itachi?" Itachi nodds and says "Your right. You, Naruto, are a prize we of the Akatsuki desire above all else and we will have you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Fight for Naruto, teo brother's reunite, and the new jutsu 


	20. Tsunade 3

Tenten: Keyote, get your butt back here right now!

Keyote: Tenten, I swear it wasn't me who did that.

Iruka: Hm, I wonder what's up with them? Oh well, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Hey guys, what's going on?

A/N: That Valentine OMAKE they had on Naruto Shippuden 96 was really cute (though it would have been better if Naruto was in it). I like the fact Hinata was making a chocolate heart for Naruto for Valentine's Day, then Sakura shows up and decides to add her "special" cooking talent's to the gift. Hinata ultimatly chickens out on giving it to Naruto and decides to give it to her team instead so it won't go to waste, then she rushes off with Sakura right behind her. After Shino tells Kiba it must have been made for Naruto, Kiba decides to eat it so it wont be wasted, but Sakura's additions causes the chocolate to be very poisonus and Kiba becomes very sick. A nice happy ending and Hinata didn't have to cry over nearly killing her love because of Sakura and her possible jelousy/rivalry with Hinata for Naruto's heart.

Though I do hope that IF Sakura has started to fall for Naruto, she (and Kishi) will at least be nice and let Hinata have her chance first. Kami knows she deserves it a hell of a lot more that Sakura ever will, plus Sakura will always have Sasuke.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.20: Birth Right

Itachi and Kisame looked at the man who was now standing before Naruto with kunai in hand, ready to fight. "Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you here so soon. So tell me, how are Asuma and Kurenai?" asked Itachi. Kakashi, the Sharigan in his left eye visible, simply said "I think you know the answer better than me." Naruto was confused by what was going on. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what is he talking about when he mentioned Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei and just who is this guy anyways?" "Hah hah hah, you really want to know? He is Itachi Uchiha of the fallen Uchiha clan. As for those two you mentioned, Itachi here did a little number on their minds and I doubt they'll be waking up anytime soon." said Kisame.

"It's true Naruto, this is the man who massacred his whole clan and is the biggest reason for Sasuke's current attitude. The other is Kisame Hoshigaki, a ninja who was once a shinobi of the Hidden Mist village. Both of them work for an organization that want's the power of the Kyubbi you hold within you." Naruto's anger was begiing to surface as he heard all of this. "So, you guys go to all this trouble to capture me and you injure both my sensei and his girlfriend and I bet you just expect me to coopertate. I don't think so. What I think is that I'm going to seriously hurt the both of you. Rage Mode." A blast of red chakra surrounds Naruto as he launches himself at Itachi.

However, Kakashi stops him and says "Hold it Naruto, a direct attack won't work against these two. We'll need to be more clever than that." says Kakashi. Naruto growls and says "So what do you suggest?" Not taking his eyes off Itachi and Kisame, Kakashi says "We got to buy time until help arrives from either Jiraiya or Guy. Since your the one they want, I'll try dealing with them myself. If you see an opening, I suggest you take it and run." Naruto looks at him and says "But if what you say is true, then you can't handle them yourself. You'll need someone to watch your back and I'm the only one here."

Kakashi admits to himself that his observation was deffinately true, however...."Naruto, though I appreciate your offer. The simple truth is that you are not yet ready for a battle like this. Trust me when I say that your being in this battle is a bad thing and we can't afford to have you captured. Understand?" Naruto sighs, but nods his head. Kakashi thinks 'I'll go for Itachi first and try to take his eyes out. Without them, all I'll really have to worry about is Kisame and I doubt he'll be anything I can't handle.' And with that, Kakashi moves in towards Itachi as he makes several handsigns.

(near by)

Sasuke races into the Outpost Village as he looks in every direction in his attempt to find Naruto or Itachi. 'Damn, where are they. I should at least be able to see that loser. I mean, how can a guy who dresses in all orange be hard to find?' Sasuke stops as he feels the familiar precense of his brother again. Smiling, he races off in the direction he can feel his brother at. After several more minutes, he arrives over a massive hole that is obviously the future basement of some home that is to be built. He sees his brother as well as one other next to him. He also sees Naruto and Kakashi as well.

He watches Kakashi charge Itachi and unleash a fireball jutsu against him. Though tempted to run down and fight his brother, Sasuke decides to sit and watch for the moment. Who knows, maybe Kakashia and that loser can weaken Itachi enough for him to finally get his revenge. For several moment's, Kakashi and Itachi clash as the two nin keep each other moving. Kakashi gets an opening and rushes in and manages to stab Itachi, or so he thinks. "Not bad Kakashi, but not good enough to win." says Itachi as he appears behind Kakashi. As Kakashi tries to escape, his eyes fall onto Itachi's who quickly sends Kakashi into the Tsukuyomi.

After several moments, Kakashi falls to the ground, unmoving. "What the....what did you do to him?" demanded Naruto as he rushed to Kakashi's side. Sasuke was alos curious though it did seem familiar to him. "What I did to him was the same I did to the other's. I ensnared them within the nightmare world of the Tsukuyomi. Now that Kakashi is trapped with in that world, nothing except my power can free him. Now, you will come with us." said Itachi. Kisame started to approach Naruto as the inner rage Naruto felt was building to dangerous levels.

Kisame was now standing before Naruto, reaching for him and saying "Just come with us peacfully. You don't want anyone else to suffer because of you now?" His responce was a massive blast of red chakra erupting from Naruto. "I have a better solution to this problem. I'll just kill the both of you and save me somw serious trouble later on." Naruto roared with a little demonic essence added to his voice. Before Kisame could even react to his sudden explosion of anger, he found himself flying back quickly as his stomach felt as if it had been crushed inward. What the hell.....' he thought as he hit the ground hard.

Both Itachi, and Sasuke from his vantage point, saw what Naruto had just done. With movement that was faster than what should have been possible, Naruto had launched a devistating kick into Kisame's gut that had sent him flying clear across the hole. As Kisame got up, he winced in pain as he struggled to stand straight. "Well, it appears that you have a few surprises in you, huh kid? But don't think you'll be able to hit me like that twice. Kids like you can never be that lucky....." Kisame was cutt off as Naruto dissapeared and reapeared right in front of Kisame with his fist rushing towards Kisame's head.

The shark faced nin tried to raise his hands to block the attack, but Naruto decked him good and hard, slamming him against the dirt wall and sinking his whole form deep into the ground. As Kisame managed to finally pull himself out after a few seconds, he decided to start his own attack. Swinging his sword at Naruto, he tried to slash his arms off as Naruto wouldn't need them were he was going. Naruto just smirked as he blocked the attack with his forearm without even feeling the hit. "Is that all shark face, let me show you how to attack." And with that, Naruto latched onto the massive blade and ripped it from Kisame's hands.

"How the....." was all Kisame could say before he was grappled by Naruto and went airborn, Naruto flipped them over and started spinning at a speed close to sonic as he slammed Kisame into the ground, creating a impressive quake. As Naruto pulled himself from the crater, he looked back and saw Kisame laying on the ground unmoving. Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Kisame 'This power, I had it once before when I thought Mizuki and had to revive Hinata after he killed her.' Naruto smiled as he now looked at Itachi and decided to finish him as well before this power left him again.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Itachi looked at Naruto with awe and shock. 'I heard the nine tails was the most powerful of the bijuu, but I never would have thought that Naruto could call forth so much of its power so soon. I guess I have no choice but to use that.' Naruto slowly began to walk towards Itachi and started to pick up his pace. He soon started running fast as he closewd the distance between them. He lunged into the air and unleasehed a powerful spin kick at Itachi's face. Thanks to his Sharigan, Itachi dodged the attack that would have cleaved his head right off, but failed to notice a punch to his stomach tha sent him staggering back. He managed to reorient himself as Naruto charged in again.

This time, Itachi was ready as he was able to make eye contact with Naruto. Inside his head, Naruto heard Kyu's voice ring out saying 'Naruto, don't make eye contact with him.' But it was already to late as Itachi's now activated Mangekyou Sharingan glared into Naruto's eyes, bringing him to a dead stop. Itachi was warry for a moment, not sure if it would work now that the fox was sealed with in a human body. Once he was certain the power had taken control of Naruto, his tension eased as he decided to test it out. "Raise your right hand, then lower it and do a back flip." Naruto followed his instructions perfectly.

Satisfied at seeing that, Itachi looked towards the crater and says "Kisame, you dead over there?" After a moment, he heard a moan followed by a voice saying "Yeah sure, if you can say being slammed into the ground at that speed is OK for your brain functions." Kisame walked over to Itachi, weaving around a great deal. "Well, seeing as how you can still move and Naruto is under my control, I suggest we leave at once before any other unwanted guest show up." Just then, they both here the crakling of lightning followed by a feral yell. They both turn and see a figure fast approach Itachi. "Chidori: 1000 Birds" screams Sasuke in a blood rage as he fast approaches his brother. Itachi simply says "Naruto, guard me."

Naruto moves in the way of the attack. This causes Sasuke to smirl as he speeds up and slams his attack into Naruto's stomach, sending him flying back and hitting the ground hard. Both Itachi and Kisame are stuuned at seeing this as Sasuke powers up another chidori and aims it at Itachi's heart. Itachi manages to block the attack just barely as he looks menacingly at his younger brother. "You really surprise me brother, willingly attacking a fellow Leaf shinobi like that is so out of character from the brother I remember." Though annoyed that his attack was blocked, Sasuke can't help but smirk as he says "That bratty kid brother you knew is dead and gone. The person I am now has no trouble killing anyone, even a fellow Leaf nin, if it means that I can obtain more power and fulfill my goal of killing you and reviving the clan, then I'll do it with out any hesitaion."

Itachi frowned at hearing this. Clearly, his little brother had fallen more than he had expected him to. "It would appear Naruto was right. You have fallen deep into yout own darkness. And as your big brother, it's up to me to correct that problem." Sasuke smirked as he said "Poor Naruto, I guess I'll have to be the one to break the news of his death to her girl, though I'm sure I can help her forget him. She may be a weakling in my eyes, but I bet having children with a fusion of the Byakugan and Sharingan could prove helpful for the future of the clan." Itachi looked at his seriously and said "And what makes you think he's dead?"

Sasuke is about to respond when he looks over at where Naruto landed and pales at what he sees. Naruto is standing up, the hole in his stomach is gone, having been replaced by lite pink colored skin, and his eyes burning with hatred. "You should know that even if he isn't under his own power, he can still hear everything that is being said and I know he heard what you said you were planning to do with his girl. Naruto, have fun with my brother, but don't kill him." Itachi lets Sasuke go as Naruto burst forward towards him. Sasuke readies to attack till Naruto vanishes and reappears next to him, a raised kick slamming into his head. Sasuke is sent bouncing across the hole before slamming into some construction equipment.

As Sasuke struggles to stand, he coughs up blood while looking at Naruto with a mixter of hatred and fear. Before he can even blink, Naruto is standing before him his hands out stretched as he grips Sasuke's neck and starts to crush the life out of him. Kisame watches this with an ammused grin on his face while Itachi just looks on unmoved. Sasuke struggles to breath, but fails misserably as he feels his life slowly slip away. Finally, Itachi says "Enough Naruto, toss him over to me." Naruto complies as he releases his grip and chucks Sasuke over to Itachi, who grabs him by his shirt coller. As Sasuek tries to catch his breath, he looks at Itachi who looks at him and says "Now little brother, I think I'll give you an attitude ajustment." And with that, Itachi unleashes the Tsukuyomi onto his brother, causing him to fall into a coma after a few seconds.

With Sasuke unmoving on the ground, Itachi feels they have waisted enough time here. "Kisame, Naruto, it's time to go." Kisame nods as he says "Well, it's about tim....." He is cut off as a large blast of smoke reupts near by followed by the voice of a man. "From high atop the mountains of Myobokuzan, the great lover all women are desperate to have, I am the legendary toad sage known as Jiraiya." Kisame groans at this latest intrusion as Jiraiya comes into veiw with hid female friend asleep on his shoulder. Jiraiya looks over the scene and is not happy with what he sees.

"I should have made my move sooner, but I allowed myself to take more time with her to get information. That was a mistake that will get delt with right now." says Jiraiya as he places the young girl down and preparing to fight. However, by taking his eyes off the battle field for just a second to make sure the woman was comfortable was a mistake as Kisame, seeing an opening, darts forward and manages to grab Jiraiya arms and pin them to his back. "What the?" he yells as Kisame laughs. "I was actually afraid of you. You may hold the title of sanin, but you are nothing but a joke."

Itachi looks at Naruto and says "Finish him." Naruto charges forward towards Kisame and Jiraiya, launches himself into the air, and delivers a powerful kick.....into Kisame's face. "As Kisame stumbles back, he looks at Naruto and says "Wha? What are you doing attacking me for? I'm not your target." Naruto smiles as he says "Funny shark face, I thought you were." Naruto looks back to a confused Itachi who then realizes what went wrong. "I see, so you have awakened the Reikigan of the Uzumaki clan, huh? That explains why you didn't follow my instructions just now. The fox must have activated it knowing your aura eyes will break my hold on you."

Jiraiya, realizing the danger in this fight, summons the stomach of the mountain toad. Realizing their own danger, Itachi and Kisame decide to pull out, but not before Itachi says "Naruto, you'll remain free for now. But remember, either we or other's from our organization will be bacfor you." Both Naruto and Jiraiya give chase, thinking that escape is impossible till the ground shakes violently and they find a hole in the stomach surrounded by black flames.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

After dealing with the flames by sealing them with in a scroll, Jiraiaya walks over and examines Kakashi and Sasuke. "Well, how are they, Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya sighs and says "Most likey in the same state as Kurenai and Asuma. And that means we either need to have another powerful Sharingan user undo what has been done or we find are woman and hope her medical skills can reverse this state. 'It seems the more into the mission I get, the more people will need help from this woman.' thought Naruto. He's about to ask what happened to him back there when another figure arrives on the scene.

"Master Jiraiya, Naruto, I hope I'm not too late?" says Might Guy as he walks up to them. "Unfortunately, yes you are late for Kakashi and Sasuke here. What's the situation back home?" asked Jiraiya. "Well, both Kureani and Asuma are comatose for the moment and nobody knows how to help them. Do you think Tsuande can?" asked Guy. Jiraiya nods and says "If we can find her, I'm sure she can. But we will need to hurry as the longer they remain in this state, the harder it will be to reverse the effects for anyone who isn't a Uchiha." Guy nods as he drapes both Sasuke and Kakashi over his shoulders and wishes them luck as he takes off.

Several hours later, Naruto and Jiraiya are standing on a hill side over looking the Outpost town. "So, why are we up here instead of looking for this Tsunade woman?" asked Naruto. "Well, as far as Tusande goes, an informant friend of mine is looking into her current location and we should know where she is or where we will soon be able to find her in about a weeks time from now. Until then, I thought now would be the best time to start your training to learn your new jutsu." Jiraiya pulls out a water balloon and ties it up before using a jutsu tha causes it to immediately with water. Naruto is looking at the whole thing with a little confusion on his face.

"Well, that explains why you bought all those balloon bags earlier, but how does this help with my training?" Jiraiya smiles and says "Watch this." Naruto watches as the balloon burst with in a second with out any reson for why it burst being known.  
"What I'll be teaching you is a jutsu that was created by the 4th Hokage many years ago. And since I was his teacher, he was kind enough to teach me as well. This training is also good for improving your chakra control since doing this is a very difficult thing. Hear, I'll teach you the jutsu that allowed me to instantly fill the balloon with water." Naruto spent the better part of the afternoon working on the technique with Jiraiya watching him.

Jiraiya eventually explains to Naruto that this jutsu, when he has finally learned and mastered it, is a powerful force far greater than even the Chidori itself. Also, only the best can even hope to learn it. Over the next week, Naruto practices long and hard in mastering this first step. On his third day of the training, he sees a cat playing with one of his water balloons till it burst. Giving him an idea, he puts it to use and is surprised to see it work. However, Naruto is not satisfied with doing it that way and returns to do it like Jiraiya did, only holding it and causing it to burst with just chakra and sheer willpower.

By the start of the seventh day, he has succeed in making it pop one handed. Jiraiya koins him that day and teaches him the second method, the rubber ball test. He also give Naruto a deminstration as to what the technique can do after the second test is passed and then what it can do with the third and final test is mastered. Naruto realizes that one hand will take a while to do, so he decides to master it with two hands for now. Mid-way thru the eigth day, Naruto rememeber's something Iruka taught him durring the academy days of his life. Using this memory as a booster, Naruto manages to destroy the rubber ball with more power and force than was needed. Luckily, Jiraiya happened to arrive and save him from a very nasty run in with a tree.

"Good job Naruto, you've mastered the second test more or less. Do you wish to spend more time with it or move on to the third test?" Naruto sighs as he gets up and says "I should probably keep to the second test for a while longer, but lets move on to the third. I'll have plenty of chances with further practice with the second later." Jiraiya nods before saying "Well, the third and final test will have to be done in transit. We know where to find Tsunade so we'll have to hall ass if we want to reach her in time." Naruto nods as they head out and ask "So, where is this old bat anyways?" Jiraiya smirks and wonders what Tsunade would do if she heard that. "A large town called Tanzaku which is about three or four days away, so we need to hurry."

(Else where)

Orochimaru was in a great deal of pain as he sat in his chair. His second in command, Kabuto, standing before him. "I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru, but I'm afraid this is well outside my abbilities to reverse. For something like this, you'll need someone of Tsunade's level to heal your arms. Luckily, our spies have found her heading towards Tanzaku Town, likely going there to gamble her life away." Orochimaru smiles and says "Well then, I guess it's time I reunite myself with an old friend. Wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?"

(Secrte meeting room, Hyuga compound)

Jinzo Hyuga and he allies on the council sat in this small darkened room talking about the plan. "My friends, I have learned that Hiashi knows about what we are planning to do. He is currently preparing to deal with us before we can strike." Jinzo says in a detached voice. One of the older members looks at him and says "And I sappose you have an idea?" Jinzo nods and says "Hiashi and his allies plan to move with in the week, so I suggest we move with in three days and finish him and his allies in one fell swoop. If our dream to make the Hyuga clan better is to succeed, we must make the first move."

As the other's discuss what he has said, Jinzo smiles as he thinks "I really don't care if we succeed or not in this venture as I won't be around when it's over either way. My other plan is already in place and all I have to do is spring it, and then the daughter's of Hitomi will at last be mine as she should have been. Heh heh heh, soon Hinata and Hanabi, you two will be mine and mine alone, forever.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Tsunade

A/N2: Yeah, sorry about rushing thru the Rasengan training like that. But I really didn't have anything new to add to it.

For the whole thing going on with Jinzo and the traitors. well I thought a little tension in the air for back home would build up some element of danger as Naruto isn't going to be there when all that goes down and won't even know about it till he returns. Will Hinata and Hanabi be fine? Keep reading to see. 


	21. Tsunade 4

Konohamoru: Keyote doesn't own Naruto

Moegi: Masashi Kishimoto does

Udon: Hey guys, where's Keyote anyways?

Ebisu: I think he's still running from Tenten for some reason. I wonder what happened between them?

A/N: OK, first I'd like to ask for a minute of silent prayer for Hinata and hope she lives to fight another day. And to have a future with Naruto now that he knows she loves him. And they better end up together at the end or I'm gonna feel really cheated by this series. Well, either that or Kishimoto has some post Naruto series planned that's all about them and them alone as a gift for NaruHina fans.

Also, I can't wait till they get to this point in the anime (in about 18 months from the way the anime is currently progressing with all these damn filler's they keep throwing in. Though if they do NaruHina centered filler's, I'll be fine with that).

Now, moving on to this series. Next chapter will see the end of the Tsunade arc in the story. Then we'll have one chapter about the return and all that's happened and will happen (such as the diagnosis for Hinata and the others and the new room mate). Then we'll begin the final arc for Precious Bonds and it will start with the results of the Chunin Exam. Also, the current poll will end at midnight tonight and the new poll will be put up at the same time as the next chapter's release. I will talk more on it next chapter. Finally, both that poll and the one after will be the last for this series.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.21: One Week's Time

Two women and a pig walked thru the streets of Tanzaku town, hastily moving to leave as soon as possible. The younger of the two women, Shizune, was wondering what was up with her mentor. Tsunade Senju was making a killing at the gambling house, something that was almost never happened to her, and now she was freaking out a had told both Shizune and their traveling piggy Tonton that they needed to leave quickly. "Lady Tusnade, I don't understand. Why do we need to leave so quickly? I mean you were making a killing in there. At the rate you were winning, we would've had enough to pay off your debts and had enough left over to live easy for a good while."

"Isn't obvious Shizune? When have I ever been that lucky when gambling? The fact that I was doing so well is because something is wrong, terrible wrong. And the sooner I leave here, the better we'll all be." Shizune excepted her teacher's logic on that. It was true that bad luck came to them when ever Tsunade was striking it rich, but surely even Tsunade could get lucky every so often with out it being the end of the world, right?

As they moved quickly down a small path way, Tsunade came to a sudden stop and looked in the direction of the towns cultural land mark, an ancient castle. Shizune and Tonton came to a halt beside her and Shizune asked "What is it, what's wrong?" Before an answer can be given, the castle explodes. From the smoke, a giant snake emerges and two figures can be seen atop the creatures head. "What, a snake? Is it, is that......" Shizune said as Tsunade looked on, her eyes glaring dangerously. She nodded and said "It is, it's.....Orochimaru."

The snake sanin smiled down at his old teammate as he said "It's been a long time since we last saw each other, Tsunade. How have you been?" Both Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped from the snake and landed just a few feet away. Kabuto looked at the blond haired woman before him and thought 'So, this is the famous medical ninja and slug sanin. I better be careful when around her, I can tell she's not one to mess with.' Tsunade looked at Orochimaru and gave him a fake smile as she said "It has been a long time and I thought you were smarter than this. You should know better than to appear before me again, after what you did all those years ago."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and wondered 'Huh? What did he do all those years ago? Ysunade has never spoken about this before.' Orochimaru smiles and says "That was a long time ago, I would hope both you and Jiraiya could move beyond that for old times sake." Tsuande gives him a fake laugh before slamming her fist into a nearby wall, causing a massive hole to appear as she says "You think that time could undo the pain you caused us both? You lucky Jiriaya's not here or we'd both deal with you once and for all. Now tell me why your hear."

Kabuto stepps forward and speaks. "Lady Tsuande, recently Lord Orochimaru was injured by the third Hokage in battle and we would like you to use your powerful healing jutsu to undo what was done to him." It was then that Tsunade noticed that Orochimaru's hands were bandaged. She didn't need to examine them to know what the problem was. She laughs again and says "So, you went toe to toe with Sarutobi-sensei and lost the use of your arms now. That seems so appropreit for you. Maybe I should just kill you now and save a lot of people some future pain."

"I suppose you could do that, considering the third died in order to do this to me. But I think the offer I'm willing to make you will more than justify your helping me out." says Orochimaru. Tsunade looks at him seriously and says "So, you killed the old man, huh? I wish I could be shocked by that, but I'm not for some strange reason. So tell me, what could you give me that would make me want to help you?" Orochimaru looked at her and said "Simple, I recently discovered a jutsu that allows me to revive the dead as real living flesh and blood. Help me with this small problem, and I'll revive your little brother, your lover, your son and his wife, and your adopted sister. Hows that for payment?"

Tsunade stood there stunned. Was it possible? Could he really bring them back, back to her? Shizune was more shocked by this and said "Lady Tusande, you can't be seriously be thinking of helping him, can you? He just admitted to causing the third to die. That can only mean he was responsible for what we heard happened back in the Leaf village recently. We should just kill him now and be done with..." Tsunade suddenly turns to her and says "That's enough Shizune. I don't need you to remind me of that." She turns back to Orochimaru and thinks on what to do.

Kabuto speaks up and says "There's no need to give an answer now. We can wait one week for you to come to an answer. Meet us here at that time and let us know. We'll be expecting a favorable response." And with that, Kabuto and Orichimaru vanish in a puff of smoke. Tsunade remains there for just a moment before saying "I need a drink." And with that, she takes off to find a good place to get a good drink. Shizune watches her walk away and thinks 'Tsunade, please don't help him. Even if it would revive uncle Dan and my mom, It's just not worth what he will eventually do with his arms healed again.'

(elsewhere)

Naruto and Jiraiya approach Tanzaku town, moving quickly. Jiraiya looks back at Naruto and smiles at seeing the boy trying his best to keep the balloon from bursting on him. "So, how's it going there Naruto?" he asked. Naruto sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled another balloon out to replace the one he just lost. "It's still not good. I can maintain the balloon for about five seconds before I lose control and the balloon breaks. But, I am getting better." Jiraiya nods and says "You'll get it, just be patient. We're almost at our destination, so be on the look out for a woman with blond hair that's tied into pig tails along the back." Naruto nods as they enter Tanzaku town.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

It was later that night as Naruto and Jiraiya walk thru the town while looking for a place to eat. After arriving, they had looked around for about an hour or so after getting a hotel room to stay in. They had made their way to the destroyed castle and had found evidence that Tsunade had been there, based on the damage incurred to the nearby wall. However, Jiraiya was begging to think that she had already left, so he decided that they should get some food and then turn in for the night before setting out in the morning to continue the search.

"Naruto, lets stop in here for a bit. The place has a good feel about it." says Jiraiya. Naruto looks at the sign and says "OK, but this isn't my usual type of place. I mean, I doubt they serve ramn here." Jiraiya laughs and says "True, but you need to eat foods besides ramen or you'll never grow any bigger or become strong enough to protect your girl from the evils of the world." Naruto nodded and said "I know, I know. It's just hard to stop eat what you like, even if you know you need to for the greater good."

They enter the establishment and look for a table to sit at. The place was pretty pack, meaning it's got to be popular around here. It was then that Jiraiya noticed to women in the back of the room. One was a dark haired woman with a worried look on her face, the other was a blond who was obviously very drunk. 'Is that? No way, it can't be. Even I'm not that lucky, right?' thought Jiraiya. Still, he had to ask. "Hey, is that you Tsunade?" he asked aloud. The blond haired woman's head shot up and looked at him for a moment. "Jiraiya?" she asked in a confused voice.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and Shizune looked at Tsunade for just a moment before the woman shot up as Jiraiya rushed over to her and they both shouted at once "IT IS YOU!" After a few moments, Tsunade sat back down as Jiraiya and Naruto also took a seat opposite them. "Well Jiraiya, I wasn't expecting you here today. Then again, I wasn't expecting to see our old friend Orochimaru here today either." Jiraiya looks at her and says "So, that snake also showed up to see you. I can only guess what he was wanting from you." Shizune wanted to speak out, but the look Tsuande flashed her was enough for her to know when to keep quiet.

"So, what happened between you two anyways?" asked Jiraiya. Tsuande took another shot from her glass before saying "Nothing I'm really interested in" she lied, "I just told him to take a hike. So, is it true that he attacked the village with the aid of the Sand and killed Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya nods and says "Yes, it's true. The Sand village was tricked into helping him as Orochimaru killed the Kazekage and had them join the Sound for the invasion. But, I'm not here to talk about that." Tsunade looked at him with some amusement on her face and asked "Then why ARE you here, ya old perv."

Jiraiya's face became serious as he said "Two reasons. first is to ask you to return and us your healing talents for the village again. And the other is that a decision was made for you, Tsunade Senju, to become the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Tsunade's eyes shot open in surprise at hearing this. Shizune and Tonton were also open jawed at hearing this. But it was Naruto's sudden chocking on his food that really got things going. "Hold on a second Pervy Sage, what's this about her becoming the 5th?" yelled Naruto after he managed to finish choking on his food.

For the first time since they had sat down, Tsunade took a good look at Naruto. Shizune herself was trying to figure this mystery out as she knew this boy was some how familiar to her. Tsuande's mind was already at work when she said "And who's the brat, Jiraiya? I didn't think you were training brats again." This was the point Jiraiya was afraid of. His answer could either be very good or very bad, depending on how Tsuande was mentally right now. "Why, this is Naruto Uzumaki of course. I figured having such a comical person as him would come in handy on this mission. Plus, he's a good laugh for me, too."

Tsuande's eyes lowered dangerously for just a second before saying "I see. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Jiraiya, but my answer is no. Who would want to have that job to begin with. Only a fool who was wanting an early death in life would be stupid enough to want that job." Naruto, at hearing this, felt his anger rise as he said in a low, threatening voice. "Say that again. I dare you to say that again you heartless woman. Don't you ever put those four guys down for being Hokage. They were honorable ninja who sacrificed everything for the village they loved and the people who lived there. If it wasn't for the fact we need you in the village, I need you in the village, I'd put you in your place."

Tsunade looks at him and smiles "So, you think you have what it takes to do that, little boy?" Naruto's only response was to say "Lets take this outside." And with that, Naruto and Tsunade head towards the entrance leaving Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton to sigh in exasperation before they to followed. Naruto and Tsuande took up positions in the middle of the street as Tsunade said "Don't worry brat, I won't hurt you to bad now. In fact. I'll only need to use this one finger to bring yiou down." Naruto grins and says "What ever you say, lady. I'll make you regret looking down on me."

Naruto charges forward bringing his fist before him, ready to strike. Tsunade smirks as she goes to flick his head as he gets close enough. But just as she goes to move, Naruto back flips which catches her by surprise. Naruto uses his landing for momentum and launches forward with incredible speed. 'Heh, no way will I miss now' he thinks as his punch is sent right to her stomach. Tsunade regains herself just in time to spin around and grabs him by the collar as he sails past. She sends him flying back while simultaneously flicking hid forehead protector with her finger and sending it into the air.

Naruto picks himself up and dust himself off while looking at her. "OK, your definitely good. But I will beat you and get you to come back to the village, even if you don't deserve to be Hokage in my eyes." Tsunade looks at him and ask "Why are you so touchy about the title of Hokage? Why would anyone really want that death job?" Naruto's serious look at her takes everyone by surprise. "The title of Hokage is an honor in my opinion. And why I'm so touchy about it is simple, to become the Hokage is my dream. I will make that dream a reality and I'll protect every person in the village with everything I have."

Tsuande stands there stunned as memories play thru her mind of the others who have spoken those words. Her brother, her lover, and her son each spoke with such passion about Hokage, and now she was hearing it again from Naruto. Naruto, seeing her distracted, decides to give his new weapon a try. The sphere of chakra appears in his hand as he rushes forward Tsunade once again. Tsunade is brought from her thoughts as she sees this and realizes what he is using. She jumps out of the way just in time while grabbing Naruto's outstretched arm and forces it to hit the ground, causing a deep spiral cut to be created where she had just stood.

After letting Naruto go, Tsunade looks at Jiraiya and says "So, I'm guessing you were the one who taught him the Rasengan, Jiraiya?" Naruto looks at her and thinks 'Rasengan? Is that the name of this attack?' Jiraiya nods as he says "That's right. I felt it would be fitting all things considered." Tsuande takes a moment tho think before she says "OK Naruto, I'll make a deal with you. Since it's obvious you haven't mastered it yet, I'll give you one week to master that jutsu. If you can do it by mid-night on this day next week, I'll admit that I'm wrong about being Hokage and I'll return to help out. I'll even throw in my one of a kind necklace as a bonus. But if you can't you'll give your dream of being Hokage up forever."

Naruto thinks for a minute before saying "Deal."

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Shizune had decided to turn in for the night as the days event's had taken her by surprise. Getting to meet both Jiraiya and Orochimaru on the same day alone had been unexpected, but seeing Naruto had also been unexpected. After all, she hadn't seen him since he had been born and she herself was just barely into her teens. But the biggest surprises had come with hear that Tsunade was to be Hokage and she was willing to bet her grandfather's necklace on a bet. She had never done that before, but this wasn't like any other bet she had ever taken before, either.

As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about asking Jiraiya if he had known her mother and father as Tsunade had once told her that she was friends with them. She had been told all about her mother, Hikari, who was one of Dan's two sisters (the one who didn't die as a child) but she next to nothing about her father except that he was a brave and strong man. "I wish I could have met them at least once. But I know they'll live on with in me as long as I myself ilve." she says to herself as she slowly falls asleep.

Naruto had found a nice rocky area with plenty of targets for him to practice on. He had sworn that he would succeed in this. Both Hinata and the whole village was counting on him and he will not fail. Powering up his Rasengan, he began his training to master the move.

In a bar with in the town, Tsuande was having a drink by herself when Jiraiya appeared to join her. "That was a very dangerous gamble you took, Jiraiya. How did you know I wouldn't kill you for bringing him with you?" she asked. Jiraiya smiles and says "Just a hunch. I could tell that you were surprised to see him, especially with the Rasengan in his hands after all. So, why'd you make that bet with him anyways?" Tsunade sighs and says "To save him, of course. Even if he managed to learn the first two steps quickly, he's going to need more than just a week to master the final step. I've already lost so much to that village, I don't plan on losing anymore. I'll win the bet and then I'll make him come with me."

"Well, he might have been better off with us from the beginning anyways." Tsunade looks at him and ask "What do you mean?" Jiraiya gets a sad look in his eyes and says "Sarutobi-sensei wasn't able to fully keep his promise to us. Naruto's first few years of life was filled with abuse, beatings, rejections,and being made to feel like an outcast." Tsunade clenches her fist before saying "Damn old man, I should have figured that would happen. It's a good thing he's dead or I'd go back just to do the job myself."

"Easy there, Tsunade, we can't change the past but we will change the future." says Jiraiya. Tsunade nods at that before asking "I remember him saying he had a personal need for me there. What is this personal need anyways?" Jiraiya reaches into his sage garb and pulls out a picture and hands it to Tsunade. She looks at it and smiles at what she sees. Naruto is sitting in a chair dressed in a Santa Claus outfit, a young girl who was obviously a Hyuga by birth was sitting on his lap smiling and wearing a female version of the Santa outfit. There were two other boys, one dressed as a reindeer and the other an elf.

"This was taken at Christmas time several years ago. The girl sitting on Naruto's lap is Hinata Uzumaki. She's the reason he wants you to return." Tsunade looks at him and ask "Hinata Uzumaki? Shouldn't it be Hyuga, instead? Don't tell me he's married already?" Jiraiya laughs and says "I'm sure that they would be married now if marriage laws would allow it. No, she's the daughter of Hiashi and Hitomi who, for her own safety, was cast from the clan and was taken in by Naruto when he was eight. She had her lat name changed and they now live together and even sleep in the same bed, though he's assured me that they haven't gone that far yet. They're saving that special moment for when they're older."

"So, why does he need me to come for her?" asked Tsunade who was worried about what it might be. "During the Chunin Exam, she was injured by a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. His attack paralyzed her from the waist down and he's hoping you might be able to do what the doctor's in the village can't do." says Jiraya. Tsunade looks again at the picture and smiles. 'This girl must have made his life a great deal better.' she thought. "OK, I will return and help do some medical work for the village. But my staying in the village and becoming Hokage will depend on Naruto's ability to master the Rasengan. And if he fails, both he and the girl will leave with me when I'm done with the village."

Tsunade goes to leave, but stops as she hears Jiraiya speak. "I see Shizune is doing well. I knew I made the right call with asking you to raise her. Thank you, Tsunade." She looks back at him and smiles "She looks so much like her mother as well as has her mentality too. Though I have seen bits and pieces of her father there as well. So, will you ever tell her since I swore I wouldn't unless you died before hand?" Jiraiya nods and says "Once Orochimaru is dead, then I will tell her. I just hope she can forgive me for not being there for her. But I needed to be out there to track Orochimaru so I could one day make him pay for taking Hikari away from us, away from me."

One week has passed since that night and only twelve hours remain until the big moment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next chapter: Sanin Showdown

A/N2: Well, as I'm sure you can guess, Shizune is the daughter of Jiraiya and Hikari in this story. Who is Hikari and what is her connection to everything? That will be revealed in time. I will say that the idea came from another story I will be writing here eventually called Jiraiya's Hinata. I originally stated in another story that Jiraiya's other half was named Fuumani, but I have since changed her name to Hikari (meaning light) since it made better since and helped to connect her to Hinata's (sunny place) name better. Hikari was to Jiraiya what Hinata is to Naruto, though I'm sure you probably may have already guessed I was thinking that.

And yes, I decided to say the reason why she isn't alive is because Orochimaru killed her to get to Jiraiya. My reasoning is this: I belief Jiraiya was in the same mindset about Orochimaru as Naruto currently is about Sasuke in the manga. He believed he could get Maru to return to being good again. Then Maru did that to the Perv's wife as a way to make him realize that he wasn't going back and that he needs to give that thought up, which the Perv obviously did. Lets just hope that Naruto doesn't have to learn that same lesson himself in the manga if Sasuke really is going to be evil and stay that way or if it does, he won't lose Hinata to make him realize that fact.

And yes, I believe Hinata is still alive since killing her off for good would be a very bad move for Kishimoto to make. Plus, can you imagine how many people would either stop ready the manga or say or do things against him. I mean, killing Shizune and possibly Kakashi in the manga is one thing, killing Hinata on the other hand would be seen as being far worse in many people's eyes.


	22. Tsunade 5

Temari: Keyote doesn't own Naruto

Gaara: And I'll kill any who says otherwise

Kankuro: Man, your still scary little bro. It's just a disclaimer

A/N: For the time being, I'll only be focusing on writing Precious Bonds and Spiral Traversed in order to finish them by the end of the month. Once both are done, I'll release Our Secret pt.3: Miracle. After that, I'll only focus on Minato till it's finished and get You're Not Alone up to the chapter before the Chunin Exam arc begins.

Beyond that, I'm currently debating what story I'll do next (since Resonator's and the sequel to Precious Bonds and Resonance Lore won't be starting till late May or early June. Should I do:

Rave Master Naruto: Naruto, while running from a mob one day, stumbles into the old Namikaze compound and finds a secret room that contains the Key Rave and Plue, thus starting his journey as the third Rave Master who must stop the return of the Dark Bring.

NaruHina's Hesitant, Up and Down Love Stories: A collection of short stories (up to 15 chapters long) and one shots all gathered together in one neat package with ratings varying from K-M.

Fountain of Memories: Set in modern times and inspired by all those Japanese dating sim computer games. Naruto returns to Leaf Village after a six year absence to stay with his cousin Ino and her parents for the rest of his school life. Along the way, he meets Hinata and several other girls who he will find himself having a major influence over. Will be released on NaruHina and NaruIno pairings at first with NaruTen, NaruMoegi, and ? possibly later on. The first twelve chapters will be the same, then the story will branch off to focus on his relationship with the girl from that pairing. (See my story "Under a Mistletoe" chpt.2 for an edited for length version of the first chapter.)

As for which one I'll do first, I'd like all you reviewers to let me know. Which ever one I do start next will begin either in May or when I either finish Minato or get You're Not Alone where I plan on taking a stop break.

And now for the poles: At 26 points, we have skipping the other fights and only focusing on Naruto vs Sasuke. Doing the other fights only got 3 votes. So I will only be doing Naruto vs Sasuke and Naruto vs Kimimaro (till Lee shows up).

And for the new poll. Should the sequel to Precious Bonds be rated M for lemon scenes between NaruHina and possibly the other couples as well?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.22: The Choice

It was the night before the big day and Shizune was worried. Tomorrow, Naruto would have to show that he had mastered the Rasengan and Tsunade would have to choose what path she would take from Orochimaru's offer to her. She was currently walking to the spot she knew Naruto had been training at to see how he was doing. She was also worried for him as he had been spending all of his time training. There was another reason she wanted to talk to him, but she knew she couldn't tell him what she wanted to say at this time: that she and him were second cousins, that he did have family left in the world.

As she turned passed the large rock into the area Naruto was using, she started to say "Hey Naruto, how's it....." she didn't finish when she saw the sight before her. Right before her eyes were several massive craters that went deep, near by rocks that had spiral gashes cut deeply into them, and several trees that looked like they had been blown apart. And then she saw Naruto lying motionless on the ground, half his body was sunk into one of the craters.

"Naruto" she yelled as she rushed to him and got donw into her knees as she took him and laid him on her lap. SAhe started to exam him with her medical ninjutsu and was happy to see he was alive, just deep state of unconsciousness. She got to her feet and picked him up as she moved to return to the hotel. 'Well cousin, at least your dedicated when it comes to training. That's got to count for something.' She then takes one look back and sees what he did again. She actually shivers at the sight. 'From the way things look here, I'd say you may very well win the bet. Guess Tsunade's luck is still against her.'

As she returned to the hotel room with Naruto, she saw Tsunade in the room looking out the window. She turned and saw Shizune place Naruto on one of the beds and asked "What happened?" Shizune finishes making sure he's comfortable before walking over to her and says "He used up to much chakra and is sleeping it off. From what I venture, he'll be out for at least two or three days. However..." Tsunade looks at her and ask "However?" Shizune looks at her as she thinks for a minute before saying "I'm not 100% sure yet, but I think he's either mastered the move or is very close. It's hard to say but judging from what I saw at his training spot, he's at least very close to doing it."

Tsunade thinks for a moment before saying "Then it's a good thing he'll be out for several days then. This will allow me to win the bet and take him away from the village as well as his girl, too." Tsunade goes to leave and Shizune ask "Where are you going?" Tsunade stops and says "I need something to drink as I have a big day tomorrow." Shizune frowns at this before saying "Please tell me you aren't thinking of taking Orochimaru up on his offer. You know what he'll do if he regains the use of his hands."

Tsunade stops and says "That's none of your business Shizune and why should I care for the village after what it took from me. Perhaps it being destroyed will be a good thing in the long run." As Tsunade goes to leave again, Shizune moves quickly and gets in fron of her. "I won't let you go thru with this. This is not the person you are Tsunade. And if fighting you will stop the madness you seem to have developed, then I will." Tsunade smiles as she shoots forward and punches Shizune in the gut with enough force to knock her out. As Tsunade exit's, she looks back and says "Sorry, but you'll only get in the way."

The next morning, Jiraiya finds himself being awakened from his sleep by a concerned voice. As he opens his eyes, he winces from the pain of having stiff muscles and having slept in an awkward position. "Hey fella, you better get up unless you don't mind people thinkg you is a street bum" said the voice. As he gets up with some difficulty, Jiraiya realizes that he's in an ally way. 'Wait, why am I sleep here? I thought I was having a drink with Tsunade....' He then remebers what happened last night. He had been wandering around till he had ran into Tsunade who offered to buy him a drink. He had excepted and they had spent a few hours talking. He had taken his eyes off her for a moment to ask the cook a question.

After a moment, he returned to talking with Tsunade who said they should have a toast for the good times. After he had drank to that, everything started to get fuzzy as he found himself slipping into unconsciousness. Just as everything went black, he heard her says "I'm sorry, Jiraiya." As he quickly got up and had to steady himself from the disorientation he felt, he thought to himself 'I need to see Shizune right away. I have a feeling she knows more than she has told me.' And with that, Jiraiya takes off for the hotel and quickly realizes another side effect the drug is having on him.

Tusnade stood before Orochimaru and Kabuto, showing no emotion on her face. "Well, have you reached an answer lady Tsunade?" asked Kabuto. Tsunade looks at them and says "I'll do it, but I have an additional request." Orochimaru smiles as he ask "And what would that be, my dear?" After a moment of silence, Tsuande says "In addition to what you already promised me, I want you to wait one month before you attack the village so I can return myself and retrieve a few important things I'd rather see not destroyed." Orochimaru smiles and says "Agreed" as Tsunade starts to move forward to do her job.

"Hey Shizune, wake up" came a voice. Shizune groans as she returns to consciousness and see Naruto kneeling beside her. "Naruto? Wait, were am I? What day is this?" Naruto looks over at the digital clock on the wall, then looks back and says "It's the day of my test with Granny and we're inside the hotel." Shizune bolts up and looks for Tsunade and realizes she's absent. 'Wait, I remember now, she knocked me out and then left. Then that means...' As she gets to her feet, Shizune looks at Naruto and ask "Hey, how are you even awake right now? You should be sleeping for at least three days or so."

Naruto shrugs before saying "I've always been a fast healer. Even chakra exhaustion can't keep be down for too long." Shizune realizes that it has to be the fox who responsible for his recovery. "OK Naruto, we need to go find Tsunade quickly. I have a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen." "I agree Shizune and I think you know what that something is, am I right?" Both Shizune and Naruto turn and see a slightly worn out Jiraiya at the window. "I'll explain on the way but we need to get moving now." Jiraiya nods, then ask "Could you check me before we go though, Tsunade slipped something into my drink and now I'm having trouble controlling my chakra."

Shizune nods and goes to exam him while Naruto picks up Tonton and walks over to them. After finishing, Shizune says "The drug she used is messing with you chakra control to some extent. It'll be a few more hours before it wears off and there's nothing I can do." He nods as the three of them take off. They soon arrive at the meeting place only to see a massive crater in the ground, one that could only be caused by a powerful chakra punch. Naruto and Jiraiya were already mad about what was going on, now they were concerned. Luckily, Tonton picked up the trail and they were once again on the move.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Kabuto rushes Tsunade as chakra surrounds his hands and he makes a jab at her. Tsunade dodges the attack and send one of her own at Kabuto, missing him and hitting a rock that was behind him which shatters like glass. 'Hm, I better be careful. Just a single hit from her alone will cause me trouble' thinks Kabuto as he dodges another attack. Orochimaru watches from the side lines with an expression of amusement on his face. "I see you haven't lost any of your powers at your current age, Tsunade" say Orochimaru.

As Tsunade makes another move, Kabuto ducks out of the way and sees an opening to exploit which he quickly takes advantage of. He strikes at her feet and manages to hit just above her foot, causing her to lose the ability to stand. Happy that his attack seems to have worked as she falls into a kneeling position, he goes to land another hit but Tsunade rolls out of the way and jumps onto her other good foot and delivers a powerful chakra hit into Kabuto's gut which sends him hitting the ground hard.

As Kabuto tries to move, he realizes that what he wants to move and what actually moves is not wanted. "What did you do to me?" Kabuto asked. Tsunade smiles and says "My elemental alignment is water and lightning. I used lightning chakra to send a powerful electrical surge into your body to temporarily disrupt your brains signals to the rest of your body. You'll find moving to be much harder now." She goes to finish him off, but Orochimaru comes at her with his sword extending from his mouth, forcing her to retreat. "Sorry Tsunade, but Kabuto is to important a resource for me to loose. I'm sure you can understand." "It won't matter once I'm done killing you for all that you have done" shouts Tsunade as she starts her own attack.

Meanwhile, Kabuto is busy working out what impulse does what to each body part. Soon, he's able to move freely again and moves up behind Tsunade who's too busy focusing on Orochimaru to even notice him. Seeing this, Orochimaru makes a move that forces her back into a waiting Kabuto who quickly strikes her at several points. She once again is on her knees as she looks at Kabuto with a look of surprise. "How? You shouldn't be able to move for at least another couple of hours." Kabuto smiles and says "Like you, I have been trained as a medical ninja so it was easy for me to reroute my brain's signals to regain proper control. So, what do we do now?"

Orochimaru smiles as he says "Well Tsunade, will you really help me out or what?" Tsunade spits on the ground and says "Do you really think I'd ever help you after what you have done. I'll die before I help you regain what you have lost." She goes to move to attack Orochimaru, but Kabuto intercepts the attack with a newly drawn kunai and stabs it into her hand drawing blood and causes Tsunade to freeze up. As Kabuto looks at her reaction, he realizes that Tsunade has a fear of blood.

Orochimaru sighs and says "Very well, if that is your wish then I will grant it. There's always other options that I can explore and I guess I'll actually have to explore them now. Goodbye, my dear." But before Orochimaru can strike, both he and Kabuto sense immediate danger and jump away as several figures suddenly jump in and surround Tsuande.

Orochimaru chuckles and says "Well, if it isn't Jiraiya. How has my old friend been doing these days?" Jiraiya looks at him and says "Oh you know me, can't stop chasing the ladies around. I can't seem to stop going after guys like you either." Naruto looks around as Shizune immediately kneels before Tsunade and begins to work on her. It's then he sees Kabuto. "Hey, what are you doing here Kabuto?"

Kabuto looks at him and smiles while saying "Naruto, it has been a while hasn't it? I see you have improved a little since the last time but I'm afraid your no match for me, even with the fox inside you." Naruto looks at him confused as he ask "Whats going on? And how do you know about the fox?" Jiraiya already has it figured out as he says "It's obvious, he's working with Orochimaru and has been for some time." Naruto stands there stunned before saying "If that's true, then why was he nice to all of us during the exam?"

Kabuto smiles as he says "Simple, I was gathering information for lord Orochimaru to use for the attack." Kabuto then made his way to Orochimaru who says "I think we should add some excitement to this party, don't you Kabuto?" Kabuto nods as he bites his finger to draw blood, then runs it over a seal on Orochimaru's right hand before making a few hand signs and performing the summoning jutsu, calling forth a massive three headed snake. Jiraiya jumps in front of the others and yells "Stay behind me, I'll handle this." He then tries summoning himself and gets....

"Hey, whats going on here?" asked Gammakichi as he emerges from the smoke. Both Naruto and Jiraiya look at him with shock as Jiraiya yells "Kichi, wears your father? I was calling for him." Kichi shrugs as he says "Don't blame me for your not using enough chakra for the summoning. Hey partner, whats happening?" Kichi jumps atop Naruto's head and looks to see the giant snake before him. "Damn, first a giant tanooki made from sand, now this. Can't I ever be summoned for something normal?" Shizune speaks up and says "Your chakra is still disturbed by that drug you were fed. So summoning is out of the question now."

Now standing on the middle head of the snake, Orochimaru chuckles as he says "It seems Jiraiya is still as comical as ever." Standing by his side, Kabuto nods and says "I'm guessing Tsunade slipped him with something to keep him from interfering with us today." Naruto steps up and says "Well, leave this to me. I'll summon the chief myself." He performs the summoning jutsu but gets a frog no bigger than Kichi with a bright yellow body and a rather plump looking face. Kichi hops down and says "Hey Gammatatsu, where's the old man?" Meanwhile, Naruto thinks to himself 'Damn, my chakra hasn't regained its full strength.'

Tatsu looks at him and says "I don't know, but isn't this exciting big brother? I've finally been summoned by somebody, now I can finally stand out and shine." Kichi smacks his head before saying "No time for you shining, lets get out of the way." And with that, the two frogs hop off to hide behind a rock along with Tonton. Kabuto laughs and says "Well Naruto, at least you live you to being Jiraiya's apprentice with ease." This cause both Naruto and Jiraiya to scowl at him. "Kabuto, I think you should deal with Tsuande and the others. They'll be no problem for you. And I'll deal with Jiraiya." Kabuto nods as he jumps from the snake and moves to the group.

"Master Jiraiya, you go deal with Orochimaru while I deal with Kabuto." says Shizune. Jiraiya nods and is about to move when Naruto says "Hey, what about me?" Jiraiya stops and says "Stay close to Tsunade until she recovers from her shock." Jiraiya goes for Orochimaru and sees the giant snake start to move, forcing him to make several hand signs as he says "Earth style, dark swamp." A massive bog erupts from the ground and the snake is half way swallowed by it. Orochimaru smirks and says "Not bad old friend, this leaves all the fun for me." Jiraiya leaps onto the snake's head and starts his fight with Orochimaru.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Shizune launches several needles from a device on her arm at Kabuto, who deflects them with a kunai. He then moves in to strike her which forces her to use her poison fog jutsu against him. He jumps back, avoiding the attack and sees her shoot around him and try a back attack. He smiles as he whirls around and hits her with a powerful chakra enhanced jab to her chest which causes her to stumble back. "I can tell your a strong kunoichi, but your no where near my level. I will finish you off, but I think I'll let you see the death of your teacher beforehand."

As Kabuto moves toward Tsunade, Shizune tries to reach out and stop him, but finds his attack as taken all her strength and she's barely able to retain consciousness. "So Naruto, you planning on getting in my way?" asked Kabuto as he approached him and Tsunade. Naruto nods as he pulls out a kunai and says "I still don't fully understand whats going on, but I do know your not the friend I thought you were. So there's no way I'll let you kill the Granny here. Me and the whole village need her and I can't just stand by and let you win." And with that Naruto creates 20 shadow clones who lauch into an attack.

As Kabuto easily handles the clones, Naruto decides to use his new weapon. Tsunade looks at him as if fully realizing he's there for the first time. She looks around and sees what is going on with the others and says "Naruto, don't fight him. Your not powerful enough to fight someone at his level. Please run." Naruto smiles as the Rasengan emerges from his hand as he says "Sorry Granny, my nindo won't allow me to run away. Besides, I'm stronger than you think." And with that, Naruto charges forward towards Kabuto who's finishing off the last clone.

Kabuto smirks as he dodges Naruto's attack and manages to hit him in the knee with a low thrust of his hand which causes Naruto to stumble and fall to the ground and makes the Rasengan fade out. "I don't know what attack you were planning on using against me, but it's pointless to try it unless you can take me by surprise because you just don't possess the speed to hit me." Naruto growls in frustration as Kabuto walks up to him, his hand being surrounded by a blackish purple chakra, as he goes to strike Naruto. "Stop, don't use that on him" screams Tsunade as she realizes what he was going to do. Kabuto looks at her and says "Jealous are you? Don't worry, I'll give you the same treatment next." With That, he raises his right hand over Naruto and says "Goodbye Naruto, meeting you was a very interesting experience for me."

Naruto smiles at him as he looks at him and says "You won't beat me. I have dreams to full fill and I won't let myself die till I've accomplished them all." Kabuto grins and says "If making these dreams of your come true, then you should have stepped out of my way and allowed me to kill Tsunade. Now, all your dreams end here." As he goes to strike down at Naruto, Kabuto fails to notice two key things. One was Naruto's eyes had turned red with his pupils becoming slit shaped. And the other was another Rasengan had formed in his right hand and was partly hidden by his body.

As Kabuto's hand came down on him, Naruto shift just enough to dodge and before Kabuto could redirect his attack, Naruto shot his right hnad out and slammed the spiral chakra sphere into Kabuto's chest as he yelled "Rasengan." Tsunade watched in amazment as the sphere grew to a massive size and fully enveloped Kabuto who barely managed to tap Naruto's chest with his own attack before the giant sphere shot forward and slammed into a rock creating a massive explosion of energy.

"No way, he really mastered it in just a week" Tsunade said in disbelief. Atop the snake, Jiraiya and Orochimaru stopped their fight as they saw what happened. "Well, what do ya know, Naruto actually did it. His father would be proud if he was still alive." Meanwhile, Orochimaru is beside himself with shock. He didn't think it was possible for a genin to be capable of learning a jutsu of that level. Naruto looks at Tsunade and smiles while saying "Well, what do you think Granny? Was that good enough for you?" Tsunade smiles and says "Well, it's good enough for me. Looks like you win the bet."

Naruto gives her a thumbs up before his eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as he starts to fall. "Naruto" she yells as she finds her can suddenly move and rushes over to him. She quickly examines him to find that his heart is being torn apart from the inside out. She immediately starts working on him but can't seem to stop this. "Heh heh, sorry lady Tsunade, but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to save him. Not even the fox can reverse what I did since I made sure to break the connection between it and his heart. So now, that idiot will be dead in just a minute, if even that."

Tsunade feels tears run down her cheeks as she looks at Kabuto and says with hatred in her voice. "I won't let him die, so just shut up because once I'm done healing him, I'm going to kill you." She returns to working on Naruto while thinking 'I can't fail this time. I won't lose another one of my....' Her thoughts are cut off when she senses an approaching enemy. She looks up just in time to see Orochimaru rush her and runs her thru with his sword, sending her an him flying back. While she had been busy focusing on Naruto, Orochimaru had decided to attack her and had moved at her.

Jiraiya tried to stop him, but Orochimaru had shot his tongue out and used it to grab Jiraiya and slammed him into the ground and knocking him out. As Tsunade opens her eyes and and winces from the pain she feels from the sword in her chest, just barely missing her heart, she hears Orochimaru laugh as he says "You had your chance to cooperate with me. But now, because of your stubbornness, you and your apprentice as well as our old teammate and the boy will die this day." Tsunade realizes that despite seeing her blood on the ground, she's no longer freezing up which makes her realize that she has gotten over her fears. She reaches out and grabs the sword and before Orochimaru can react, she swings it and him away from her, causing the sword to be removed in the process.

She suddenly collapses onto the ground, her strength suddenly leaving her. She hears Orochimaru chuckle as he says "Not as smart a move as you might have thought, huh? Even though you removed the sword from your chest, you have released a poison into your body that was contained on the blade that will kill you in minutes. Or, it would if I wasn't going to do it now." And with that, he charges her as he readies his final attack. Tsuande, unsure of what to do, simply closes her eyes and curses herself for being weak and hopes she can be forgiven for that.

"Crimson Lightning Dragon" comes a voice. Orochimaru stops and looks in the direction of the voice to see a very familiar site coming right at him. He tries to dodge and olny parially succeeds as his left leg is hit by the attack, blowing it off and causing him to howl in pain. He looks up and is surprised to see the so called Light ninja Coyote standing before him. "Sorry, but I can't allow this to continue."

Coyote looks to Reverie as she uses some power to move Jiraiya and Shizune to Naruto's side and begins to heal them using some unknown power that Orochimaru has never seen before. "Hey V-girl, are they good?" Reverie nods as she says "Jiraiya and Shizune will be fine, Naruto will be as well once I can reverse the damage done." Coyote turns to Orochimaru and says "Sorry, but this ends now." He goes to unleash another dragon attack when Kabuto rushes in and get a shot off on Coyote who is knocked back. "What should we do, lord Orochimaru?" he ask.

Orochimaru looks at his now destroyed leg as well as notices that Kabuto is not in any shape to fight either and says "We retreat for now. We'll have our chance for revenge another time. And when that time comes, we will win" And with that, the two of them vanish in a puff of smoke as does the giant snake. Coyote huffs at that before walking to Tsunade and saying "Here, let me heal your wounds." She shakes her head as the violet colored dot on her head vanishes and her injuries start to fade. "Thanks for the offer, but I got it covered thanks to my Mitotic Regeneration jutsu. Now tell me, who are you two?"

Coyote looks at Reverie who says "Naruto's gonna make it as well, I'll just need another few minutes with him to finish up." Coyote looks back at Tsunade and says "My name is Coyote and that's my friend Reverie. We are ninjas from the Hidden Light..." Tsunade cuts him off and says "Don't lie to me if you want my full trust. I know the light village was lost decades ago. Plus, neither of you look like you'd be from that area anyways. So tell me the truth." Coyote sighs and says "OK, I'll tell you some of the truth, not all. But you don't tell Naruto of this. He'll learn the truth when we feel he's ready, understand?"

Tsunade nods as Coyote explains. "We are from the continent on the other side of the world. We came here because we learned the second Destiny Child had been born as well as his partner. We believe Naruto is that child and Hinata is the one destined to be his partner. As such, we will do anything we can to protect them. That is why we are here now. And the final bit of info we can tell you is that we belong to CLOAK, a group made up of six people, ourselves included who's job is to assist the Destiny Child and the partner with their mission and to aid them when ever necessary."

Tsuande sat there stunned for just a moment before asking "And what is the mission Naruto and Hinata are meant to do, if I may ask?" Reverie finishes her work and then walks over and says "Simple, save the world of course." Tsunade rolls her eyes and says "It's always "save the world" huh?" Coyote laughs and says "Yeah, seems like it though in their case, it's a bit more complicated than that. We'll explain everything when the time comes, which is still years away. Until then, we better go. Can't have Naruto asking us twenty questions as we are required to answer anything he ask no matter what." And with that, the two saviors vanish in a flash of light.

Tsunade gets up and walks over to chack on everyone. Shizune and Jiraiya awaken first and are told what happened. They agree to keep quite. Naruto awakens and is told that while he was out, the others drove Orochimaru and Kabuto off. They return to town and get some rest. The next morning, Tsuande gives Naruto the necklace and tells him congratulations on winning the bet. She will return and become the fifth Hokage and help with any healing on everyone who need it, like Hinata. The return trip goes by quickly as they soon arrive back at the village late at night.

Naruto is told to bring Hinata to the hospital at ten in the morning for her examination. He soon returns home and puts his things away as he quickly changes. He enters the darkened bedroom and sees the sleeping form of his love on the bed. He keeps the lights off as not to wake her as he climbs into bed. As he gets comfortable, he feels Hinata snuggle into his embrace and gives off a happy sigh. He smiles as he thinks 'Won't she be surprised when she wakes in the morning?' As he wraps his arm around her, he notices her hair is longer. 'Guess she decided to start growing it out after all.' he thinks as sleep takes him.

Yup, there was deffinately going to be a surprise in the morning. But who will be surprised?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: wake up surprises, diagnosis, and chunin exam results

A/N2: Yeah, I know I skipped the whole Gammabunta and Katsuya vs Manda fight out. The reason I did was because of both time and length for this chapter. Don't worry though, it will happen in one chapter's of the sequel series. Also, having Coyote and Reverie appear was a last minute decision I made to compensate for the lack of the summoning fight and to add to the over all story. The full explanation about them won't come till the second series, but at least you know a tad bit more. Don't worry, they won't have any real role to play till much, much later on. So don't worry about them stealing the scene, I'm just using them for explanation related stuff for the moment.

Till next time, wig out.


	23. Little Sister

Hanabi: Keyote doesn't own Naruto

Keyote: Oh thank god, I finally lost Tenten. Oh, hey Hanabi. Welcome to the family.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.23: Diagnosis

The sun shown thru the window as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. At first, he was at a loss as to where he was. He then realized that there was a small amount of weight resting on his chest and a pair of arms wrapped around him as his were wrapped around the person. He tilted his head forward to see the figure of a girl thru his blurred vision. He smiled warmly as he remembered that he had got home last and had seen Hinata's sleeping form resting in bed and he had crawled in to join her. He tried to focus his eyes but they were still blurry as he ran his hands up and down her back.

He once again noticed that her hair was longer than he remembered it being and it seemed lighter in color than it did before. But Hinata had said she was wanting to try out different things and this must be the result. He shook her lightly and said in a quiet voice "Hey beautiful, guess who's home?" He felt her stir as she let out a small sigh as she awoke and looked at him, still mostly asleep. Naruto knew what she needed to help her fully awake, so he reached one hand up behind her head and pulled her face forward as he himself drew closer and pressed his lips sweatily against hers.

For a moment, Naruto kissed her passionately as she returned the kiss without resistance. Then suddenly, he felt her body tense up and thru his lessening blurriness, he noticed her looking at him with her eyes gone wide. He released her from his hold as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and asked "Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you...." Before he could finish, he pulled his hands away from his now clear eyes and got his first really good look at the person lying atop him. Confusion set in as he said "Hanabi?" The response he got was a loud, piercing scream.

(several minutes before)

Ino was helping Hinata make her way back home after she had stayed over last night. "So Hinata, do you think Hanabi is alright staying home alone last night?" asked Ino. Hinata nodded and said "I'm sure she's fine. Hanabi's a strong girl and I'd dare any guy to try something against her with out fearing the repercussions of their actions." Ino nods as they see the apartment a block ahead of them and decides to ask "So, how do you think Naruto will feel about Hanabi living with the both of you?" Oh, I'm sure he won't mind having two beautiful girls living with him, though he might worry about our "times" together."

Ino look surprised at Hinata and gives her a questioning look. Hinata looks back at her and winks which causes Ino to squeal at what they could be doing with their "times" together. Just as they're about reach the door, they hear a girls scream coming from the apartment. Ino looks at Hinata and ask "Was that Hanabi screaming?" Hinata nods and is about to say they need to hurry when the front door opens and Naruto shoots out, yelling for help as Hanabi appears right behind him with a rather large butcher knife in her hands as she screams in a rage.

Naruto saw Hinata and Ino and quickly made his way to them and said "Hinata, help. Your sister's trying to kill me." Meanwhile, Hanabi yelled "Stop him sister, that pedophile pervert got in bed with me last night, felt me up, and stole a kiss from me. And it was my first kiss, too." Hinata and Ino looked at Naruto in shock as Hinata yelled "Naruto, how could you?" while Ino said in a much more amused voice "Whoa Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you. Your the man, boy." Naruto quickly thru his hands before him and said "Wait wait, I swear it's not what you think Hinata."

Hinata sighed as she realized Naruto wouldn't know about Hanabi living with them yet and said "OK Naruto, tell me what happened." Hanabi jumped in "You already know what happened sis because I just said what happened. Naruto..." "That's enough Hanabi, remember that Naruto wouldn't have know about you living with us now so lets hear him out first" said Hinata. Hanabi quieted as Naruto started to talk. "OK, I got back with Pervy....hey, what do you mean your sister is living with us now?" asked a confused Naruto.

Hinata looked at him and said "We'll talk about that later. First things first though, you were saying?" Naruto decided to continue before pressing his question so as to not be sleeping on the couch tonight. "Where was I? Oh yeah, after I got back with Pervy Sage and the others, I came home and put my stuff to the side as I got ready for bed. I entered our room and saw you sleeping in bed, or at least I thought it was you. I didn't turn the lights on as to not wake you and I climbed into the bed. You, or should I say, Hanabi snuggled into my embrace and even moved her head onto my chest. When I awoke in the morning, I kissed her thinking it was you and....well, you know what happened next."

"Nice story Naruto, but you forgot one thing. Why were you getting into MY bed, huh?" said Hanabi. Naruto sighed and said "First of all, I didn't even know about you being here to begin with. Second, I entered the bedroom at the end of the hall on the left, aka mine and Hinata's bedroom. Why where you sleeping in there?" "What are you talking about? My room is the one on the right....oh wait, I did sleep in the left one didn't I?" Hanabi said as she suddenly realized that in her need for sleep after staying up late, she must have walked into the wrong room by accident. At hearing this, Hinata gave off a happy laugh and said "Well, at least it was all a big misunderstanding. OK you two, what do you say to each other?"

Naruto looks at Hanabi and says "Sorry about stealing your first kiss Hanabi. I honestly thought that it was Hinata in the bed, not you." Hanabi shakes her head and says "No Naruto, I'm the one who should apologize. How would you have known about me being here anyways. Just promise not to do that again." Naruto nods as they shake hands. Naruto then feels a tug on his sleeves and looks at Hinata and smiles while she says "So Naruto, don't you have anything for me?" She gets her answer as Naruto scoops her up in his arms as the two kiss each other passionately. Forgetting about Ino and Hanabi, Naruto carries Hinata into the apartment to get some privacy.

Ino laughs as she and Hanabi follow them and ask "So tell me Hanabi, how good a kisser is he really? I know what Hinata says about it, but her views are kind of biased." Hanabi thinks for a moment before saying with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, he's as good as sis said he was and the truth is, having that for a first kiss is definitely not a bad thing, even if it's not from the guy you like." Ino and Hanabi giggle at this as they enter the apartment to see what Naruto has to say, tell him what has happened while he was gone, and stop Naruto and Hinata from getting to intimate with their reunion moment.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

After having breakfast and hearing Naruto tell them about the craziness that happened while looking for Tsunade, Hinata decided to tell Naruto about what happened while he was gone. "OK, so why is Hanabi living with us now? I thought she was going to become the next head of the clan and that would require at home training or something." Hanabi smiled and said "I was going to become the next leader, but the job sounds boring to me so I passed it on to Neji who seems happy about the idea."

Naruto face was enough to show who surprised he was at hearing this and said "Neji, the next leader of the Hyuga clan? Guess that means things will get interesting now, huh?" Hinata looked at him and said "Well, a lot of things happened with in the clan while you were gone. One being that there is no main and branch house anymore. The barriers have been lifted and the clan has been reunified into a single branch. The curse seal is still going to be used, but only as punishment for committing crimes against either the clan or the village." Naruto nodded his understanding before asking "So, how and why did this all happen?"

"Several members of the council under Jinzo Hyuga were planning a coup de ta to seize power with in the clan. Jinzo also wanted to make me and Hanabi his personal property to do with as he will. Shortly after you left, Jinzo and his allies started their final plan set up to take control. What they didn't know was that Hanabi had followed Jinzo to the meeting and watched the whole thing thru her Byakugan. She alerted father who was already planning on taking them out and so, father and his allies made the first move. Jinzo and those loyal to him were caught off guard and where dealt with quickly. In the after math of the fighting, father decided to recreate the clan so it would be better than it is now." said Hinata.

Naruto looked down sadly and said "I'm glad your father was able to deal with the problem. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Hinata. If Hanabi hadn't over heard those traitors plans, both you and her could be...." Hinata reached over and gave his shoulders a squeeze and said "Please Naruto, don't be sad. I was the one who asked you to go to begin with. and everything worked out in the end, right?" Naruto looked at her and smiled. He then looked at Hanabi and asked "So, why ARE you living here now, Hanabi?"

Hanabi looks at him and says "Well, since Neji's now going to be the head of the clan, I thought this would be a good time to catch up with Hinata so we can become even closer as sister's. Is that OK, Naruto?" Naruto nods and says "Sure, just as long as you don't try and kill me with a butcher knife again." Hanabi grins and says "I won't as long as you keep yourself off this innocent little girl from now on." Everyone laughed a little at that. Of course they would laugh, everyone knows Hyuga's aren't really that innocent. Especially the females who are extreme closet perverts.

After they had finished laughing, Hinata looked at Naruto again and asked "So, when should we be going to see this Tsunade woman?" "She wants us to be at the hospital before ten so she can examine you." Ino suddenly looks worried as she says "Naruto, did you ten Naruto?" Naruto nods and ask "Why?" Ino looks at the clock on the wall and says "Because that's less than seven minutes away." After a moment of silence, everyone's eyes bulged as they say together "What?" And with that, the four of them leave to go too the hospital.

They soon arrive to see Shizune waiting for them outside the hospital. "Your late Naruto, but not by much. So, is this the Hinata we've heard so much about?" Naruto nods as he rolls Hinata up to Shizune. "I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you Shizune. Naruto told me a lot about you." Shizune smiles at her as they shake hands and says "And I've heard a lot about you as well. I can see why your so important to Naruto and I'd like to be the first to thank you for being a friend to him as well as a whole lot more." Hinata nods and says "Naruto did so much for me in this life so how could I not be a friend and more to him. After all, I love Naruto with all my heart."

Shizune smiles as she watches Naruto move forward and wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders and neck and brings his head to rest atop her's. Hinata reaches her arms up and wraps them around the back of Naruto's head as they smile at her. "So, who are these two?" asked Shizune. Naruto looks to the two girls and says "The blond haired girl is Ino Yaminaka, a good friend of ours and the other girl in Hanabi...." Naruto says till Hanabi enterupts him and says "I'm Hanabi Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." Naruto looks at Hanabi and ask "Hanabi Uzumaki?" Hanabi smiles and says "Well, since Hinata has changed her name to Uzumaki after coming to live with you, I figured I'd do the same so as to be closer to Hinata."

Ino steps forward and shakes Shizue hand and ask "Miss Shizune, I have a request if I may ask it." Shizune looks at her and ask "What is it, miss Yaminaka." "Please, call me Ino. I was wondering if you could teach me some medical ninjutsu so I can be better able to help my team when and if needed." Shizune nods and says "Sure, I don't mind giving you some training if you want it. But why ask me instead of lady Tsunade?" Ino says to her "Well, lady Tsunade's going to be Hokage so she won't have time for training me and since you have been taught by her, I figured you'd be just as good a teacher as her."

Shizune gives her a warm smile and says "How can I possibly say no to that. You got yourself a med-nin teacher Ino. Hinata, if you and Hanabi want it, I can train you both as well." Hinata and Hanabi nod and thank her for the offer. "Well guys, lets go get Hinata checked out. Tsunade is already inside working on the others so we better hurry." And with that, Naruto and the girls entered the hospital to get Hinata her check up.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

As they approached one of the rooms, two figures emerge from the room. "Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, are you both all right now?" asked Naruto as they approached the two jonin. "We are, and we have you and master Jiraiya to thank for that, Naruto" said Asuma. Kurenai gives him a warm smile as she walks over and says high to Hinata and Ino. "So, what of Kakashi-sensei?" asked Ino. "Tsunade is taking care of him now. She's already dealt with Sasuke and gave him a warning about being cocky and needing to show greater respect to everyone or there will be consequences to his actions" said Kurenai. "Oh boy, can't imagine Sasuke going along with that" said Naruto.

Asuma laughed and said "Actually, his recent experience's seems to have humbled him some what. It's possible that he might actually become a better person after having to experience living under the Tsukuyomi for the last month." said Shizune as she entered the room. "well, we better enter so Tsunade can begin working on Hinata after shes done with Kakashi" said Asuma. They nod as they enter the room. Inside, they hear Tsunade chastising a now awakened Kakashi, saying "I'm surprised at you. I expected better from Minato's prized student. So, you have anything to say for yourself?"

Kakashi sighs and says "Yeah, has anyone seen my copy of Make Out Paradise? I've fallen behind on my reading lately." Everyone laughs as Tsunade turns around and says "Ah, so you finally arrived brat. So, is this the girl who gets your heart-pumping in life?" Naruto and Hinata both blush at this as he says "Yep, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is the old granny I told you about." Before Hinata can talk, Tsunade walks over and smacks Naruto a good one and says "Remind me later to have a little talk with you about proper manners kid. Oh, Kakashi, your free to go. In fact, all guys out of the room right now." And with that, Naruto and Asuma and Kakashi get pushed out as the door closes behind them.

"Hm, I guess Tsunade will need her to remove her top to examine her. We'll just wait here and see how it goes" says Asuma. Naruto nods as he goes and sits down while thinking 'I guess that's cool. Besides, I doubt granny Tsunade would be happy to hear that I've already seen Hinata undressed. Though in my defence, most of those times were accidental.' "Naruto" came a voice that dragged him from his thoughts. Naruto looks up and sees Sakura standing before him while Asuma and Kakashi watch from the sides. "Hey Sakura, is everything all right?" Sakura nods as she says "Thank you for bringing Tsunade back to the village. I know you didn't do it for Sasuke after what he has done, but I still wanted to say thank you."

Naruto smiles at her and says "Sure, just do me a favor and see if you can get that stick out of his ass that makes him a jerk to everyone." She nods and smiles at him before leaning down and hugging him. Naruto returns the hug and finds himself jumping when she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away and walking over to Kakashi and starts to talk to him. After about fifteen minutes, Tsunade walks out and look at everyone. "Well, how does it look?" asked Asuma. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura also look at the older woman.

"I'll say this, once I'm officially made the fifth, I'm going to have all medical personnel retake a few classes. I can't believe that no one in the village now could help her. Her injury was bad but nothing that couldn't have been fixed back during the last war. Goes to show just how laid back things have gotten since then." Naruto breaths a sigh of relief before asking "So she's gonna be able to walk again, that's good to hear. So, when can you heal her and when can she return to doing mission's again?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I'll be able to perform the operation in two weeks as there are several things I need to attend to before we can help heal her. Like my having to become Hokage and getting some changes in motion. Once the operation is done, she will need a month to recover and get use to walking again, then another month to get her body back in shape. If, after that and if I give the OK, she can return to being a ninja again." Naruto nods as he goes in to see her with Sakura following to congratulate Hinata on the good prognosis. Before Tsunade can say anything else, Might Guy rushes in and begs Tsunade to look at Lee.

Over the next ten days, many things happen that greatly affect the village. Tsunade officially becomes the fifth Hokage, despite Danzo's attempt to get himself placed into that position. Tsunade also makes many changes to the village, such as improving the training all medical personnel (including med-nins) to be better healers. Also, several changes are made in the handling of people who show prejudice to others, no matter what the reason. On the tenth day, Naruto and Shikamaru are called into the Hokage's office for some unknown reason.

"So, why'd you need us here granny?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru had to hold back his grin at hearing Naruto refer to the Hokage as "granny". 'Heh, Naruto's probably the only one who could get away with saying that and not get killed as a result of it.' thought Shikamaru. Tsunade sighs and says "As you both know, the Chunin Exam was interrupted because of Orochimaru and the Sand village. Despite this, it became clear that at least three genin were able to show that they had what was needed of a chunin to be worthy of that title."

"To that end, we have three new chunin joining the ninja world. One is Temari of the Sand." Naruto looked at her and said "And the other two?" Tsunade smiled and said "Why, there standing before me even as I speak. Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara, it is with great pride and honor that I award you both the status and rights befitting a chunin. I'm very proud of the both of you, especially you Naruto for all you did and accomplished during the invasion." And with a snap of her fingers, two chunin vest appear before her and she reaches down, grabs them, and hands them off to their new owners.

Little did anyone know, a dark storm was fast approaching that would change everything forever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: the one who will fall

A/N: The beginning of this chapter was something I have been planning on doing ever since chapter 7 of the series when I first started the Hanabi poll. Don't worry, Naruto and Hanabi will have a brother and sister relationship, but I decided to keep his discovery of her living with him and Hinata as I originally planned as it was a funny way to get things started.

As things currently look, there's about five or so chapters left in Precious Bonds. So get ready, as things are going to heat up quickly. And I think the Naruto/Sauke: Valley of the End fight will be in the third chapter and it will likely be the longest for the series. So, be prepared for all hell to break loose.


	24. Retrieval 1

Coyote: Keyote doesn't own Naruto. Hey, our names are similar

Reverie: Idiot, of course they're similar, I can't believe you, magic boy

A/N: Chpt.2 of Impulse will be out next Saturday or Sunday. The length will be around the same as chpt.1 and I will confirm that Naruto and Hinata will live but, well lets just say that a little complication will arise. You'll find out what I mean when you read it. They will have some surprise allies joining them and will have to face some major challenges in order to be together. So be ready for chpt.2: Mystic Impulse! (and chpt.1 is titled Waterfall Impulse)

The final arc of Precious Bonds begins in 5...4...3...2...1...Lift Off

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.24: His Fate

Hinata was making breakfast as she hummed a tune to herself. Her surgery was a complete success and for the last 5 weeks, she had been working hard to regain the ability to walk again. Though she could now walk around easily with the aid of a cane, she still needed to remain in her wheel chair for a while. That is unless her visit to the hospital doesn't go well today. In about an hour, she would head over for a final check up and if everything was good, then she could start actually walking again. Then, after another several weeks have passed and if her next check up was good, she could start training again so she could return to doing missions with in 2 months time.

"Hey Naruto, Hanabi, breakfast is ready" shouted Hinata to her two favorite sleepy heads. After a moment, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and coming into the living room. She turned to look at them and had to suppress a laugh. Naruto and Hanabi stood there in their pajamas, both looked to be still half asleep as they were rubbing the sleep from their right eyes while they were rubbing their stomachs with the other hand. "Hey Hinata (Hey Sis), can we eat now?" they both said as one. Now Hinata really wasn't able to hold back anymore as she started laughing as hard as possible.

In the several months that have passed Hanabi had come to live with them had really changed the former young heiress. When she had arrived, she had still shown the obvious training to be a perfect female Hyuga in her actions (well, for the most part), but now that she had spent time with her new "brother", Hanabi had literally become a female version of Naruto. She had even become a ramen obsessed freak because of him, wanting to eat it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As annoying as it was, Hinata couldn't help but think it so ironic that this could happen. After all, living with Naruto had changed her for the better too.

"Sure, just take a seat and I'll bring it over." And with that, Hinata grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap as she rolled over to the table. Naruto and Hanabi had come to sit there and immediately face planted into the table's surface, practically asleep again. Hinata gave her family a warm smile as she placed the food before them. She then moved back to watch the show. After a few seconds of sniffing the foods warm fragrance in the air, they two sleepy heads shot up, there mouths watering as they looked at the meal before them. "Hey sis, what's this? Where's the ramen?" asked Hanabi.

Naruto was also curious as he looked at her. Hinata shook her head and said "Sorry guys, but I've decided that from now on, we three are going to be eating a more well balanced meal so we can healthy bodies and gain proper physical development." The two ramen lovers looked at each other and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOO." They couldn't believe it, having to possibly go days with out ramen felt like the worst sin you could ever commit to them. "Hina-hime, please tell me your joking. We need ramen. It's our reason for living." Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Well, think of it this way guys. Eating an actual good meal full of nutrition will help you to grow into a big and strong man Naruto, the kind of guy I'd want to....well, you know what I want to do with you some day. And you Hanabi, you said yourself that you hope to have my physical features when your my age (meaning, Hanabi wants to be a major hottie like Hinata was at 12 and is even more so now at 16 in the manga) and that will only happen if you eat right. Eating nothing but Ramen will definitely not help you guys become what you hope to become."

Naruto and Hanabi sighed in defeat as the started eating their breakfast. Hinata joined them as the three of them ate together like a family. After they had finished, Naruto went to deal with cleaning the dishes while Hanabi went with Hinata to help her change. After they had finished, they came out and Naruto said "You look really good Hinata and thanks for breakfast. It was really good and your right, we really should be eating better than what we usually do." Hanabi hugged her sister as she said "Yeah, Naru-bro is right, thanks sister."

Hinata blushed as she smiled and said "Well we do what we can for those we love after all. So Naruto, should we wait for you to change?" Naruto shakes his head and says "No, you two go on ahead. I'm going to catch a quick shower, then go see Shikamaru about something, then I come by to hear the good news." They nodded as Naruto walked over and gave Hinata a chaste kiss that she returned. With that, the two girls left to go too the hospital. After Naruto got in his shower, he changed into his usual outfit with the addition of his chunin vest. With that, he left to go see Shikamaru.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

After arriving, Naruto and Shikamaru were playing a round of shogi while having a quiet conversation. "So, Hinata should be able to go walking about on her own after today, huh?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto nodded and said "If everything goes well, then yeah. She'll need to use a cane for a while to help with balance, but at least she can walk again. And with any luck, the three of us should be able to take mission's together again in about two months or so." Shikmaru nods and says "Well, that's good to hear. So, have you heard about Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei?"

Naruto looked at him and asked "No, is something happening?" Shikamaru yawns before saying "They both were sent on a mission the other day, just the two of them, and they'll be gone for the next few weeks. I happened to see them off and I have a feeling that they might be planning some personal time with each other while on the mission, if you catch my drift." Naruto blushed at what he must be talking about. "Well, I guess it would only be natural seeing as how their dating and all. Young couples eventually do stuff like that with each other at some point or another. So, wanna come with and make sure Hinata's back to walking again?"

Shikamaru shakes his head and says "I'd like to, but me and dad have to go into the forest today and harvest some of the deer antlers for the medicine that the antlers can be used in. That's going to take most of the day. "I'm just waiting till he finishes helping mom with something, then we'll be heading out. Give Hinata congrats for me." Naruto nods as he makes a final move on the board, to which Shikamaru makes one that defeats Naruto's move. "Well, I can honestly say that this is something I'll never win at. Later Shika" says Naruto as he leaves. "Later" Shikamaru replied as he started to pack the board up.

As Naruto walked down the street, he saw Kiba off to the side with a girl clinging to his arm. 'So, that must be that Chisa girl who's hot for Kiba. Well, it's nice to know he'll finally stop chasing after Hinata. I should go and say high, but they seem to be having to much fun for me to go and distract them' thought Naruto. He had learned that after the invasion, Kiba had learned about Chisa being injured during the attack. He had spent to whole time she was in the hospital with her and the whole thing had made him realize just how much he cared for her. His crush on Hinata faded right away as he finally acknowledged his real feelings for Chisa.

It wasn't long before Naruto arrived at the hospital. He asked the head nurse on duty about where Hinata and Hanabi were and was told which room number Hinata was getting her check up in. As he made his way down the hall, he heard a voice he wasn't wanting to deal with now. "Hey dope, why are you here?" asked Sasuke as he came into view. Sakura walked up behind him and gave Naruto a kind smile. "Hinata's check up to see if she can start walking again is today, not that you really care now, do you?" Sakura smiled even more and said "So she can finally escape from her wheel chair. That's good to hear."

Sasuke snorted and said "Yeah, that's real good to hear" he said in a sarcastic tone. "If your girl is smart, she'll stay out of the line of fire and give up being a shinobi. Wouldn't want her weaknesses to put her team in danger now would we?" Naruto sighed and said "Sorry, but I really don't have time for this." And with that, he walks past them and continues on till he feels Sasuke grab his shoulder and says "What, just because your a chunin now makes you think your better than me?" says Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

Naruto turns around and says "Is there something you want Sasuke or are you enjoying wasting both mine and yours time?" He knew that Sasuke was less than happy when he had learned that he wasn't being made a chunin, that only Naruto and Shikamaru and that Sand girl, Temari were being made into chunin. Naruto had even heard that Sasuke had actually got into a yelling contest with Tsunade over that very issue. "Yeah, I'd like to have a fight with you right now. I don't understand what my brother could want from you, so I want to fight you and see if I can discover what it is that makes you an interest in his eyes."

"Um, Sasuke? Shouldn't we be meeting with Kakashi-sensei right about now?" asked Sakura. She really didn't want Sasuke fighting as she was still afraid that he had not yet gotten back to full fighting strength after being comatose for nearly a month. It hadn't helped that he had spent most of his time since awakening brooding over what had happened as opposed to doing any training. "Maybe some other time. Right now I have other priorities to attend to" said Naruto as he turned to leave again. But once again, Sasuke stopped him and said "What's wrong? Don't tell me your scared to fight me now."

"If that's what you want to think, then go right ahead. Don't forget, I did beat you in are match so I really don't have anything to worry about from you." Naruto broke from Sasuke's grip and startes to walk off. Sasuke was about to grab him again when a thought crossed his mind. He smiled as he said "Fine, go ahead and check on your used up slut then." This brought Naruto to a stop as he said in a low and menacing voice "What did you just say?" "You heard me and you should know that while you were gone, Hinata actually came to visit me in the hospital and tried her own special form of treatment to help me get better. Not to mention she's be coming to see me after her previous check ups to get a second opinion."

Naruto turned on Sasuke, his eyes read from his anger at knowing what Sasuke was trying to do. He knew that Hinata would be taken out by Hanabi and Ino during those times for treats and/or shopping. Sasuke was just trying to goad him into a fight. Normally, he would just ignore him but the fact that he would insinuate that Hinata was a slut and that she was having THAT kind of relationship behind his back was still an insult that he wouldn't just let go. "Fine, you want a fight then I'll give you one. So, where do you want to get your butt kicked at?"

"Just follow me dope" said Sasuke as he turned and started to walk towards a flight of stairs. As Naruto followed, Sakura wanted to say something, wanted to stop what was about to happen, but she just didn't know what she could do. So she just followed them and hoped that this wouldn't go to far. As they arrived at the top of the hospital, Naruto and Sasuke took up positions on either side of the roof and stared each other down while Sakura watched from the door way. Without any words, the two teens charged each other and sent their fist flying at one another.

Both dodged the attacks as Naruto attempted to sweep Sasuke's legs out from under him. Sasuke jumped over his attempt and delivered a kick to Naruto's face went sent him flying back into some hanging laundry. Naruto found himself covered in a large sheet and struggled to get out as Sasuke rushed in and clamped the sheet around him using one hand while he continually punched Naruto with the other. Concentrating his chakra, Naruto released a powerful blast of wind that shredded the sheet and caused Sasuke to stumble back. Naruo then moved in a clocked Sasuke square in the jaw and sent him crashing into the side fence along the edges of the hospital's roof

After pulling himself off from the fence, Sasuke unleashed several Phoenix Flower jutsu attacks at Naruto as he ran from the barrage of mini fire balls before launching himself into the air and summoned 50 Shadow Clones that rained down on Sasuke and unleashed a constant barrage of attacks. From the sides, Sakura was finding herself in tears over the knowledge that there was nothing she could do to stop them. She didn't want her hearts owner (Sasuke) to lose, but she didn't want to see Naruto get hurt either now that they were slowly becoming friends (and the fact she owed him a debt, well both him and Haku).

Using his Uchiha style of fighting, Sasuke managed to take down more than half the clones and it helped that they were so easy to deal with as all was needed was a single hit to remove, but the fact the the clones were all using that Frog-fu style that Naruto had learned was keeping him constantly on the move (Frog-fu is only really effective when you have a frog fighting with you). Finally, Sasuke jumped into the air as he was running short on breath from those constant attacks and unleashed a powerful fireball that engulfed the entire roof.

Sakura found herself jumping back inside and closing the door to avoid being burned by the attack. As the fire faded, Sasuke expected to see a barbequed Naruto laying on the ground as he had made sure to make the fire very strong, but was shocked to see Naruto standing there, unhurt. 'How did he...' wondered Sasuke as he looked at his opponent. Shrugging it off, Saskue started to power up his chidori while Naruto's now red eyes started to glow. Holding his right hand out before him, Naruto began to awaken the Rasengan.

As the ball formed, he noticed that, for just a split second, the ball shifted to were it looked like he was holding the sun itself in his hand. 'Again? Why is it that whenever I try to use the Rasengan while channeling Kyu's chakra causes it to change like that, even if it's only for a second?' Naruto decides to ask the fox later as he hears Sasuke give off a feral cry and lunge at him from the air. Naruto hikself leaps into the air as he moves to make contact with Sasuke. Sakura, having returned outside and sees what is happening, knows that she needs to act....now/

"Sasuke, Naruto, please stop. If your attacks collide here, it'll damage the whole hospital and kill people" she screams as she runs forward to try and block the attacks. Both Naruto and Sasuke jerk from hearing what Sakura had just yelled. Naruto naturally didn't want to hurt any innocent people and even Sasuke didn't see the need as this act wouldn't help him in becoming stronger. But there was no time to stop what was about to happen. Luckily, they didn't need to do anything as Kakashi appeared and after grabbing both their hands, sent the two boys flying into the giant water tanks ther on the roof.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

The sound of metal being torn echoed thru out the area as Naruto and Sasuke breathed heavily from the incident. Kakashi was looking at them and wasn't sure what to say or do now. Sakura, relieved that the worst had been avoided, collapsed to her knees and began to cry at how useless she was feeling now. Kakashi looked at her and said in a kind voice "You did what you could Sakura, be happy that this was stopped before it really got out of hand. If you want, I'll help you train now so that you can be the one to stop this next time if it happens." Sakura nods as she continues to cry.

Sasuke takes a minute to look at the damage his attacked caused and then looks at Naruto's and smirks. 'Hm, what ever that jutsu he just used was, it's obviously nothing special. Kakashi calls out to Sasuke but is ignored as Sasuke jumps from the roof and heads off to train. But no sooner than he lands, he hears the trickle of water and looks up and freezes at what he sees. While the back of his tank is undamaged, the back of Naruto's tank isn't even there anymore as most of the back appears to have been completely blown away by the attack if not destroyed out right.

Sasuke scowls at seeing this and walk off in a huff. If Naruto's attack could really do THAT, then what would have happened if their two attacks had collided? Realizing that he needs to talk with Sasuke, Kakashi goes to leave and runs into Jiraiya who also saw what happened. As they talk, Naruto walks up to Sakura and ask "So, are you OK? Didn't get burned by that fire ball of his now, huh?" Sakura shakes her head and says "No, I'm fine really. Thanks for worrying Naruto and I'm sorry about Sasuke."

Naruto shakes his head and says "Don't worry about it. I still can't believe he acts like that though. I would have thought he run in with Itachi and what came as a result would have mellowed that attitude at least some what?" "Actually, it did to an extent. Sasuke only acts that way now when it comes to you. To anyone else, he's starting to be the slightest bit nicer, sort of." With that, they separate as Naruto goes to finally see how Hinata's check up is doing while Sakura head off to get some fresh air and do some thinking. As Naruto walks down the halls, he hears foot steps and see Hanabi walk around the corner. "There you are. Where have you been, Naru-bro? We've been waiting for you" said Hanabi in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Sprout, found myself having to deal with some trouble upstairs." Hanabi turned to lead him to where Hinata was while promising herself to get Naruto back for calling her "Sprout" as he always seemed to do even when she ask him to not give her silly nick names. They soon arrived at the room Hinata was in. Shizune was in there with Hinata waiting for them to arrive. "Ah, there you are Naruto. It seems Hnabai found you at last" said Shizune as Naruto and Hanabi both took a seat on opposite sides of Hinata. Naruto and Hinata went to hold each others hands, their fingers intwined as Naruto said "Yeah, sorry for being late. I had a run in with Sasuke which led to a small skirmish."

"Naruto, are you all right?" asked Hinata in a worried tone. Naruto nodded and said "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei showed up and kept things from getting to out of control. Then Hanabi found be and we came here." She nodded and then looked at Shizune and asked "OK, I'm ready for your diagnosis." Hinata increased her grip on Naruto's hand which he returned as Shizune looked over the results. "Well, according to the test results that we got back..........you can go kick that wheel chair out of your life. You are now free to walk around agin, with a walking cane of course." Shizune then smiled as Hanabi gave a very Naruto-ish whoop while Naruto and Hinata gave each other a rather sweet kiss of congratulations.

"Your free to go. Just make sure you come back for follow ups ever other week till we can give you the go ahead to start your training agin Hinata." Hinata looked at Shizune and nodded as the older woman left them to attend to other matters. Helping Hinata to her feet and handing her the walking cane, Naruto took her outstretched hand into his own as they left the room with Hnabi following up next to them. "So, who's up for a party?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at him and said "That sounds fun, but we really don't have anything to throw a party with."

Hanabi smiled and said "Don't worry about that. Both me and Naru-bro set something up with Ino and she should be ready for us by now since Chouji and Shino are helping out." Hinata nodded as the soon arrived at the front desk and signed Hinata out. They then went over to the Yaminaka flower shop/home to begin the party. They soon arrived and for the next several hours, a celebration of Hinata's good diagnosis. As the part went into the evening hours, there came a knock at the front door. Ino went to answer it and was surprised to see Sakura outside. "Hey Sakura, what'cha doing here?" asked Ino.

"I was hoping I could talk to Naruto. I heard he was here and.....are you drunk?" asked Sakura as she suddenly smelled alcohol on her old friends breath. Ino giggled before saying "No, I'm not drunky. Why would you think that?" Sakura sighed and said "Never mind. So, is Naruto here or not and if he is, can I see him?" "Sure, fallow me" slurred Ino as she should Sakura into the living room. Sakura noticed Shino lying on the floor passed out, Chouji was spinning in circles while sitting on a stool, Hanabi was running around all over the place while screaming frantically.

"Umm, Ino, where are your parents?" asked Sakura. Ino laughed and said "I'm sure they're somewhere around the village, I think?" They soon entered into the kitchen and they then saw a very nervous Naruto standing rigid while a very drunk Hinata was dancing and rubbing herself against Naruto while saying some very.....naughty things to him. Upon seeing Sakura, Naruto mouthed a plea for help before Hinata did something that would make him loose control and do something they weren't ready to do yet. Nodding her understanding, Sakura broke away from Ino, who ran back to Chouji to join him, and made several hand signs then placed her hand on the back of Hinata's neck, which caused her to pass out quickly.

"Don't worry, she'll only be out for about 10-15 minutes tops. Naruto can we talk for a minute?" asked Sakura. He nodded as they went into the back yard and sset on the bench next to the door. "OK, what's up Sakura?" he asked. Sakura took a few minutes to think about her answer before finally saying "I'm really worried about Sasuke. I know I shouldn't be bothering you about this, all things considered, but your the only person I feel I can confide in for some reason."

"OK, what do you want to talk about in regards to Sasuke and why are you worried." "Well, I think he might be planning on leaving to go to Orochimaru and ask to be trained. Back in the Forest of Death, Orochimaru left a message with Sasuke that said a day will come when Sasuke will want to obtain real power and that he should come to him when he's ready to be trained. I fear with all that's happened recently, he's actually considering that offer. When I saw him just a little while ago after Kakashi-sensei talked to him, he gave me the impression that he was thinking of going. And if he does, then I don't know what I'll do."

Naruto reached out and put his arm around her to give her some comfort as she started to cry. She leaned over and rested against him as he said "Do you believe in him Sakura? Do you love him and wish to help him know matter what?" She nodded as she wided her tears away. "Then go to him, tell him this, and let him know that if he does go to Orochimaru, he'll only be taking the easy way to power. And nothing gained easily has ever truly amounted to anything in the long run. I'm sure you know what to do, you just need some one to give you a push in the right direction."

Sakura pulled away and smiled at Naruto as she looked at him "Thanks Naruto, I knew you were the right person to come and talk to instead of going to see Kiba. I'm glad that I decided to become a friend to you way back during the exams. You know, in many ways, you feel kind of like a big brother to me. Strange huh?" Naruto shakes his head as they both get up and says "Not at all, Sakura. I could see you as a sister, I guess. So, what will you do now?" "Simple, I'll go see Sasuke and convince him that this is were he belongs and that it is here where he'll find the power he seeks to avenge his clan."

And with that, Sakura surprises Naruto be giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek before thanking him again and then leaves. As Naruto enters into the kitchen again, he sees Hanabi passed out atop her sister and decides they should call it a night. Creating a clone to carry Hanabi, then going to pick up Hinata, Naruto takes his two favorite girls home so they can rest their coming hangovers off and be ready to start the next day. Little did he know, come the morning, everything will be changed forever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: chase


	25. Retrieval 2

Spaegel: Keyo....hey, wait a minute. Why am I doing this? I'm not even in this story

Lunabelle: Because, Keyote is running out of people to use

A/N: Next chapter will see the long awaited Naruto/Sasuke fight in the Final Valley (also known as the Valley of the End). As I stated a while back, this is going to be a doosy of a fight and most likely the single longest chapter in the series. I had originally planned to break it up into two chapter's, but I figured you all would want the whole thing in one get go, so that's what I'm gonna do for you all. And also, the ending is going to be major different from what has happened before. I stand by my original claim that no fan-fic I've ever read has ended the fight like this. So get ready for Armageddon. Also, I suggest getting the song "One Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy 7 stuck in your head (it's Sephiroth's theme music) as I was listening to it over and over at a certain point during the writing and want you all to either be listening as well or playing it in your heads while reading said moment and I'll tell you when to begin too.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.25: Teme Chaser's

Sakura was standing outside of Sasuke's apartment, debating to herself on what she should do. She wanted to talk to him about what she and Naruto had talked about. But it was late at night and the last time she had seen him was after his talk with Kakashi-sensei. She had asked him if he was doing OK and his response was "This village can no longer give me the training I need or desire to reach my goals. Perhaps it is time I explore my OTHER options." It had been hearing this that had reminded her of the Forest of Death incident and it had led her to talk to Naruto to get his advice.

She wasn't sure when or even why, but she was starting to really like Naruto now and wished that she had been nicer to him back at the academy. If nothing else, he was the only boy she knew that she could talk to and get helpful advice from as a result. Her dedication to doing this restored, she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "Sasuke? Are you here, are you up? If it's OK, I'm gonna come in" she said nervously. After a few moments of nothing, she tried again and still nothing. Reaching for the door knob, she gave it a try and was surprised to realize that his door was unlocked.

She slowly opened it and stepped in, expecting to see Sasuke some where within the large single roomed apartment (with a closet and bathroom being the only other rooms with in) but all she found was emptiness. He was not here and some of his things were gone as well. She noticed that on his night stand was a face down picture. She walked over and lifted it to see a picture of him, her, Kiba and Akamaru, and Kakashi-sensei. There was another tossed to the side that had Ino in her place back before the switch was done.

It then hit her what this could mean. "Sasuke, please tell me you...." She didn't finish as she turned and ran from the room. She knew what he was going to do. He was leaving to join Orochimaru and get training from him. She also knew that there was only one path he would walk to get to the main gate. She only hoped that she would be able to catch up to him and maybe talk some sense into him and convince him to not go. And if that failed, then she would do what she could to stop him.....or to help him.

Sasuke was making his way down the quiet and empty streets as he neared the main gate. He wouldn't ever admit to it, but he was wondering if he might be making a mistake. But his resolve to gain power by any means necessary kept him walking. It was then that he felt a familiar presence come from behind him. He came to a stop as he actually allowed himself to smile. "Sakura, shouldn't you be home in bed by now?" he asked as he turned to look at the panting girl as she worked to catch her breath. After a moment, she composed herself and said "Sasuke, please tell me you aren't...."

He nodded and said "That's right. I'm going to Orochimaru and asking him for training. This is my life and I will live it as I see fit." She shook her head and said "But that's not the answer, can't you see that Sasuke. Gaining power from him is just you taking the easy way out. That's not how one goes about gaining true power. A power that's gained easily will only end up failing you in the end. Can you really afford to take such a risk when your target is your brother." Sasuke sighed and said "That is true, but if the power he can give can last long enough for me to get my revenge, then nothing after really matters."

He goes to leave again, but is stopped as he feels Sakura rush up and wrap her hand around him and locking them onto his chest. "Please Sasuke, don't leave me. I love you, Your the one I care about most in the world. I'll admit that back in the academy, it was more of a fan girl crush. But as I got to know you, I realized just how much you really meant to me. So please Sasuke, don't leave me. Stay with me and I swear I'll make your life as happy and fullfilling as possible." He shakes his head and says "I'm sorry, but I can't share the feelings you wish to give me. Not now and maybe not ever."

She starts to cry as she says in a small whimper "But why? Why can't you at least give me a chance to earn your love?" He manages to turn and surprises her with a hug. "Because, I can't risk anyone being getting in the way of my mission. Despite how I have acted, I actually don't want to risk anyone suffering because of me or becoming like me. And after what my brother did, I don't think I can ever allow myself to love anyone ever again." "Then let me come with you. Let me help you get your revenge against him. I'll prove myself to you and hopefully earn you love one day."

"Sakura, do you realize what it is your asking, what your saying? Would you really give everything up just for me? Your friends, family, the whole damn village, you would give them up just for me?" She nods into his chest and says "With out a second thought. I love you and I'll give up the whole world just for you. So please let me go with you, Sasuke." Saskue remains quiet for a moment before saying "Thank you Sakura, for loving me even though I know I don't deserve it. But I'm sorry, but I can't let you come. Your to pure and innocent for my world. Orochimaru would taint you beyond all recognition if you do."

She's about to try and convince him again when he then says "So, I'll ask this of you. Stay in the village and become stronger for me. Some day, I will return and even though I can't promise that I will fall in love with you, I will say that I can do this. When I return and if you still want me, I will take you as my wife and ask you to bare my children and help me to revive my clan. Is that good enough for you?" Sakura thinks for a moment before saying "OK, if that's what you want. I do want your love, but if being with you and having your children is all you can do, then I'll except that. Just promise me you'll return for me when your done."

"I promise, Sakura" says Sasuke who then leans in and kisses her deeply on the lips, a kiss she throws her all into it. When their lips part, he again makes his promise as he turns to leave. Sakura watches till he's gone, then she turns to head home. Little realizing that she and Sasuke were being watched the whole time.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Naruto and Shikamaru were standing in front of the Hokage's office as they awaited permission to enter. "So, how are Hinata and Hanabi doing? I heard about the party Ino threw for Hinata's great diagnosis and I can tell you both Ino and Chouji have sworn off the cheap sake from now on and Shino won't be doing any missions till his insect's can be detoxified from the sake's effects." Naruto sighed as he said "Well, both Hinata and Hanabi will be staying in bed today so they can sleep of the effects of the sake. Plus, they are very cranky right now so I'm hoping for a mission to get some relief."

Shikamaru nodded as they heard Shizune's voice call for them. They entered to see Tsunade looking at them. "Hey, why'd you call us granny?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru couldn't help but grin at that. Tsunade sighed as she said "Last night, Sasuke Uchiha left the village and is believed to be heading towards the Hidden Sound Village to be trained by Orochimaru." Naruto and Shikamaru stood there stunned as Tsunade continued. "This information came from an unknown source and it has been comfirmed by the Anbuu."

"So, why are we here or do I even need to ask?" said Shikamaru. "Simple, with the village still recovering from the invasion, all Jonin ranked ninja have been given A ranked assignments and most Chunin are also on missions. In fact, you two are the only Chunin in the village right now. So the two of you, along with three Genin that I have chosen will form a five man team that will pursue Sasuke and bring him back to the village no matter what." They both nodded as Naruto asked "So, who's coming with us?" Just then, the door open and they got there answer.

"These are your teammates. Kiba, Neji, and Chouji. As I've just told Naruto and Shikamaru here, Sasuke has fled the village to go join Orochimaru so the five of you will find him and bring him back. If any of you don't wish to go, then leave now. Otherwise, I'll Naruto and Shikamaru to decide on how to do this." Naruto looked at Chouji and asked "You up for this, after what happened last night?" Chouji nodded and said "I'll be fine. I took something that will make it easier for me to help out and not have to deal with a headache."

"OK, here's what we'll do guys. We will deploy in single file formation with Kiba and Akamaru in the lead for searching for any dangers from the front with their sense of smell. I'll be second so as to issue commands to Kiba as well as all of you. Naruto, you'll be in the middle so you can use your Shadow Clones to back up anyone under any circumstances. Chouji, you'll be fourth so you can use your enhanced strength to deal major damage after we soften the enemy up. And you Neji will be last so he can use his Byakugan to scout around in all direction's. So, any questions?"

After everyone shook there heads, Shikamaru had everyone bring out there items so he would know what they had available to use in the coming battles they knew would come. With everything done, Tsunade gave them the orders leave at once. They moved quickly in the hopes of catching up with Sasuke as soon as possible. As they exited the village and moved along the tree line, Kiba brought up an important point. "Guys, should we expect any fighting along the way. I mean I doubt, Sasuke will come back willingly, but should we expect to see Sound nin with him?"

"It would be a most likely possibility considering I doubt Sasuke knows the location of the Hidden Sound Village" said Neji. "And considering how obsessed Orochimaru is suppose to be over getting Sasuke, we can expect only his best men to be the ones who are with him" said Naruto. But, how would Sasuke even know where to meet them to begin with?" asked Chouji. "They must have snuck into the village and had a talk with him and decided on where to meet outside once he was away" said Shikamaru. With this knowledge now in mind, the five of them propelled themselves faster so as to catch up as quickly as possible.

Back in the village, Sakura was in her room thinking on everything that had happened. She was glad that Sasuke would choose her to be the one who would help him revive his clan, but she was afraid that he would forget her while he was gone or worse, he would some one better than her to help him and she would never see him again. "Sasuke...." she thought sadly as she wallowed in her own fears and indecision over everything. Just then, she heard a knock against her door. "Sakura dear, are you up?" came the voice of her mother, Kanna.

She wiped away her tears as she said "Yes mom, what is it?" The door open and Kanna entered the room and sat down next to her daughter. "I know about what happened last night, little one. I know about you and Sasuke's little chat near the village gate." Sakura gasped as she asked "How?" Her mother smiled and said "Because I followed you, of course. After you had that talk with that damn demon, you went to see Sasuke and....well, I'm sure you know the rest. You should know that I sent an anominus tip to Tsunade about his leaving the village."

The panic on Sakura's face was priceless as she practically yelled "Why? Why'd you do that mom?" She was surprised to see her mother laugh. "Simple, I knew she would send a team to retrieve him and the demon would be apart of that team. They will fail of course and the demon will finally be killed like it should have been years ago." Sakura was about to say something when it dawned on her 'Demon? Wait, what she said before, was she talking about Naruto?' "OK mom, I think you should tell me why you called Naruto a demon? He's not that bad once you..."

She was cut off again as her mother laughed even harder this time. Kanna looked away and said "Because he is a demon, and you'll soon know why. And I must admit that hearing you call me mom has always amused me." Kanna turned back to her with her eyes closed as Sakura asked "OK mom, will you tell me what's going on?" "I guess the time has come finally tell you Sakura. But before I do, I got something to show you." Before Sakura could respond to that, Kanna opened her eyes which caused Sakura to gasp in disbelief at what she saw. Her mother, Kanna Haruno looked at her with a now activated Sharingan eyes.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

24 hours had past since the mission had begun and things had gone from bad to worse. They retrieval team had caught up with the Sound nin, but had been spotted and captured in a jutsu called Earth Dome Prison by Jirobu. They were able to escape and Chouji decided to stay behind and keep him busy while the others continued on. Once they caught up again, it was Kidomaro that stayed behind for a fight which Neji was more than willing to take on. In their next run in, Kiba and Akamaru ended up falling into a deep canyon along with Sakon leaving Naruto and Shikamaru to deal with the last of the four, Tayuya.

Thru some clever strategy, they managed to get the large coffin that Sasuke was contained in away from her and were making their escape when he appeared. The most powerful of Orochimaru's men apart from Kabuto; Kimimaro. He managed to retake the coffin and continue to head towards the Sound. With Shikamaru's help, Naruto managed to get away and follow after him. As Naruto raced thru the trees, he thought 'Don't worry guys, I'll make sure to succeed in bringing that idiot back, Just make sure you all don't die before we see each other again.'

They both soon emerged in an open field and to Naruto's surprise, Kimimaro came to a dead stop and placed the coffin down before turning and looking back at him. Naruto landed several yards away and asked "OK, why'd you stop?" Kimimaro looked at him and said "Because lord Orochimaru doesn't need any trouble coming into his home. And because.....I am curious." Naruto looked at him and asked Curious about what?" "Curious as to why you care to bring Sasuke back. Master Kabuto told me about your history with this new vessel. So why care if he's taken or not?"

"Your right, I really don't care about Sasuke all that much. But the fact remains that he is a Leaf ninja and Leaf ninja don't turn their backs on their fellow shinobi, no matter what." "I see, then lets have us a good much and see if you have what it takes to tak him from me." With that, Kimimaro activated his kekkei genkai and created a bone sword to fight with. At first, Naruto was confused. But he realized that now wasn't the time; so he activated his Rage Mode and then created 500 clones that completely covered the battle field. All five hundred gave off a feral roar as they launched themselves at Kimimaro.

Back in the village, Kakashi had just returned from his mission that he left to do early yesterday afternoon. He had got it done as quickly as possible so he could take a few minutes to have some more one on one time with Sasuke, or so he'd hoped. Instead, he found that in his absence, things had taken the worst possible turn. "So, in order to deal with this, you chose to send two newly ranked chunin and three genin off on a mission were the odds of them running into Jonin ranked nin is very high? Surely even you know about how dangerous that choice is, lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed and said "Well, it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. They were the only ones available to take the mission at that moment. All we can do is believe in them and hope for the best. Now,speaking of missions, here's your next.." She didn't finish as Kakashi turned to leave. "Hey, were do you think your going?" He stopped and said "Were do you think. Don't worry, I'll be back soon and do that mission. But right now, this takes priority at the moment."

With those words, Kakashi takes off leaving a very exasperated Tsunade to shake her head. Just then, Shizune enters and says "Why is Kakashi in such a hurry for?" "He's going after Sasuke and the retrieval team. Shizune, go fetch Sakura for me. I wish to talk to her and see if she noticed any signs that could of given us an early warning about this that we failed to notice." Shizune nodded before she turned and left. As Tsunade sat back and looked out the window, she wondered to herself 'I wonder if any of the others had such an annoying start when the became Hokage?'

Naruto was getting annoyed as well. Despite having him completely outnumbered and in his opinion, out powered. Kimimaro was actually beating him. Already, over three hundred of his clones had been destroyed and he had yet to land even one hit. As another group of clones launched an attack, Kimimaro brought his weapon up and said "Camilla dance." He then entered a complex series of motions as he danced, bobbed, and weaved around while swing his weapon and dispensing with the clones as if they weren't even moving at all.

It wasn't long before Naruto was by himself once again. Kimimaro looked at him and said "It would appear your one man army is nothing to me. Now, why don't you give up or do you think that you, the original, can do what your copies could not?" Naruto decided to use his sword and reached back to grab it when he realized, he had forgot to grab it as he was leaving this morning. He cursed himself mentally as he racked his brain in the hopes of finding a solution. Just then, an eerie sound started to eliminate from the coffin.

Both Naruto and Kimimaro looked over to it as they saw black/purple smoke rise thru the cracks in the lid. It then exploded revealing Sasuke who turned to look at them. Sasuke smirked as he said "Naruto, I should have known you'd be sent. I don't know how you found out I left but I can assure you that I'm not going back. If you think you can take me back then see if you can catch me." He then looked to Kimimaro who simply said "Head due east of here. The Sound is a hundred miles or so away."

Sasuke nodded as he took off. "Oh no you don't" said Naruto as he started to move. But he was blocked by Kimimaro who appeared before him and made an attempt to take Naruto out with one powerful swing. But before he could connect, he was finally sent flying by a green blur. Lee landed in front of Naruto and said "Sorry I'm late. I've been sleeping in lately, doctor's orders." Naruto looked surprise and said "Bushy Brow, why are you here? Aren't you still recovering from your operation?"

Lee nodded and said "It is true that I'm suppose to be taking it easy, but the needs of the village come before my own personal needs. Don't worry Naruto, I will be fine and I will handle this. You go and deal with Sasuke. I believe that your the only one who really can." Naruto hesitated for a moment before he nodded and said "OK, but be careful. This guy has a kekkei genkai that allows him to create more bones in his body as well as can release them thru his skin to use them as weapons."

Naruto then takes off and Kimimaro tries to stop him, only to be stopped himself as he is sent flying back into the ground by Lee. "Your not going anywhere. Your fight is with me now" Lee said as Kimimaro got up. Naruto followed Sasuke's path for nearly another hour before he found himself coming to a stop atop a giant statue that was constructed around a waterfall along with another in a giant valley. He saw Sasuke standing on the opposite one as he yelled out "So tell me Sasuke, why are you defecting and why'd you stop here?"

Sasuke turned to him and said "If I'm going to defeat Itachi, you'll need all the power I can get. Unfortunately, my training under the guidance of the village is taking to long. I don't have the kind of time to waste on taking things slow. And as for stopping here? You might have thought I was running but I can promise you that I was not. After I emerged from that coffin, I realized where we all were and decided to come here to a place that would be perfect for our final fight. You see this here is the Valley of the end, also known as the Final Valley and it will be here that one of use will find their story coming to an end."

Meanwhile, back in the village, Tsunade is starting to dose off when the door burst open and a frantic Shizune enters. "Shizune, what's wrong?" After catching her breath, Shizune looks at her mentor and says "They're gone. Both Sakura and her mother Kanna are gone. The whole Haruno residence has been cleaned out."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: final war?


	26. Naruto vs Sasuke 2: Final Valley

Minato: Keyote doesn't own Naruto

Kushina: We do and know one can prove otherwise.

The next chapter of Precious Bonds will be out Sunday. The current poll will close at midnight Saturday and the results will be revealed in the next chapter as well as the final poll for Precious Bonds will be revealed.

Next week, we'll see two chapters of Spiral Traversed, chpt.3 of Impulse (Witch Impulse) and possibly Rave it, Hinata which is meant to prepare you all for Rave Master Naruto which will start May 1. Also, May will see new chapters for Minato and Your Not Alone act 1 being released and the final part of the Our Secret trilogy. So, be prepared for some craziness.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.26: The Demon vs the Avenger

"Only one of use will leave this valley alive, huh Sasuke? Big words considering that in all our previous fights that we've had since becoming genin have seen me winning" said Naruto as he looked across the great divide that separated the two of them. "Perhaps, but things change Naruto. I can feel the power that the seal contains flowing thru me now. That weird power of your will not aid you this time." Naruto shakes his head and sighs. "So, this is really going to end in a fight. Fine, but I promise that I won't hold back this time. I'm taking you off your high horse once and for all."

Sasuke gives him a grin before saying "If you really think you can do that. Then do it and let this rivalry between us be done forever." With that, no more words needed to be said for their actions would become their words. They both lept from atop the statues and began to race down the sides of them as they raced towards the ground. as they rush downwards, Sasuke unleashes a flurry of fire balls at Naruto as he counters with a powerful blast of wind that's strong enough to divert the flames away from him. They hit the water and rush in an arch like formation as they head towards each other.

Bringing their fist to the ready and pumping as much chakra into them as possible, the two fights slam their fist into each others faces,sending both flying back as the water around them explodes from the force of the combined hits. Naruto recovers and looks around, trying to see where Sasuke was, but couldn't find nothing. He turns and see Sasuke send a power punch into his gut which causes Naruto to stumble back. As Naruto tries to recover, Sasuke shoots in and delivers a kick to his lower jaw that send Naruto airborne.

Sasuke jumps up and grabs Naruto as he prepares to unleash his Lion's Barrage. But before he can connect with the water, Naruto twist his body around and grabs Sasuke legs and uses a blast of wind from his mouth to send them spinning. Caught off guard by this, Sasuke isn't able to recover in time as Naruto slams him into the water. As Sasuke regains himself from hitting the water hard, Naruto picks him up and send him skyward with a powerful uppercut.

Sasuke finally comes to his senses and sees Naruto appear in the air next to him. Making several handsigns in rapid succession, Sasuke tries to unleash a massive fire ball but Naruto beats him by unleashing anpther powerful wind blast from his mouth that sends Sasuke flying back in slamming him into the rocky cliff side. Using another blast of wind to send him at Sasuke, Naruto readies a punch when Sasuke finally fires his fire ball at Naruto when he's to close to dodge. The blast envelpoes them both as Naruto is sent skipping across the lake like a stone at a fast speed.

Sasuke pulls himself free from the rock face as he looks at were Naruto crashed into the water. Seeing Naruto pulling himself up from the water as well angers Sasuke as he thinks to himself 'Damn, what do I have to do to take him out. Well, I guess I can use this.' With that, he begins to power up the Chidori as he prepares to make his move. Naruto looks up and sees this and realizes that he has only one weapon at his disposal right now that will work here. Taking a breath to clear his mind, the focus's on forming the Rasengan.

With both attacks fully powered up, Naruto and Sasuke charged each other as they both thought the same thing. 'Now we can what would happen when these two attacks collide with no one to stop them now.' The Rasengan nad Chidori collide, releasing a massive blast of chakra energy ripping across the water. For just a moment, the two attacks appear to meld together, then the counter reaction of this occurs and both Naruto and Sasuke are sent flying apart to the far sides of the canyon as the collected energy of their attacks explodes in a violent detention of energy.

As Naruto picks himself up from where he was slammed into the rock cliffs, he looks to where he had just been and said to himself "Damn that was brutal. Just imagine if we had collide up on top of the hospital, we probably would've destroyed most of it. So I better becareful as I doubt even I can handle to many of those explosions." Meanwhile, Sasuke has alos managed to stand up while coughing up a small amount of blood. He scan's the area and sees Naruto also on his feet and curses inwardly to himself.

"That son of a..., how and when did he learn something like that? I need to be careful. I've already used one Chidori and that means I got just two more left with my current chakra levels. I need to think of a way to catch him off guard and get him when he's open to an attack." Sasuke quickly thinks and comes up with an idea. 'Hm, it's a big risk but I really don't have any other choice. I can't afford to lose this one, no matter what.' Sasuke reaches out and draws upon the power of the curse mark as his body begins to be covered in the black lines born of Orochimaru's power.

From his spot, Naruto notices something going on and decides to get a better look. "Reikigan" he says as he activates his blood limit. Though still a distance away, he can see Sasuke's aura begin to warp and twist in on itself. 'Sasuke? He must be using the curse mark's power. His aura is starting to distort just as badly as Orochimaru's was. OK, I better finish this now before both of us end up dead.' Naruto charges up another Rasengan before shooting forward and rushes Sasuke as fast as he can move. Sasuke smirks as he himself once more charges Naruto with his curse power now fully activated.

The two approach each other quickly as Naruto realizes that Sasuke isn't using his Chidori, thus causing him to wonder what he's planning. Just as they're about to collide again, Sasuke suddenly jumps back while making some hand signs and unleashing a large fireball into the water. The result of the fire hitting the water creates a dense field of smoke that completely evelopes Naruto. 'Damn, I can't see anything in this. I better stay alert so Sasuke can't catch me off guard.' As Naruto carefully observes his surroundings, he suddenly hears the sound of lightning surging and realizes that Sasuke has just created his second Chidori.

He turns to where the sound is coming from and is able to make out a small hint of blue/white light coming from his left. "Found you" he shouts as he unleashes a powerful air blast that blows the smoke away as he simultaneously charges in and thrust his Rasengan towards where the light was coming from. But all he gets is empty air. "Wha...? Where is..." Naruto suddenly hears the sound of lightning coming from behind his as he curses while spinning around only to see Sasuke coming at him fast with a big grin on his face.

Naruto tries to jump away so as to avoid the attack, but he's not fast enough as Sasuke slams the attack into his chest along the right. The lightning blade pierces thru him easily as Naruto cries out in pain. "Hah, not quite as good as you thought, Naruto? I will admit that you did manage to keep me from hitting my intended target; your heart. But at least with this, I made further resistance from you meaningless. After all, I've taken out your right lung with my attack as well as rendered your right arm useless. I can kill you at my own leisure now and enjoy it too."

Naruto, despite the pain he's feeling from the hit, manages to look up and gives Sasuke a weak smile. "Don't think this is over yet. After all, I'm still alive and that means i can still fight." Sasuke laughs as he pulls his hand from out of Naruto's body and says "Then by all means Naruto, show me what you got left and I'll show you the true power of the curse mark." Naruto can feel the energy of the fox building up with in him. "Before that Sasuke, answer one thing. Why take the easy way out with Orochimaru. If you really want to beat Itachi, wouldn't going the slow wayt be better in the long run?"

Sasuke gets a serious look on him as he says "Of course the slow way is the best, but I don't want to waste my entire life pursuing him. Even if the power I gain from Orochimaru will ultimately fail me in the end, if it can last long enough to beat Itachi, then anything beyond that won't matter. Now, it's time for you to die.....Naruto." Sasuke prepares to activate his final Chidori as Naruto laughs and says "Your almost right. I think it's time I put you down once and for all." Before Sasuke can even ask what he means, Naruto's body erupts with red chakra that sends Sasuke flying back away from him.

As he recovers, he looks to see Naruto glowing with red chakra, his Reikigan having changed into blood red irises and slit like pupils. His whole appearance having become more feral. 'So, he's finally using THAT power again. I don't know what it is or where he obtained it, but I will defeat both it and him this time. I swear it.' Sasuke calls upon as much of the stage one curse marks powers as possible as he takes up a fighting stance. Naruto takes up his Frog-fu stance as he says "Sasuke, you pushed me to do this. So prepare yourself cause I'm taking you back to the village...one way or another."

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Kakashi races thru the tree line as he and Pakun head towards the location Naruto's scent is leading them. "How are we doing?" asked Kakashi. Pakun takes another whiff from the air before saying "Not far now. At our current speed, we should catch up with them with in the hour, assuming they don't start moving again that is." Kakashi nods as he picks up the pace and hopes that he's not to late from preventing a disaster from happening.

(back at the fight)

Naruto gave off a deafening roar that created a shock wave that nearly sent Saskue flying, but he managed to remain in his spot somehow as he braced himself for what was to come. Naruto suddenly disappeared and for just a moment, Sasuke looked around frantically as he tried to locate him. Naruto reappeared right in front of Sasuke, his right hand balled into a fist that was heading right for Sasuke's face. Frozen by this, Sasuke just stood there as the attack came at him, but stopped just a half inch from his face.

For what felt like an eternity, Sasuke just looked at Naruto as he remained motionless, wondering why he stopped his attack. After a moment, Naruto gave him a grin before pulling his fist away, then kicking Sasuke hard in the stomach that sent him flying back and hitting the water hard. Sasuke coughed up blood as he tried to recover from the hit only to see Naruto come upon him again and proceed to punch the hell out of him as if he was a punching bag. After several quick hits, Naruto hit Sasuke hard enough to send him airborne again, but then grabbed him by his ankle and brought him back down again and slammed his elbow into Sasuke's nose before swinging him around and letting him fly off.

Sasuke hit land and for a moment, he laid there as blood gushed from his broken nose. After a moment, he was able to focus enough chakra from the curse marks power to stop the blood from flowing out as he looked back at Naruto. 'Dammit, what the hell can I do to win this?' Just then, Naruto launched himself into the air and maneuvered over Sasuke as he planned to finish him with one final hit. Sasuke launched a large fireball at Naruto, hoping it would catch him by surprise. But Naruto unleashed another feral roar that reversed the attack and sent it right back at Sasuke with a little wind jutsu added to it.

The explosion sent Naruto flying back and he landed several meters away. "Did that work?" he asked himself as he looked to were the attack had hit. Just then, he heard what sounded like laughter coming from the smoke. He then heard Sasuke's voice come from the smoke as well. "Thank you Naruto. You actually did something to help me out for a change." Naruto looked to where he felt Sasuke was and asked "And what did I do for you?" Just then, Sasuke emerged and Naruto saw that he was now different.

First, were as before the curse mark only covered half his body, it now fully covered him. And then he saw Sasuke's eyes, there were three comma marks now instead of two in each eye. "You helped me bring my Sharigan to it's full power. With it, I can now defeat you with ease. So come at me if you dare." Naruto gave him a menacing look as he said "Fine, but know this. My next attack will end this fight between us, forever." Naruto shot towards Sasuke faster than he's ever moved before, his fist raised and ready to take him out. Sasuke smirked as he could now see Naruto's attack coming and knows how to counter it.

Sasuke dodged the attack and sent his own punch at Naruto, which caused him to stumble back. Now Sasuke went on the offensive and started landing attack after attack against Naruto while dodging his attacks in the process. Sasuke sent Naruto into the nearby cliffs with a devastating punch to the face that broke Naruto's nose and rushed at him and landed before him before sending him crashing into the lake with an explosive blast from a fireball jutsu at point blank range.

Beneath the water, Naruto reset his nose as he thought about this unexpected change. 'OK, his Sharigan can now predict my movements, but it has to have a weakness. Wait, that's it. It will only work if he can see me. As long as my attacks come in a way that he can't see till it's to late, he won't be able to counter them. Sasuke continued to look around him while wondering where Naruto's next attempt at attacking him will come from. The sound of bubbling turns him around as he prepares his next attack, but the attack comes from behind as dozen's of Shadow clones shoot up and fly at him like missiles.

Sasuke manages to dodge them while hitting several, but most get more chances along with even more clones, which forces Sasuke to keep moving and dodging. Suddenly, Sasuke's movements stop as he realizes that his feet are being grabbed from under the water. This distraction allows several clones to finally land hits against him before he finds himself being launched into the air and being swung around rapidly before both he and the clones go slamming against the cliff face. Managing to recover quickly, he unleashes his strongest fire jutsu "Dragon King Fire jutsu."

The blood red flame envelopes the Naruto's and rushes down into the water, creating a powerful blast of steam to shoot into the air. Sasuke watches as all the Naruto's fade out except the one holding him. The remaining Naruto has a look of shock and mind numbing pain on his face. Unable to move, Naruto just remains motionless as Sasuke pushes him off the side and he begins to free fall. "NARUTO, NOW I WILL END THIS" he hears Sasuke yell before he feels something grab him and his decent towards the ground quickens.

The impact of Naruto and Sasuke into the ground creates a small quake and a booming sound that can be heard for miles. As Sasuke pulls away from Naruto and begins to vomit from his own injuries sustained during that stunt, Naruto falls to the ground and slides into the water as blood leaks from his head injury. As Naruto floats there, he finds himself being drawn into his inner world. "So, it would appear that the RAGE mode is no longer enough for you to be strong" came the voice of the fox as he approached Naruto.

"Then, how do I...win then?" asked Naruto in a raspy voice. Kyu smiled and said "Simple, the time has now come for you to awaken your next level of power." Lying there, Naruto looked up and asked him with confusion in his voice "What do you mean?" Instead of answering him, Kyu began to glow as he sunk down and merged with Naruto, filling him with a new power. Naruto's eyes bulged as he felt the change coming over him. Sasuke, suddenly sensing the danger, looks at Naruto warily as he moves to check on him.

Sasuke finds himself coming to a stand still as a thick ooze of chakra begins to emerge from Naruto's body and completely surround him. Naruto is lifted into the air as Sasuke gets even closer. Without warning, Sasuke suddenly finds himself flying back and hitting the water hard. He winces from the blow he had just received from Naruto to his cheek and finds himself wondering when the hit had come as his Sharigan never detected it. He looks to see Naruto with his right fist drawn and a look of pain on his face. "Hey dope, what's happening to you?" asked Sasuke who found himself feeling afraid for the first time in years.

Naruto hunches over onto all fours as the chakra ooze finishes solidifying around him. From where he stands, Sasuke can see that Naruto is now covered in this reddish/orange chakra ooze like a shroud, the area around his fingers and feet looking like claws, chakra ears that resemble the ears of a fox on his head, and a chakra tail swinging around behind him. Sasuke finds himself wary of approaching Naruto at the moment when Naruto shoots at him with a speed that the Sharigan can barely match. I f it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was already good at making a quick response, he would be suffering from Naruto's attacks.

Sasuke manages to avoid the first series of attacks and is dodging the latest when a chakra claw shoots from Naruto's hand and sends him flying from the powerful contact with it. As Sasuke recovers, he sees the one tailed Naruto racing towards him fast. Making the neccessary handsigns, Sasuke unleashes a fireball at Naruto who immediately stops his moving and allows the attack to hit. For a moment, Sasuke allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking its over till the fireball suddenly starts to shrink in on itself.

He then sees the reason why; Naruto is actually sucking it into his mouth as if eating it. Upon finishing his meal, Naruto gives off a powerful roar that causes the whole valley to shake as multiple chakra claws explode from his body and come at Sasuke from every angle. Sasuke tries to dodge them, but he fails to notice one coming from directly under him till it's too late. The claw latches on to him as he finds himself being drawn quickly towards Naruto. Sasuke tries to break free but can't find anything to use against Naruto who fires off another claw that slams into Sasuke and sends him flying into the shoreline.

As Sasuke gets up and then barely manages to catch himself from falling again, he looks to see Naruto slowly walk onto the shoreline and approach him. "I see, even with the power of the curse mark, I can't defeat you like this. So, I guess I'll have to go to your level." And with that, Sasuke calls forth the power of the second stage of the curse mark. His skin turns a grayish brown color while his hair goes completely gray. Naruto looks at Sasuke and thinks "What? What's happening to him?" Sasuke laughs as he feels this new power surging thru him as he says "I think I understand now why my brother wants you. It's because your special, Naruto. However, it's time I showed you that I'm even more special."

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

Naruto snorts as he looks at Sasuke and says "Who ever said I was special? If your talking about what you see here now, I can assure you that this is more of a curse than a blessing. But I will use this power to protect everyone, no matter what happens to me in the end. What about you? Is the borrowed power of Orochimaru something so big that it's the only thing that can make you feel special?"Sasuke laughs and then says "Maybe, maybe not? Who can really say, huh Naruto. But this I do know; this power I now have will crush you completely."

Naruto launches himself at Sasuke so he can finish this here and now, but finds a weird organic shell blocking his path. "What the..." he says before the shell pushes out and sends Naruto flying back and slamming him into the stone feet of the 1rst Hokage's statue. As he picks himself up, he sees what blocked him. A giant wing that is growing from Sasuke's back which is quickly joined by another. 'OK, that can't be good' thinks Naruto as he looks at Sasuke, who suddenly doubles over in pain. 'Damn, Sakon was right. This second form does eat away at your body. I need to end this quickly before I'm over run by it.'

Sasuke picks himself up and says "Naruto, did you know that this is the Final Valley? It was here that my ancestor, Madara Uchiha battled the 1rst Hokage in a duel to the death over the leadership of the village. It seems fitting that we have our final fight here in this place. So come at me Naruto and let us see who's power is absolute and who is destined to taste defeat this day." Focusing his thoughts completely onto the fight, Naruto feels the fox chakra increasing in strength as he yells "Fine, lets end this now....once and for all." And with that, the two lunge at each other for the final round of the fight.

(cue Final Fantasy 7: Sephiroth's theme music "One Winged Angel"...now)

Naruto and Sasuke collide in mid air, sending them into a spin as the both struggle against each others hold. Sasuke manages to us his wings to send Naruto slamming into the ground with him on top, his fist smashing against Naruto's face over and over which causes some blood to spatter about. Naruto, slowly fading from the punches, raises his chakra tail up and wraps it around Sasuke's throat and flips him off. Sasuke now struggles to free himself from Naruto's hold as Naruto begins to race around the rocky area, dragging Sasuke against the ground; his face being smashed against the rocks and dirt as Narto moves.

Digging both wings into the ground to stop the movement, Sasuke jerks back which sends Naruto flying and frees Sasuke from the embrace of the chakra tail. Naruto quickly rights himself as he lands on the ground and looks to see Sasuke take to the air. Naruto jumps up to grab him, but Sasuke fires off the spikes from his winds. The spikes hit Naruto and sends himm back into the ground; effectively pinning him there as Sasuke begins to charge up a Chidori attack.

"Now, say goodbye....NARUTO" screams Sasuke as he shoots down and slams the Chidori into Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughs up a large amount of blood as Sasuke looks at him and smirks. He's about to respond when he hears a familiar sound. He turns around only to see a Rasengan at the tip of the chakra tail moving at him. Unable to dodge in time, Sasuke simply braces himself as the attack slams into his back and sends Sasuke spinning rapidly into the feet of Madara Uchiha's statue. Sasuke manages to pull himself up, coughing up blood himself, and looks back to Naruto.

Naruto is back on his feet, the wound on his stomach already closing as he looks at Sasuke and says "Don't think I can be killed so easily. If you think that false power of yours will end my life, then your even more ignorant than I originally thought, SASUKE." Naruto then unleashes a wave of chakra claws at Sasuke who launches high into the air and begins to dodge them easily. 'Hm, even Naruto can't jump this high and at this range, I can easily dodge those claws of him' thinks Sasuke as he continues to dodge and think of another strategy.

Naruto stops his attacks and thinks up an idea. 'Hm, I could try that. After all, it did work against Gaara....sort of' thinks Naruto as he begins to build up his chakra. Sasuke comes to a stop as he looks at Naruto and yells "So dope, are you giving up or do I have to repeat myself to you again?" Sasuke knew he had to hurry as he wouldn't be able to stay like this for much longer. He's drawn from his thoughts as Naruto roars for a moment before he launches into the air like a missile and shoots straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke is so surprised by this, he fails to move as Naruto slams into him and the both of them go flying into the face of the statue of Madara. The impact causes the statue's head to explode as Naruto slams Sasuke into the ground, then lifts him up and slams him back into the ground again. He sends a chakra claw at Sasuke and starts to crush him into the upper body of the statue. Unable to stand the pressure, Sasuke unleashes a massive blast of curse chakra that causes Naruto to break off his attack and sends him stumbling back.

Sasuke jumps into the air and rams back down into Naruto with such force that they both go crashing thru the rest of Madara's statue, sending both crashing into the ground violently. Naruto's chakra tail slams into Sasuke's gut and sends him flying back several yards. Both opponents pick themselves up and start to breath and pant heavily as they both find it hard to maintain consciousness. Sasuke looks at Naruto and says "Well, I can see that your power has it's limits. You must be reaching the end of what you can do in that form, am I right?"

Naruto looks to see his left arm hanging limp, the chakra cloak starting to fizzle out a little. Naruto then looks back and sees a part of Sasuke's legs also starting to reverse as he says "Look who's talking. i think we're both ready for a break from this." Sasuke nods and says "I agree, so let me propose a final solution." Naruto gives him a serious look and says "I'm listening." Clearing his throat, which has become dry all of a sudden, says "Lets put all we have left into one last attack and let the winner be decided by who's the stronger between us as of right now."

"Agreed" says Naruto as he begins to form a Rasengan in his hand. Suddenly, Naruto is pulled into his mind scape and he sees Kyu walk up to him. "Hey, what's going on?" "Listen Naruto, as things currently stand, Sasuke's attack is slightly stronger than yours and we need to win this, for both his sakes and ours as well." Naruto thinks for a moment, then ask "So, what do we do then?" "Simple, I will go against my better judgment and grant you the power of two tails."

Naruto looks surprised and ask "Are your sure, I can barely handle one right now. I think two might do more harm than good." Kyu nods before saying "I know, but we have no choice here. I will grant you that power and you will be able to handle it for 1 minute, no longer than that. Once that minute is up, you will return to normal and will not be able to move for 24 hours total. Well, are you ready?" Naruto nods as Kyu sends more power into Naruto as he begins to change. Sasuke is building up his power when he sees a second tail emerge from Naruto to join the first.

'What the hell, another one? No matter, I will win this clash, no matter what I have to do.' The Chidori around Sasuke's left arm starts off as blue/white, but it suddenly shifts into black/white which surprises Sasuke. "How....I see. The power off the curse has evolved the Chidori into a new form. With this...Ominous Chidori, I will win this fight." Seeing the new Chidori worries Naruto for a moment before he focuses and forms the Rasengan. For a moment, the Rasengan appears normal, but then it suddenly shifts and doubles in size as it suddenly morphs to look like a miniature version of the sun.

'What the...?' thinks Naruto as he sees this new Rasengan. He hears Kyu call to him and say "Interesting, it would appear my fire elemental chakra has influenced your Rasengan and made go from being made of neutral chakra to being fire chakra based.' Naruto nods his understanding as he prepares his new weapon. Both Naruto and Sasuke nod at their readiness as they launch into the air and head straight at each other. "Ominous Chidori" yells Sasuke. "Fire style Rasengan, Rasen-Nova yells Naruto as they fast approach each other.

It was then that something happened that changed everything. One second, they only see each other; then the next, they see a red and pink blur shoot between them. Naruto feels a tug on his right arm and then sees a chain hooked onto his wrist which pulls his arm off target. His eyes widen in the realization that he's now open, exposed, and vulnerable to being hit by Sasuke and can't get his own attack back in place on time. Sasuke smirks as he plants the black Chidori into the center of Naruto's chest, where his previous wound had been an was already healed.

Naruto screams in absolute pain as the black lightning explodes thru his entire body; blasting out at various spots along his person. The Rasen-Nova fades out as the chakra cloak shrinks and fades away. Sasuke grins at seeing Naruto go limp, his eyes now lifeless from what he can tell as he lands on the ground. Sasuke looks to see the new arrival and says "Sakura, what are you doing here?" She looks at horror at what she sees. She had meant to divert both attacks, but she had missed Sasuke's arm while snagging Naruto's with the battle chain, resulting in Naruto being killed before her.

Deciding to deal with it later, she says "I know Sasuke, but things have a changed." He looks at her confused as he ask "What do you mean, Sakura? Explain yourself now." She looks at him and says "I can't, we don't have the time. Kakashi-sensei will be hear soon so we need to leave. I will say this now; I needed to leave the village because of what I learned. And I will tell you everything once we're safe at the Sound Village."

Sasuke sighs before saying "Fine, but if what you have to say doesn't work for me, then you won't have the honor of helping me revive my clan." He then removes his arm from Naruto's body and tosses him into the water and watches him sink away. "OK, lets go." And with that Sasuke begins to walk towards the nearby forest. Sakura follows, but stops once and looks back to where Naruto sink and allows a tear to fall. Shaking it off, she turns to continue after Saskue as she says.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I swear I will get revenge against the village for what they took from us. I will see you again some day...my brother."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next chapter: truths and departure

A/N: Well, I'm sure you have many questions now and they will all be answered next chapter (unless I forget one, of course). There are two chapters left in Precious Bonds. The next one will be the last for Naruto and Hinata and the last will be...well, you'll find out next chapter. Till then, wig out.


	27. The Truth Before Departure

Shelendria: Keyote doesn't own Naruto

Keyote: Yeah, I think they know that by now

The results of the "should the sequel to Precious Bonds be rated M" are in and the winner is at 32/3, the sequel to Precious Bonds will be rated "M" for lemons between Naruto and Hinata and maybe the other couples as well. Now, as for the final poll from Precious Bonds, it will be revealed at the end of the chapter so as not to spoil a surprise I have for you all.

Now, lets begin while we're still young.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Chpt.27: Things We'll Finally Say

Kakashi and Pakun arrive at the valley just as a powerful rainstorm begins. As they look around, all they can see is the damage done to the area from Naruto and Sasuke's attacks. "Well old friend, can you pick up their scents anywhere?" asked Kakashi. Pakun takes a riff of the air and then says "I can kind of pick up some scents, but this damn rain isn't going to allow me to follow. But that's not the only problem from what I'm picking up." Kakashi becomes worried at hearing this before saying "What do you mean?"

"Well, in addition to Naruto and Sasuke's scents, I'm also picking up Sakura's as well." Hearing this causes Kakashi to pale. Sakura should still be in the village so why....? "Both hers and Sasuke's scents leave the area while Naruto's is still present, though I can't tell were he might be at." Now Kakashi was sweating. If what Pakun was saying turned out to be true, then Sakura joined Sasuke in abandoning the village and might have helped against Naruto. "We better look around and see if we can find Naruto. I have a bad feeling that he's in bad shape."

Meanwhile, Naruto's body rest at the bottom of the water, completely unmoving. **_are you there?_** came a voice from no where. Suddenly, thru the water, the figure of a girl appeared walking along the bottom of the waves. Her body was surrounded by light as she appeared to have no trouble breathing while within the deep blue. She kneeled before Naruto and ran her hands thru his hair several times before resting one on his forehead while the other caressed his right cheek.

_**don't worry for i'm hear now**_ came the voice from out of thin air again. With in his inner world, Naruto found himself surrounded in utter blackness. He could feel himself slowly slipping away as he moved on thru the darkness to a destination he did not know. 'I guess this is the end now. Hinata, I'm sorry but it looks like I won't be coming back this time. Please, try to find happiness in life with out me' he thinks sadly as he moves further away. **_so, you giving up already?_** asked a voice from out of the unending blackness.

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked to the darkness. He heard a sweet laugh from a girl who's voice sounded familiar to him some how. **_heh, he reminds me of you in so many ways, but i guess that's to be expected all things considered_** said the female voice. **_ah, come on Mana, i wasn't that bad was i?_** said the male voice. Naruto turned his head and saw what appeared to be the bank of the shore fast approaching. He came to a stop as he felt himself being pulled from the water onto the ground. He then felt a hand on his chest and immediately felt all his strength return to him and the world lost it's darkness.

Naruto realized that he was in the seal world born of his mind as he saw the sky of fire and the unending stretch of red flowers. he then saw the mirror with his red headed counter part, the nine tailed fox, in and appeared to be sleeping. "Hey, are you OK ya crazy fox?" he asked as he made his way over._** don't worry, he'll be fine. all that he did just trained him big time, plus he's using all his power to keep you alive till the healing is done**_ Naruto turned and saw two figures no older than him standing before him.

"Who are you two and how did you get in hear?" asked Naruto. The girl gave him a warm smile as he realized that he had seen HER before, in his dreams. **_oh, i think you know who i am. i'm Yamania, or Mana to my friends_** The boy next to her caught Naruto's eye. He had a tanned skin tone similar to Naruto's, piercing green eyes that had a weird ripple pattern to them, and spiky hair like Naruto's, but it was the same color as Hinata's, a blue/black combination. **_and i'm Manamin, or Nami if you prefer to go by my nick name_**

Naruto stood there speechless as he thought on this. 'So, theses are the two from my dreams. I wonder....hey, wait a minute?' Naruto looked at them and said "Nami and Mana, as in the dead friends of Coyote, Nami and Mana?" Manamin nodded as he thought spoke. **_i'm surprised to hear that he's still alive but then again, CLOAK always did find ways to make the impossible possible_** Yamania nodded her agreement before saying **_well, it's only natural as i'm sure they wanted to help our successor's succeed where we failed_**

**_ah come on Mana, we didn't fail so much as we just didn't win_** She smiled and said _**that's the same thing dummy. but, we would have won if certain pieces of information had been available to us at the time**_ "Hey, sorry to change the subject but..." Manamin and Yamania looked back at Naruto and gave him an apologetic look. **_sorry Naruto, we get distracted easily. anyways, as far as your previous question as to why we are here. well, we decided to give old Kyu here a hand for old times sakes_**

Naruto blinked as he looked back at Kyu, then back at them and asked "Wait, you know the nine tailed fox?" Yamania nodded as she looked to Kyu and gave him a warm smile. **_of course we know him as we do all the Bijuu. after all, they're old friends of ours from a time long ago.....when they were originally human_** Naruto stood there stunned and asked "What, they were human once? Then how did they come to be chakra beast then?" Manamin shook his head and said **_sorry, but we don't have the kind of time to go into full detail about everything. we came here to give you some important info to guide you on your journey_**

Naruto gave them all his attention as he asked "OK, what is it?" **_listen Naruto, you and your chosen partner Hinata are the same as Nami and myself. Nami and you are the destiny childs of your generation just as Hinata and myself are the partners of out generation. you both must become strong if you hope to do that which we failed to do_** Naruto got a look a worry on his face as he asked "And what was it you both failed to do?"

Manamin looked down sadly and said **_save the world, of course_** Naruto was now confused as he said "Huh?" **_like Nami said, there isn't enough time to tell the full story now, just know this: you and Hinata must train as hard as possible to become as strong as possible for the coming battle. when the time comes, you both will be drawn to the Untouched Lands and the tower of the Celestia Auria were all shall be revealed to you and to her_** Now Naruto was really confused and was about to ask a question when Manamin said **_well they'll need to find the Evergrace Forest and find the Onwei tree before that_**

"OK, can you guys please stop speaking about things I know nothing about. If you expect me to save the world or what ever, I'll need a hell of a lot better of an explanation than that!" yelled Naruto. They were about to respond when a sudden wave of light passed thru the seal world. **_sorry, but our time appears to be up now. don't worry though, i'm sure Coyote and the others will explain when the time comes as well as help out as much as they are able too Naruto, all will be revealed with in the Celestia Auria, trust me. until then take care of that girl of yours. she's madly in love with you and you'll both need each other if your to survive. she needs you to live because after all, you and her are....._**

Before Yamania could finish, both she and Manamin faded away leaving Naruto alone with the fox in the seal world. Suddenly feeling very tired, Naruto allowed himself to fall onto the ground and enter into a dream. Outside, Kakashi was getting frustrated and was about to either go look for Sasuke and Sakura or head back when he felt a presence from behind him. He turned to see a girl of light arise from the water , Naruto's unconscious body being held by her. Kakashi moves to her as she hand Naruto off to him.

Kakashi looks to see if Naruto's fine and can tell that he is in pretty bad shape, but at least he appears to be in no danger of dying, at least not right away. Kakashi looks back at the girl and says "Who are you and..." He doesn't finish as the girl brings a finger to her lips and indicates that now is not the time for questions. Kakashi realizes that he needs to get Naruto back to the village before his condition worsens again. He goes to leave, but looks back one last time only to see the girl has disappeared. Shrugging it off, Kakashi races off with Pakun as they hurry home with Naruto.

NHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHN

Hinata and Hanabi sat in the waiting room along with Shino, Ino, Tenten, and their Jonin sensei's as well as every ones parents. Neji and Chouji were in their operating rooms being tended to, Kiba was already in the clear though both him and Akamaru will be out of action for a while. Shikamaru suffered only a broken finger and was currently sitting next to Temari while Gaara and Kankuro were standing by the window while Lee was resting from exhaustion over his own fight, though he would be fine as well. However, both Hinata and Hanabi had one thing on their minds right now: Naruto.

There was still no word on him as of yet and Hanabi could see the toll it was taking on her sister. Just before Ino had shown up an hour ago to tell them they needed to come to the hospital, Hinata had fallen to her knees as she was suddenly gripped in pain and she started to develop a slight fever and was dizzy and pail as well. Though she knew that she should probably be in bed now, Hinata decided to come anyways, though she had told Hanabi not to say anything as she didn't want everyone to worry. She was starting to feel better physically, but she was mentally and emotionally terrified for Naruto and not knowing how he was at this time.

Just then, Tsunade entered the room, he face lined with both sweat and obvious exhaustion as everyone looked at her as she said "Chouji will be fine. Thanks to the Akamichi clan keeping good records of their creations, I was able to create an antidote that reverses the effects of the Triple Threat pills. He's in recover now and can receive visitors in a few hours or so." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Ino placed a hand over her heart and thanked Kami for not taking Chouji away from her. Just then, Shizune walks in and gives everyone a successful smile.

"Neji will be fine as well, although you might need to get use to him having a short haircut for a while though." At this, everyone nodded happily as Tenten broke into tears of joy. But the happy feeling didn't last long as they all thought back to the one remaining unknown. But before anyone could speak anymore, the main door burst open as Kakashi rushed in with Naruto. "NARUTO" Hinata cried out as she saw him. She tried to reach out to him, but ended up fainting from the shock. Hanabi and Ino managed to catch her before she could hit the hard tiled floor.

"What happened?" yelled Tsunade as she and Shizune rushed over to Kakashi. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I can tell that he has suffered multiple strikes from the Chidori attack and was under water for at least a good thirty minutes before I arrived." Tsunade, no longer feeling tired, took Naruto from Kakashi and ordered Shizune to find any doctors still in good condition and get them into the operating room at once. As they went to leave, Kakashi said "And the worst part is, I think his last injury was the result of Sakura being there as Pakun picked up her scent in the on the battle field.

Tsunade froze for just a moment before nodding and saying that they'll deal with that later. Right now, Naruto was in the most need. Everyone waited patiently for over four hours while Tsunade and the others worked on Naruto. Hinata had awoken and had to be held back from running into the operating room to be by Naruto's side. After what felt like an eternity, Tsunade finally emerged and told them that Naruto would make it as well, but his injuries were greater than the others and will need several days before he can have any regular visitor's.

Since they were considered family by Naruto and were listed as such, Hinata and Hanabi were the only ones allowed to go be with him at the moment outside Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. Hinata naturally rushed to the room he was in while Hanabi followed her, although she decided to take her time so Hinata could have a few minutes with Naruto alone. Meanwhile, Tsunade asked the Jonin to assist her in tearing apart the Haruno house in order to find anything that would help explain just what was happening around here now.

It was nearly five days later when Naruto finally awoke from the whole incident. At first, he wondered where he was till he sensed a precense next to him. He pulled himself up slightly, wincing from the pain of doing so, and saw Hinata with her arms resting on his bed and her head resting atop her arms as she slept. As he looked at her, he could tell that she was in a horrible state. Her hair was messy, she had a ragged look about her, and it was obvious that she has been crying a great deal based in the puffiness around her eyes and the look of her cheeks as well.

He felt horrible for making her worry like this and he needed to let her know that he was fine now. Gently, he raised his hand and caressed her cheek lovingly before moving to muss her hair. This caused Hinata to stir as she looked up with her groggy and still half asleep expression. She looked at Naruto for a moment before laying back down. For just a second, she laid there till it finally sunk in about what she had just seen and she shot back up, her eyes opened as wide as possible as she looked at Naruto. She then spoke in a voice filled with fear and uncertainty "Naruto?"

He nodded as he said in a quite voice "Yeah, it's me Hinata. I'm right here with you now." Her response was to jump onto him as she hugged the life out of him. She was shaking violently as she sobbed into his shoulder and whimpered out his name. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around her to let her truly know that this was real and not a dream. They held each other for a long time before she pulled away. "Hinata, I'm sorry I...." She cut him off as she kissed him deeply for all he was worth. The kiss lasted for a long time till they both needed air and pulled away from each other, panting slightly.

"Naruto, don't you EVER scare me like that again. Promise me you won't" she said through her sobs. He nodded as he said "I promise Hinata, never again." They hugged and kissed some more for a few minutes till the door opened and several people entered the room. Hanabi, upon seeing Naruto awake, rushed over and got onto his bed and hugged him as well. He then received hugs from Tsunadfe and Shizune and got his hair ruffled by Jiraiya as well. "So, you finally decided to stop scaring us, huh kid?" asked Jiraiya in a playful manner.

"Oh, you know me. Always the trouble maker, Pervy Sage." Jiraiya laughs at that and says "Sure, just like your mother." Naruto looks at him and ask "My mother, do you know anything about her?" Before Jiraiya can respond, Tsunade breaks in and says "We'll talk about that in a minute. But for now, I need you to tell us what happened between you and Sasuke." Naruto nods as he recounts the whole thing, including Sakura's arrival on the scene and how she was the reason why he had almost died.

Tsunade sighed as she said "I was afraid you'd say that. Naruto, there's some things I feel you should know and the time has come to finally tell you the truth about you family as well as your self." Naruto gets a serious look on his face as Hinata and Hanabi sit to either side of him as they themselves listen closely. "I've been wanting to know about my family for a long time now. Please, tell me everything Granny."

Tsunade laughs and says "You know, it's funny to hear you call me Granny, considering how true that is."Naruto looks at her confused and ask "What are you talking about? Wait, are you saying that...." Tsunade nods as she says "Yes Naruto, I am your maternal grandmother and the mother to your father, Minato Namikaze, better known as the 4th Hokage." To say Naruto was stunned was an understatement. "I...I'm the son of the fourth and your grandson?" he managed to stammer out. Tsunade again nodds as Naruto suddenly becomes very angry.

"WHY, WHY DID MY FATHER SEAL THE NINE TAILS IN MY BODY? AND WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE TO RAISE ME LIKE ANY GOOD RELATIVE SHOULD? TELL ME WHY DAMMIT." Tsuande looks away and says "Why did you father seal the fox with in you? Ask yourself, if you had been him and were the Hokage at the time, could you ask another family to make such a sacrifice like that if you yourself weren't willing to make it. Plus, you were one of two kids born that day and Minato felt that it's power would serve you as well as he hoped you would want to protect the village and the world with it's power."

"And as for me not being there, I would have been. I would have taken you with me that night as I had been in the village to help your mother bring you into this world. I wanted to take you and go, but the counsil wouldn't allow you to be taken. They told me I had to become a Leaf nin again if I wanted to stay, but the hate I had for the village at the time kept me from doing so as this village had cost me my brother, my lover, my best friend, and my son and his wife. I made a stupid choice and ran away with only Sarutobi's word that you would be fine as my only safety feeling for your well being."

Naruto looked down and said "I see." Tsunade reached over and hugged him as she said "I'm truly sorry, Naruto. Had I known how you were being treated by the village, I would have come back and taken you....no matter what. But think of it this way. If you hadn't stayed in the village, you would have never met your beautiful girlfriend here and she would most likely be in the hands of the Hidden Cloud village now, being raped daily for the sake of having the Byakugan being bred into the children of all their best shinobi and it would be going on for many decades to come in her life."

At hearing this, Naruto's hold on Hinata tightens considerably as she herself gripped Naruto with all her strength. "Yeah, your right about that, Granny. At least I have you Hinata to make all those past pains bearable." She nods as she kisses his cheek and then rest her head on his shoulder, suddenly realizing she needs him for comfort. Naruto looks at her for a second, then back at Tsunade and ask "What about my mother?" Jiraiya speaks this time as he says "He name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was the daughter of the Uzukage of the Hidden Whirlpool village of the old Whirlpool country."

"I was the Jonin sensei who trained the team that consisted of Minato, Hiashi, and his future wife Hitomi. We were on a mission at the time the Hidden Stone village attacked and massacred the Whirlpool village. As far as we know, only your mother survived and that was only because of your father's being a very smart kid. She eventually became a Leaf nin and was placed on my team as we were the only people she could fully trust. And as you can guess, she and Minato fell in love as did Hiashi and Hitomi, the end result being the three of you."

Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi sat there stunned by what they heard so far. "Naruto, you should also know that we have a suspicion that both Minato and Kushina were murdered the night the fox attacked as we have found evidence in a hidden room with in the Haruno home" said Tsunade. "What? Murdered? By who and why?" asked Naruto. "We don't know, all we know is that their deaths weren't natural. But there's still more to tell you" said Jiraiya.

HNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNHNH

"Oh boy, as if what has already been said isn't enough of a mind trip. What else can you surprise me with?" asked Naruto. "Well, first is the fact that I'm your godfather Naruto as well as the one who gave you your name. And another is the fact that you and Shizune are related as well. Her mother was one of the two younger sister's to Dan Namikaze, Tsunade's lover and father to Minato. So you and Shizune are second cousins" said Jiraiya. Tusnade then got a sad look on her face and said "And Naruto, you should know this as well. Remember earlier when we said that you were one of two children born that night?" Naruto nods as he looks at them in earnest.

"Well, the other born that night.....was your twin sister; Nayuki Namikaze." Naruto and the girls on his arms looked shocked at hearing this. "Wait, you mean to tell me I....that I have a twin? A TWIN SISTER?" Before the adults can speak, Hinata speaks up and says "Wait, I don't remember a girl named Nayuki at the academy during our times there. Was she not allowed to go for the purpose of being a ninja?" Tusnade shakes her head and says "No, about a week after the incident, Nayuki died of complications from breathing troubles. Or at least, we thought she had died anyways."

At first, Naruto had been sad at hearing he had lost a sister. But at hearing Tsunade say that, his head shot up and ask "What do you mean?" Tears escape Tsunade's eyes as she says "We were tricked, tricked into thinking that she was dead. The truth is that what we thought was her and what we buried into the ground wasn't the real Nayuki, but a perfectly disguised dummy that not even I could tell apart from a real infant that had just died.." Naruto takes a moment to absorb all this before asking "So, does that mean....I have a sister out there?"

Tsunade looked at him seriously and said "Yes Naruto, and the strange thing is....you already know her." Naruto was taken aback by this. "Know her? Sorry, but I think I would remember a girl named Nayuki if I actually knew her." Jiraiya spoke up and said "Well, that's the problem. When the real Nayuki was taken and replaced by that double, her time was changed and a jutsu was cast on her to slightly alter her appearance as she grew up. You grew up knowing her as....Sakura Haruno." Naruto and Hinata sat there, their jaws opened in shock, unable to process what they had just heard.

"Wait, are you telling me that...Sakura is my twin sister Nayuki?" Jiraiya nods as he produces a picture of Kushina at thirteen, then shows a picture of Sakura with the two pics side by side. "As you can see Naruto, the resemblance is very striking. Just alter her hair color and a slight change to her hair style, and Sakura would be Kushina's double with out question." Naruto couldn't believe it, but he knew it was true. "Damn, nearly killed by my own twins actions. That's, well, that's just plain craziness."

"Wait, why did she get taken then?" asked Hanbai. "Well, when we raided the Haruno house several days ago, we discovered that Kanna Haruno was in fact Kannade Uchiha, the believed dead younger sister to Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's father. The two of them made plans that involved Kannade faking her death, then returning to the village a few years later, her appearance altered as she married, then shortly there after, killed Tetsuo Haruno and took his place on the village counsil so as to be of use for her brother and the plan to bring the village under Uchiha control" said Jiraiya.

"After the incident, Fugaku wanted Nayuki to be a future wife to Sasuke so the Uchiha clan could bring the power and blood line of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Senju clans under their control. So, to that end, Nayuki was made to look like she had died, Kannade took her and turned her into Sakura and raised Nayuki in such a way that she would fall in love with Sasuke and want to bare his children. Sasuke would have been made to love her as well if Itachi hadn't decided to place the village before his clan and massacred them for the sake of the village."

"As of right now, we don't know where Kannade is, but you can bet she's up to something. As for how she managed to fool everyone into thinking she had a daughter, Kanna was pregnant and gave birth to a son. They simply changed it to look like she had twins, though her son died a few weeks later from respiratory problems. And well, I guess that's it" said Tsunade. Naruto took a moment to think before asking "So, what happens now?" Jiraiya speaks first "Well, we will have to get Nayuki back. But in order to do that, you'll need to receive some special training Naruto. So for the next two years or so, you will come with me and I'll train you in the Sage arts so that one day, you'll replace me as the Toad Sage as well as Sanin."

"And you Hinata will be training directly under me as my successor to the title as the Slug Sage as well as my future replacement as a Sanin, that is if you want to." Naruto and Hinata both look at each other before turning back and nodding. "You two realize that this will require you to be apart for two years right?" asked Shizune. They freeze at this before Hinata says "I figured that would be the case, but if this will allow us to bring Sakura, I mean Nayuki back, then I'm fine with it. Besides, two years won't be that bad when we have the rest of our lives to have together afterwards."

Naruto nods his agreement. "OK, as soon as your fit for the journey Naruto, we'll be leaving" says Jiraiya as he leaves the room. Tsunade and Shizune leave as well as they have things to do and this wish to give the little family some time. Hanabi also leaves as she has a training session planned with the Kono Corps. Once everyone is gone, Naruto and Hinata decide to comfort each other the only way that they ever had and could with each other.

As Shizune walks down the hall, she hears Jiraiya call to her. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she looked at him. "Shizune, there's something I need to say to you." Her eyes focus on him as she says "What is it, master Jiriaya?" He hesitates for a moment before saying "It's about your father. You see, I..." before he can finish, Shizune hugs him tightly as she cries into his chest. "I know, I know your my father." He looks down at her stunned as he ask "How? When did you find out?"

She sobs for a bit before she says "I've always had a feeling it was you. From the way lady Tsunade always talked about my father, I just had this feeling and it looks like I was right." "I'm sorry I was never there for you growing up Shizu, but I..." She shakes her head and says "It's OK, I know you wanted to get Orochimaru for what he did to mom. I'm just glad that you finally told me aloud. Father, can you hold me for a while? I've always wanted this at least once in my life." Jiraiya nods as he hugs his daughter tightly and they remain like this for a long time.

Several hours later, Hinata had left to go some things while Naruto now had a real chance to sit and think on that he learned this day. It was all hard to believe but he knew it was all true. The question was, what does he do now with this information once he's returned from his training journey. Just then, he hears a knock at the door and he says enter. "Hello Naruto, I hear you learned quite alot today, didn't you?" said Hiashi as he entered. Naruto nodded as he said "Well, it given me much to think, that's for sure."

Hiashi nods as he says "Is there anything you need, Naruto?" He thinks for a moment and is about to say no when something occurs to him. "Actually yes, there is one thing I need you to help me with. If you will, of course." Hiashi nods as he says "Just tell me what it is and I'll do what I can." Naruto told Hiashi what he needed and at first, Hiashi was shocked and surprised. But after that wore off, he smiled and said he would help Naruto with this. After all, the look on her face would be priceless, that's for sure.

Over the next several weeks, several things happen. One was that Hinata saw something she would never forget. While coming to check in on Naruto one day, she decided to see Neji as it was his release day. But before she could open the door, she heard some strange noises coming from inside the room. Curious, she activated her Byakugan and looked inside before she turned away quickly, deactivating her blood limit quickly as her face burned bright red at what she saw. Neji was in there....and so was Tenten. And Tenten was making sure Neji was fully healed and in good enough condition to actually leave. It would be a while before she would forget what she saw.

Shikamaru was going to be working directly under Asuma seeing as Naruto and Hinata would be receiving personal training under the Sanin. Kakashi was returning to active duty as an agent for the Anbuu black ops while Kiba was being reassigned to his sister Hana's team. Her team had recently lost a member to to an injury that would permanently end his days as a ninja. Kiba didn't mind as his girlfriend Chisa was on the team and this would allow them to spend more time together. And Hinata found out that once her training was finished with Tsunade, she would be made a Chunin for her success.

Finally, the day had arrived for Naruto to leave. Hinata, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shizune, Hiashi, Iruka, and the Kon Corps were the only ones present as everyone else were on missions. Naruto had said his goodbyes to each one, receiving good lucks from the guys while the girls gave him warm hugs and kisses on the cheek. Naruto finally got to Hinata and the two looked at each other for a moment before they entered into a loving hug that lasted for a minute. As they pulled away, Naruto said "I'm going to miss you, Hina." "And I'll miss you even more, Naru."

Hinata started to move in for a kiss when Naruto stopped her. He gave her a warm smile as he said "Hinata, we've been together for a long time and it has all been happy times for me as I know that they have been for you. You've made me feel more happiness than I ever thought was possible and I want to make you feel as much happiness as well. I want to spend all the days of my life with you and only you. So, to that end, Hinata..." he got down on his knees and pulled out a small box and opened it. Hinata gasped at seeing the beautiful golden ring with silver etchings inside as the others realized what he was doing.

"Will you marry me?" he said with a smile. Hinata was frozen in place. In fact, her whole world was frozen to her as Naruto's words sank in. Hinata finally did something, she fainted. Naruto caught her as everyone else burst out laughing at the sight. "Boy Naruto, you sure know how to make her day, huh?" said Jiraiya. Hinata regained consiouness several minutes later and she looked up at Naruto. "So, you finally woke up. So, what's your answer?" Before Naruto new what happened, Hinata had glomped him and she practically screamed out "Yes, yes, yes."

Hinata then gave him a deep, sensual kiss that made everyone turn away out of embarrassment. Hinata finally pulled as they both got up and Naruto placed the ring on her finger, which she then held it affectionately. "Well brat, it looks like you got yourself a good choice for a future wife." said Tsunade. Naruto grinned at her and said "Damn right granny." Tsunade responded by pounding him atop his head and told him to watch his mouth. "Don't worry lady Tsunade, I'll make him respectful man once were married" said Hinata as she hugged Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes at this.

After a few more quick moments of goodbyes, Naruto and Jiraiya started to the road towards the unknown destination. Hinata watched as her soul mate left and thought happy thoughts about his eventual return. How they would be much stronger and the day she would walk down the isles to become his bride. There were definitely things that needed to be done, but they had time. After all, they were destined to be together, she just knew it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Manamin and Yamania

A/N: OK, now it's time for the final poll from Precious Bonds. When should Naruto and Hinata have their wedding?

During the Elemental Training Arc of the story,  
Before Naruto leaves to undergo his Sage training,  
or After the Akatsuki Invasion of the Leaf.

The Final chapter of Precious Bonds will be out Monday, April.20. The poll for the wedding will close at midnight on Sunday the 19 and the results will revealed in the next chapter. Also, the title of the sequel will be revealed in the final chapter as well as when it should begin it's run. Till then, wig out.


	28. Manamin and Yamania 1

I don't own....wait, this is the final chapter, so it doesn't matter what I own or not!

A/N: OK, before we begin there are a few things to say and take care of.

First, the title of the sequel to **Precious Bonds** will be **Forgotten Bonds** and it will begin being released after I finish with **Rave Master Naruto** (which will begin once I finish Spiral Traversed here soon).

Next, I will now reveal the results of of the poll for "When Naruto and Hinata should get married in Forgotten Bonds". And the results are Before the Elemental Training Arc: 10. Before Naruto begins his Sage Training: 2. After the Akatsuki invade the village: 11. So, it looks like Naruto and Hinata will be tying the knot as a way to help get every one happy post invasion. Though expect some pre-marital lemons to tide you over till then.

Next, this is the new pole I'm starting as of the release of this chapter. "Who should be the Jonin sensei for Team Rave in Rave Master Naruto?" The choices are: Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, or Yamato. I will say when the poll is closing in chpt.1 of RMN, so vote when you can.

Finally, keep in mind that this final chapter has nothing to do with Naruto, but is meant to explain some of the back story for Manamin and Yamania that will have a purpose in the overall story for both FB and the eventual final, **Eternal Bonds** that will becoming sometime in 2010. If your not interested in this, then just skip to the end and read up on some of my up coming projects and other such things.

Now, it's time we begin with this origin of a precious bond...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**The Myth and Legends of the World vol.27: The Untouched Lands chpt.1: The Day They Met**

It was raining that day.

People who were waking down the street would see the form of a small 5 year old child huddled just inside an ally way. They would feel sorry for the child as it was obvious he was an orphan with no home, suffering great hunger which was evident by his very skinny appearance, and that he must be blind do to the cloth that he had wrapped around his eyes.

Yes, they did feel sorry for him...but they also chose to ignore him and carry on with their own lives and affairs. To them, it would be better if he was left alone to die and be freed from the world that he was obviously suffering in. The boy himself was sad and lonely and hated all this. But he also had excepted this life as it was the only on he had ever know.

He felt the stabbing pain of hunger come over him, forcing him to get up and begin to move around and look for any trash cans that might have any left over and discarded food that had been thrown away. He rarely ate more than once a day and it was usually not even possible to consider what he ate half a meal.

The people who saw him walking were a bit taken aback as he walked down the rain drenched streets. How could akid who was blind possible know where he was going? He had no cane or stick to run along the ground before him nor was he close enough to any walls to help guide him along his way. If he was blind as they believed him to be, then how did he know where to walk?

The answer might surprise them for this small child could see in a way that others could not. He soon arrived outside a rather well known restaurant and made his way to the back ally and found a large dumpster. Hoping inside, he began to rummage around till he found something that at least seemed edible enough to eat, which he did with out any hesitation.

This was certantly no way to live a life, but it was the only way he was able to live his. Once he had finished what he had found and was sure there was nothing left to consume, he left the dumpster and returned to walking down the rain soaked streets. His name was Manamin and this was the life he lived and the only way he knew how to live.

**MY**

She awoke from another night filled with nice dreams of adventure and excitement. She nuzzled against her pillow before turning and looking at the clock and saw it was already mid morning. She was still surprised that she would be allowed to sleep in so late, what with her being a princess and all. But she was still young so it was OK.

She got out of bed and moved to her private bath to ready herself for the coming day. After bathing for about half an hour, she got out and dried and dressed herself. Though only five years living with in this world, she was already skilled at many things and was capable of doing things for herself. Many called her self reliant though all she wanted was to never be a burden.

She left her room and decided to head first to her favorite garden and attend to her flowers. She noticed while taking a glance thru the window in the hall that it was raining outside. She smiled as she continued on, knowing that her flowers wouldn't need her to tend to them in that way today, thus giving her more time to look at them and enjoy their beauty.

She made her way out the door of the castle that led into the royal garden, taking a moment to grab a rain cloak to keep from getting soaked in the spring time shower. It didn't take long for her to arrive and begin to walk around her garden. It was her favorite spot in the world, save for that other place. She was Yamania, first princess of Ivoritia.

**MY**

Manamin was starting to get a little tired of the rain that was coming down on him and wanted to find a place to take shelter in and wait out the storm. It wasn't like he didn't mind the rain, he actually loved it a lot. But there was such a thing as to much and he was already rather soaked from all the rain his closed as absorbed as it was.

Plus, he didn't want to risk getting sick as he had no way to pay for a doctor. He found himself outside an old abadoned building that was do to be torn down soon. Seeing as no one was around to scare him off, he snuck onto the property and found some trash and other junk that could be used to make a temporary bed. Feeling tired suddenly, he laid down and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Little did he know that his choice to rest here would change the rest of his life forever.

**MY**

As Yamania sat on a bench sheltered from the rain inside a gazebo and looked upon her garden, she failed to notice two figures slowly approach her. The leader smiled as he pulled out a small piece of cloth and dabbed a liquid onto it. Then, moving quickly, he got behind the young girl and pressed the cloth against her mouth and nose.

Yamania quickly screamed and tried to get away, but the mans grip was to strong her her already small voice was easily kept from being heard thanks to the cloth over her mouth. After a few moments, her body went limp as she was sent into unconsciousness from the effect of the liquid. The lead man then gently lifted her into his arms and then looked at his partner.

"Leave the ransom note" he said as he started to walk away. "With luck, we'll have our money and this little one will be back home in her own bed by nightfall."

The other man did as ordered and then went to catch up with his partner while asking "You sure this will work? What if we have to get....ya know....violent?"

The lead man smiled and said "That is not something we'll have to worry about. She is the king's precious treasure after all. He will do anything needed, even sacrifice his kingdom, all for the safety of this one little girl. Now, let's go."

They made their way quickly and swiftly acroos the city, soon arriving at their hide out. The girl was tied and gagged and left in the corner, resting against some straw that was there for some reason or another. The two men sat down and decided to have some food and wait till they expected the ransom money to be delivered to the correct destination given.

Several rooms away, Manamin awoke from a strange dream about a land of never ending blue/white snow and a tower glowing with light in the distance. He remembered a girl by his side as they made their way to that very tower. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the two men talking.

Silently, he crept along the hall till he was outside the room where he heard the talking come from. He manged to slip in without being noticed and hid behind some crates as he listened to what they had to say. "It's been several hours now since we took the girl. Think they found the note and got the money dropped for us?"

'Girl?' thought Manamin as he looked around and finally laid eyes on the unconscious female not far from where he was hiding. "Possible. Why don't you go and check on it but don't be long. If your not back with in an hour, I'll assume things got hair and I'll take the girl to the other hide out" said the boss.

The other man nodded before getting up and leaving to see if they had the money or not. Meanwhile, Manamin was trying to think on what to do. 'OK, it's obvious they kidnapped that girl and are using her for ransom money. The question is, is there anything I can do to help her?'

Twenty minutes passed till the boss heard a muffled yelp. He turned and saw the girl had awakened and was trying to free herself while calling out for help. He turned and walked over to her and said "It's best you don't try anything. At your age, there's zero chance of escaping. But don't worry because you should be back home safe and sound at the days end should we get our money."

He saw tears forming in her eyes, which led him to sigh. "Listen, sorry you have to go thru this but me and my partner need money. Lots and lots of money and we need to rather quickly too. But I can promise that we won't hurt you or do anything inappropriate to you either. Just sit back and relax and this should all be over soon, OK."

He turned and left the room to go and see if his partner had returned yet as it wasn't that far to the drop off site. No sooner that he had left, Manamin jumped from his hiding place and moved to the girl. Yamania saw him and was unsure of what he was going to do until she saw him trying to undo the knot that help to bind her arms together.

'He's trying to help me' she thought as she extended her arms outward so as to give him an easier time to work. He stopped long enough to remove the gag from her mouth so she could speak. "Don't worry, I'll save you" said Manamin as he decided to bite into the rope and hope he could weaken it some what.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" asked Yamania as he managed to gnaw away at a small part of the rope. He looked at her and smiled as he continued working. 'He wants to save me. Wait, how can he see what he's doing when he's blind?' she wondered. She then asked that question to him aloud.

"That's just what I was wondering myself" came a voice that made them both jump. Before Manamin could move, he felt some one grab the back of his collier and lift him into the air. "Let him go, you big meanie" shouted Yamania as the man turned Manamin to look at him.

"Weird, didn't see a kid sneak in here. I guess I'm getting soft in may older years. Hm, judging from your drab and shabby look, I'd say your a street orphan. Am I right?" Manamin only nodded. "Well kid, you got guts for trying to save the girl here, especially with you being blind and all. But I'm sorry to say that you wont be playing a hero today."

Manamin grinned before he tried to take a swing at he holder, but the attack was easily blocked. "Nice try kid, but you don't expect a blind..." The man didn't finish as Manamin already had a kick coming that manged to hit the man's cheek and caused him to stagger back while dropping the boy.

Moving quickly, Manamin manged to get to Yamania and lift her into his arms before he broke into a run. Yamania was taken aback by this is as the boy didn't seem all the strong to her. At least not enough to lift her and hold her in his arms. And how did he know where to go? He was blind right?

However, they didn't make it to the door before Manamin had his feat kicked out from under him, causing him to drop Yamania who cried out from the harsh impact with the ground. She immediately looked back at her would be rescuer and cried out "Are you OK?" Manamin tried to right himself, but was grabbed again by the man and held in the air once more.

The man gave him a smile as he said "Well, I got to say that your one tough kid. Pretty brave of you to take on an adult looking as frail and weak as you do. Tell me, why did you try to help her and how can you even act when your blind?" Manamin looked at him and said "Because it's the right thing to do. And don't assume that being blind means I can't see."

The man was currious now as he reached up with his free hand and grabbed onto the cloth that was wrapped around the boys eyes. Realizing what was about to happen, Manamin started to struggle as he said in desperation "Please, don't remove it. I don't want people to see my eyes."

The man hesitated for just a moment before curiosity got the best of him and he said as he pulled it off "Sorry kid, but that's just asking some one to take a look." Yamania, from her position, wasn't able to see Manamin's eyes, but she did notice the abductor's sudden reaction.

"What...what the hell...is going on here?" the man yelled as he began to stagger back suddenly, his vision becoming blurry for some reason. He dropped Manamin who quickly grabbed the cloth laying on the floor and returned it over his eyes. He saw the man stumble and ran forward and hit tackled into the man as hard as he could.

Loosing his balance, the man stumbled back and fell, his head hitting against the table which knocked him out. Seeing as he wasn't a problem now, Manamin saw a knife lying on the floor that fell from the man's pocket as he fell and the ran back to Yamania and used to to cut the ropes and free her.

"Are you OK?" he asked as she rubbed her wrist to sooth the sorrness she felt. She gave him a kind smile and nodded as she said "Yes, I am. Thank you for saving me today. kind boy. My name is Yamania. What is your name and what did you do to that man?"

"I'm Manamin, it's nice to meet you Yamania." He looked back at the man and said "I told him to not look at my eyes but he didn't listen. Such is what happens to those who look into them directly." She nodded, then asked "So, are you really blind or is that cloth there simply to conceal your eyes from the world?"

Before he could answer, they heard a loud noise come from behind them. Immediately, several guards rushed in followed by a man wearing pure white armor. Several of the guards moved to the kidnapper and tied him down as Yamania cried out "Uncle Iolus." The man in the white armor knelt down to her and asked if she was fine. Yamnania nodded.

Suddenly, her attention was averted when she heard Manamin yelp in pain. She turned and saw him being pinned down by some guards who were tying him up. Manamin was struggling to free himself as Yamania screamed "Leave him alone, he tried to help me." But before she could finish, one guard hit Manamin in the back of his head with his sword, knocking him out.

**MY**

"Huh? Where am I? asked Manamin as he regained consciousness. He realized he was laying in a warm and comfortable bed which was a new experience for him as he was always living in the streets till now. As he pulled himself up, he felt a strong hand come to rest on his shoulders and a kind voice began to speak to him.

"Easy there son, your safe now inside the castle walls." Manamin turned to look upon the face of the white armored knight he had met early. "Hey, your that guy who came for Yamania right? Lets see, she called you Uncle Iolus if I remember correctly." Iolus smiled as he said "Glad to see that bump to the head didn't scramble your brains. Sorry about that by the way. My men can get a bit carried away from time to time."

Manamin shook his head and said "No, that's fine. I'm actually use to getting beat up a little. Comes with being a street urchin and all. So, where's Yamania at?" Iolus smiled at him and said "Princess Yamania is safe and sound now and I wish to thank you for what you have done here this day. She's probably with her mother right now."

Manamin breathed a sigh of relief as he said "That's good to know. I was afraid that...wait, what? She's a princess? She's THE princess?" Iolus laughed at his look of confusion and fear as he said "Yep, you saved the life of a princess, my boy. That makes you quite the little hero now doesn't it?"

Not sure how to respond, Manamin just sat there and aloud himself to become lost in thought. Iolus got a serious look on his face as he said "OK, lets get down to business then shall we. My niece told me what happened and if you are willing, I'd like to see your eyes."

Manamin looked at him nervously and said "Um, that won't be a good idea. When ever people look at my eyes, weird things happen to them." Iolus simply patted him on his head and said "Don't worry. I'll be fine kid. But I need to see your eyes in order to confirm something. Please, let me see them."

Manamin sighed as he realized there was no saying no to this guy. So, he reached up and removed the clothe while keeping his eyes closed and then looked over to Iolus and opened them. Iolus was taken aback at what he saw. The iris of his eyes was a ever shifting kaleidoscope of rainbow colors that was constantly changing both it's color and pattern.

"You...you have Aura Eyes" Iolus said in astonishment. Manamin looked down in shame as he nodded. "Now you know. Even with this blinder on me, I can still see easily thanks to the aura light people give off." Iolus composed himself and added "And why that man had trouble when he did. The way your eye's shift and change can cause people to become dizzy and fatigued if they look into them to closely."

Manamin nodded at that. "Despite my best efforts, I can't seem to control this power. I can't even return my eyes to normal, assuming I can return them to normal." Iolus sighed, then said "Well, it's lucky I happened to find you when I did then." Manamin looked at him and asked "What do you mean?"

Iolus stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside to see a rainbow forming in the sky now that the rains had ended and the sun was once again shinning down upon the world. Manamin smiled at seeing the rainbow before putting his full attention as Iolus turned and looked at him.

"I have an offer for you kid. If your willing, I will adopt you and raise you like you were my own son. I will train you to become a powerful warrior and I can even find somebody who can help you learn to control your eyes, thus allowing you to go with out the blinder. What do you say?"

Manamin thought for a moment before asking "What's the catch? As much as I'd like to believe your doing this just for my benefit, I have a feeling you have another reason for making me this offer." Iolus nodded, then said "There is. If you agree, then I would require you to become Yamania's protector once your training is complete. What do you say?"

Manamin was stunned at hearing this. He would protect a princess someday? He was about to answer when the door burst open and Yamania rushed in to Manamin's side. "Please say yes. After what you did for me back when I was kidnapped, I would feel safer knowing your were there to protect me. Please, pretty please."

The boy sighed, then he smiled and said "Well, if the royal princess is asking then how can I possibly refuse. I accept your offer Iolus, I mean...father." Iolus laughed and said "Hold on. I think it's to early for you to be calling me that now. What do you think Yamania?"

The princess didn't hear him as she was too busy looking into Manamin's eyes. "Your eyes are really pretty Manam..." She came to a stop as she started to sway back and forth before she collapsed with a thud. "Princess, are you OK?" said Manamin with a worried voice as he leaned over and looked at her.

Iolus just laughed harder before saying "I knew this was the right choice. Your already proving to be good for a laugh, which is really needed around here. Now, lets wake our girl up and then we can see about helping you learn how to control your eyes power's." Manamin nodded as he settled into his new and interesting life.

Things were deffinately going to be interesting from now on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, that was that. There will be more revealed about them as the story continues, so be ready for some interesting times ahead. I will say that FB will more or less follow the act 2 story at least up to the conclusion of the Akatsuki Invasion story (with a few minor changes thrown in of course for various reasons). Whether or not I do the arc that occurs after depends on what it will be about. And there will be at least one non canon arc in the story that will delve into the mysteries of the past as well as more about CLOAK and it's current purpose.

And now, the list of current and up coming projects.

Current:

**Spiral Traversed**: There are 4 chapters left (ending at chpt.22). You can expect to see Shelendria fight Requa and Hinata fight Heiser in chpt.19, Hinata and Heiser's fight concluded and Naruto vs Vamio in chpt.20, Spaegel at war with the 6 Realms of Pain in chpt.21, and the Resonator reinforcements vs Hoskins for possession of the Relic in chpt.22!

**You're Are Not Alone act.1**: Currently on Hiatus until late summer or early fall (unless I feel the urge to write some more for it before hand). I will be finishing it one day, but I feel that right now that I should focus on more important projects.

**Minato**: Will be releasing new chapters in June (or July if not June). New chapters will have the genin team selection and the entire Wave story arc.

**Impulse**: The mission Naruto, Hinata, and Roxas are on becomes complicated as the mystery of the White Witch grows deeper and the illusions become dangerously real. Will the arrival of a certain person bring the mission into their favor, or is it already to late for them to win?

Upcoming Projects:

**Our Secret pt.3: Miracle**: The final part of the trilogy will see Naruto return home as both he and Hinata face one final series of challenges before they can be married and welcome their child into the world. **_Rated T (One Shot)_**

**Rave Master Naruto**: Will begin once Spiral Traversed is finished and I have released Our Secret. The story has Naruto taking refuge inside the abandoned Namikaze compound during a rain storm after finding his apartment up in flames. Inside, he discovers a hidden room that leads to a life changing event. Soon, Naruto and his team will set out on a mission to find the Rave Stones and find a way to destroy the revived Dark Bring once and for all. **_Rated T (multi chapter)_**

**Shuffled Emotion's**: "I hate you. Why did my mother have to die that day while YOU, her killer, get to keep living? I wish, I wish...you would just....DIE!" Naruto and Hinata were best friends when they were small children until an accident results in the death of Hinata's mother and Naruto's parents. Naruto is taken in by the Hyuga family which angers Hinata. Is Naruto really responsible for those deaths like he told her he was? Or, is there something more going on that Hinata is not aware of? Set in modern times and it will be my first attempt at writing an emotionally bitter and heart wrenching story. **_AU that Rated M just to be safe. (Will be 1 regular chapter long with possible 3 follow up chapters depend on reviews and answer's to asked question's in story.)_**

**Uzumaki Heat**: Kiba wants to pull a prank on Naruto, the prankster king of the Leaf Village, but he makes a very big mistake that will effect his, Naruto, Hinata's, and Sakura's lives forever. And what is this mistake? Creating an elixir that causes a massive sexual desire to overcome a person and go for the first person of the opposite sex they see. And there's no cure for it either. NaruHina and KibaSaku, rating will be M for lemons and (hopefully) a lot of humor. **_(1 to 5 chapter story, depend on how much I decide to throw in)_**

**In a Moment's Time**: He was on a journey with no destination. She lived in a world of total isolation. By chance, they meet one day and become what the other needs. She became his place to call home and he became her escape from being alone. Based on "Air the Movie". **_rated K10 (3 or 4 chapters total)_**

**Fountain of Memories**: Naruto is coming to live with his cousin Ino in Leaf Village and to finish up high school as well. He will meet and change the lives of 4 girls as well as Ino herself over the passage of time and discover a link between himself and the five girls that will be in his life. This is not a harem, but rather a story that will break into 5 different versions of itself half way through the telling. The versions are: NaruHina, NaruIno, NaruTen, NaruMoeg, and Naru?. _**Rated M (multi chapter)**_

Outside of Our Secret and Rave Master Naruto, please tell me which of the other up coming projects you'd like to see first so I know which one to do for you all.


End file.
